La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?
by Anita Misaki
Summary: Schneider tiene una vida normal, siendo muy feliz, hasta que su vida se trunca y piensa si la felicidad se le está yendo de las manos. ¿Acabará recuperándola o es que nunca se le fue?
1. Chapter 1

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo ****I**

Bueno, pues aquí empieza otro día de mi aburrida vida. El odioso ruido del despertador me dice que es la hora indicada, más bien temprana diría yo, dándome a entender que me tengo que levantar. Me tapo la cabeza con la almohada, y le hago caso omiso al ruido, a ver si así se cansa de sonar, pero nada, parece que el tío tiene más pilas que yo, tendrá pilas _duracell_, supongo, porque sigue sin callarse. Ya hartito, apago el desesperante despertador mirándolo con ojos fulminantes tirándolo al suelo para que se calle a la vez que remoloneo en la cama para quitarme la pereza. A los cinco minutos me levanto directo al baño. No sé por qué tengo siempre la costumbre de ducharme por las mañanas, tal vez para hacer que se me terminen de despegar los párpados, pero aun así, si cuando vengo de los entrenamientos vengo empapado en sudor, debería ducharme después, ¿no?, sí, debería hacerlo así, de ese modo, gastaría menos agua…Pero ahora, mejor me meto ya en la ducha ya que en este momento está ya corriendo el agua, y por una vez que se digna a salir agua caliente en condiciones, no pienso desperdiciarlo. Me voy a dejar de charlas porque si no, me da a mí que no llego. Una toalla para la cintura, otra para el pelo y un poco de desodorante, sí, eso nada más necesito después de una duchita calentita. Después me pongo mi ropa interior, mis medias de entrenamientos hasta las rodillas, el chándal del club, un poco de gomina para dominar mi rebelde e indomable pelo y unas gotitas de colonia, aunque se me irá el olor de la colonia en nada, por el sudor y eso…no me tomen por un cochino, pero es que me paso toda la mañana corriendo y pues, así si se suda…  
Bueno, ya duchado y limpito, me voy a dirigir a la cocina, mi estómago reclama comida. Llego a la cocina y me preparo unas tostadas con mantequilla y un café descafeinado ligerito. En desayunar tardo casi nada, y miro el reloj de la pared, que me alerta de que me quedan quince minutos, los justos para coger mi bolsa de deporte y largarme a toda velocidad, ojo, pero moderada, soy un conductor prudente.  
Recojo los platos del desayuno y los meto en el lavavajillas, él hará el trabajo por mí, y me voy a por la bolsa de deporte al dormitorio, cojo las llaves de la casa y del coche que están en la entradita y salgo por la puerta de mi departamento.  
Le doy al botón del ascensor, y en él me encuentro a la vecina del quinto, ¡Dios, pero mira que es hermosa esta mujer!, Ella me saluda y yo le respondo, después de eso, mientras bajamos, no nos volvemos a dirigir la palabra. Una vez fuera del ascensor, nos despedimos con un simple "Hasta luego" y cada uno se va por el lado contrario. ¿Es mi imaginación o había un poco de tensión ahí dentro?..  
Me dejo de imaginar cosas antes de que mi mente y mi cuerpo me jueguen una mala pasada y voy a por mi coche. Saco las llaves de mi bolsillo, y antes de abrirlo, me quedo mirando el auto mientras exclamo la misma frase hasta que me acostumbre a él, _¡Qué cochazo que tengo!_ ¿Qué? ¿Que parece que soy un poco exagerado? Bueno algo así, pero es que es una pasada mi coche, vosotros también diríais lo mismo si lo vierais. Bueno, me meto ya en el coche y lo arranco para irme a la ciudad deportiva de mi club, mira que en una hora sí que me dan tiempo de hacer cosas, estoy asombrado con mis propios records, soy una bala...  
El camino parece que se me ha hecho muy largo y el reloj juega en mi contra, a duras penas consigo entrar a la concentración antes de que cierren las puertas.  
Llego a los vestuarios y saludo a mis compañeros, que como parecen que son más madrugadores que yo, han llegado antes y ya están medio cambiados.  
En mi taquilla suelto la bolsa de deporte y me pongo a cambiarme, mientras mi amigo de equipo me saluda y se burla de mi con sus sarcasmos. En todo caso, debería burlarme yo de él, ya que siempre lleva una gorra inseparable que no se la quita ni para dormir, debe ser incómodo.  
-"Vaya amigo, parece que se te pegaron las sábanas, otra vez"-se burla de mí el portero  
-"Mejor cállate Wakabayashi, que eso no es asunto tuyo, dedícate a tus cosas y no te metas en vidas ajenas"-le contesto de mal modo, ¿Que por qué le contesté así?, nada, es mi modo de saludarle, ja, ja, somos así de amiguitos que ni nos molesta nada.  
-"¿Qué tal pasaste el fin de semana?"  
-"Tss…ni bien ni mal, salí por ahí y ya está, como siempre, aburrido ¿Y tú qué hiciste"  
-"Ya veo, entretenido…¿Yo?, pasármelo genial, conocí a una chica que ¡Qué chica Señor! es guapísima, lo tiene todo..."-fanfarronea mi amigo  
-"¿Y que es de solo una noche o esta vez vas a durar con ella un poco más de veinticuatro horas?"-ahora soy yo quién mete cizaña, no crean mal de mi compañero, sólo que parece que él odia los compromisos, y es más bien un alma libre que vuela de flor en flor, mejor dicho, un día está con una, otro día con otra, no quiere  
_atarse_ a ninguna mujer, espero que esa decisión cambie ya que ya no tiene edad para andar así por la vida, lo que tiene que pensar es en buscarse a una mujer que le llene personalmente y se centre, es un poco cabeza loca..  
-"Pues amigo, ya me conoces, no soy una persona que se _"ate"_ a una persona tan fácilmente"-me contesta-"Lo mío no es estar embobado y encaprichado a un solo corazón, me gusta estar soltero"  
-"No, si ya se nota, por lo que veo no tienes ganas de echarte una novia en condiciones"  
-"No"-me niega rápidamente-"mírame Schneider, soy joven, famoso y apuesto, ¿No crees que es mejor disfrutar de la vida antes de que ya no puedas? ya tendré tiempo de atarme a una mujer en su momento, por ahora a vivir la vida, que son dos días"-y después de decirme eso, se va del vestuario soltando una carcajada y un aviso por parte de mi entrenador que en ese momento, aparece por la puerta. Bueno…el que faltaba...  
-"Schneider, aunque seas uno de nuestros jugadores estrellas no te da derecho a llegar tarde al campo y estar de charlas en el vestuario"-me regaña. Mira que odio que me hable de ese modo. Más me gustaría a mí contestarle de mal modo y decirle un par de cosas y dejarlo en su lugar, pero no, como siempre, me callo y asiento.  
-"Sí, señor, perdóneme, enseguida voy"-mi entrenador me advierte que más me vale que llegue en dos minutos a estirar, o me quedo sin jugar el próximo partido.  
Bueno…pues éste soy yo, Karl Heinz Schneider, así me llamo, ¿Qué? ¿Que por qué no me presenté antes? pues no lo sé, ni tiempo tuve con las prisas con las que iba. Bueno que pierdo el hilo, soy Schneider, que así es como me llaman mis amigos y demás gente, menos mi familia, claro. Tengo veintiún años, ¿Qué viejo soy ya eh?, soy un muchacho rubio con ojos azules, que vive solo en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Soy un jugador de fútbol, más claramente del equipo Bayern Múnich del que soy el capitán, al igual que lo soy en mi selección, la Alemana. A veces me paro a pensar que qué será de mi vida por el tema de la fama y cosas así…Bueno amigos, que dejo de hablar de mi vida y me voy a entrenar, me juego mi puesto en el próximo partido.

Ay amigos, esto es muy duro...y ya llevo tres horas corriendo, como se nota que el entrenador no es el que tiene que correr...pide demasiado, pero no me puedo quejar, este entrenamiento no es ni la mitad de intenso que como deberían serlo, esto ya es serio, soy un futbolista profesional y no me puedo ir quejando tengo que aguantarlo como sea.  
Al fin nos da un descanso, se habrá quedado a gusto el tío de vernos sudar la gota gorda bajo este caluroso sol.  
Yo no desperdicio ni un segundo de los cinco minutos que nos ha dado de descanso y voy a refrescarme a una fuente que hay para tomar agua, bueno tomar, beberme media fuente porque estoy seco.  
Mi amigo Wakabayashi me sigue y se pone nuevamente a hablar conmigo.  
-"Oye Schneider, Kaltz, Schuster (creo que así no se escribe, pero no sé cómo se escribe bien), Levin y yo habíamos pensando en ir por ahí esta noche, ¿Te apuntas?"  
-"¿Salir por ahí?, Wakabayashi, es entre semana, ¿no te parece que las salidas las dejamos mejor para los fines de semana?"-le pregunto  
-"Creo que no me has entendido, lo que quiero decir es que nos vamos por ahí a un _karaoke_ que han abierto hace poco y quería saber si te apuntabas, no estaremos mucho tiempo"  
Bueno eso ya cambia las cosas, pero aún así, paso de ir que después que si se ríen de mí por como canto, que si me pongo como una cuba porque me empiezan a dar traguitos uno detrás de otro y encima me acostaría a las tantas y al día siguiente hay entrenamientos y hay que levantarse temprano, y con lo mal que lo llevo yo eso de madrugar...no me levantaría de la cama ni el guardia de la campana..  
-"No Wakabayashi, paso de ir, tengo cosas que hacer"-le miento para que así no me insista para que vaya  
-"Pero hermano, si lo vamos a pasar de miedo…venga ya, ¿qué cosas más importantes tienes que hacer para no poder asistir al _karaoke_ con tus amigos?-me preguntó. Y dale, que no se cansa el amigo que sigue insistiendo, no si me acabará convenciendo...espero que no. , yo por el momento no cambio mi respuesta.  
-"Pues tener dulces sueños con la almohada"-hala, a ver si así me deja ya.  
-"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, bueno, haz lo que quieras, nosotros nos iremos a esto sobre las doce, si te quieres apuntar me das un telefonazo y quedamos allí"-él se marcha y yo me quedo pensando. ¿A las doce?, pues menos mal que decía que no iban a estar mucho tiempo. Sí, sí, que mañana tendrán que llevar gafas para que el entrenador no les vea las ojeras que tendrán...bueno, allá ellos, yo soy un chico responsable. Sí, responsable…me río hasta de mí por el comentario que he dicho. ¿Yo responsable? ¡Anda ya! Si no voy no es porque sea muy responsable, sino porque como vaya, cualquiera me despierta mañana...  
No puede ser….el entrenador ya nos llama para seguir entrenando ¿Tan pronto se han pasado los cinco minutos? esto ya es el colmo, bueno, pues me voy a entrenar nuevamente.

Sí, ya son las ocho, la hora en la que terminan los entrenamientos y ya puedo volver a casa. Me voy a los vestuarios muy cansado pero a la vez contento de que esto ya hubiera acabado.  
Me meto en las duchas y me relajo bajo el chorro de agua caliente..qué gusto el que te puedas duchar con agua caliente sin que cada dos minutos se pase al agua fría como en mi departamento.  
Salgo de la ducha y me pongo nuevamente mi chándal del club. Me despido de mis compañeros mientras que Wakabayashi me vuelve a insistir en que si me decido apuntar a lo de esta noche que lo llame, yo asiento para que se calle y me deje en paz y me voy a por mi coche.  
Después de conducir unos diez minutos, llego a mi pisito querido, subo por el ascensor y saco mis llaves, pero me doy cuenta que mi puerta está sin llave echada ¿Pero cómo?, si yo eché la llave antes de irme…no creo que me hayan robado. ¿O sí?, no creo mejor entro y salgo de dudas.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta alguien grita mi nombre, dándome a entender que estaba metido en un lío .¿Que quién me llama?...Ya veréis...  
-"Karl, ¿Ser puede saber qué horas son éstas?, me dijiste que después de los entrenamientos irías a mi casa, hice bien en venir aquí porque sabía que se te iba a olvidar"-me reprocha una chica rubia. ¿Quién es y cómo ha entrado a mi casa? Bueno, esta chica rubia con ojos verdes y pelo rizado se llama Anita Misaki y es mi prometida, sí, oyeron, no soy un soltero amargado, estoy comprometido con esta chica. Yo me acuerdo de que ella tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadada, ya que como dijo, había quedado en ir a su casa para organizar los preparativos de la boda, pero como siempre se me olvidó.  
-"Perdóname cariño, es que Wakabayashi me entretuvo intentándome convencer de que me fuera esta noche con ellos a un _karaoke_ y..."  
-"Y te convenció y preferiste quedar esta noche con tus amigos antes de con tu novia para preparar tu boda, muy bonito"-ni tiempo me dio a terminar la frase. Parece que está muy enfadada ¿Ahora cómo hago yo para que se calme?  
-"Te equivocas, no quedé con ellos por mucho que me insistió, prefería no salir esta noche para quedar contigo"-sí, en cierto modo es verdad lo que dije, por otro lado no ¿La verdad? que no quedé con ellos ¿Y la mentira? que les dije que no porque tenía que quedar con mi novia…Pura mentira porque les dije que no por el tema de madrugar y eso.  
-"Y voy yo y me lo creo pero bueno ya que estoy aquí pongámonos con los preparativos de la boda, que es dentro de tres meses y aún no tenemos nada"-punto a su favor. Yo no es que haya colaborado mucho en la boda. Sí, me quiero casar con ella, es la mujer de mi vida, pero es que los preparativos son un rollo ¿O no?  
Yo no tengo más cojo*** que asentir y ponerme con los dichosos preparativos de la boda. No entiendo por qué tanto lío para una cosa que sólo dura unas horas...  
Después de más de dos horas arreglando papeleos, eligiendo menús y comparando precios, conseguimos dejarlo medio solucionado todo. Fijaos en todo lo que tardamos, porque empezamos a las ocho y media y son ya las diez y media ¡Dos horas con esto! yo me vuelvo loco.  
-"Bueno, ya tenemos casi todo solucionado, ahora será mejor que comamos ¿No cariño?"-propuso mi novia  
-"Claro, estoy muerto de hambre con esto del entrenamiento"-contesto  
-"Bien, pues yo preparo la comida, tú vete a quitarte ese chándal y ponerte algo más cómodo"-dijo mientras se iba a la cocina. ¡Pero cómo me entiende y conoce esta mujer!  
-"Claro mi amor, no tardo"-voy y me pongo mi pijamita, no se burlen de mí ni de mi pijama, que aunque sea de rayitas, muy mono que es y el cariño que le tengo yo...  
Voy a la cocina y veo que ya está todo listo…uhm y huele delicioso ¡Qué hambre!  
Nos ponemos a cenar en silencio hasta que yo rompo el hielo y le hago la pregunta del millón.  
-"Uhm cariño"-ella me mira-"Es muy tarde ya, ¿te quedarás a dormir no?"-le pregunto esperando como respuesta un sí.  
-"Bueno…si quieres claro que si me quedo es muy tarde ya y no traje mi coche y me da miedo irme sola por las calles a estas horas"-¡Bien, dijo que sí!, ya soy feliz ja, ja, esta noche supongo que tendré fiestecilla…  
-"Vale, me parece perfecto, ponte tú el pijama, ya que medio de tu armario está aquí de las veces que te has quedado a dormir, que yo voy a recoger la cocina"  
-"Me parece estupendo, eres un cielo tesoro"-ella me da un beso que me deja K.O. y se va a ponerse su pijamita (ella tiene aquí un pijama para cuando se quede a dormir) .bueno…si a eso se le puede llamar pijamita, porque es más bien un trozo de tela diminuto; unos minis pantalones cortos y una blusilla medio transparente y muy escotada...no, si cuando yo digo que esta mujer es impresionante, lo digo por algo.  
Bueno, pues a la hora que ya parecía que era suficientemente tarde, nos acostamos, eh, aclaro, acostarnos de dormir, no seáis mal pensados amigos.  
Ya todo aclarado, me meto en la cama, junto a mi prometida. La abrazo quedando entrelazados y ambos caemos en un profundo sueño.  
Fin del capítulo. I

Anita Schneider


	2. Chapter 2

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo II**

Otra vez me vuelve a despertar el dichoso despertador, mira que es estresante y odioso. Abro un ojo, abro el otro, y los vuelvo a cerrar dándome la vuelta en la cama...Paso de levantarme.

Hoy es martes, y no tengo entrenamientos, así que, seguiré durmiendo un poquito más, que son sólo las siete de la mañana...O esa era mi intención, porque la doña sargento madrugadora, me está metiendo voces desde la cocina para que me levante, ¿No sabe que ella es la única que trabaja hoy en esta casa?, no, parece que no lo sabe, o si lo sabe, no le importa.

Después de unos cuantos gritos más, me consigue sacar de la cama amenazándome con dejarme sin disfrute…Así que, al oír eso, pego un salto de la cama.

Voy a la cocina, y la veo que ya está duchada, vestida y preparada para irse a trabajar. Cuando se da cuenta de que acabo de entrar por la puerta de la cocina, se da la vuelta y me echa la bronca.

-"¡Karl, aunque hoy no entrenes no te puedes quedar en la cama hasta que te plazca!, ¿Es que aquí en la casa no hay nada que hacer?, porque te recuerdo que la ropa no se plancha sola, ni el polvo tiene patas y se va al cubo de la basura, ¿entiendes?"-me regañaba mientras me servía un café y tostadas.

-"Perdona cariño, pero es que son las siete de la mañana, por lo menos me podrías haber dejado dormir un poco más y me levantaría a las nueve…las cosas de la casa se pueden hacer un poquitín más tarde"

-"Sí, pero ¿entonces a qué horas harás las demás cosas?"

-"¿Qué más cosas?"-le pregunto metiéndome una tostada en la boca

-"¿Cómo que qué más cosas?, los preparativos de la boda, ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de eso?"-vale, ahí me quedé blanco, no, no me acordaba, mira que es una verdadera pesadilla…y tiene muy buena memoria, a ésta no se le olvida de que me toca a mí hacer todo el resto…

-"Esto…no cariño, para nada…¿Cómo se me van a olvidar?"

-"Vamos, que se te había olvidado, a mí no me engañas, te conozco suficiente para saberlo…Pero bueno, más vale que cuando llame esta tarde tengas encontrado el restaurante y la Iglesia, ¿Te quedó claro?"-a veces, cuando amenaza así me da miedo…

-"Claro, ten por seguro que hoy mismo tendremos restaurante e Iglesia para la boda, ya lo verás…"

-"Más te vale"-miró el reloj de la pared-"Recoge tú la cocina, que me tengo que ir a trabajar, hoy entran nuevos modelos para la pasarela, y no doy abasto, nos vemos cariño"-me da un beso y sale de la casa para irse a su trabajo

-"Adiós mi amor…nos vemos en la noche"

Bueno, ya se ha ido, ahora me deja a mí los platos…bah, el lavavajillas hace muy bien eso, mejor que lo haga él, sino...¿Para qué me compré un aparatejo de éstos?, pues para que me haga a mí el trabajo sucio…ja ja...

Después de haber puesto en marcha el lavavajillas, me pondré un poco a limpiar el polvo, hay que ver que siendo un futbolista de talla mundial, con tanto dinero que tengo, y no contrate a una empleada del hogar. Bueno, aparte de que como se entere Anita, me cruje...y se pondría a decirme que si soy un vago, que si me voy a por lo fácil...prefiero hacer yo las cosas antes de oír sus regañinas.

Cuando ya consigo acabar con todas las tareas de la casa, ya son las once de la mañana, hora perfecta para ir a buscar un restaurante y una Iglesia, ay, me da palo ir sólo, mejor llamo a Wakabayashi para que venga conmigo, sino me aburriré por el camino.

Cojo el teléfono de la casa, y busco en la memoria el número de mi compañero de equipo. Nada…Wakabayashi no contesta el teléfono. Ése fijo que estará durmiendo la mona tan campante, claro, después de haberse dado una fiesta anoche, no podrá ni levantarse. Bueno, mejor me marcho yo sólo, qué remedio,

Salgo a la calle, con unas gafas de sol, claro ésta para que no me conozcan, si me reconocieran me retrasarían en lo que tengo que hacer.

Voy por la calle, cuando desde la acera de enfrente me llama una chica a voces, parece ser que esa chica sí me reconoció.

-"¡Schneider!"-miro hacia la chica, y la reconozco enseguida. Cruzo la calle y me acerco a ella para saludarla

-"¿Qué tal Danila?"-le saludo. Danila Victorino es una chica uruguaya, de ojos negros y pelo igual, de piel morena, que vive aquí en Múnich porque su novio, Stefan Levin, compañero mío de equipo, vive aquí, y ella se vino a formalizar su relación, aparte de ser la hermana de Ramón Victorino y muy amiga de mi novia Anita y de la novia de Schuster. Las tres juntas, son peligrosas, a veces, nos dan miedo, son capaces de todo 'El trío LaLaLa', cómo así las llamamos Schuster, Levin y yo para meternos con ellas, ya que ellas se dedican a decirnos 'Los inútiles de turno'.

-"Bien, aquí voy, a hacer la compra, ¿Y tú, qué haces que no estás en la cama durmiendo como el resto de los chicos?"-me pregunta

-"Es que yo no fui anoche con los cabras locas estos, me quedé en mi casa con Anita"-le dije

-"Ya veo, te 'ató' Anita para que no te vayas con tus amigos ja, ja," -se reía de mí

-"No, Wakabayashi me invitó a ir, pero yo dije que no, tenía intención de acostarme temprano, pero cuando llegué a casa, estaba Anita esperándome, y nos pusimos a terminar algunas cosas de la boda"

-"Entiendo, ¿Y qué ya terminasteis con todo?"

-"No, ahora voy a buscar un buen restaurante y una Iglesia"

-"Pues suerte amigo, suerte, no es para nada fácil"-me dijo mientras se disponía a cruzar

-"Sí, oye, cambiando de tema, ¿Y tú novio, no vas a verle?"

-"No, de seguro estará durmiendo y aparte tengo cosas que hacer, como comprar y arreglar el piso, luego después a la tarde lo iré a ver, Adiós Schneider, suerte con el restaurante y la Iglesia"-contestó despidiéndose de mí

-"Gracias Danila, y adiós, nos vemos "-después de despedirme de la chica, sigo mi camino.

Ya son las una, y aún no encontré ningún restaurante que me llame la atención, ninguno de los que vi me interesó, no eran lo suficiente lujosos ni bonitos, porque ya que estamos, buscaré el más lujoso y caro que haya en la ciudad de Múnich.

Después de haberme andado casi toda la ciudad, encuentro uno que me llama la atención. Al entrar, puedo ver que es muy lujoso, y que tiene un gran salón para la celebración.

Al cabo de hora y media hablando con el dueño del restaurante, salgo más que contento. Ya tengo sitio para la celebración, con un gran lugar y un menú muy exquisito.

Ahora sólo me queda la Iglesia, pero ya son las dos y media, y a estas horas, no podré encontrar ninguna, mejor me marcho a casa, ya le explicaré a Anita que no pude encontrarla, seguro que lo entenderá y no se enfadará conmigo.

Cuando ya me disponía a volver a casa, me empieza a sonar mi teléfono; al mirarlo veo que es mi amigo Schuster.

-"Dime Schuster, ¿Qué pasa?...Ajá, ¿En casa de Katlz?...Sí, sí, podremos ir Anita y yo, sin problemas…¿A qué hora?...Vale, vale, allí estaremos, nos vemos Schuster, hasta esta tarde"-bueno…pues ya tengo plan para esta tarde, iremos todos a casa de Kaltz, pasaremos un buen rato asegurado, ahora será mejor volver a mi casa, tengo hambre.

Pero, justo al pasar por delante de una pizzería, se me antojó una pizza.

Uhm…prefiero no esperar, entraré y me comeré aquí una pizza, total, ya es hora de comer, y mientras que llego a mi casa...

Después de comerme mi gran pizza, me dirijo a casa de mi novia, seguramente Anita ya esté en ella.

Llego a su edificio, que está en una finca privada. Subo el ascensor, y llamo a su puerta. Al cabo de unos segundillos, me abre la puerta, sólo con su albornoz y con una toalla secándose su largo y rubio pelo rizado.

-"Hola cariño, pasa, perdona por tardarme en abrir, pero me pillaste en la ducha"-me dice dejándome entrar

-"No pasa nada mi vida"-entro y le doy un beso-"Fui a buscar el restaurante y la Iglesia, pero por desgracia, me demoré mucho buscando un buen restaurante que no me dio tiempo encontrar una Iglesia"

-"Bueno, no pasa nada, ¿Entonces tenemos restaurante no?, qué bien, ¿Y cómo es o cuál es o dónde es?"

-"Tranquila mi amor, que será una sorpresa"-le guiño el ojo

-"Valeeeee...Bueno, me voy a arreglar, que me llamó Danila para decirme que hoy quedamos todos en casa de Kaltz, ¿No?, pues ahora vengo, ponte cómodo, no tardo"-me dijo mientras se metía en su habitación.

Yo, para entretenerme, cogí una revista que me había llamado la atención de encima de la mesita de cristal. En ella leí la portada: 'EL GRAN JUGADOR DE FÚBOL DE LA LIGA ALEMANA, KARL HEINZ SNAIDER & ANITA MISAKI, LA FAMOSÍSIMA MODELO ALEMANA, MANTIENEN UNA RELACIÓN, ¿ACABARÁ ESTO EN BODA?'-y salía una foto de ambos por las calles de Múnich cogidos de la mano.-'Los hemos pillado más de una vez por las calles de Múnich cogidos de las manos y paseando muy acaramelados, incluso, tanto en los partidos de Schneider ha estado la modelo presente y en las pasarelas de Anita Misaki ha estado el futbolista.'

Yo me quedé atónito, ¿Cómo podían publicar algo tan a la ligera?.. Vale, son periodistas, y ese es su trabajo, pero a veces pienso que sus vidas parecen estar bastante vacías para dedicarse a hurgar en vidas ajenas, que encima, son famosos, y de ese modo, las noticias vuelan...Aparte de que muchas veces se inventan las noticias y todo…Hombre, esta si es de verdad, estamos juntos desde hace seis años, pero…¿A la demás gente qué le importa?, porque que yo sepa, es mi vida privada. Bueno, voy a dejar de leer estas pavadas, que sino me ponen de mal humor, y no es cuestión.

Al cabo de una media hora, mi novia salió con unos pantalones pitillos vaqueros, sus taconazos negros, cómo no, ella sin sus tacones no es persona...ja, ja, y una camiseta escotada de color negra, con su pelo largo, rizado y rubio suelto.

-"Bueno, yo ya estoy lista, ¿Tú que vas así o nos llegamos antes a tu casa?"-me dice cogiendo su bolso

-"Yo voy así, total, no voy a una gala"-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-"Mira que eres desagradable a veces, ¿No podías haberme contestado con un simple, no, no hace falta?"-se enfada Anita

-"Bueno, bueno, sólo decía que yo paso de ir más arreglado, además, tú vas muy arregladita para sólo ir a casa de Katlz ¿No te parece?"

-"¿Ya empezamos con los celos?, Karl Heinz Schneider, que con celos no acabamos bien, y lo sabes..."

-"No, no, para nada, no voy a entrar con celos, sólo que yo paso de arreglarme tanto para sólo ir a casa de un amigo, si fuera por ejemplo para salir a comer, cenar, de paseo…Ya me arreglo más…Yo para nada mencioné que fuera por celos mi amor"-le digo mientras le abrazo y la beso

-"De acuerdo…Perdóname, malinterpreté todo el sentido de la frase"-se disculpó mientras jugueteaba con mi pelo-"¿Qué te parece si nos retrasamos un poco en llegar...?"-pregunta juguetona…Uf...cuando se pone así…me pone ¡enfermo! es pura dinamita.

-"Claro…me parece perfecto..."-la cojo en brazos, y la llevo hasta su habitación. Bueno amigos, hasta aquí este trozo del capítulo, que es mi intimidad, y no voy a relatar esta escenita, ¿No?, bueno, pues para no acabar aquí el capítulo, nos vamos a otra escena, luego, cuando terminemos nuestras cositas, apareceremos de nuevo en el capítulo.;)

(Nota de la autora: hasta aquí, en la siguiente escena será narrado en modo normal, no en primera persona, incluso los diálogos no están entre comillas, cuando aparezca otra vez Schneider, se volverá a narrar en primera persona)

Mientras tanto, en casa de Kaltz...

Estaban todos reunidos: Wakabayashi, Katlz, Levin, Ramón Victorino y su hermana Danila. Faltaban por llegar Schuster y su esposa Aimée y Schneider y Anita.

-Bueno, aún quedan por venir varios, ¿Qué pasa que no saben el significado de la palabra 'puntual'?-se quejó Wakabayashi

-Tranquilízate, Genzo, que ya estarán por llegar-lo calmó su amiga Danila. En ese momento, sonó el timbre del departamento.

-Mira, ahí tienen que estar-dijo Katlz yendo a abrir la puerta.-Hola chicos, pasen.

-¿Sólo habéis venido vosotros, dónde están Anita y Schneider?-preguntó Aimée entrando por la puerta.

-Ni idea, creíamos de que vendrían con ustedes-respondió Victorino

-Pues no, nosotros vinimos solos de nuestra casa-explicó Schuster.

-Ya vemos, bueno, ¿Qué hacemos, los esperamos o no?

-Vayámonos tomando algo en lo que llegan.

-Me parece bien.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones y se pusieron a tomarse algunos refrescos mientras charlaban de cosas.

(Nota de la autora: Ahora ya se vuelve a narrar en primera persona)

Ay…estoy reventado…uf…es de lo mejor de todo...estoy apenas sin aliento.

Me doy media vuelta en la cama, para mirar el despertador, y me doy cuenta de que ya son las cuatro y media de la tarde. ¡O no!, habíamos quedado con los demás a las cuatro…Ya se nos hizo un poco tarde...Pero hay que ir, quedamos con ellos, y aunque sea un poco tarde, tendremos que ir.

Me incorporo en la cama y despierto a Anita, que por lo que se ve, está muy cansada...

-"Anita, despierta, son las cuatro y media..."-le digo intentando despertarla

-"¿Eh, qué quieres Schneider?", no molestes-me contesta refunfuñando. Odio cuando me dice Schneider...

-"¿No osas despertarte no?, pues vale, o te despiertas o me voy sin ti"-dije mientas me levanto y me empiezo a vestir.

-"Está bien, ya voy ya..."-dijo al final viendo de que yo me marchaba sin ella-"Pero tampoco era para que me dijeras en ese tonito...eres un estúpido"

-"¿Estúpido yo?, mira, dejémosla, anda, vístete ya, que nos están esperando y ya llegamos con retraso"

-"Tienes razón, voy..."-ella se viste, y yo me termino de vestir. Una vez los dos arreglados nuevamente, salimos de su departamento.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi amigo Katlz, todos estaban más que esperándonos.

-"Hasta que se dignan en aparecer la parejita feliz"-dice Wakabayashi. Él tan directo cómo siempre...

-"Schneider, ¿Se puede saber por qué no habéis venido antes?"-pregunta Aimée Ferreri, la esposa de Schuster, ellos se casaron hace muy poquito. Ella es una chica francesa, de ojos azules y pelo castaño muy claro, con rizos salteados.

-"Perdonad por el retraso, es que nos surgió un inconveniente"-se disculpa mi novia mientras les da dos besos a los presentes.

-"Sí, de seguro que tardasteis por culpa del inútil éste"-contestó Danila. Mira que le gusta picarme y meterse conmigo…

-"Pues no lista, no fue por mi culpa, además, ¿Por qué os gusta tanto a vosotras tres meteros con nosotros?"-le dijo enfadado.

-"Es que nos entra la tentación al verles el careto que se os queda, ja, ja,"-se burla Aimée

-"Sois unas auténticas idiotas, mira que os gusta hacerme enojar"-contesto enojado

-"Bueno ya, aquí vinimos para ver las fotos del viaje que hicimos estas navidades a Cuba y no para meternos unos con los otros"-puso orden Schuster.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Schuster, vinimos a reírnos de las fotos del viaje"-lo apoya mi novia.

-"Vale…Ya entendí…"-dijo Animée

-"Vale chicos, tenéis razón perdonad"-me disculpo sentándome en el sofá.-"Venga Katlz dale al play del DVD"

Katlz le da al play y en su televisión salen fotos muy graciosas; en una salían Anita y Danila en la playa con las playeras mías y de Levin, que les quedaban muy grandes y se veían uy chistosas así, en otra salíamos Levin, Wakabayashi y yo en el suelo enterrados en la arena, en otra salían Victorino y Kaltz jugando al fútbol, y en otra más, salían Schuster cogiendo a Animée en brazos en la orilla de la playa haciendo payasadas, y así muchísimas más, creo que ya perdí a cuenta de todas las que nos hicimos y vimos…

Después de una tarde bastante animada de fotos y videos que grabamos, nos quedamos charlando un poco más esperando a que nos trajeran comida china que pedimos a un restaurante.

Mientras comíamos la comida que nos trajeron después de media hora de espera, y así hablando de mi boda, salió el tema de la noticia de mi noviazgo.

-"Hablando de mi boda, chicos, ¿Vieron en la revista 'Interesting' esa de cotilleos lo que pone sobre mi noviazgo?"-pregunté

-"¿Qué hablan de nosotros en esa revista?"-me pregunta Anita

-"Pues sí, lo leí de casualidad en una revista que tenías en tu mesita del salón esperando a que te terminaras de arreglar, como me aburría, la cogí y me enteré de todo"-expliqué

-"No me creo que hayan podido ser tan retorcidos e indiscretos, ¿No se supone que queríais mantenerlo en secreto?-dijo Danila indignada-"¿Entones cómo se pudieron enterar?, no lo entiendo

-"O una de dos, o son más listos de lo que esperábamos o hay un chivato"-comenta Levin

-"No seas tarado Levin, no hay ningún chivato, si los únicos que lo sabíais sois vosotros, y no creo que hayáis dicho nada…Además, nuestro noviazgo no es nada secreto, para los conocidos claro, pero para la prensa si queríamos mantenerlo en secreto"

-"No se lo han dicho nadie, en la revista vi que nos habían hecho varias fotos por la calle, y encima decían que nos habían pillado tomados de la mano.

-"Pues vaya tela, ahora, cómo los periodistas os vean, os harán miles de preguntas de que cuánto lleváis, cómo os hicisteis novios, de cuándo es la boda…"-opinó Wakabayashi

-"Eso es lo malo, que se enteren de la boda"-dije

-"¿Y eso Schneider, no quieres que nadie se entere de que le pediste matrimonio a Anita o qué?"

-"Mira que sois re tontos de verdad, claro que no es que no quiero que sepan de que le pedí matrimonio a mi novia, lo que no quiero que se enteren es de mi boda, es mía y allí sólo asistirán familiares y amigos más cercanos, no paparazis de todo tipo"

-"En eso tienes razón, a mí tampoco me hizo para nada de gracia que asistieran a mi boda cuando me casé con Animée."-comentó Schuster

-"¿Veis?, por eso no queremos que nadie se enterara de la boda…"

-"Tranquilo Schneider, no tienen por qué enterarse, ten en cuenta de que son periodistas, no Superman…"

-"Es verdad pero…"-empecé a decir, pero Kaltz me cortó

-"Pero nada tío, tú tranquilízate, y punto, ya verás que no se enterarán"

-"Eso cariño, cuando nos pregunten los periodistas, les diremos que no tenemos en mente casarnos y listo, ya verás como así nadie sabrá"

-"Bien pensando…Bueno, ¿Nos ponemos a terminar de ver los videos?"

-"Claro..."-asiento y me vuelvo a centrar en las fotos y los videos.

Pasadas unas horitas, cada uno regresa a su casa, ya que aquí todos trabajamos al día siguiente. Los chicos y yo, obviamente, todos entrenamos, Anita, es modelo, Danila, es psicóloga y Animée es secretaria en una empresa importante.

Pasa la noche tranquilamente, y mañana…de nuevo el despertador dichoso zumbeando en mi oreja, y un nuevo día al que enfrentarse…

Fin del capítulo II

Anita Schneider


	3. Chapter 3

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo III**

Parece ya una costumbre empezar cada capítulo de mi vida con otro nuevo y aburrido día. Para variar, y a diferencia del glorioso martes de descanso, hoy me toca nuevamente entrenar.  
Me levanto y me meto en la ducha. Después de unos quince minutos, salgo preparado para desayunar e irme.  
No sé por qué hoy parece que no llegaré al entrenamiento con la hora pegada. ¡Ja!, esta vez no me podrá echar la bronca mi entrenador.  
Llego a los vestuarios y me cambio de ropa. Wakabayashi, se pone, como todas las mañanas, a hablar conmigo.  
-"¿Que pasa Schneider?"-me pregunta poniéndose su camiseta de portero  
-"Pues nada, aquí estamos, ¿Y tú qué me cuentas nuevo?"  
-"Nada interesante"-se coloca bien las medias verdes-"¿Qué te pasó hoy, que has llegado a la hora?"-se burla de mí, como es costumbre en él.  
-"Si te soy sincero ni yo mismo lo sé, Wakabayashi, me he levantado a la misma hora de siempre, he hecho lo mismo de siempre y en cambio, hoy me ha dado tiempo a todo"  
-"Te superaste amigo"-me dice dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro  
-"Pues sí, se supone que sí"-me encojo de hombros y salgo, junto a mi amigo, al terreno de fútbol.  
Él se coloca en su portería y yo en el borde del área para haber si me para mis tiros...  
Le tiro uno potentísimo, que por mi suerte, y mala para él, besó la red.  
En ese momento, el entrenador le pega una voz. Yo creía que le iba a regañar por no parar mi disparo, pero lo llamó por otra cosa.  
-"¡Wakabayashi, te buscan, preséntate en la sala de visitas del centro deportivo, pero no tardes mucho, que hay que entrenar!"  
-"¿Me buscan? ¿A mí? ¿Quién?"-me preguntó a mí.  
-"A mí no me preguntes, a mí no es al que han llamado"-le digo encogiéndome de hombros.  
Wakabayashi fue a la sala de visitas del centro deportivo dónde entrenábamos, mientras que yo me quedo tirándole disparos al portero de reserva de mi equipo.  
(N.A.: nuevamente, como en el capítulo anterior, habrá trozos en los que no se narre en primera persona, que será cuando Schneider no salga en esa escena)  
Wakabayashi entró en la sala, encontrándose con una estupenda sorpresa.  
-Hola Wakabayashi, ¿Cómo estás?  
-Hombre, pero si es Tsubasa. ¿Qué haces por aquí en Alemania?-ambos se estrecharon las manos y luego se abrazaron dándose unas palmaditas en la espalda uno al otro.  
-Pues que mañana mi equipo se enfrenta al Borussia Dortmund, por eso he viajado con mi equipo a Alemania, y como el estadio del Dortmund está en obras, jugará en el estadio de tu equipo, el Bayern.  
-Es verdad, que tu equipo está en la semifinal de la Champions.-contesto pensativo - Lo que quiere decir, que si nosotros el viernes ganamos al Inter, pasamos a la final, y si vosotros le ganáis mañana al Dortmund, nosotros dos nos enfrentaremos en la final de la Champions.  
-Pues sí, imagínate que final más disputada-dijo sonriendo.  
-Sí, te costará marcarme, incluso a tu equipo le costará parar a los delanteros de mi equipo, son mortales  
-Si tú lo dices, pero ya veremos el domingo, quién gana a quién  
-Eso es fijo...-sonrió-Y bueno amigo, tengo muy poco tiempo, ahora me tengo que ir de nuevo a entrenar, que apenas empecé, ja, ja, quédate por el centro deportivo viendo las instalaciones en lo que termina mi entrenamiento y luego nos vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas, que hace tiempo que no nos vemos y habrá muchas cosas que contar  
-Me parece bien, pero en vez de quedarme por el centro deportivo, ¿No puedo ver tu entrenamiento?  
-Me temo que no amigo, como ya dijimos y calculamos, si mi equipo y tu equipo ganan las semifinales, pasarán a la final, enfrentándonos en ella, y tú eres un rival a fin de cuentas, a mi entrenador no le hará mucha gracia..  
-Es vedad..bueno, que no se diga que no lo intenté-se encogió de hombros  
-Bueno Tsubasa, te dejo, que voy a seguir entrenando, en cuanto termine te espero en la puerta de salida, mientras, eres libre de irte a dar una vuelta, nos vemos después del entrenamiento.-y dicho esto, los dos se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.  
Tsubasa iba tan absorto mirando con cada detalle todo el alrededor, que no se dio cuenta que por el otro camino venía una chica cargada de bolsas y cajas.  
El resultado fue que ambos, acabaron chocando y cayendo al suelo, al igual que las cajas que sostenía la chica.  
-¡Mire por dónde va tarado, que se me cayeron todas las cosas!-se quejó la muchacha.  
-Perdóneme señorita, no era mi intención-se disculpó Tsubasa-No la vi, enseguida la ayudo.  
-Da igual, la verdad que la culpa es mía, ya que no debería ir por la calle cargada de cosas-contestó en japonés.  
-¿Sabes hablar japonés?-se asombró Tsubasa mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y recogía las cajas esparcidas por todo el suelo.  
-Sí, mi familia es japonesa, aunque yo soy alemana y vivo aquí, es una larga historia.-explicó sonriendo.  
-"Se parece mucho…"-susurró la chica en voz baja mirándolo fijamente.  
-Ah, ya. Entonces normal que sepas hablar japonés.  
-Sí, mi hermano me enseñó, ya que él sólo sabe hablar japonés y francés, y por más que le enseño el alemán, dice que es muy difícil..  
-Sí, la verdad que sí, que dicen que el alemán es el idioma más difícil de aprender..-contestó Tsubasa  
-No. Que el japonés también tiene lo suyo…hasta en escribirlo.  
-En eso te doy la razón-rieron los dos  
-Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Anita Misaki, encantada.  
-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Tsubasa Ozora-en la cabeza de Tsubasa, se le repetía ese apellido constantemente, le sonaba de haberlo oído antes...-¿Misaki has dicho?  
-Sí, ya, es un apellido japonés, pero como ya te dije, tengo procedencia japonesa, por eso tengo este apellido.  
-No, si no es por eso, es que ese es el apellido de mi amigo de selección.  
-¿No se llamará Taro?  
-Sí, así se llama, Taro Misaki.  
-Pues ese es el famoso hermano que me enseñó japonés  
-No me lo creo, mi amigo de toda la vida, y desconocía que tenía una hermana.  
-Sí, cuando él apenas tenía dos años, mi madre se divorció de mi padre, yéndose de Japón hasta aquí, dónde, por ese entonces, mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, y por eso nací aquí y tengo nacionalidad germana.-explicó la chica.  
Ya veo...vaya historia…Taro nunca dijo ni mencionó que tenía una hermana. No entiendo el por qué.  
-Eso es porque yo descubrí que éramos hermanos, y apenas unos cinco años, nos comunicamos.  
-¿Y se llevan bien?  
-Sí, todo estupendo.¿Y tú eres el capitán de la selección japonesa no?  
-Pues sí, lo soy, y el capitán del F.C. Barcelona-dijo sonriendo  
-Lo sé, eres muy famoso, creo que te conocen en casi todo el mundo, me sé hasta tu vida, desde Japón fuiste a Brasil, y de Brasil ahora a España, dónde juegas con el mejor club español.  
-Asombroso, creo que te sabes mi vida mejor que yo mismo-ambos empezaron a reír.  
-Bueno, no te entretengo más, que de seguro tendrás cosas que hacer  
-No te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer hasta que mi amigo Wakabayashi no salga de entrenar..  
-Ay, pues entonces, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?-Tsubasa asintió-¿Podrías ayudarme con estas bolsas y cajas?, es que las tengo que llevar hasta mi coche y con todas no puedo lo suficiente.  
-Claro, es más, creo que hasta te lo debo, por habértelas tirado antes.  
Ambos chicos fueron hasta el coche de la rubia y metieron en el maletero todas las cosas.  
-Vaya pedazo de coche que tienes, es precioso este Porsche  
-Gracias, me encapriché de él desde que era niña, y siempre me decía que cuando ganara suficiente dinero, me compraría uno.-explicó cerrando el maletero.  
-Pues ganarás mucho dinero, porque un Porsche, y encima así de tuneado y pintado, no cuesta para nada barato..  
-Si te soy sincera no, pero gano lo suficiente y mucho más para comprarme un Porsche.  
-¿En qué trabajas para ganar tanto dinero?-preguntó Tsubasa curioso.  
-Soy modelo, aunque sólo soy reconocida aquí en mi país, pero sí, soy modelo.  
-¿Modelo?, vaya…entonces tendrás que conocer a la hermana de mi amigo Wakabayashi.  
-¿A Yumi?, por supuesto, es mi amiga íntima, la conozco desde que ambas entramos en el mundo de las pasarelas.  
-Ah, pues sí, tienes razón, je, je.  
-¿Y tú tienes novia?, perdona si te molesta la pregunta, si no quieres no hace falta que contestes.-se disculpó la chica.  
-No tengo, y no me molesta contestar a la pregunta-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y tú tienes novio?  
-Sí, y dentro de poco me casaré con él.  
-Vaya, felicidades  
-Gracias.-sonrió-no sé si lo conoces, es Karl Heinz Schneider, el jugador estrella del Bayern de Múnich,  
-Sí, lo conozco, jugué contra él en el campeonato de menores de quince años del mundo.  
-Ah, es cierto, ganó tu selección a la mía.  
-Pues sí...  
Ambos chicos, para lo poco que se conocían, se hicieron amigos enseguida, y se tiraron, durante todo el rato que les quedaban para que el entrenamiento de Schneider y Wakabayashi terminara, hablado de muchas cosas. Parecían amigos íntimos. Incluso se intercambiaron los números de teléfono.  
-"Bueno, pues al fin se acabaron los dichosos entrenamientos"-dijo Wakabayashi mientras salíamos de la ciudad deportiva.  
-"Sí, menos mal, que hoy nos machacó más que el otro día"  
-"La verdad es que sí, que con cada día que pasa, más nos hace difícil los entrenamientos"  
-"Sep. Oye Waka, quién te visitó antes cuando estábamos entrenando?"  
-"Ah, me visitó mi amigo"  
-"¿Quién ese que viene por ahí hablando con mi novia?"-en ese momento los vi, venían hablando muy amigablemente, ¿Pero será posible?, no me la creo.  
-"Ay, pues sí mira, ese es"-me dijo. Uhm…me suena de algo ese tipejo, ¿un famoso tal vez?, la cuestión es que me suena mucho su cara...pero ahora mismo no caigo.  
-"Mi amor"-Anita se me lanza a cuello dándome un beso nada más que me ve  
-"Hola Anita"-le contesto de lo más seco. Ya me mosqueó.  
-"Ay nene, que soso eres, encima que vengo con toda mi ilusión a recogerte por sorpresa."  
-"Anita, perdona, que te robo a tu novio un momento. Mira Schneider ¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo Tsubasa Ozora?"-¿Qué que me tengo que acordar de ése?, pero…¿Quién es?, no caigo, sigo sin caer…¡Y que no!, que es un creído a simple vista, que lo veo así hablando muy amigablemente con mi novia..  
-"Uhm…no, ahora mismo no caigo"-es la verdad, no sé quién es.  
-"Jugó contra ti en la final de la copa junior en Francia, mi selección le ganó a la tuya, ¿Te acuerdas?"  
-"Ah, sí, ya, ya sé quién es, ya me acuerdo, que sepas que nos ganasteis por suerte…Soy Karl Schneider"  
-"Sí, será la suerte del principiante. Yo soy Tsubasa Ozora, encantado"-ni tan encantado...¿Qué te crees que vas a llegar a ser mi amiguito o algo? ¡Pues la llevas clara!, primero nos ganan en el mundial juvenil, y ahora está de un amistoso con MI novia, MI novia, que conste, ¿Qué quiere levantármela o qué?, porque si es así, no lo va a conseguir, no, no.¬¬  
-"Bueno Schneider, nos marchamos, que he quedado en irnos éste y yo a mi casa para contarnos las cosas, que hace tiempo de no vernos, te cuidas, mañana nos vemos en el entrenamiento, bye. Adiós Ani, nos vemos"-bueno, él si puede darle dos besos a mi novia, pero el otro no, ¿no será capaz no? ¿o sí?  
-"Adiós Tsubasa, gusto en conocerte, me caíste muy bien, si ves a mi hermano, salúdalo de mi parte"  
-"Lo mismo digo, gusto el conocerte, tu también me caíste muy bien"-¡COMO!, no me lo puedo creer, ¿Qué se están dando dos besos?, pero ¡bueno!, qué confianzas son esas con mi novia, ¿De qué va el tío éste?, me está sacando de mis casillas, nadie le sonríe así a MI novia, nadie le da dos besos así a Mi novia, nadie tiene tantas confianzas con Mi novia ¿Quedó claro no?, pues que se aleje de ella ¡ya!  
-"Adiós."-¿pero se quiere ir ya? qué pesado es por Dios. ¡Me tiene negro!, y que no para de sonreír a mi novia...para su cumpleaños le voy a tener que regalar una foto de mi novia para que la mire todo lo que quiera, porque como la siga mirando tanto, me la va a desgastar. ¡Ay que es mía!  
Uff...al fin se marcharon ya en el auto, ¡Ya era hora!  
Una vez que ya se marcharon Wakabayashi y su amigote 'ligón', me pongo a preguntarle a mi novia que de qué conoce a ése.  
-"¿De qué conoces al amigo de Wakabayashi?"-le pregunto con un tono de celos en mi voz.  
-"Pues lo conozco de hoy, sin querer chocamos, me ayudó con las bolsas y nos quedamos hablando un rato. Aparte de que resultó ser amigo de la infancia de mi hermano Taro"  
-"¿Es también amigo de tu hermano?"  
-"Sí, ¿no ves que Tsubasa es el capitán de la selección de Japón?, mi hermano juega en ella."  
-"Tienes razón, normal que lo conozca..."-contesté con desgano.  
-"¿Por qué tanta insistencia con Tsubasa?-¿y encima le dice por su nombre?, ¿tanta confianza le tiene que ya ha pasado de hablare por su apellido a su nombre?, estoy que me subo por las paredes.-"¿Es que tienes celos o qué?"-se burla de mí riendo.  
-"¿YO?, ¿Celos de ÉSE?, buaaf, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer vaya..."-bueno, sí, si estoy celoso. Bueno, celoso no, ¡Lo siguiente!, pero no quiero reconocerlo delante de ella-"Sólo que se mostraba muy amistoso contigo. Sólo eso".  
-"¿Es por eso?, ja, ja-se empieza reír-"Lo que parece que es muy simpático".  
-"Sí, ya..."-bufé mirando al cielo.  
-"Bueno Karl, vámonos que como sigamos con esta conversación vamos a acabar muy pero que muy mal"-me advierte Anita.  
-"Ah, claro, que como sabes que ese Ozora se siente atraído por ti por eso quieres dejar ya la conversación ¿No?-no, si cuando me pongo celoso hablo más de la cuenta. ¿Para qué hablaré?  
-"¿Perdona?, ¿Pero a qué viene esto Karl Heinz Schneider?"-Uy, metí la pata…está súper enojada.-"No sé por qué te pusiste así y no sé a qué vienen tus absurdos celos, mira, mejor me voy a mi casa, cuando dejes atrás tus chiquilladas de niño mimado, entonces tendremos una charla de adultos, como lo que ya somos"-ni tiempo me dio a contestar. Se ve que le molestó lo de que yo me enojara por una tontería que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza ¡Y con razón se enojó!..metí la pata.  
-"Anita, perdona yo…"ni me dejó hablarle.

-"Déjame Karl, ya me enojaste, no puedo creer que llegues a ser tan niño chico. Cuando dejes atrás tus celos sin sentido, me vuelves a llamar"-estaba dispuesta a irse y dejarme ahí plantado-  
-"Espera, al menos déjame que te acompañe a casa para que no te vayas sola"  
-"Sé irme sola gracias"-me contesta de mala manera sin detenerse-"He traído mi coche, no necesito que me lleves tú"-y siguió andando hasta llegar a los aparcamientos. Cogió su Porsche y se fue en él a su casa.  
Bueno, pues por mis tonterías me enfadé con mi prometida. ¡Mira que soy idiota!, será mejor que me vaya.

Mientras tanto, en el coche deportivo de Wakabayashi, él y Tsubasa estaban conversando.  
-Me ha parecido muy raro que aparecieras hablando con la hermana de Misaki, no sabía que la conocías-dijo Wakabayashi.  
-No la conocía, ni sabía que existía-confesó encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿No la conocías?, qué raro, la conocemos muchos amigos de Misaki.  
-Pues ya ves, seré el único, que aparte de que me dijo de que era amiga tuya y de tu hermana, ¿Qué tal?, Misaki, mi mejor amigo y ni siquiera me dice que tiene hermana.  
-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-le picó riéndose-Tampoco es para ponerse así.  
-No digas estupideces, no me molesté, sólo digo que vaya amigo, que no me cuenta nada…sólo eso-trató de disimular.  
-Sí, sí, ya amigo, como tú digas-siguió metiendo cizaña mientras paró el coche en un semáforo.  
-Déjame ya Wakabayashi. Eres muy irritante.  
-Cómo digas amigo, pero lo que yo creo que te molestó no es que Misaki no te haya hablado de que tenía una hermana, sino que no te la haya presentado antes-paró de hablar para mirar de reojo a Tsubasa para ver cómo reaccionaría-Porque ahora, ya está comprometida por Schneider, y si te la hubiera presentado antes, a lo mejor podrías estar tú en el lugar de Schneider.  
-Cállate ya idiota, bien sabes que eso me trae sin cuidado, además, yo consigo lo que me propongo, y si yo me propusiera conquistarla sabes que lo consigo.  
-No me estarás diciendo que... ¿Vas a ir a por Anita?, Tsubasa, ni se te ocurra ¿Eh?, que están comprometidos, están a punto de casarse.  
-Ay, no te pongas así, que no tengo intención de hacer nada, sólo era una sugerencia, si puede que ni la vuelva a ver más idiota.-se empezó a reír Tsubasa ante la mirada atónita de su amigo.  
-De verdad Tsubasa, no hay quién te entienda. Por cierto, ahora no me quedo tranquilo, ni se te ocurra meter tus hocicos dónde no los llaman ¿Eh?, tú alejadito de la parejita, que nos conocemos.-advirtió Wakabayashi no fiándose de su capitán  
-Wakabayashi, por favor, me ofendes, bien sabes que no tengo intención de hacer nada.  
-Más te vale. ¬¬  
En ese momento, empezó a sonarle el teléfono. Cuando lo iba a coger, se dio cuenta de quién se trataba..  
-¿Qué pasa no lo coges?-preguntó Wakabayashi  
-Sí, sí, ahora mismo-dijo nervioso.- ¿Sí?  
-Tsubasa, no digas mi nombre en alto, pero por la voz sabes quién soy ¿verdad?, pues bien, necesito verte ¿Puede ser ahora mismo?  
-Es que, ahora mismo estoy con mi amigo Wakabayashi.. ¿Puede ser en otro momento?  
-Es que necesito verte ahora mismo, me encuentro muy mal, y necesito ver a un amigo. Por favor, no me digas que no...¿Sí?  
-Está bien…-dijo después de pensárselo un poco.- ¿Dónde nos encontramos?  
-Mira, como dices que estás con Wakabayashi, te digo mejor dónde quedar, ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en el centro comercial?-propuso.  
-Uhm…es que no sé dónde queda eso, no me conozco la ciudad tampoco.-dijo Tsubasa  
-Tienes razón. ¿Te parece entonces bien que nos veamos en el hotel dónde te hospedas?  
-De acuerdo, hasta ahí sí se llegar.  
-Perfecto, ahora después, cuando no estés con el Waka, me mandas un mensaje a este número, con el nombre del hotel, y en quince minutos, nos vemos allí, ¿Te parece?  
-Muy bien, ahora voy a buscarte, no te preocupes, adiós..-Tsubasa colgó el móvil, y Wakabayashi poco tardó en preguntar de quién se trataba.  
-¿Quién era Tsubasa?  
-Esto...mi amigo Alberto de mi equipo, se ha perdido y no sabe cómo llegar al hotel, me dijo de recogerlo en el centro comercial pero no sé dónde queda y..  
-Yo si sé dónde queda, ¿Te llevo?-le dijo cortándole.  
-No, no, no hace falta, quedé con él en otro sitio dónde yo sí se llegar.  
-Pero de todas maneras déjame que te lleve en coche, recogemos a tu amigo y lo llevamos al hotel.-propuso Wakabayashi.  
-Que no Genzo, que no te molestes, ya voy yo, además, prefiero caminar, así voy un poco más en forma para el partido, nos vemos Wakabayashi, gusto en verte, más tarde hablamos-Tsubasa, aprovechando de que su amigo estaba parado en un semáforo, salió del coche, cerró la puerta y echó a correr antes de que el otro sospechara algo..  
Tsubasa llegó sin problemas al hotel donde se hospeda con su equipo.  
Después de unos cinco minutos, la persona con quién había quedado apareció.  
-Hola, gracias por venir, necesitaba verte.-dijo la chica quitándose las gafas  
-Hola Anita, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?  
Fin del capítulo III.

Anita Schneider


	4. Chapter 4

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo IV**

-Gracias por haber venido, seguro que te molesté haciéndote venir hasta acá...-dijo sollozando la chica.  
-No, no, para nada, no me molestaste, tranquila, pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?  
El chico, en vez de recibir respuesta, vio que la chica se quedaba en silencio mirando al suelo, con mirada melancólica, y que de sus ojos empezaban a salirle lágrimas, hasta que la chica no aguantó más y echó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Tsubasa.  
-¿Pero qué te pasó para que estés así?, ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Tsubasa preocupado mientras le respondía al abrazo.  
-Es Karl.-.él tiene toda la culpa.  
-¿Cómo?, me lo era de imaginar, ¿Qué te hizo?, ¿Te hizo algo malo?  
-No, no me hizo nada, sólo me gritó muy feo, se puso celoso, y me gritó en plena calle..  
-¿Y por qué te gritó, qué le molestó para que e gritara de esa manera?  
-Porque se enojó porque me vio hablando contigo.  
-¿Por eso?, qué niño chico, no tiene ningún derecho a que se enoje por eso, tú tienes derecho a tener los amigos que quieras.  
-Eso mismo le dije yo, pero no me escuchó, quiso sacar su propia conclusión y peleamos muy fuerte.  
-Deberíais hablarlo. Él, por mucho que te quiera, nunca dejará de ser hombre, y es normal que quiera a su novia sólo para él, aunque no te debió tratar así, eso sí, por eso, lo mejor sería que le dijeras que te molestó que se enojara y desconfiara de ti, y que habléis las cosas como personas adultas-aconsejó Tsubasa mientras abrazaba a la chica  
-Gracias Tsubasa, gracias por haber venido, por haberme escuchado y aconsejado, te debo mucho para lo poco que nos conocemos.-dijo la chica sonriéndole mientras le tocaba la cara.  
En ese momento, un coche negro con los cristales tintados pasaba por esa avenida. Al ver tal estampa, aparcó su auto en la acera de enfrente, sin que se dieran cuenta. Cogió su celular y llamó a Schneider.  
-Schneider, mira, te llamo porque tengo una noticia que darte.¿Qué que no estás de humor?, pues te tienes que enterar, tu novia, está con un chico moreno. No, no lo conozco, pero me suena familiar de haberlo visto en la tele o en revistas, ¿Qué, que sabes quién puede ser?, perfecto…yo estoy en la Avenida Milagros, aquí es donde están. Espera, ahora mismo se están despidiendo, y ¡Con dos besos!, sí, ahora para despedirse él le está poniendo la mano en su cintura. ¡Schneider que te levantan a la novia!, ahora el muchacho sigue su camino, calle abajo, y tu novia se dirige a su casa, mejor será que te dirijas a su casa y le pidas explicaciones ¿Qué que eso harás?, pues bien que haces amigo, bueno te dejo, antes de que me descubran, ya me contarás que pasó, adiós, de nada hermano, para algo estamos, nos vemos.  
El individuo colgó el teléfono, y siguió su camino, satisfecho de haberle contado a Schneider toda la escena.

Ya estoy en el portal de Anita. No veo el momento de que me cuente todo lo que está ya pasando, porque me estoy empezando a desesperar, y todo por culpa del Ozora éste. Hay que ver cómo una persona, en un segundo, puede cambiar en el destino de esta manera. Pero las cosas no se van a quedar así, ése no se va a salir con la suya, yo, Karl Heinz Schneider, aclararé de una vez por todas todo este asunto, y dejaré claro, que Anita Misaki es mi prometida, me casaré con ella, y será mía, y no de nadie más.  
Ya estoy delante de su puerta, ¿Qué hago, llamo a la puerta o no? Estoy dudando...Mira, ya que estoy aquí no me voy a echar atrás, ya no tengo nada que perder..Llamo al timbre, y en apenas unos segundos, Anita me abre la puerta, con una cara como diciéndome que qué diablos hago aquí.  
-"Anita, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿Será que puede ser en este momento?"-le pido rezando que diga que sí.  
-"Ya que viniste hasta aquí. ¿De qué quieres hablar, de tus celos o de la manera en la que juzgaste injustamente a mi amigo?"  
-"¡Ja!, perdona, pero tu amigo no es para nada un santito, que todo lo que yo dije, era cierto."  
-Deja ya las tonterías, a ti cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión, ¿No?"  
-"Mira hasta hace apenas unos diez minutos, estaba de acuerdo contigo, que me comporté como un imbécil, como un niño mal criado, que desconfía fácilmente, ¿Pero sabes qué?, que ahora, después de lo que me enteré, sé que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Pero quizás, lo que más me duele, es que tenía razón, que ése, que prefiero no nombrar, va detrás tuya, y que encima tú, vas y buscas una oportunidad de pelea conmigo para dejarme e irte a sus brazos ¿No?"-dije con voz entrecortada.  
-¿De qué estás hablando...?"  
-"No te hagas, no tengo pruebas, y sí, estoy juzgando sin haberlo visto, pero la persona que te vio delante de ese hotel, que es de fiar mío, lo vio todo, y sé que esa persona no me está mintiendo."  
-"¿Ah y quién te fue con ese estúpido chisme?, ¿Fue el Waka? O no, claro está, fue ¿Schuster verdad?, claro, ellos dos son de tu confianza, uno de esos dos te fueron con el chisme ¿no es así?"  
-Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador..Quién fuera o fuese es lo que menos importa en este momento. Lo único que quiero saber es qué hacías con él, después de haberte peleado conmigo..Soy tu novio, creo que a eso sí que tengo derecho de saber, de exigir, ¿No crees?, a fin de cuentas, soy tu novio, tu prometido, ¿No?"  
-"Karl, en serio...¿Estás pensando de que yo busqué bronca contigo para dejarte e irme con Tsubasa?, mira, no te juzgo, porque si yo estuviera en tu lugar pensaría lo mismo, y tampoco te niego que hoy vi a Tsubasa, pero es que me sentía muy mal, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba un apoyo, una mano amiga para que me aconsejara, pero en ningún momento pensé hacer eso tan retorcido. Sabes que yo soy muy sincera, y de que si no quisiera estar contigo más, te lo diría a la cara ¿Verdad?"-ella se me acercó y me puso sus manos en mi cara, con ojos llorosos, esperando una respuesta por mi parte.  
-"¿Sabes?, ya no sé qué pensar…"  
-"Pero mi amor, yo te amo. Sabes que sería incapaz de cambiare por nadie. Karl yo..."  
-"No digas nada más por el momento"-le dije poniéndole un dedo en sus labios-"Necesito pensar. Yo…ahora no sé qué pensar."  
-"Pero Karl... ¿Cómo puedes pensar de que yo sería capaz de serte infiel?"  
-"Te estoy diciendo de que yo ya no sé qué pensar."-dije medio llorando, esto me está doliendo mucho..  
-"¿Estás dándome a entender de que cortas conmigo?, pues muy bien Schneider, si abandonas así de fácil, allá tú, luego, como cambien las cosas, a mí ni se te ocurra reprocharme nada...¿Te quedó claro?, eres un verdadero cobarde"-pero bueno ¿Y ahora está enojada?, pero si tenía que ser al revés.  
-"Yo nunca abandono."  
-"Pues cualquiera diría lo contrario. Mira, no vengas aquí a mi casa haciéndote la víctima, diciéndome todo esto y encima ahora decirme así porque sí que me dejas, abandonando, si lo que esperabas era que me ibas a conmover, la llevas clara, ¿Y sabes qué?, que en vez de dejarme tú, antes te dejo yo, que te quede bien en claro. Pero que te quede una cosa grabadita en esa cabezota, si me ves paseando, o hablando con Tsubasa, tú ya perdiste todo el derecho a reprocharme nada, ¿Te quedó claro?"-acto seguido me cerró la puerta en las narices. Encima se enoja…mira, será mejor que me vaya, que haga con el Ozora éste lo que le plazca. O no, mejor no, no abandonaré tan fácilmente. Marcaré bien mi territorio…sí señor, llamaré a Tsubasa Ozora y le plantaré cara, le dejaré las cosas claritas..¡Ay!, pero no tengo su número de teléfono. Necesitaré hacer antes otra llamadita para conseguirlo..y ya sé a quién llamar.  
Bajo a la calle, cojo mi coche, y con el manos libres y llamo a Misaki, él es su amigo de la infancia, por no decir su mejor amigo, tiene que tener su teléfono..se lo pediré.  
-"¿Sí quién es?"-preguntó un Misaki aturdido.  
-"Pero Misaki, ¿a estas horas y ya estás durmiendo?"-le digo bromeando  
-"Ah, Schneider, eres tú. pues sí, es que vine de los entrenamientos hecho polvo, y me eché un poco en el sofá y me quedé sopa."  
-"Ja, ja, vaya vaya."  
-"Bueno y dime Schneider, a qué se debe tu llamada, porque para saber si estaba durmiendo o no, no creo que sea, je, je.."  
-"Pues no, para eso no era. ¿Tú tienes el número de Tsubasa Ozora verdad?"  
-"Sí, pero para qué lo quieres, si creo que ni lo conoces."  
-"¿Cómo que no lo conozco?, pues claro que sí, si somos íntimos..."-sí, muy íntimos, sobre todo…pero a ver, tendré que hacer el papel hasta que me lo dé y no sospeche..-"Es que resulta que me dio su teléfono, pero se me perdió, y me da pena pedírselo de nuevo, vaya que se crea que no tenía interés de tener su teléfono o algo, y necesito llamarlo para una cosa..por favor cuñadito, ¿me lo das?"  
-"Uhm..está bien, pero dime, ¿no estarás tramando nada malo verdad?"  
-"Que nooo, ¿Cómo crees?, sólo es que necesito llamarlo para una cosa importante, nada malo"-ay..que está empezando a sospechar..que me lo de yaaa...  
-"Apúntalo"-me dijo  
-"Voy, espera, que acabo de pararme en un semáforo, aprovecharé para anotarlo."  
-"¿Pero eres idiota?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar por teléfono a la vez que estás conduciendo?, podrías sufrir un accidente"  
-"Tranqui..tengo puesto el manos libres, gracias por el número Tarito, te debo una, nos vemos, , ya hablamos otro día con más calma, bye."-antes de que le diera tiempo a contestarme, le colgué. Ya tengo lo que buscaba, ahora sólo me queda irme a mi casa, llamarlo y dejar claritas las cosas.  
Aparco mi coche, subo en el ascensor, y llego a mi apartamento. Abro la puerta, suelto las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, cojo de nuevo mi móvil, y llamo a Ozora.  
-"¿Quién es?"-preguntó él  
-"¿Tsubasa Ozora verdad?"  
-"Sí, soy yo, pero ¿Quién llama?"  
-Soy Karl Heinz Snaider, te acuerdas de mí, ¿Verdad?, pues, bien, escucha con atención lo que te tengo que decir"-le dije con voz queda.  
-"Ah, hola Snaider, claro, dime"-parece ser que éste no se figura para qué lo llamé  
-"Necesito verdad, ven a mi casa, ¿Tienes papel y Boli?, pues anota, que no se te olvide el sitio. Te espero dentro de media hora aquí en mi casa, no te retrases, te espero."-y le colgué. Bueno, pues ya está hecho, ahora sólo queda de que venga y hablemos, lo que deberíaos haber hecho desde el principio.  
Mientras lo espero, me pongo cómodo, me dirijo a mi cuarto, me pongo el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta cualquiera de tirantes que sea cómoda y sea fresquita.  
Mientras tanto, Anita estaba en su casa con la prima de Snaider. Sherezade Snaider, es una chica germana, rubia con el pelo cortito hasta los hombros y liso y ojos azules. Ella era un poco más pequeña que Anita, y aún estaba estudiando. Se estaba dedicando a sacarse su carrera de Derecho.  
-Pero Anita, quién dejó a quién, tú a mi primo o mi primo a ti..-preguntó Sherezade  
-Pues él era el que me iba a dejar, o eso creo..pero le dije que antes de que él me dejara, lo dejaba yo..  
-Claro, a ti que tu orgullo no te lo quite nadie..sois los dos iguales de cabezotas de ineptos y de orgullosos..  
-Por eso siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien..-reconoció la rubia  
-En eso te doy la razón..¿Y ya lo dejaron definitivamente o sólo es una pelea pasajera como muchas otras?  
-Pues si te soy sincera no lo sé en qué va a acabar esto..por el momento necesitamos los dos espacio y tiempo..-dijo Anita  
-No te preocupes amiga, ya verás que mi primo entrará en razón, vendrá a pedirte perdón y volveréis a estar juntos, os casaréis y seréis felices para siempre  
-No Sherezade. No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que esta vez no será como las otras..-adjuntó  
-¿Pero por qué?, anda, no digas tonterías, ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de poco..-la animó la chica.  
-Gracias, eres una gran amiga-sonrió, y Sherezade la abrazó  
-No te preocupes, yo nunca te dejaré de lado, siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites-miró su reloj y se sorprendió de la hora-Ay amiga, me da pena, pero me tengo que marchar ya, mañana tengo un examen y tengo que estudiar bastante, no te preocupes, que mañana me paso por tu casa para saber como estas ¿De acuerdo?-propuso la chica Snaider  
-Claro, los estudios son muy importantes, vete y estudia, que apruebes, que te lo mereces, que llevas año y medio machacándote con los examenes, gracias por haber venido amiga, te lo agradezco muchísimo, un beso bye.-Sherezade se marchó, dejando a Anita sola en su casa con sus pensamientos..  
Pues bueno, ya ha pasado media hora, Ozora tendría que estar por venir ya ¿No?. Buaaf, tratándose de él seguro que se perdió, qué patoso..Ay no, que ya llegó que acaba de sonar el porterillo del apartamento.  
Le abro la puerta de abajo, y espero a que suba. Ojala se hubiera estropeado el ascensor para que tuviera que subir hasta una quinta a pie… ¡Ja!, me encantaría.  
Al cabo de uno o dos minutitos, apareció por la puerta de mi casa. Le hago pasar, y que se siente en mi sofá..llegó la hora de la verdad..  
-"¿Y para qué me hiciste venir hasta acá?"-preguntó intrigado. No, no te impacientes, si enseguida vas a saber por qué te traje aquí.  
-"Claro, ponte cómodo. Verás, me peleé con mi novia ¿Sabes?, y por desgracia, tú tienes algo que ver. Yo no quiero pelearme con mi novia, yo la quiero, ¿entiendes?, por eso, te lo voy a decir por las buenas."-me acomodo mejor en el sillón-"Yo soy una persona pacifista, pero cómo te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia te enteras , ¿Te quedó claro?"  
-"Vaya Snaider, veo que sacaste los dientes, ¿Qué pasa, que ves que se te va tu novia delante de tus ojos y no puedes hacer nada y por eso recurres a la intimidación no?. Pues que sepas que no me das miedo, pero para nada, y sí, te reconozco que tu novia es muy guapa, y sí, me gusta, sí, y si se enfadó contigo y cortó contigo, es porque tú solito te lo buscaste, yo no tengo nada que ver. Y si hay que luchar en igual de condiciones, pues se lucha, tú la tratas como se te viene en gana, según te de el día, la tratas muy dulce, y s el día te va mal, la tratas mal, ella me lo contó todo. Que sepas que yo lo que me propongo lo acabo consiguiendo, y me estoy proponiendo conquistar a tu novia, es guapa, muy dulce, cariñosa, y sobretodo, muy buena persona, que mira por la gente que le importa, cosa que tú no supiste valorar, y ¿Sabes?, voy a conseguirla, voy a conquistarla, y cobmigo será otra cosa..¿Qué te pasó Snaider, se te comió la lengua los ratones?, vaya..por lo visto no es lo que esperabas ¿No?, tú me llamaste, con la intención de intimidarme y haber si me achantaba y me echaba para atrás, pero esto no lo tenías pensado, de que yo no me voy por vencido, y lucho por lo que quiero, ahora soy yo el que amenaza, si eres un verdadero hombre, abandona cuando se tiene que abandonar, pues eso es todo Snaider, Te quesó clarito todo no?, Cómo han cambiando los papeles ¿Verdad?, quién te iba a decir a ti que tú ibas a ser el intimidado..¡Ja!, pues eso Snaider, nos vemos, pero nosotros de buen rollo ¿No?, ja, ja, -y dicho esto, se fue cerrando la puerta y dejándome a cuadros con las mismas palabras dichas por él en mi cabeza.. 'Que sepas que yo lo que me propongo lo consigo..y me estoy proponiendo conquistar a tu novia..'  
Fin del capítulo IV 

Anita Schneider


	5. Chapter 5

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo V**

Vale, me quedé pasmado. No me puedo creer que ése me dijo lo que me dijo ¿Pero de qué va?, ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa a amenazarme con quitarme a mi novia?..¡Wakabayashi!, llamaré a Wakabayashi, sí, le diré de qué palo va su amigote, a ver si así de esa manera él puede pararle los pies..Pero que quede claro de que yo no me pienso echar para atrás ¿Eh?.

En el momento en el que iba a llamar a Genzo, empezó a sonar mi móvil, que por suerte mía, era justamente él el que llamaba.

-"Waka, te iba a llamar en este instante, me leíste la mente"

-"Anda..si al final va a parecer que tenemos telepatía y todo.."-dijo burlándose, como siempre-"¿Y para qué querías llamarme?"

-"¿Para qué tú?"-prefería que primero me contara por qué había llamado, y luego le contaría yo.

-"Es que mañana por la tarde es el partido del F.C. Barcelona y el Borussia Dortmund, y quería saber si estabas libre para que fuéramos los dos a ver el partido, podemos entrar gratis, como se juega en nuestro campo…"

-"¿Para qué, para ver al imbécil de tu amigote jugar? Paso. No me apetece verlo, y mucho menos después de lo que pasó con él."-contesté mosqueado.

-"¿Qué te pasó con él?"

-"Que yo lo llamé para que viniera a mi casa, con la intención de amenazarlo y ponerle las cosas claritas, pero en vez de quitarse de mi camino, lo que ahora quiere hacer es luchar por Anita, que dice que está enamorándose de ella y que se está proponiendo conquistarla"

-¿"Cómo, eso te dijo?, no me lo creo, la verdad que así es Tsubasa, dejando todo clarito, te lo advierto Schneider, Tsubasa no se rinde nunca, y cuando dice que tiene un objetivo, va a por él hasta conseguirlo, él siempre consigue lo que se propone, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas"-anda que…Wakabayashi me está animando mucho.

-"¿Hermano, qué quieres hundirme más y darme a entender que perderé a Anita para siempre o darme ánimos para que luche por ella?"

-"Yo sólo te digo que te andes con cuidado, que defiendas lo que es tuyo, eso sí, si Anita se quiere ir con él porque ya no quiera nada contigo ni se te ocurra meterte, si no es por ti, que sea por ella, ya que la quieres…"

-"Y por eso mismo. Como la quiero lucharé por ella. ¿Qué pasa Wakabayashi, que prefieres que tu amigote se quede con Anita en vez de yo no?, ya te vale hermano"-dije enfadado, ¿De qué parte se suponía que estaba, de la mía o del Ozora?

-"Vamos a ver hermano, pues de la tuya, ¿De cuál si no?, no te emparanoies, tú lo que tienes que hacer es marcar territorio, sólo eso, que si él la invita a cenar, tú haces lo mismo, gana tiempo, que Tsubasa se va pasado mañana por la tarde, sólo tienes que ganar tiempo hasta que se vaya, y ya no habrá peligro"-me aconsejó Wakabayashi.

-"Pero, ¿Cómo voy a invitarla a cenar si ni siquiera quiere hablarme ni cogerme el teléfono ni abrirme la puerta de su casa?"

-"Existe algo que se llaman compinches, yo seré tu compinche, lo que quiere decir que yo mantendré a Tsubasa al margen, lo tendré ocupado llevándolo para acá y para allá hasta mañana que será el partido "-no si cuando el Waka se inventa cosas…me parecen geniales, aunque casi siempre sus planes hacen lagunas..

-"Sí, vale, pero Anita tiene su número de móvil, lo cual quiere decir que aunque no la pueda ver, podría seguir manteniéndose en contacto con ella"

-"Sí, vale, ¿Pero y si cuando quede con él cojo su teléfono con la excusa de que quiero apuntar un número que se me borró y borro el número de Anita?"

-"¿Y no te pusiste a pensar de que si Ozora no tiene su número Anita si lo tiene y puede llamarlo ella a él?"

-"Jolín tío, encima de que te estoy ayudando llegas tú y le buscas un pero a todo."

-"Wakabayashi, entre tú y yo, este plan tiene más lagunas que una desembocadura…"

-"Es que tú lo ves todo negativo"-se quejó el portero-"Vamos a ver, Schneider, tú te encargas de borrarle el número de Tsubasa de la agenda de Anita, y yo hago lo propio con Tsubasa, ¿Por el momento bien no?, pues con eso, por el momento, podremos conseguir que estén ambos al margen"

-"Wakabayashi, por qué me ayudas en que yo me quede con Anita y Tsubasa no, cómo él es tu amigo de la infancia y capitán de selección."-me picaba la curiosidad, tenía que saber el por qué de porque me estaba ayudando.

-"A veces pareces cortito de mente niño. Pues aunque él sea mi amigo de la infancia y mi capitán de mi selección él no es algo que tú si eres, tú eres mi hermano tío, y eso es mucho más"-ay, que me conmovió y todo, Wakabayashi es un colega de verdad, un hermano.

-"Gracias Wakabayashi, eres un verdadero amigo, tú y Schuster sois para mí como unos hermanos, siempre estáis ahí cuando os necesito.."

-"¿Y por qué no vamos a estar siempre ahí?, ay, ya parece que no te acuerdas del juramento del grupo, hermanos siempre ¿no?"-reía Wakabayashi-"Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema, yo mañana, como nos dieron descanso para que los jugadores del Barcelona entrenen, estaré pendiente de Tsubasa, que no creo que quede con Anita ni nada porque tendrá que entrenar para el partido de la tarde, pero bueno, por si las moscas, yo estaré presente, y tú mientras quedas con Anita y arreglas las cosas con ella, y si no las consigues arreglar, por lo menos intenta borrarle el número de su agenda"

-"Vale, ahora sí me parece más un plan en condiciones, de acuerdo, mañana me pasaré por su casa después de que ella salga de trabajar, e intentaré quedar con ella y arreglar las cosas, gracias por el plan Waka"-le agradecí más animado mientras llenaba la bañera-"Bueno, me meto a bañar, que aún no lo hice y ya es tarde, mañana hablamos ¿Ok?, bye."

-Adiós, y de gracias nada de nada, sabes que no tienes que dármelas, lo hago porque eres mi hermano ¿no?, pues eso, que mañana hablamos, bye."-y colgó. Yo solté mi móvil en la mesita del salón, cogí mi pijama y mi ropa interior y me metí en la bañera a darme un baño relajante, había sido demasiado estrés para un solo día..

Mientras tanto, Wakabayashi se dispuso a llamar a Tsubasa, que el pobre se había perdido yendo al hotel.

-Genzo, necesito tu ayuda, me perdí regresando al hotel, y no sé cómo volver, ¿Podrías recogerme o al menos darme instrucciones?, es que como que yo de alemán sé lo justito, por favor-dijo un desesperado Tsubasa.

-Vale, si de todas maneras tenía que hablar contigo. Dime al menos algo que pueda reconocer para saber dónde te hallas.

-Uhm…hay una biblioteca muy grande, pero no sé cómo se lee el nombre, no lo entiendo.

-De acuerdo, ya sé dónde estás, no te muevas de ahí palurdo, que enseguida estoy allí-y colgó el teléfono.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, el deportivo negro y rojo de Wakabayashi se paraba justo delante del capitán nipón.

-Sube, que antes de llevarte al hotel tengo que hablar contigo, y es urgente.-dijo muy serio.

-Vale-Tsubasa se subió sin rechistar-Ya sé de lo que quieres hablar, tiene que ver con Schneider, ¿A que sí?

-Pues mira sí. ¿Pero tú en qué mundo vives?, ¿Es que tienes balones en vez de neuronas?, no sé cómo te cabe hacer esas cosas Tsubasa, pareces un crío

-¿Perdona?, ¿Qué te vas a poner de parte del rubiales ése antes de ponerte de la mía?-preguntó asombrado

-Por supuesto. Tsubasa, que ellos están comprometidos, que eran muy felices hasta que tú hiciste acto de presencia en escena tío

-¿Y qué le hago?, si Anita me está empezando a gustar muchísimo.

-Pues si te gusta te aguantas, que en esta vida no todo se puede conseguir, que ya va siendo hora de que no te creas que puedes conseguir todo o con dinero o haciéndolo por las malas.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada por las malas, yo voy a luchar limpiamente contra Schneider por conseguir el amor de Anita-dijo tranquilo

-¿Pero que te crees que la pobre chica es un objeto por el cual podéis pelearos como verduleros?, compórtate Tsubasa Ozora, que ya no eres ningún niño pequeño, que como sigas con esto vas a acabar mal.-lo advirtió su amigo

-¿Y por qué tendría que acabar yo mal?-se quejó el chico

-Muy simple. Anita ama a Schneider, por algo se iba a casar con él. Schneider ama a Anita. Tú te irás mañana y hasta puede que ni la vuelvas a ver. Si ellos están enojados es por tu culpa, por aparecer. Y último, esta es una rabieta de enamorados, que durará lo justo, luego se reconciliarán, seguirán con la boda, se casarán y tú te quedarás más solo que la una por tus rabietas de niño mimado.

-Primer punto. Vale, que Anita ame a Schneider no lo puedo discutir porque no sé de las vidas ajenas, pero con el tiempo puedo gustarle yo, ¿no? Segundo punto. Dudo que Schneider la ame, tratándola como la trata a ratos.. Tercer punto. Sea una rabieta de enamorados o no, pienso meterme, esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar escapar. Y último punto. No me da la gana quedarme sólo, y no me voy a quedar.-contestó cerrando los ojos

-Lo que yo diga… ¡Un niño chico! Eres un niño chico, Tsubasa Ozora, deja ya de meter tus hocicos donde no los llaman, te lo digo como amigo.

-Sí claro, como amigo, ¿Cómo amigo mío o de Schneider?, porque te recuerdo que estás de su parte

-Tsubasa, estoy de su parte porque tú eres aquí el que molesta, y perdona que te lo diga, pero así es, si tú no hubieras llegado, a Schneider no le hubiera dado el ataque de celos, la parejita no se hubiera enfadado y todo seguiría como antes, tío, si es que estás en medio como los jueves..-adjuntó Wakabayashi.

-Vamos, que me estás dando a entender que sobro aquí, ¿no?

-En este triángulo amoroso que se está formando sí, perdona que te diga. Venga anda, no pongas esa cara, que yo lo digo por el bien de todos, y sobre todo por el tuyo, porque si sigues con esto sólo acabarías tirado .¿Te parece que te quedes a dormir en mi casa?, ya es tarde, y así podremos quedarnos un poco charlando de la infancia. -trató de convencer a su amigo-"Necesito llevarlo a mi casa para dejarlo fuera de juego un rato.."

-Bueno…está bien, total, en el hotel me toca compartir habitación con Alberto, y ése habla en sueños, no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche.-dijo Tsubasa

-Estupendo, pues vayamos para mi casa.-sonrió Wakabayashi contento con la respuesta del chico.

Ambos amigos se fueron a casa del portero. Después de unas charlitas e historietas de cuando eran enanos, se decidieron ir a dormir.

Wakabayashi, como sabía que su amigo caería rendido en seguida, por el viaje y porque ése, como coja una cama se queda frito al instante, esperó unos quince minutos, los justos para que se durmiera.

Abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación, y al ver que estaba como él mismo dedujo, entró sin hacer ruido alguno. Empezó a buscar el móvil del muchacho por todas partes, hasta que lo encontró metido en el bolsillo del pantalón. Buscó el número de Anita en la agenda, y lo borró. Ya no disponía de ese número de teléfono, media parte del plan completa, ahora sólo quedaba que Snaider, al día siguiente hiciera su parte. Soltó el móvil en su sitio, para que Tsubasa no sospechara, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Una vez conseguido el propósito, le mandó un mensaje a su amigo Snaider *El plan salió bn, borré el nº, ahora te tka a ti trminar el plan* y se fue a dormir de lo más a gusto.

Al día siguiente, Tsubasa empezaría la primera parte de tu ataque; quedar con Anita e intentar hacer de todo para gustarle, apenas le quedaban 24 horas para conseguirlo..

Tsubasa bajó a la cocina, vestido y preparado para salir al hotel para cambiarse de ropa, cuando vio a Wakabayashi desayunando de lo más tranquilo.

-Buenos días Tsubasa

-Buenos días-saludó Tsubasa mirando su móvil-Qué raro, si juraría que estaba el primero..-susurró

-¿Pasa algo con el móvil? -preguntó el portero, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Ah, qué va, nada, nada, que le queda muy poca batería, sería bueno que me fuera ahora al hotel a cargarlo-mintió el moreno

-¿Esperas llamada de alguien? - insistió Wakabayashi

-Pues sí, de mi hermana Mary, ella dijo que vendría para verme jugar este partido.

-Am, ya veo..-"Lo siento pero no me la creo, pero bueno, ya se borró el número, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Tsubasita?"-pensó el chico.

Desayunaron y Tsubasa se marchó al hotel a cambiarse de ropa, tenía una cosa por hacer.

¿Ya es por la mañana?, no puede ser, si aún tengo mucho sueño..qué pronto se hizo de día.

Bueno, será mejor que haga lo que hago todas las mañanas y me marche a entrenar..¡Ay no!, si hoy no entreno, me dieron el día libre..¡Qué bien!, más rato para mí para dormir, que aún es muy temprano.

¿Eh?, anda, pero si mi móvil está parpadeando..claro, si tengo un mensaje ¿De Wakabayashi? A ver qué querrá…¡Pero si me lo mandó a las dos de la madrugada!, anda que…vaya horitas de mandar mensajitos..

Al leerlo, una alegría me inundó el cuerpo, ¡Lo borró, lo borró! - grité pegando saltos en la cama, ¡Ups!, parezco muy crío haciendo eso. ¿Y qué si lo parezco? Estoy feliz, dejadme ser feliz, ¿No?¬¬..

Bueno, pues Wakabayashi cumplió con su trato, ahora me toca a mí, en cuanto termine su trabajo me llego a su casa a hablar con ella, intentar arreglar las cosas con ella y borrar el número del Ozora.

Ay, pero mejor lueguito, que ahora es como muy tempranito y tengo sueñito, a una más justa me levantaré y haré todo lo que tengo que hacer. Me doy media vuelta y sigo durmiendo…

Tsubasa llegó al hotel, habló y se disculpó con su entrenador por haber estado una noche antes de un partido fuera del hotel. Subió a su habitación, se metió a duchar y se cambió de ropa.

-Vaya capitán, ¿Dónde vas tan arreglado?, porque creo que para entrenar esa ropa será muy incómoda. - se burló su compañero de habitación, Alberto.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa - contestó de mal modo Tsubasa.

-¡Uyyy, perdone usted por respirar! Parece que te levantaste por el lado equivocado..

-Algo así, se me borró sin explicación un número importante de teléfono.

-¿De la novia tal vez?-siguió picando Alberto.

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan metiche? Te vuelvo a repetir que es algo que a ti no te importa.

-Ya me callo ya, estás insoportable, a ver si te echas novia ya y cambias ese mal humor – dijo saliendo el chico de la habitación.

-Uyy amigo…Y qué pronto voy a conseguir una..-contestó Tsubasa saliendo detrás de él.

Tsubasa estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo, y lo estaba demostrando. Se dirigió hasta la agencia de modelos donde trabajaba Anita y esperó sentado en un banco cercano de la puerta.

A las una en punto, la chica salía de su trabajo hablando con lo que parecía, a simple vista, su representante. Tsubasa no perdía detalle de aquella discusión, que a saber por qué sería.

Una vez que la muchacha terminó de hablar con aquella mujer, Tsubasa la llamó

-¡Anita!-al verlo, se le acercó sonriente a saludarlo

-Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, la agencia pilla un poco lejos de tu hotel-dijo al chica mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que ella no podía dejar de hacer, porque eran mil veces más impactantes y profundos que los de Schneider.

-Esto…es que paseaba un poco por aquí, y cómo ayer te tuviste que ir muy pronto, pues decidí acercarme por si querías almorzar conmigo en algún restaurante cercano.

-Claro, no me parece mala idea-sonrió, cosa a lo que Tsubasa parecía vulnerable.

-Pues en ese caso, ¿vamos?-los chicos anduvieron hasta un restaurante muy sencillo, pero a la vez con clase y lujoso. - ¿Y qué te pasó con esa mujer con la que conversabas?-preguntó curioso.

-Nada, ella es mi representante, bueno, era, porque dice que ya no quiere ser mi representante porque está embarazada y dice que con lo del bebé y con lo del trabajo no puede a la vez..

-Vaya, qué mala suerte.

-Sí, además, ¿A estas alturas dónde encuentro yo a una representante de confianza?

-Esto…yo si quieres puedo ser tu representante-propuso Tsubasa

-¿Qué?-exclamó entre extrañada y feliz

-Pues que si a ti no te parece mala idea, puedo ser yo tu representante, podré llevarlo junto con el fútbol, y tampoco es que sea una cosa que requiera esfuerzo físico para que no me canse para el fútbol, ¿Te parece bien?

-Hombre, la verdad que me vendría de perlas, pero lo malo es que tú vives en Barcelona, y yo en Múnich, y a distancia no puedes ser mi representante, porque tendrías que asistir a galas y demás..-contestó la chica desilusionada

-¿Y por qué no te vienes a España?-Tsubasa estaba dispuesto a jugarse sus cartas, y por tal de conseguir tenerla cerca, decía cualquier cosa-Es una gran oportunidad para ti, ya que sólo te reconocen en Alemania, así, si te vas a Barcelona, te reconocerán también por España.

-¿Sabes?, que me parece muy buena idea, no estaría mal cambiar de aires después de lo que pasó con Schneider, aparte de que como tú dices, es una gran oportunidad para mí, sería reconocida en otro país, acepto de que seas mi representante y acepto en irme a Barcelona.-contestó Anita abrazando a Tsubasa con alegría. Cosa a lo que Tsubasa correspondió gustoso.

-Seguro que serás súper reconocida y famosa allí también, ya lo verás-le sonrió el moreno

-Oye Tsubasa, ya hiciste mucho por mí, me consolaste cuando me pasó ayer lo de Schneider, ahora con lo de representante…me sabe mal pedirte un último favor, pero ¿Te lo podría pedir?

-Claro, yo gustoso te ayudaré, puedes pedirme los favores que hagan falta.

-Si me voy a Barcelona no tendré casa, ¿Podría quedarme en la tuya hasta que encuentre un piso allí?

Fin del capítulo V.

Anita Schneider


	6. Chapter 6

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo VI**

-¿En mi casa? - preguntó Tsubasa entre esperanzado y aturdido. ¿Ella le estaba proponiendo eso? -Pues claro que sí, no le veo el problema, es más, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que haga falta, no corre prisa que busques una casa a la ligera.

-Gracias, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco-la chica contenta lo abrazó nuevamente.-Bueno, ¿Entramos al restaurante a comer?

-Ah, sí, claro, entremos - ambos jóvenes entraron y se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la puerta, para que no los reconocieran. Pero por desgracia acabaron reconociéndolos, por lo que unos periodistas a los que llamarían algunos curiosos para ganarse unos dinerillos se les acercaron.

Los periodistas les preguntaron que qué hacían comiendo juntos, que qué había pasado con Schneider que Anita no estaba con él comiendo, hasta que la modelo, ya harta de tanta pregunta, dijo que estaba comiendo con él porque Tsubasa Ozora sería su nuevo representante, y que la boda seguía en pie.

Al día siguiente, todo lo dicho por la germana, sería titular de primera página en todos los periódicos y revistas del corazón.

-No tenías por qué haber contestado si no querías, ahora enredarán las cosas los periodistas idiotas-dijo Tsubasa una vez que se marcharon los pesados.

-Bah, si digas lo que digas ellos mismos sacarán sus propias conclusiones, así es la vida de un periodista, se dedican a hablar pestes y mentiras de las vidas privadas de los famosos.

-Yo por eso siempre me callo y les digo que no contesto a nada

-Ya, pero bueno, no vinimos a hablar de los periodistas, si no de hablar sobre nosotros, ¿No?

-Pues sí, cuando regresas para España

-Mañana por la tarde regresa mi equipo, supongo que será cuando tú también te marches para allá, si quieres claro.

-Ah, claro, no le veo el problema, pero tendría que ir preparando la maleta pero ya.-Tsubasa sonrió y asintió-Pero mejor centrarnos en tu nuevo trabajito, que te advierto que no es para nada fácil-dijo Anita sonriendo.

-¿Qué no es para nada fácil?-tragó su bebida con dificultad-Pero si ser representante no es para nada difícil… ¿O sí?

-Pues depende. Porque tienes que dedicarte mucho a mis citas a lo que me pagan por cada sesión fotográfica, etc. Aún estás a tiempo de renunciar si ves que no vas a poder

-Tsubasa Ozora nunca deja una cosa sin haberla probado antes, ni eso, ni deja las cosas a medias. Si yo te dije que me iba a hacer cargo de ser tu representante, lo cumpliré.-contestó muy orgulloso el moreno.

-Vaya, veo que eres un tigre chaval, que no te rindes, así no me extraña que estés donde estás ahora, siendo el mejor futbolista del mundo. - rio la chica - Yo también soy así, nunca me rindo.

-Cómo debe ser, ¿No?

-Pues sí-en ese momento, se acordó de una cosa-Cambiando de tema, hoy juegas un partido, ¿No?

-Sí, es esta tarde a las ocho y media, ¿Quieres venir?-le pidió esperanzado el muchacho

-Creí que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca. Claro que voy, me encanta el Barcelona, soy hincha de ese equipo, y además, tengo amistad con el capitán de ese equipo, ¿No?-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Claro, je, je, y cómo tienes amistad con el capitán del equipo, él puede hacer que te cueles al banquillo, si gustas-respondió provocativamente acercándose a ella para susurrárselo.

-¿En serio?, ¿Me presentarías a los jugadores del Barcelona?, no los conozco, y me haría mucha ilusión-preguntó emocionada.

-En esta vida no hay cosa que no pueda conseguir.-Anita sonrió. Pensó que era un chico muy arrogante y creído, pero no quería juzgarlo tan pronto y sin apenas conocerlo.

-Veo que no te quedas callado, siempre tienes respuesta para todo..-le picó provocándolo.

-Seeh, es algo a lo que no me puedo resistir-le siguió el juego.

-Pues a mí también me gusta ese juego, ¿Sabes?-estaban tan cerca, que estaban a punto de darse un beso, pero la chica se retiró cuando vio que Tsubasa estaba deseoso de dárselo.

-Creo que te lo tienes que currar un poco más, no soy fácil-contestó la chica. El chico supo a lo que se refería.

-No te preocupes, que yo me lo curro más-sonrió-Perdona, pero me tengo que ir a entrenar, el partido es esta tarde y como llegue tarde, el entrenador me mata.

-Claro, vete, no es cuestión que te deje en el banquillo, tienes que currártelo, ¿Te quedó claro?

-Faltaría más.-el chico pagó la cuenta, y acompañó a la rubia.

-Esta tarde te veré jugar, y más te vale ganar ¿Eh?, porque si no, no sé si creerme eso de que para el gran Tsubasa Ozora no hay nada imposible-volvió a guiñarle el ojo, dejándolo ahí plantado y alejándose moviendo provocativamente las caderas.

-Ufff, esta chica es impresionante, lo que consigue sólo con la mirada…- se dijo para sí el moreno.

Bueno, pues ya dormí mucho, ahora, sería mejor ir a casa de Anita, quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

Me visto, cojo las llaves y salgo corriendo a la urbanización de Anita.

Miro hacia su aparcamiento privado y no veo que esté su coche, puede que aún no haya llegado, se habrá podido entretener con alguna amiga, creo yo…

Camuflo mi coche en la otra parte del parking, para cuando llegue no lo vea, y yo la espero en la puerta de su casa, a ver si llega pronto..

Al cabo de diez minutos, la veo aparecer con su coche, con un par de bolsas en la mano. Ay, esta chica siempre igual, nunca cambiará, siempre comprando y comprando..

La veo que está mirando su teléfono, y sonríe a la vez, a saber qué estará mirando.

Ella, al verme en su puerta plantado, cambió la cara inmediatamente, que para mi desgracia, fue para mal.

-"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí plantado?"-me pregunta de mal modo.

-"Vine a hablar contigo y aclarar las cosas"

-"Pierdes el tiempo, Schneider, tienes el partido perdido"-otra vez llamándome por mi apellido.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que tengo el partido perdido?"

-"Schneider, das pena, asume de una vez que por el momento, me has perdido, ahora es mejor que te vayas, tengo una maleta que hacer"

-"¿Maleta?, ¿Te vas de viaje o qué?"-pregunté extrañado, ¿Pero a dónde se va ésta?, ay Dios, que la pierdo, no puedo permitir que se vaya… ¡Y a saber dónde se va!, que ésa es otra.- "¿A dónde te piras?"

-"¿Y a ti qué te importa Schneider?, me voy por un tiempo de viaje con mi nuevo representante para que me reconozcan a nivel mundial"

-"¿Nuevo representante?, ¿Cambiaste de representante o qué?, ¿Y qué es de Alissa?"

-"Sí, tengo un nuevo representante, y sí cambié de representante, y de Alissa, ella está embarazada y no puede hacerse cargo mío, y lo entiendo, y como no puedo estar sin representante, me busqué otro."-me explicó de lo más distante-"Y ahora., si me disculpas, mi ropa no se va a meter en la maleta sola, no tiene patitas, como las pelusas de tu casa, que al parecer ellas son inteligentes y se van solitas al cubo de la basura.."

-"No te burles de mí. Y cambiando de tema, no te puedes ir, que yo sepa, tenemos una boda pendiente, ¿O ya la quieres cancelar?"

-"Pues mira, no sé si cancelarla o no, pero yo creo que lo mejor sería que sí, porque no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera de Alemania, y no sé si para cuando sea la fecha de la boda, las cosas hayan cambiado o no."

-"¿Me estás dando a entender que quieres vía libre para irte con Ozora cuando quieras?"-pregunté temeroso.

-"Vía libre ya tengo, que yo sepa no soy posesión de nadie para estar atada de esta manera, y mucho menos, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos a ti, que ya corté contigo y me demostraste que sólo soy un objeto en tu vida, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme"-me echó a un lado para abrir la puerta, pero yo no me quité, y me puse en medio

-"Perdona pero me estás dando a entender de qué estás saliendo con Ozora"

-"¿Pero qué dices?, anda, anda, yo con él ni con él. Deja ya de imaginarte cosas, yo me voy con mi representante, y te digo una cosa, que yo haya cortado contigo, no significa que yo te tenga que dar explicaciones"-y cuando me dijo eso, cerró la puerta en mis narices... ¡Yo ya me desentiendo!, hala, esto ya es el colmo, ¿Qué será lo próximo que me pase?

Enfadado y abatido, salí de allí pitando. Vale, perdí la segunda batalla, pero como que yo me llamo Karl Heinz Schneider, que la guerra la acabo ganando yo.

Anita, mientras tanto, estaba apoyada en la puerta de su apartamento, esperando que Schneider llamara a la puerta e insistiera en que lo perdonara. Pero el timbre nunca sonó. Se asomó a la ventana, y vio cómo se alejaba a toda velocidad.

-Karl...-susurró la chica.

La chica se separó de la puerta, y se metió en su habitación a preparar la maleta.

Yo no sé cómo acabé aquí, en el estadio de mi equipo junto con Wakabayashi para ver jugar al Barcelona. Si es que este chico me enreda de una manera…

-"Bueno Schneider, ¿Entramos o qué? Que tenemos que coger sitio." - me dijo Wakabayashi.

-"Ya vale, entremos pesado."-justo cuando íbamos a entrar, oímos unos griteríos de la prensa, y curiosos, nos dimos la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba. Cuando vimos quién era, nos quedamos a cuadros; era Anita, que iba vestida con sus pantalones vaqueros azules oscuros, unos taconazos rojos y la playera del Barcelona, más concretamente de Ozora.

Al momento, todos los periodistas se acercaron a la modelo haciéndole miles de preguntas. Ella testimonió que no estaba con Schneider, y aunque estuviera con él, ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, porque ella iba a ver a un amigo. Le preguntaron sobre la boda, pero la chica no quería hablar de eso, sólo contestó que seguía en pie, pero que lo más seguro era de que se aplazara.

-"Schneider, ¿Estás oyendo lo mismo que yo?"-me preguntó Wakabayashi atónito.

-"Sí hermano, estoy oyendo y flipando a la vez, está diciendo que ya no está conmigo…"

-"Por lo menos ha dicho que la boda sigue en pie, que ya es algo…"-me animó.

-"Mira, mejor entremos ya al estadio, que cómo me vean querrán que yo les conteste por qué corté con Anita, y todas esas cosas…Quedaré como al que han dejado por otro."

-"Venga, entremos hermano" - los dos entramos y nos sentamos en las gradas esperando a que empezara el partido.

Desde mi posición, podía ver perfectamente a Anita, que estaba sentada con ¿Mi prima Sherezade? Y al rato, se les acercó otra chica rubia, que se sentó con ellas.

-"Oye Wakabayashi, ¿Quién es la chica rubia que se sentó con mi prima y Anita?" - pregunté intrigado, ya que la mencionada se puso hablar muy amistosamente con Anita.

-"Es la hermana pequeña de Tsubasa, habrá venido a ver jugar a su hermano, él me dijo que esperaba una llamada de su hermana, que vendría a verlo."

-"Ya entiendo. ¿Pero ella no conoce a Anita no? Porque si no…"

-"Conocerla no creo que la conozca, pero ahora puede que sí lo haga, porque están hablando."

En el otro lado de las gradas, Anita estaba hablando con Mary, la hermana de Tsubasa.

-Así que eres la hermana pequeña de Misaki... ¡Qué sorpresa, quién lo iba a decir! - sonrió la chica.

-Y tú la hermana de Tsubasa. Bueno, lo conozco desde hace apenas dos días, pero yo creía que era hijo único.

-No, somos dos hermanos, él y yo - en ese momento, Tsubasa marcó un espléndido gol gracias a una estupenda asistencia de Messi. Anita se levantó de su asiento contenta, y el chico, al verla de pie celebrando su gol, le tiró un beso con la mano haciéndole entender que le dedicaba el gol a ella. Anita, emocionada, empezó a saltar de alegría.

-¡Qué bueno es ese chico jugando!-exclamó Sherezade.

-Pues sí, mi hermanito es el mejor jugador del mundo - dijo orgullosa Mary

-¿Pero qué dices?, el mejor jugador del mundo es mi primo Karl, sin duda.

-¡Ja!, es mi hermano Tsubasa, por eso ha marcado ese pedazo de gol, ¿A qué sí Anita?, ¿A qué tú piensas también cómo yo, que mi hermano es el mejor? - le preguntó la chica Ozora a la rubia.

-Bueno, esto yo...

-Ella nunca dirá lo que tú dices, porque ella es la prometida de mi primo, así que dirá que el mejor es Karl, ¿Verdad Anita?

-¿Eres la prometida de Schneider? ¿Entonces qué haces viendo y animando el partido de mi hermano?

-Bueno, sí, lo soy, o por lo menos lo era, tuvimos bronca y nos peleamos.

-¿Y eso qué pasó? - preguntó intrigada la chica.

-Pues creo que ahí tiene que ver algo tu hermano, porque él le arrebató la novia a mi primo. - dijo Sherezade.

-¿Qué dices Shere? Yo no estoy con Tsubasa, ni Tsubasa le hizo eso a Schneider, no metas boca y no le hagas creer a la chica cosas que no son. No le hagas caso Mary.

-No, si a mí lo que haga mi hermano me trae sin cuidado, ya es mayorcito para hacerse responsable de sus actos. - contestó encogiendo los hombros.

Schneider, al ver que Ozora le había dedicado ya tres goles a la chica, y ella se ponía muy contenta, se mosqueó y se marchó del estadio. Wakabayashi, al ver que su amigo se iba, se fue con él para no dejarlo sólo, incluso Sherezade, que al ver a su primo salir enfadado, se levantó y se piró detrás de Wakabayashi y Schneider.

El partido terminó, con un marcador aplastante, el F.C. Barcelona ganó al Dortmund por tres goles a cero. (que me perdonen los aficionados de este equipo poniéndole perdiendo por tres goles)

Los jugadores regresaron a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa, y a Mary se le ocurrió bajar a buscar a su hermano.

Las dos chicas bajaron, pero Mary, al ser periodista deportiva, no le dejaron pasar, los jugadores la reconocieron por ser modelo, la dejaron pasar y fue a buscar a Tsubasa.

Tsubasa la vio y se le acercó, preguntándole qué hacía ahí, y ella le dijo que su hermana le estaba esperando a fuera, que se vistiera y saliera en seguida. El chico asintió, y le presentó a los jugadores de su equipo, que al reconocerla, se hicieron miles de fotos con ella, le pidieron miles de autógrafos y todo..

Una vez que los jugadores se fueron, Tsubasa y Anita se quedaron solos en los vestuarios. El chico salió de la ducha, pero necesitaba su ropa, y como no alcanzaba a cogerla, se lo pidió a la modelo, que se la pasó, pero por mala suerte, la chica resbaló con el agua del suelo y estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, pero por suerte Tsubasa tuvo buenos reflejos y la cogió antes de que se cayera. Ambos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Anita se incorporó quedando más cerca de Tsubasa, que no aguantaba las ganas de besarla, y así lo hizo, se lo quiso jugar todo y dar el primer paso, si ella le correspondía al beso, significaría que alguna posibilidad tendría con ella. Anita vio las intenciones del moreno, pero no se apartó, dejó que el nipón la besara. Tsubasa, al ver que sí le respondía, la cogió de la cintura acorralándola contra la pared de la ducha mientras la seguía besando, cosa a lo que la rubia no se opuso.

Después de llevar un rato besándose, el chico siguió jugándosela, y le empezó a quitar la playera a la chica. Nuevamente, Anita no contradijo los actos del muchacho, y siguió besándose con él. Ella empezó a recorrer el cuerpo mojado del chico, y él hizo lo mismo, a la vez que acercaba sus manos al broche de su sujetador, con la intención de quitárselo. El sujetador se quitó de en medio, y los chicos seguían y seguían besándose y acariciándose…

Mary, al ver que Anita tardaba mucho, fue a buscarla, se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí plantada esperándola a ella y a su hermano. Decidió ir a los vestuarios, aprovechando de que ya no había seguridad porque supuestamente todos los jugadores ya deberían estar fuera del estadio, y abrió la puerta bruscamente, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, que se estaban besando. Anita, con sólo sus pantalones puestos, y Tsubasa, sólo con la toalla en su cintura.

-Esto…no es lo que parece..-dijo Tsubasa nervioso

-No sé yo qué pensar, si querían tener intimidad habérmelo dicho antes..- frunció el ceño la rubia.

-No digas tonterías Mary, es que yo me resbalé y tu hermano me sujetó para que no cayera...-trató de justificar la modelo.

-Sí, ya, ¿Y qué te estaba sujetando con la lengua? Venga ya chicos, vístanse, que los espero a fuera, que hay que hablar las cositas...- Mary se marchó, mientras que los otros dos se vestían sin decir nada, estaban cortados, no sabían que eso iba a pasar.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, los dos se encontraron con Mary, y los tres se fueron a casa de la germana para cenar y celebrar la victoria del Barcelona. Después de una cena de lo más tensa y silenciosa, Mary decidió romper el hielo.

-No sabía que estaban juntos. ¿No estabas tú hace poco con Schneider?

-Pues sí, lo estaba, pero pasaron unas cosillas con él y nos peleamos - contestó como si nada - Y no, no estamos juntos tu hermano y yo.

-Pero la boda sigue en pie, ¿No?-volvió a insistir la nipona.

-Sí, pero no más para que la prensa no hable más. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con el tema de Schneider? - quiso saber Anita.

-No, por nada, cómo ahora estás así con mi hermano, por si acaso estuvieras jugando a dos bandas.

-Mary no digas tonterías.-empezó a decir Tsubasa, pero la chica lo calló

-Ya veo, pues para tu información no, no estoy ya con Schneider, y para que no haya falsas noticias, tu hermano y yo no estamos juntos.

-¿A no? ¿Y lo que vi hace poco en los vestuarios qué? Ah no, que eso no cuenta. - contestó

-No seas cínica Mary - le regañó su hermano - Lo de los vestuarios no significa que estemos juntos, vale, se nos fue un poco de las manos, pero ya está. ¿O no Anita?

-Cierto.- bebió de su copa de vino - Además, ahora menos que nunca nos podemos relacionar sentimentalmente tu hermano y yo, él ahora será mi nuevo representante.

-Eso oí, es la noticia del momento. ¿Y por qué te ofreciste a ser su representante? - quiso saber.

-Porque necesitaba de un amigo que le echara una mano, y yo gustoso la ayudé, además, que no tengo que ir contando el por qué de mis decisiones.

-En eso te doy la razón, venga, no se enfaden conmigo, que yo apruebo lo vuestro, vamos a celebrarlo ¿No?, venga otra copita-la chica sirvió otra ronda de vino y se puso de pie -Brindemos por la nueva parejita.

-Ya dale…Que cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no cambia de parecer. - dijo Tsubasa -Mary, estate quietita ya, por favor, estás dando la nota.

-Déjala, ¿No ves que se lo está pasando muy bien?, no le ahogues la fiesta - sonrió Anita divertida por las ocurrencias de la nipona, que estaba ya un poco tomada de copas.

-Chicos, os advierto de antemano, que yo seré la madrina de vuestros hijos, ¿Eh?

-Pero Mary...Que no vamos a tener ningún hijo, baja de la silla - Tsubasa estaba muerto de

la vergüenza, Mary estaba cada vez más tomada y Anita se reía ante tal escena, aun oyendo los comentarios que hacía la chica Ozora.

Al cabo de un rato, el sueño se adueñó de Mary, que acabó rendida en el sofá.

-Mejor será que me vaya ya, mira como está mi hermana - dijo Tsubasa - Mary, despierta ya..

-Déjala, tengo un dormitorio de sobra, déjala que se acueste ahí, estando como está no puedes llevarla por la calle así, llevémosla al dormitorio.

Ambos chicos cogieron a Mary, y la llevaron a la habitación contigua, dónde la chica terminó de dormir la mona tan campante.

-Bueno…Esto, yo mañana vengo a por ella, gracias por dejarla a dormir.

-¿Pero qué dices?, quédate tú también a dormir, mi cama es de matrimonio, ni nos rozaremos, ya no son horas para que vayas por la calle, y a mí no me importa que te quedes - propuso la germana

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Anda, pues claro-se encogió de hombros-Venga, entra, que no como

Ambos chicos se metieron en la cama, y se quedaron dormidos al instante, al día siguiente, se tendrían que levantar temprano, ir al hotel a soltar a Mary, ir al hotel dónde se hospedada Tsubasa con su equipo e ir al aeropuerto para viajar a Barcelona.

Fin del capítulo VI.

Anita Schneider


	7. Chapter 7

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo VII**

Anita se marchó con Tsubasa y su equipo a Barcelona, y a partir de ahí, muchas cosas iban a cambiar, algunas para bien, y otras para mal. La cuestión es que se iba a liar todo.

Los chicos bajaron del avión, y se dirigieron a la casa del nipón, que a diferencia de la de Anita, era inmensa, y eso que la de la chica ya era grande, así que hay que imaginarse como era la del chico.

-¿Bromeas, esta es tu casa?-se asombró la rubia.

-No, es la de mi vecino, que se la estoy cuidando – ironizó - Pues claro que es la mía tonta.

-Ay chico, tampoco es para que me contestaras así, venga, nos quedamos todo el tiempo aquí o entramos

-Claro, anda, que parece que llevas dos tiendas de ropa, trae, que te ayudo con las maletas-se ofreció Tsubasa.

-A buenas horas, y no son dos tiendas, son por lo menos cinco.

-Caray, pues me quedé corto-ambos chicos entraron dentro.-Mira, si te gusta, ésta puede ser tu habitación, si no te gusta, puedes elegir otra, todas están muy bien

-No, si esta me encanta, es amplia, luminosa, acogedora… ¡Es perfecta! - la chica se volvió, mirando cara a cara al chico. Se sentó en la cama, jugando con su pelo provocativamente.

-Ah, esto yo..-se empezó a acercar a ella con la intención de besarla. La chica puso sus manos en las caderas de él, y el chico puso sus manos en los muslos de ella. La tumbó en la cama, y se puso encima de ella mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Anita se quitó de debajo de Tsubasa, y se puso ella encima, haciéndole ver que ella era la que llevaba las riendas. Lo empezó a besar por el cuello, mientras metía las manos por debajo de su camiseta, a la vez que se la empezaba a quitar. Cuando ya le quitó la camiseta, se levantó de encima y lo sacó de la habitación.

-Ya te dije, te lo tienes que currar un poquito más, si te crees que soy así de fácil, es que no me conoces aún lo suficiente-y volviéndolo a dejar con las ganas de más, lo empujó a fuera de la habitación-Deshaz tu maleta, que yo tengo que deshacer la mía-y cerró la puerta.

-J***, cómo me pone en un momento. Mejor que me vaya a deshacer la maleta - se paró un momento -Bueno no, mejor me daré primero una ducha fresquita.

Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que yo apareciera ¿No? Primero me quitáis a mi prometida, y ahora, yo que soy el protagonista, me quitáis de salir en el episodio. ¡Qué cada vez salgo menos hombre!

Yo, como cada mañana, me levanto, y hago las mismas cosas que de costumbre, y como parece ser de que hoy ando con el tiempo sobrado, para mantenerme un poco más en forma, iré andando hasta los entrenamientos.

Iba caminando por el parque, cuando de repente, al pararme a abrocharme los cordones que se me habían desabrochado, y lo hice justo delante de un kiosco de prensa. Al mirar al lado, vi en una revista del corazón un titular que no me gustó para nada. Curioso de saber más, compré la revista, y mientras iba para entrenar la ojeé así por encima. Cuando leí mejor el titular, me quedé a cuadros.

'EL FABULOSO FUTBOLISTA TSUBASA OZORA, AHORA SE DEDICA A SER REPRESENTANTE.'

Ese era el titular, yo, intrigado, me fui a la página dónde hablaban de esa noticia.

'Parece ser que Tsubasa Ozora será el nuevo representante de la modelo Anita Misaki. La modelo, para poder ser representada por el futbolista, se marchó junto a él a Barcelona, dónde empezará su carrera allí. Y ahora viene la conclusión: ¿Se habrá ofrecido a ser su representante porque entre ellos haya algo? ¿Será de que la modelo habrá dejado a Karl Heinz Schneider por Tsubasa Ozora?, porque, hasta la fecha, la modelo declaró de que la boda seguía en pie, pero de que no estaba con Schneider, ¿Eso quiere decir que está mintiendo a la prensa para tapar su relación con el nipón? Aparte de que ayer, los sorprendieron comiendo juntos en un restaurante muy lujoso. Todo apunta a que Tsubasa Ozora se ofreció ser su representante porque mantiene alguna relación con la modelo, porque nunca hasta la fecha, se había dado el caso de que un futbolista sea también un representante, porque el chico, con el Mundial, que anda cerca, con la Champions, que su equipo está en la final, y con la Liga, que está muy disputada, no creo que tenga mucho tiempo de representar a la modelo.'[…]

Yo lo flipo, lo re flipo y lo súper mega híper flipo. ¿Ozora el representante de Anita?, no me lo puedo creer, pero, esto tiene que ser una mentira de la prensa, no, no, ¡Y no!

Claro, por eso me dijo ayer de que tenía que irse a preparar las maletas, que había encontrado un nuevo representante y se tenía que ir con él a otra país para realzar más su fama…pero como no me dijo que era Tsubasa Ozora ni que se iba a España…No caí que fuera a ser él ¡Será!, el muy me la ha jugado pero bien… Ahora, yo con Anita lejos, y él lo más cerca posible, no es que esté en fuera de juego, ¡Si no expulsado del partido claramente con tarjeta roja!, pues capaz soy de ir hasta Barcelona y llevármela.

Seguí andado hasta los entrenamientos. Entré en los vestuarios, y me acerqué a Wakabayashi, que estaba tranquilamente cambiándose de ropa.

-"Waka, ven corre, te tengo que enseñar una cosa muy fuerte que te vas a caer para atrás" - le dije agarrándolo del brazo

-"Ay Schneider, tú y tus paranoias ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que enseñar?" - yo le di la revista.

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una revista del corazón?, a mí estas cosas no me gustan leerlas, no me importa la vida privada de nadie." - pero me di cuenta de que le había dado la revista al revés

-"Que no imbécil, dale la vuelta, que ya verás"- él empezó a leerla, y cada vez que iba avanzando, la cara le cambiaba por momentos.

-"Pero Schneider ¿Esto es verdad?"

-"No, es una declaración falsa que me inventé yo, no te digo ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo te quedaste?"

-"Sinceramente, Tsubasa se pasó. Él, con todo lo que tiene con lo del fútbol, no creo que pueda ser representante a la vez, aparte de que ni sabrá cómo hacerlo."

-"¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?" - le pregunté exasperado que hasta mis demás compañeros me miraron extrañados - "Wakabayashi, que tu amigo me quitó a Anita, se la llevó bien lejitos mía, ¿Ahora qué se supone que debo hacer yo?"

-"Cálmate hermano, que ya lo solucionaré" - empezó a ponerse a pensar. ¿Ah, qué piensa y todo? - "Ya lo tengo. Llamaré a Taro, él seguro que podrá hacerle cambiar de idea, es el mejor amigo de Tsubasa, y el hermano de Anita"

-"No, no metas a más gente, que el pobre Taro no tiene nada que ver aquí. Esto lo solucionaré yo solito."

-"¿Y qué piensas hacer, listo?"-me preguntó Wakabayashi frunciendo el ceño.

-"Pues...ir a Barcelona y llevarme a Anita por la fuerza"

-"¿Ahora quién es el que no se está oyendo? Vamos a ver Schneider tío, si vas allí, quedarás como el mayor perdedor del mundo, arrastrarte yendo a por Anita y buscando pelea con Tsubasa, sólo conseguirás un nuevo titular, ¿Te lo digo?, 'Karl Heinz Schneider, desesperado por haber perdido a su prometida, viaja a Barcelona a recuperar a la modelo, y busca bronca con el futbolista'. Venga ya Schneider, no seas crío, si ha pasado todo esto es porque no estabais destinados a estar juntos. Yo te apoyé desde el principio, me metí para que Tsubasa no empeorara las cosas, pero si ahora la decisión de marcharse es de Anita, mejor que no interfieras, si de verdad la quieres, y si de verdad se fue porque sienta algo por él, mejor que la dejes ser feliz, ¿No crees?"

-"No, no lo creo, ¿Y entonces qué hago?, me quedo aquí con los brazos cruzados viendo como he fracasado y viendo cómo ese infeliz se queda con la única persona que he amado de verdad ¿No?"

-"Schneider, me duele porque eres mi hermano tío, pero eres ningún fracaso, piensa que te retiraste con dignidad de esta pelea, y que de los errores se aprende."

-"¿Qué de los errores se aprende? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-le pregunté extrañado.

-"Hermano, sé sincero contigo mismo. Tú tratabas a veces a Anita como te venía en gana, presumías de ella como si fuese un objeto, y no te niego que no la amaras, que sí, que te morías por ella, pero reconoce esas cosas que he dicho. ¿Es eso cierto o no?" - me dijo tirándome la revista y poniéndose bien la equipación.

-"No, no te equivocas… ¡J*** Wakabayashi, he sido un completo imbécil! Cómo puede hacerle eso a la persona que más he amado en este mundo, y encima perderla de un día para otro… No soy digno de ella ni de su amor, pero Wakabayashi, yo la amo. ¿Qué hago ahora?"-dije ya desesperado al borde del llanto.

-"Hermano, aunque te duela lo que te voy a decir, como hermano y amigo, te lo tengo que soltar… A lo hecho pecho amigo, perdona que te diga."-después de decir eso, me abrazó -"Aquí me tienes para lo que necesites, nunca te dejaré sólo, ni yo ni Schuster ¿Sí?." - el nombrado, al haber estado al margen de la conversación todo el rato, se incorporó al habla.

-"Eso hermano, siempre aquí, es más, esta misma noche nos vamos de fiesta después de ganar la semifinal ¿Ok?"-propuso el rubio.

-"No tengo muchas ganas ni de jugar este partido"-contesté con desgano.

-"No molestes Schneider, que nos jugamos la Champions" - me dijo Wakabayashi.

-"Eso tío ¿O es que no quieres jugar la final contra Ozora y ganarle, humillarle y que vean que eres mejor que él? Tienes que acabar con él"

-"Schuster, no te pases, que es un partido, no una guerra contra una plaga de insectos"

-"Tienes razón, él quiere algo que le dolerá mucho más perder. ¡Ser el mejor jugador del mundo! Y ganándole en la Champions, dejándolo como que es inferior a mí en el terreno del juego, le dolerá más a que yo le quite a Anita"- me levanté de un salto muy motivado y renovado - "Venga chicos, a entrenar muy duro, que esta noche lo tenemos que dar todo" - y salí de los vestuarios.

-"¿Y tú para qué lo animas? No, si en la final le pitarán tarjeta y todo, ya lo veo..."

En Barcelona, Anita y Tsubasa estaban viendo una película de miedo en el sofá y comiendo palomitas.

La chica, que le daban miedo las películas de terror, cada vez que salía algo que no podía ver, se abrazaba al brazo del chico.

-Si te dan tanto miedo estas películas para qué las ves - se burlaba Tsubasa.

-Porque me gustan, aunque me den miedo. Además, ¿Quién te dice que yo estoy muerta de miedo? - dijo haciéndose la fuerte, pero en ese momento, salió una escena que la hizo sobresaltar y se volvió a abrazar al chico.

-No, si no me hace falta que me diga nadie nada, si ya te delatas por ti sola - se reía el chico.

-¡Eres un idiota insensible! - lo miró a la cara para reclamarle, pero sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, y era mucha la tentación . Poco a poco, sus bocas se fueron acercando, hasta que se unieron en un apasionado beso.

El beso siguió, y Tsubasa no vaciló ni un segundo, así que tumbó a la chica en el sofá poniéndose encima, pero esta vez no tenía intención de dejarla escapar, esta vez, no se quedaría con las ganas de más.

Anita, siguió el juego del nipón, que encima de ella, hacía lo que quería…le besaba el cuello mientras que subía su mano a uno de sus pechos. La chica, no se quejó ni se opuso, quiso dejarle que jugara un poco más. Y cómo el juego seguía, ella también quiso poner de su parte; le quitó la camiseta y acarició su torso, terminando por poner sus manos en la cabeza del muchacho, para profundizar más aquel beso apasionado que en ese momento le estaba dando.

Tsubasa, le quitó la camiseta a la chica mientras que con su mano juguetona, rozaba otra zona…Anita, no quería ser menos, e hizo lo mismo con su mano..

Estaba de más decir que los pantalones de ambos sobraban en ese momento, y así fue, poco duraron puestos.

El moreno se echó un poco para atrás, y entonces la rubia aprovechó para sentarse encima de él. Tsubasa no se esperaba ese gesto por parte de ella, y siguió besándola desenfrenadamente a la vez que le quitaba el sujetador. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, en ese instante las palabras sobraban.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos mejor a la cama?, aquí me resulta un poco incómodo… - propuso Tsubasa

-Cómo quieras - Tsubasa cogió a la chica en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. La tumbó en la cama y se puso encima de ella, pero la chica lo quitó.

-¿Qué me vas a dejar otra vez con el calentón? Perdona, pero con eso no se juega - se quejó el chico creyendo que lo iba a dejar con las ganas, cómo pasó en unas veces anteriores.

-Shhh, calla, que esta vez no te dejaré a medias, sólo que yo quiero ponerme encima, tú calla y ya verás-Tsubasa por su parte no dijo más, esperando a ver qué le hacía. La rubia empezó con su lengua a recorrer desde su ombligo hasta su cuello, dónde se paró un rato. Luego volvió a bajar, pero no se paró en su ombligo, siguió más abajo…

Tsubasa estaba gozando como nadie, nunca, con ninguna otra chica, había sentido tantas cosas como las que estaba sintiendo con Anita. Ésa chica sí sabía cómo enloquecerlo.

Tsubasa estaba en el séptimo cielo, mientras que la chica se divertía más que un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

El chico, ya no aguantó más, ya no quería seguir con las preliminares, quería pasar ya a la acción, así que, en cuanto la chica terminó, se puso nuevamente encima de ella. Le empezó a besar sus pechos, devorándolos con ahínco, mientras llevaba a cabo el ritmo perfecto.

Listo, pues ya está hecho, partido ganado. Sí, ganamos al Inter de Milán por una goleada de 5-0, y todo es porque estoy muy motivado para enfrentarme la semana que viene a Ozora, ahí verá quién soy yo, lo humillaré delante de toda Europa, le arrebataré su victoria, como él me arrebató a mi prometida.

-"Ey Schneider ¿Celebración no?" - dijo Schuster acercándose a mí.

-"¿Pero tú no habías quedado con Aimée? Cómo sepa que te vas de parranda por ahí te cantará las cuarenta, tu esposa te mata" - le advertí a mi amigo.

-"Naah, Aimée hoy está en casa de Danila, por eso me dijo que hoy no quedábamos"-se incorporó a la conversación Levin, el novio de Danila.

-"Sí, mi hermana está de un insoportable desde que dice que quiere revivir aquellos momentos de su infancia con fiestecillas del pijama o qué se yo, resumiendo, que ya no son ningunas crías para hacer esas cosas, pero mientras nos dejen un día para respirar e irnos de fiesta, que hagan lo que quieran"-se agregó Victorino.

-"Es cierto, a mí me comentó Sherezade lo mismo"-dijo Wakabayashi, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Desde cuándo Sherezade te cuenta las cosas que va a hacer? ¿Os hicisteis íntimos?"

-"¿Qué decís? Sólo que salió el tema el otro día, sólo eso..."

-"Sí, ya, Waka, que traes loquita a mi prima hermano"- le dije riendo - "¿Qué decís chicos, creéis que hacen buena pareja o no?"

-"¡Schneider!"

-"Sí, yo voto que sí" - Kaltz se unió y aportó su opinión -"¿Pensaban dejarme fuera?"

-"¿Pero qué dices Kaltzito? Si no estamos todos juntos, no mola salir de marcha."-dijo Victorino pasándole el brazo por el hombro -"Venga, fiesta se ha dicho, vayámonos antes de que las chicas cambien de opinión y nos aten"

Los chicos y yo decidimos irnos por ahí a celebrar la merecidísima victoria contra el Inter, dejándonos paso hacia la final, que la jugaríamos contra el Barcelona. Tsubasa Ozora, dentro de poco nos veremos las caras.

Esa noche fue de lo mejor, empecé a beber, y la verdad que perdí la noción del tiempo. Decía cada tontería…Yo, que no estoy acostumbrado a beber, empecé a hacerlo y hacerlo, hasta que me acabé emborrachando bastante.

Mis amigos, como buenos que son, me llevaron hasta casa de Wakabayashi, que decía que mejor me quedara a dormir en su casa, que estaba demasiado bebido.

Al día siguiente, el sol entraba por las rendijas de la persiana de la habitación, que acabó por despertar a la chica, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

La chica se despertó en brazos de Tsubasa, que estaba durmiendo. Recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y una sonrisa inundó su cara, ella y Tsubasa habían hecho el amor.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo y se puso la camiseta de su pijama y sus pantalones cortos y se fue a la ducha.

Mientras estaba relajada en la bañera, recordó como Tsubasa la había besado, como le había hecho el amor, con cuanta dulzura le había tratado…y luego pensó en Schneider. Él nunca le había besado como lo había hecho Tsubasa, ella nunca había sentido tanto placer como le había dado Tsubasa. Pensó en que se estaba enamorando del chico…lo pensaba demasiado a cada segundo, recordaba aquella noche de pasión como si fuera sido la primera de su vida..

Tsubasa, al oír el grifo de la ducha, se despertó. Al no sentir a Anita a su lado, se levantó y se fue a la ducha, que allí era dónde se encontraba.

Al verla ahí metida, relajada, supo que necesitaba de ella, entró al cuarto de baño y corrió las cortinas. La chica se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, así que se incorporó y se acercó a él para besarlo mientras le daba a entender que se metiera con ella en la bañera.

Tsubasa no se lo pensó dos veces, y se metió en la bañera con la chica. Ella se sentó encima de él mientras le enjabonaba el cuerpo y él le besaba el cuello.

Nuevamente, volvieron dejar que los sentimientos los guiasen haciendo que se fundieran otra vez más…

Fin del capítulo VII.

Anita Schneider


	8. Chapter 8

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo VIII**

A Anita y Tsubasa le iba todo muy bien, la modelo estaba triunfando en comerciales españoles y en las pasarelas españolas, y Tsubasa hacía muy bien el trabajo de ser el representante de la chica, lo compaginaba muy bien con el fútbol.

Los chicos sólo se veían por las tardes, ya que por las mañana Anita iba a su nueva agencia de modelos y Tsubasa a entrenar para la esperada final de la Champions.

Al fin la esperada final llegó, y se jugaría en el campo del Bayern, el Allianz Arena. Todos los comercios de la ciudad estaban cerrados, toda la ciudad estaba decorada con banderas rojas y blancas con el escudo alemán azul y rojo…

El estadio Allianz Arena se iluminó por fuera de color rojo, como siempre cuando juega en él el Bayern Múnich.

Anita viajó junto a Tsubasa a Múnich, su ciudad, dónde nació y vivió durante todo ese tiempo, ella quería animar a su equipo, a sus amigos con los que compartió tantas cosas, y a él…a Schneider, que a fin de cuentas tenía la necesidad de animarlo, aunque no se lo quisiera decir a Tsubasa por temor a que él se sintiera ofendido.

Anita se sentó en el palco preferencial, dónde a pocos metros, estaban sentadas Sherezade, la prima de Schneider, Daniela, la novia de Levin y hermana de Victorino, y Animée, la esposa de Schuster. Ella, con temor a que la rechazaran, no se acercó a ellas, a fin de cuentas, lo más seguro sería que estuvieran de parte de Schneider.

Al poco rato de estar ella sentada, Mary, que había viajado a Múnich como reportera japonesa y hermana de Tsubasa, se le acercó para hablarle.

-Hola Anita, ¿Qué tal?-le saludó la chica.

-Ah, hola Mary. Bien, ansiosa por que empiece ya. Siéntate si quieres, está libre-le ofreció la germana.

-No puedo. Sólo vine a saludarte, hoy no estoy cómo espectadora, sino cómo reportera -explicó la chica Ozora.

-Ya veo. ¿Pero tú no eres reportera del Real Madrid sólo?

-Sí. Pero me enviaron de reportera especial una cadena de deportes.

-Ah, entonces muy bien. Mucha suerte con el trabajo-sonrió

-Gracias. Ahora me marcho, tengo que estar abajo entre los banquillos, luego después del partido nos vemos, ¿Sí? Que me tienes que contar una cosa.

-Como quieras - Mary se marchó con su micro hacia los banquillos, y Anita se volvió a centrar en el terreno de juego, que en ese momento estaban saliendo los jugadores al campo.

En la parte izquierda jugaría el Barcelona, con su segunda equipación, la amarilla (para cuando escribí esto, esa era la segunda equipación del Barcelona) y en la parte derecha, estaba encarándoles los locales, con su primera equipación, la roja.

Después del saludo entre los capitanes de ambos equipos y los árbitros, el partido dio comienzo.

Schneider sacó de centro para Levin, que empezó a avanzar con la pelota por el centro del campo rival. En seguida, Sergio Busquets se le interpuso, pero fue rápido y se la pasó a Victorino, que corría por la banda derecha. Pero por esa banda, se acabó encontrando con el gran defensa del Barcelona, Carles Puyol, que se la quitó limpiamente y se la pasó a sus centrocampistas. Xavi recibió, dirigió el juego de su equipo y se la pasó a Iniesta. Éste, después de avanzar un poco, se la colocó a Messi, que corrió cómo un demonio hasta el centro del área, que al ver que dos defensas le taponaban, centró a su capitán, Tsubasa, que fusiló a portería. La euforia del equipo rojiblanco y la desolación del equipo azulgrana por la espléndida parada de Genzo Wakabayashi, el guardameta del Bayern, que blocó muy bien con el centro de su cuerpo el primer tiro del partido.

Wakabayashi puso enseguida el cuero en juego pasándosela a Kaltz, que avanzó unos metros, para pasársela a Schuster. Éste se la pasó a Schneider, que empezó a hacer su típica jugada en solitario. Pero, Tsubasa, corriendo y replegándose rápidamente en su campo, se le puso delante con intenciones de no dejarle pasar.

-De aquí no pasarás, conmigo no podrás. - dijo Tsubasa mientras le cerraba los huecos para que ni centrara ni le regateara.

-¿Eso crees Ozora? Que sepas que te arrebataré tu sueño, lo mismo que tú hiciste con el mío-Schneider buscaba hueco, pero no encontraba. Tsubasa sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Celoso quizás Schneider? Veo que sacaste los dientes pretendiendo arrebatarme la copa, eso me da a entender de que te jode que Anita esté conmigo ¿No?

-Diste en el clavo, saqué los dientes, y voy a por todas, y sobre todo a por ti en especial, te haré el partido más duro de todos.

-¿Qué pasa Schneider, te jode que ahora sea yo quién se acueste con Anita? - el germano se quedó quieto. De repente, una cara de odio le apareció, y quiso atropellar a Tsubasa con su fuerza, pero Tsubasa, sabiendo sus intenciones, se apartó y le metió la pierna para quitarle el balón, pero en vez de quitárselo, le dio en la pierna, tirándolo al suelo. El árbitro no pitó falta, y Tsubasa siguió con el esférico a la portería contraria.

-¡Karl! - gritó Anita desde las gradas. Estaba muy preocupada por el germano, no se levantaba del suelo debido al dolor que sentía en la pierna derecha.

-¡Eso es falta árbitro! - gritaron Animée, Danila y Sherezade.- ¡Eso en mi pueblo es tarjeta roja!

Tsubasa seguía con el balón, se la pasa a Messi, hace la pared con Pedrito, que le centra nuevamente a Tsubasa.

-Lo siento Tsubasa, pero no marcarás, no permitiré que te vayas de rositas, hiciste una jugada muy cochina, me vengaré por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano.

-Tsubasa encara a Wakabayashi, chuta, el guardameta se tira a pararla, pero le da en el brazo y sale el balón rebotado. Messi la recoge, chuta él, pero nuevamente Wakabayashi despeja, esta vez, a duras penas con el pie derecho tirado en el suelo. Pero aún sigue habiendo peligro, porque Piqué recoge casi en la línea de banda el balón, y se lo centra a Tsubasa, podría ser la última jugada de la primera parte. Tsubasa se revuelve de volea, Wakabayashi se incorpora y vuelve a su portería, Tsubasa empalma el tiro, pero se estrella en el póster derecho, por suerte rebota en el izquierdo y acaba rozando la red. ¡GOOOL!

El F.C. Barcelona acaba de marcar en el minuto cuarenta y cuatro del primer tiempo.

-¡Sí, lo conseguí!-gritó Tsubasa mientras lo abrazaban sus compañeros.

Anita se puso medio contenta, miraba a Tsubasa y veía el gol que había conseguido, pero miraba a Schneider y lo veía en el suelo, siendo ayudado por Schuster. A simple vista se podía notar que estaba tocado del tobillo derecho.

Los jugadores de las dos escuadras se retiraron a los banquillos, y el capitán del Bayern se marchó a la enfermería para que lo atendieran.

A Schneider lo acompañaron Schuster y Wakabayashi, preocupados por su estado.

Anita, muerta de los nervios, fue a la enfermería del estadio para saber cómo se encontraba Schneider.

Schuster y Wakabayashi, que estaban en la puerta esperando noticias, vieron llegar a la modelo, y el primero, la miró con mala cara.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le contestó de mal modo.

-Vengo a ver cómo está Schneider -contestó la chica.

-Aquí no eres bien recibida, vete a felicitar a tu noviecito del gol que marcó - protestó Schuster.

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Yo no vengo buscando pelea, sólo me preocupé por Schneider y vine a ver cómo se encontraba -se defendió Anita.

-¿A ver cómo está Schneider? Dime, ¿Cuándo te fuiste a España junto con Ozora te importó tan si quiera un poquito cómo se encontraba Schneider? - siguió reprochándole el germano.

-Esto….yo ¿A qué viene eso?

-Pues que tú sólo te preocupas cuando te conviene, claro, aquí ahora te da penita de que tu noviecito lo haya lesionado, pero antes, cuando lo dejaste tirado y te fuiste a los brazos del otro bien que no te importaba si estaba hecho polvo o no.

-¿De qué vas niñato? - dijo Anita ofendida y enojada. Igual también un poco culpable por las palabras que estaba diciendo el chico.

-Anita, mejor te vas de aquí por favor-intervino Wakabayashi

-¿Tú también Wakabayashi?

-No sería bueno que cuando saliera Schneider te viera aquí, así que, por favor, márchate y deja a Schneider tranquilo.-contestó el nipón sin mirarle a la cara a la chica.

Anita, casi llorando, por las palabras de rechazo de ambos jugadores, se marchó a su lugar en las gradas-Está bien, no os deseo suerte, no la necesitáis, sé que vosotros podéis con el Barcelona.

Schneider salió de la enfermería, con un vendaje muy fuerte en el tobillo.

-Schneider, hermano, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntaron Schuster y Wakabayashi a la vez al verle.

-No os preocupéis, estoy estupendamente, el médico me puso un fuerte vendaje y podré disputar la segunda parte. Tsubasa Ozora, me la pagarás por doble; por quitarme a Anita y por haberme dejado el tobillo tocado-se dijo Schneider mientras salía con sus amigos al terreno de juego.

La segunda parte del partido dio comienzo. Esta vez, Messi puso la pelota en juego pasándosela a su capitán, que empezó a avanzar por el medio campo. Schneider, con ganas de venganza, se le interpuso, con intención de hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a él, pero por desgracia, no pudo hacer mucho, porque su pierna derecha no aguantaba la presión.

Schuster, queriéndose vengar también de 'su hermano', fue corriendo, haciéndole una entrada desprevenida. Tenía el balón, y se lo pasó a Schneider, que esta vez, estaba dispuesto a romperse el pie si hacía falta con tal de ganarle a Ozora.

Schneider regatea a uno, a dos, ¡a tres!, defensas que se le interponen del Barcelona con unas magistrales jugadas. Schneider en el borde del área, chuta, el portero se tira a pararla pero… ¡ES GOOL! Schneider empata para su equipo.

Schneider se vuelve, mirando a Tsubasa, con cara de satisfacción. Al pasar por su lado para regresar a su campo, se para y le dice:

-¿Qué pasa Ozora, te jode que ahora sea yo quién marque?

Tsubasa estaba furioso, no había cosa que le diera más coraje que alguien, en el terreno de juego, sea mejor que él.

El partido está ahora al rojo vivo, y tanto por parte del Barcelona como por parte del Bayern, no estaban dispuestos a ceder el lugar de campeón de Europa.

Después de varias jugadas por parte de ambas escuadras, Tsubasa se la pasa a Messi, que remata, dando en el larguero, pero al volver a quedarse la pelota suelta, Tsubasa la mete en la red. ¡GOOL! Nuevamente del F.C. Barcelona.

Y el pitido del árbitro indica que el juego acabó, con un marcador de 1-2 para el visitante, el Barcelona. Tsubasa recoge la copa de campeones, y la eleva en el cielo, celebrando su victoria.

Schneider, por su parte, se va a los vestuarios, no tenía ganas de ver cómo ése Ozora le arrebataba otro de sus sueños...

Anita, en las gradas, no sabía si estar contenta porque su 'novio' había ganado el partido, o estar triste porque su equipo y su ex-prometido hayan perdido el partido.

La desolación de Sherezade, Danila y Animée en las gradas era grande, y al ver pasar a Anita dirigiéndose a los banquillos, le reprocharon.

-¿Qué pasa Anita?, estarás contenta de que tu noviecito haya ganado a nuestro equipo no, que recuerdo que también es tu equipo.-dijo Danila.

-No estoy contenta-contestó la rubia – Chicas ¿Ustedes también están enojadas conmigo?

-¿Y a ti qué te parece? hombre, dejas tirado a mi primo, para irte con ése, que no le llega ni a los pies a mi primo.

-No es mi novio - fue cuanto dijo. - Tsubasa no es mi novio ni lo será - y dicho esto, se marchó a los banquillos, dejando asombradas a las tres chicas.

Fin del capítulo VIII.

Anita Schneider


	9. Chapter 9

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo IX**

Danila, Sherezade y Aimée se quedaron frías al oír por boca de Anita que Tsubasa no era su novio, ni lo sería.

-¿No son novios?, no entiendo, si parece a la vista que están liados.-dijo Aimée.

-Ay amiga, pareces tontita, de seguro lo habrá dicho para que su relación con él no salga a la luz más de lo ya salió - comentó Sherezade.

-Chica, qué retorcida eres. Yo creo que no lo dijo por no hacerle daño a Schneider -adjuntó Danila.

-¿Por no hacerle daño a mi primo?

-Pues sí, ella nunca quiso hacerle daño.

-¿Qué nunca quiso hacerle daño?, pues el daño ya está hecho. Si hubiera pensado un poquito en mi primo, no hubiera corrido a los brazos del desarmado ése-protestó Sherezade.

-Shere, estás a la defensiva si sale el tema de tu primo, ¿Eh?-dijo Danila.

-Hombre, normal, después de lo que le hizo Anita, para no estarlo, soy su prima y me duele mucho lo que le hicieron.

-En parte tienes razón. - pensó Aimée - Bueno chicas, dejen de pensar en ese tema y vayamos a felicitar a nuestros chicos, no ganaron, pero hicieron un buen partido.

-Sí, voy a ir felicitar a mi Genzo. - y Sherezade salió corriendo a los vestuarios.

-No si, le cambian al tema Wakabayashi, no hay defensiva que valga - dijeron a la vez Danila y Aimée.

En los vestuarios, el ambiente está tenso. Tenso como mi tobillo. Vaya dichosa lesión que me hizo el fastidioso ése. Se me roba a mi novia, me arrebata la victoria, y para colmo me lesiona. ¿Es mala persona o no es mala persona?

Wakabayashi tiene sus manos apoyadas en la pared, enfadado porque le encajaron dos goles. Schuster está sentado en un banco con una toalla en la cabeza. Kaltz sentado en otro banco con las manos en la nuca mirando al suelo. Victorino y Levin están cambiándose sin decir nada. Y yo...bueno, yo no sé ni qué hacer ni qué decir. Yo estoy tocándome mi tobillo, quitándome esta venda que está muy apretada. ¿Qué, que las vendas tienen que estar así de apretadas?, pero es que a mí así me deja marca Me miro el tobillo, y me lo veo súper hinchado. ¡Vaya por Dios!, por lo menos, dos semanas sin jugar ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Se oye como tocan a la puerta, y uno de mis compañeros va a abrirla. Cuando la abre, aparecen las chicas, cada una abrazando a uno. Aimée corre a abrazar a Schuster, Danila a besar a Levin, y mi prima a coquetear con Wakabayashi. Yo miro para la puerta, con la esperanza de que Anita apareciera por la puerta, preguntándome por mi tobillo. Pero no, ella nunca apareció. De seguro estará en los vestuarios del Barcelona, celebrando la victoria con su novio. Wakabayashi, que había apartado un poco a la lapa de mi prima, se acerca a mí, y pareciendo como si me leyera el pensamiento, me contesta...

-"No vendrá. Vi cómo se marchaba en dirección al banquillo del Barcelona" - me dijo Wakabayashi apoyando una mano suya en mi hombro.

-"¿Cómo sabías que estaba esperando a Anita?"- pregunté asombrado.

-"Ay Hermano, porque eres transparente como el agua, y porque te conozco lo suficiente."- me sonrió -"Schneider, no pienses más en ella, búscate a una que sí merezca la pena."

-"Sí, vale, ¿Te crees que es tan fácil?"

-"Fácil no lo es, pero nunca dejará de ser imposible si no lo intentas. O sino haz cómo yo, salgo de marcha, voy a fiestas, y si cae alguna…pues perfecto."

-"Wakabayashi, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy cómo tú. Ese estilo no me queda para nada, y lo sabes."-le contesté cambiándome de ropa.-"Además, caer te caerán todas, al ser famoso, todas las tías estarán deseando pasar por tus brazos, un día de éstos, una de ellas irá a un programa del corazón, y dirá la noticia que estará embarazada de ti, y ahí, se liará."

-"No creo que pase nada de eso. Porque yo no me lío con chicas normales y corrientes, yo siempre me lío con cantantes, modelos, reporteras, etc..."-me dijo como si nada.

-"Yo ya te dije, haz lo que tú veas. Pero sigo insistiendo de que algún día, tú, dejarás ese mundo y te atarás a una mujer. Ya lo verás."

-"Sigue soñando hermano, yo nunca me ataré a una mujer. Sí, cuando ya me vea que no ligo ya será cuando deje ese mundillo, pero mientras, a vivir la vida Schneider, que es lo que tienes que hacer tú."

-"Baaah"-Wakabayashi se va riéndose. Yo, al ver que también estaba por quedarme sólo, salgo del vestuario con mi bolsa de deporte, para dirigirme a mi casa.

Anita, medio enojada por cómo la trataron las chicas y Wakabayashi y Schuster, se va a los vestuarios del Barcelona, dónde Mary estaba en el pasillo esperando a que salieran los jugadores para entrevistarlos.

-Hola Mary, ¿Trabajando? - dijo Anita

-Pues ya me ves. Aquí esperando a hacer entrevistas para la televisión. ¿Y tú por qué traes esa cara?

-No, por nada, estoy con un poco de gripa. - fingió la modelo.

-¿Seguro?-insistió la rubia.

-Sí, seguro. Por cierto, ¿Qué querías que te contara?

-Ah, eso ahora lo hablaremos, que aquí todo se sabe. Cuando termine mi trabajo, entonces hablamos-le guiñó el ojo.

-Ah, vale, cómo quieras. -Anita iba a abrir la puerta..-¿Puedo entrar yo no?

-Tú sí, yo me tengo que quedar aquí, esperando a que salgan, así que, cuando entres, dile a Messi, Xavi y Valdés que salgan rápido, que los tengo que entrevistar - dijo la chica.

-Vale, yo les digo-sonrió y entró para dentro.

Tsubasa, al ver a la chica entrar, entre lo contento que estaba por haber ganado la Champions, y al ver a la chica ahí, no aguantó las ganas y se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura elevándola, y la besó.

Todo el equipo se quedó mudo al ver tal escena. No sabían que su capitán estuviera saliendo con la famosa modelo Anita Misaki, si sabían que ambos eran amigos, y que él era su representante, pero no sabían que sí lo fueran.

Las cámaras de televisión, que estaban esperando a fuera, los rodearon haciéndoles miles de fotos.

Anita, al darse cuenta de lo que el chico había hecho, se separó corriendo, quedándose quieta mientras los reporteros le hacían mil y una preguntas. La modelo, frustrada, salió del vestuario sin contestar a ninguna pregunta, dirigiéndose su casa, que aunque ya no viviera allí, sí que la tenía aún.

Tsubasa, por su parte, no contestó tampoco a las preguntas, si no que salió corriendo a por la chica, para pedirle perdón.

-¡Anita, perdóname, no quise hacer eso, fue la emoción que tenía dentro!-se excusó el chico corriendo detrás de ella por el pasillo.

-¡Déjame en paz!, ¿No viste que nos hicieron mil fotos?, verás mañana los titulares-dijo la chica.

-¿Y yo qué sabía que iban a entrar en los vestuarios justamente en ese momento?-Tsubasa la agarró del brazo, haciendo que ella se parara-¡Párate un momento! ¿Quieres?

-¡Suéltame!, te dije que me dejaras en paz-contestó la chica.

-¿Me puedes escuchar un momento?-Tsubasa seguía sin soltarla, y Anita, siendo tan quejica cómo era, no dudó en seguirle gritando.

-¡Que me dejes ya en paz, me estás lastimando!

-¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes!, ¿Qué pasa, que te quedaste sordo o qué?-le reprochó una voz delante de ellos. Tsubasa y Anita, se dieron la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

-¡Tú cállate, no te metas dónde no te llaman!-contestó Tsubasa enojado-¿Es que no te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

-¿A mí?, claro que sí. Al que parece que no le enseñaron algo es a ti, ¿No sabes que a las mujeres no se les pueden maltratar?, déjala en paz o te las verás conmigo.

-¿Ah, quieres pelea?-el nipón soltó a la chica, que tampoco es que le estuviera haciendo mucho daño, es la chica, que se queja por todo, y le encaró al otro muchacho.

-Sí así deseas...-por su parte, el otro chico también encaró a Tsubasa.

-Venga ya chicos, dejen de pelear, que no fue para tanto-a buenas hora bonita…Pero la pelea empezó, con un puñetazo de Tsubasa.

-¡Schneider!-gritó Anita asustada-¡Tsubasa párale por favor!-pero el germano no se quedó atrás, le propinó un buen derechazo al nipón. Ambos, estaban sangrando por el labio.

Wakabayashi, que oyó voces, fue de vuelta al pasillo, dónde vio la pelea en vivo. Cogió a Schneider, para separarlo de Tsubasa, mientras que Anita sujetaba al nipón.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces Tsubasa?-reclamó Wakabayashi.

-Aquí, tu amigote, que se mete dónde no debe-contestó Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa, empezaste tú, déjalo ya.-adjuntó Anita.-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó la chica acercándose al rubio preocupada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Schneider?-remeó Tsubasa enfadado-¡Y a mí que me zurzan!-y el moreno se marchó a los vestuarios nuevamente.

Schneider, al ver que Anita se le acercó a él y se preocupó por él en vez de preguntárselo a su novio, y al ver a Ozora yéndose enojado, cambió la cara por una sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien"-sonreí-"Hacen falta más puñetazos para dejarme fuera de combate"

-"Vamos, cómo se suele decir, mala hierba nunca muere"-sonrió Anita secándome la sangre del labio-"Waka, ¿Te importa dejarnos solos?"

-"Está bien"-cedió Wakabayashi después de mirarme a mí-"No tardes Schneider, y Anita, por favor, no me llames más Waka, así sólo me dicen mis amigos"-y se marchó.

-"¡Wakabayashi, no te pases!"-le dije

-"No, déjalo, si en el fondo entiendo por qué está enfadado conmigo. Bueno, él sólo no, si no también, Sherezade, Schuster, Danila y Aimée."-confesó con la mirada perdida.

-"Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver. Yo no los puse en tu contra"-dije rápidamente.

-"No te preocupes, les comprendo, yo solita me lo busqué"-contestó tristemente secándome la sangre.

-"Esto…mejor será que vayas a ver cómo se encuentra tu novio, se fue enojado porque te acercaste a mí.."-empecé a decir..

-"Schneider, no empieces tú tampoco. No, no es mi novio, y luego, después de que sepa que estás bien, lo iré a ver a él."-no daba créditos a mis oídos. Ozora y Anita no eran novios. ¿Eso significaba que tenía una posibilidad?

-"Ah, no, yo sólo decía, para que no te enfades con él ni nada"-bueno, en el fondo saqué ese tema camuflado, sin que ella supiera que le estaba peguntando directamente que si ella y él eran novios.

-"No te preocupes, si ya estamos enfadados."- dijo como si nada.

-"¿Enfadados, por qué?"- pregunté curioso-"¿Entonces, si estás enfadada con él qué haces viéndolo jugar el partido?"

-"No vive a verle a él jugar y bien lo sabes. Yo soy del Bayern Múnich, el equipo de mi ciudad, y vine a animar a mi equipo."- confesó

-"¿En serio?, pues vaya."- cuando iba a decirle de ir a tomar algo, ella cambió la conversación.

-"Esto…me tengo que ir ya, quedé con Mary, la hermana de Tsubasa, me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, así que, te tengo que dejar. Me alegra haberte visto, y espero que te recuperes de tu lesión lo antes posible, y que jugaste muy bien, merecisteis haber ganado, aunque no pudo ser."-dicho esto, se marchó nuevamente a los vestuarios. Bueno pues me quedé ahí plantado. Pero con una satisfacción grandísima. Anita no estaba con Ozora, y encima estaban enojados, y para colmo, en vez de parase e ir a curarle a él, se quedó conmigo. Y lo más importante, la pude ver.

Anita se volvió a dirigir a los vestuarios, que para su mala suerte, estaba Tsubasa hablando con su hermana. La modelo se les acercó, sin dirigirle la palabra al nipón, sólo hablándole a la rubia. Por parte del chico, tampoco le dirigió palabra alguna, estaba muy ofendido y enojado. Entró al vestuario, cogió su bolsa de deporte, se despidió de su hermana, y se fue con el resto de su equipo para el hotel.

-¿Te pasó algo con mi hermano?-preguntó Mary.

-No, nada, sólo tonterías-dijo como si nada.

-Si tú lo dices ¿Qué es porque te molestó el beso que te dio?

-Más o menos.-fue cuanto dijo.

-Ah, ya, estás así porque os vieron las cámaras besándose, ¿Verdad?, no hagas caso de las cámaras y lo que digan la prensa de ustedes.

-No, si a mí lo que pongan de mí en la prensa me da igual. Total, aunque digas una cosa, siempre dirán lo contrario. Es porque me no me gusta que me besen por sorpresa…Y por otra cosa más…

-¿Por qué cosa más?-quiso saber la chica-¿Pasó otra cosa con mi hermano?

-Más o menos-volvió a contestar

-Me hartas con el más o menos. Mira, si no me lo quieres decir no me lo digas, total, me lo acabará contando mi hermano.-contestó la chica.

-No es que no te lo quiera contar es que…cuando salí de los vestuarios, él me siguió, pero yo no quería hablar con él, Schneider, que salía en ese momento, malinterpretó la escena, y se encaró con tu hermano. Él, cómo no, no se quedó atrás, e hizo lo mismo, y se liaron a golpes.

-A, .por eso mi hermano estaba sangrando por el labio ¿Se hicieron mucho? - se preocupó la nipona.

-No mucho. Sólo atinaron a darse un puñetazo cada uno. Pero ambos se hirieron en el labio. Tu hermano se fue enojado y yo me quedé a preguntarle a Schneider cómo estaba y…-no siguió hablando porque la otra la cortó.

-Y se te vinieron las defensas abajo… ¿Lo extrañas cierto?

-Algo así no sé, es que, él se pasó conmigo y cuando estoy con tu hermano es todo tan diferente…ambos tienen cosas que me gustan. Tu hermano sus besos, Schneider su dulzura…

-Pues amiga, o uno, u otro. ¿Tú ya sabes que mi hermano gusta de ti no?-las dos chicas iban caminando hasta la cosa de la modelo, dónde iban a recoger las cosas de la chica e irse en el primer vuelo que saliera para Barcelona.

-Sí, lo sé, se le nota claramente en la mirada, esa mirada preciosa y cautivadora que tiene me vuelve loca…Pero no sé si él me gusta. Con Schneider tuve una relación de varios años, y se estropeó todo en un momento, y ahora aparece tu hermano y no sé..-la chica estaba muy dudosa sobre sus sentimientos.

-Una pregunta un poco íntima, ¿Llegaste a hacer algo con mi hermano en la casa?

-Bueno…sí..-contestó avergonzada.

-¿Entonces?, si por lo visto tienes dudas, ¿Por qué haces eso con mi hermano?-preguntó

-Pues, porque cuando me toca tu hermano, me besa, me siento especial, no puedo resistirme.-confesó recordando aquellos momentos que vivió con el chico en aquella casa.

-De verdad, no te entiendo. Yo, lo único que te pido es que no juegues ni con los sentimientos de mi hermano, ni con los de Schneider, que si no, aparte que los dolerás a los dos, te acabarás quedando sola.-le aconsejó su amiga.

-¡No!, por supuesto que no, yo no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de ninguno, sólo que…ahora mismo, después de haber visto a Schneider, ya no sé ni qué pensar. Aparte que con tu hermano no era que estuviera saliendo ni nada, que conste.-dijo Anita.

-Bueno, yo ya te advertí y aconsejé, ahora haz sólo lo que tu corazón te diga. Seguro, que lo que tu corazón elija, será lo correcto, escojas a quién escojas-sonrió la chica.

-¿A ti, en un suponer, no te molestaría que en vez de elegir a tu hermano elija a Schneider?-se sorprendió la modelo.

-No. Porque no es mi decisión. Además, que mi hermano ya es grandecito, es su vida.

-Je, je, je,-las chicas dejaron así la conversación. Prepararon las pocas cosas que Anita se tenía que llevar a Barcelona, y se dirigieron al aeropuerto para coger el vuelo.

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa, enojado, regresó al hotel, cuando mañana por la mañana, regresaría a Barcelona. Allí sería cuando hablaría con Anita y aclararía las cosas con ella, sin ningún estúpido Schneider metiéndose de por medio. Le confesaría que él está enamorado de ella desde que la vio, y proponerle, ya que viven juntos y se tienen confianza, que sea su novia.

Fin del capítulo IX.

Anita Schneider


	10. Chapter 10

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo X**.

Anita salió del estadio, junto a Mary, pero la muchacha se olvidó algo, por lo que dejó a la modelo esperándola en la puerta.

Pues bueno, ya va siendo hora de irnos, total, aquí, ya perdemos nuestro tiempo. Estaba por subirme al autobús que me llevaría a mi ciudad deportiva de entrenamiento, cuando vi a Anita, en la puerta del estadio sola, sin que rondara cerca Ozora. Volví a bajar del auto, y me puse a acercarme a ella. No podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Schuster, que iba delante de mí, al verme bajar, me preguntó.

-"Schneider, ¿Se puede saber dónde vas?, el autobús está por salir."-me dijo extrañado.

-"Tengo un asunto que resolver"-le contesté-"Ya me iré para mi casa yo solo, marchaos vosotros sin mí"-y me alejé

Una vez cerca de ella, le hablé por la espalda, acercándome a su oreja, para susurrarle..

-"Perdone señorita, ¿Qué hace usted por aquí tan solita?"-ella se estremeció y se dio la vuelva sorprendida.

-"¡Schneider, no vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste!"-me reclamó dándome un suave empujó en el hombro para echarme para atrás.

-"Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte. Ahora en serio, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?"-le volví a preguntar.

-"Mary entró porque se olvidó una cosa, y yo me quedé aquí a esperarla, me daba pereza entrar nuevamente."-me contestó. Se me quedó mirando, y titubeando, me preguntó-"¿Estás mejor del golpe en el labio?"

-"¿Ah?, claro, ya dije, hacen falta más puñetazos para dejarme fuera de combate"-contesté sonriendo. -"Esto... ¿Y te quedarás aquí en Múnich o te irás nuevamente a Barcelona?"

-"Me vuelvo a Barcelona."-fue cuanto me contestó.-"¿Por qué?"

-"No, por nada, sólo por saber, cómo parecía que las cosas entre Ozora y tú no estaban del todo bien."

-"Sí, pero estos son prontos que tenemos, cuando lleguemos a Barcelona lo más posible es que las cosas se solucionen. Aparte de que él es mi representante"- vale. Me quedé desilusionado. Tenía la esperanza de que ellos no se volvieran a dirigir la palabra después de lo que pasó en el pasillo del estadio.

-"Ah, claro, normal, si él es tu representante."-dije tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-"Sí"-en ese momento, apareció la hermana de Ozora. Qué inoportuna es la chica, ahora que iba a decirle una cosa a Anita..-"Hola"-le saludé con desgano. No es que tenga nada contra la chica, porque ni siquiera la conozco, pero ya…sólo con que sea la hermana de Ozora. Ya me hace que sea repelente.

-"Hola Schneider"-me saludó ella-Jugaste un buen partido, te felicito. Y no pienses que me estoy burlando de ti, lo digo sinceramente."-¿Lo estará diciendo en serio?

-"Gracias"-fue cuanto dije. Bueno, pues yo creo que ya sobro, mejor será que me resigne y me marche de aquí-"Hasta luego chicas, me marcho a mi ciudad deportiva, que les vaya bien el viaje"-me despedí de ellas.

-"Adiós Schneider"-se despidió Mary.

-"Schneider.."-susurró Anita -"Esto ¿Ya te vas?" - yo me volví hacia ella y vi en su cara algo de ¿Tristeza tal vez?

-"Bueno, pues sí, ustedes regresarán para Barcelona, y bueno, yo no las quiero entretener."-contesté

-"Ah, ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, suerte con tu club y en tu carrera y en tu vida."-me dijo un poco melancólica, ¿Quizás no quiere que me vaya?, ¿Quizás me echará de menos? No, mejor no me hago ninguna ilusión más.

-"Gracias Anita. Igual tú, que te vaya muy bien en tu carrera de modelo, y en tu vida en general claro"-hice una pausa-"Mejor no os entretengo más, hasta pronto"

-"Gracias Schneider, esto, cuídate ¿Va?"-me dijo la chica con su típica sonrisa dulce de niña buena.

-"Claro, igual tú, hasta pronto"-Yo cogí un taxi, que me llevaría a la ciudad deportiva de mi club. Aquí ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Anita volvería a España, arreglaría las cosas con Ozora y serán felices para el resto de sus días, y yo me quedaré aquí, amargado, destrozado y solo, sin tenerla a mi lado. Hay que ver, con lo bien que empezó esta historia y lo mal que está resultando a medida que va avanzando. Pues bueno, me despediré de Anita para siempre…aunque no sea lo que quiero.

-¿De qué te estaba hablando Schneider?-le preguntó una vez que se marchó el mencionado

-Pues de nada interesante, la verdad. Yo sólo le pregunté por su golpe en el labio, y ya está. ¿Por qué?

-No por nada, sólo por saber. ¿Vamos a tu casa para que cojas el resto de tus cosas?

-Claro, vamos-ambas chicas fueron a la casa de Anita, recogieron el resto de sus cosas y se dirigieron al aeropuerto y cogieron el primer vuelo que salió para Barcelona.

Una vez allí, Mary se marchó para su nueva casa, una que había rentado para poder estar allí viviendo durante un tiempo. Su hermano, le ofreció su casa, pero ella se opuso, no más porque ella sabía que a él le volvía loco Anita, y ahora ella vivía con él, quería dejarles intimidad y comodidad para que estuvieran a gusto.

Anita se despidió de la chica, y se marchó ella a su casa. Bueno su casa, ésa nunca fue su casa durante todo el tiempo que ella vivió allí. Siempre supo que ni lo sería. Esa casa era de Tsubasa, aunque él le ofreció quedarse por un tiempo hasta que encontrara apartamento en Barcelona. Se paró un momento a pensar, y se dio cuenta que no hizo ni siquiera el afán de encontrar casa, quizás se sentía muy a gusto con él, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, aunque Tsubasa siga siendo su representante, ella le diría que encontraría muy pronto apartamento, mejor era dejar las cosas así..

Anita entró a la casa, y le extrañó de verla tan silenciosa y oscura. Entonces pensó que quizás Tsubasa no haya regresado aún de Múnich. Cogió sus maletas y subió las escaleras para dejarlas en su habitación. Al pasar por la del muchacho, se asomó, pero nada, ni rastro de él.

Soltó sus cosas, se cambió de ropa para ponerse cómoda y bajó a la cocina para tomar un vaso de zumo. Para llegar a la cocina, tenía que pasar primero por el salón, dónde al entrar, se llevó una gran sorpresa. El salón estaba todo a oscuras, y estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa y velitas por todas partes. De repente empezó a sonar una música muy romántica en un tono muy bajito. La chica se sorprendió, le pareció un gesto muy romántico y bonito por parte de Tsubasa. Se acercó a la mesa, y leyó una notita que había encima.

_*Perdona por lo de antes, a veces tengo gestos impulsivos cuando me emociono, pero créeme que lo hice con sentimiento. Uno no es perfecto, pero lo acaba siendo cuando encuentra a la persona perfecta. Si me perdonas por lo pasado, sal al jardín de atrás..*_

Anita se conmovió por el escrito, no se esperaba una cosa así. Sin apenas dudarlo, abrió la cristalera del salón y salió al jardín.

Estaba todo precioso, había una mesa con velas en el centro del jardín, al lado de la fuente de rocas, las luces del jardín estaban apagadas, el lugar sólo era iluminado con más velitas. Se acercó a la mesa, y había un ramo de rosas rojas encima, y dentro de él otra notita.

_*Los pequeños detalles son los que más llegan y los que más dicen. A veces las palabras sobran, porque los silencios, son los que hablan por sí solos.*_

La modelo estaba más que emocionada por tal cosa, no se esperaba que alguien pudiera hacerle todo eso. Oyó un ruido, y vio que era Tsubasa. Ella soltó el ramo en la mesa con mucho cuidado y cuando tenía al muchacho cerca, se le tiró a sus brazos.

-¡Oh Tsubasa, me encanta todo esto!-dijo la chica emocionada

-¿En serio que te gusta?, no las tenía todas conmigo-confesó él sonrojado

-Pues claro-y lo volvió a abrazar

-Espera, aún no terminó todo-se separó de ella y se sacó de su bolsillo una venda-Póntela un momento, es una sorpresa-la modelo no se opuso, y le dejó que le pusiera la venda. La cogió de la mano y la guio hasta el lugar dónde él la quería llevar..-Ya llegamos - le retiró la venda de los ojos, y cuando los abrió se quedó encantada. En el otro lado del jardín había escrito en el suelo con pétalos de rosas "Te quiero"

-Tsubasa…es el te quiero más bonito que me han dicho en la vida-confesó mirándole a los ojos sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te guste-sonrió también-Siéntate-le dijo. La chica obedeció y ambos se sentaron en el césped.-Mira, te soy sincero, nos conocemos desde hace poco, por no decir casi nada, pero…desde el momento en el que te vi, me enamoraste, no lo pude evitar, esa sonrisa, esos ojos…tu forma de ser…No sé si es temprano para jugársela, pero quisiera hacer la pregunta del millón. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, ya sé, es muy pronto y tú acabas de salir de una relación y nos conocemos desde hace poco y..-pero la chica lo cortó

-Tsubasa, no seas tontito, ¿Me dejas hablar? Porque si no te callas nunca te podré responder sí-sonrió Anita.

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Me dijiste que sí?

-Pues claro que sí, si quiero, tú haces que me sienta la persona más importante, especial y querida a tu lado. Me haces sentir única..-susurró la chica.

Igual que en como decía la nota, ahora era el momento en el que las palabras sobraban, porque con sólo una cómplice, se daba a ver lo que el uno estaba sintiendo por el otro..

Se empezaron a acercar lentamente, hasta que sus labios se empezaron a rozar, fundiéndose en un apasionado y tierno beso.

Ese beso, sellaba el principio de esa relación, que acababa de empezar esa noche de primavera..

Fin del capítulo X.

Anita Schneider


	11. Chapter 11

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XI**

A veces pienso que tengo una vida de locos, bueno, de locos no, más bien tengo una vida gafada, sí, eso creo yo. Nada me sale bien, y cuando consigo a la mujer de mi vida y me voy a casar con ella, lo echo todo a perder.

Ya han pasado tres meses. Tres largos meses de que salió a la luz de la prensa la gran noticia, la peor noticia que me podrían haber dado, que Anita, mi dulce Anita, estaba de novia del gran imbécil ése. Hay que ver qué lento pasa el tiempo cuando uno no lo desea, qué amarga es la soledad, y qué triste es verse a uno mismo lamentándose por todo, viendo cómo a uno mismo, se le escapa la vida frente a sus ojos, sin mover apenas un mísero dedo para solucionarlo. Cuando Anita me dejó para irse con Ozora, me hundí, y me refugié en la bebida, me echaron de mi club definidamente hasta que me mejorase, ello llevó a que no sólo perdiéramos la Champions, sino también la Liga, y todo por mi culpa.

Soy un auténtico cobarde, ya está, ya lo dije. No puedo seguir luchando, no sé cómo puedo levantarme todos los días y hacer que todo está bien, porque no es así. Tiré la toalla antes de ver finalizada la batalla, aún podría seguir luchando, luchar por lo que quiero, pero…No puedo.

Wakabayashi y los demás estuvieron muy pendientes de mí, no me guardan ningún rencor después de dejarles en la estacada, aún me siguen apoyando y ayudando. No sé qué habría sido de mí del todo, si no me llegan a ayudar. Gracias a ellos, recapacité, me hicieron ver, que aunque estaba (lo sigo estando eh) muy dolido, ni el suicidio ni la bebida ni quedarme encerrado en mi casa, lamentándome, iba a hacerme algún bien, y mucho menos ahora que no tenía distracción, en verano no hay Ligas, por lo que Wakabayashi, se llegaba todas las tardes a mi apartamento, cómo ésta, que estaba conmigo convenciéndome para que saliera a dar una vuelta.

-"Venga Schneider, vayamos a dar un paseo, te sentará bien, sólo sales a hacer la compra, y pocas veces te mueves del lugar dónde te sientas"-me propuso

-"No tengo ganas la verdad, y te agradezco que tengas tanta paciencia conmigo y vengas todos los días, pero entiéndeme, no me apetece salir"

-"Si yo te entiendo hermano, pero entiende tú también que con quedarte quieto viendo cómo pasa la vida lentamente no solucionarás nada, ni harás que Anita regrese ni te encontrarás mejor, yo ya te di el consejo de hermano, ahora haz lo que veas .. "-Wakabayashi se acomodó mejor en mi sofá

-"Ya lo sé hermano, ya lo sé y te vuelvo a decir que te lo agradezco, pero no me apetece"-le vuelvo a decir. Hay que ver qué paciencia tiene el muchacho conmigo, todas las tardes diciéndole que no, y él sigue insistiéndome..

-"Bueno, pues allá tú, tú sabrás lo que haces, yo te iba a proponer ir al hotel Mustang, allí hay una pasarela de modas de la nueva colección primavera verano del diseñador más famoso del mundo. .."-me dijo Wakabayashi levantándose del sofá y yéndose hacia la puerta

-"¿Y qué?, a mí no me gustan las pasarelas, yo sólo iba a ver a .. "-pero no terminé la frase porque Wakabayashi se me adelantó

-"Estará Anita .. "-terminó por decir. Mi cara cambió por momentos.

-"¿En serio?"-pero en ese momento me acordé de que estaba con Ozora-"Me da igual, si está ella allí su novio rondará cerca, paso de verle la cara a ése."

-"Tsubasa no irá, lo sé porque gracias a él me enteré de que estaba aquí Anita, él está en Japón, se ha tenido que ir por la concentración de la selección, a un partido amistoso."

-"¿Si es de tu selección, no deberías estar tú allí también?"-le pregunté extrañado.

-"Tú lo dijiste hermano, debería, pero mi vuelo sale mañana por la mañana"-me explicó.

-"¿Ah, mañana viajas a Japón?"-le pregunté. Soy idiota, más que obvio, si me ha dicho que mañana sale su vuelo ..

-"Exacto. Bueno qué, vienes al desfile o no, mira que podrías hablar con Anita … o si no, siempre puedes ligarte a una modelo, y estará mi hermanita, por eso quiero ir a ver el desfile."

-"Yo no me relaciono con ninguna modelo más."-dije convencido-"Ve tú a ver a tu hermana, yo allí ni pincho ni corto"

-"Pero es que mi hermana Yumi quiere verte, venga va, no te cuesta nada, además, llevas mucho tiempo sin saber de ella, porfita hermano"- uuf, qué pesado se pone a veces, por tal de no oírlo, sería bueno que le dijera que sí ¿No?

-"Venga va, por tal de no oírte, te acompaño."-él se puso muy contento, que ni sé por qué, pero bueno.-"Me iré a duchar y arreglarme, porque si no .. "

-Muchas gracias hermano, no sabes lo contento que me pones"-me dijo Wakabayashi dándome un abrazo.-"Voy yo a mi casa a arreglarme, te espero en mi casa, así que más vale llegarte"

-"Que sí pesado, que yo me llego, ahora vete o serás tú el que no llegue a tu casa, ja, ja, ja"-le dije casi echándolo de mi casa. Wakabayashi se fue, y yo me metí en la ducha. Lo reconozco, estoy nervioso, deseo ver a Anita, ¿Seguirá tan guapa cómo siempre o habrá cambiado?, ¿Me hablará cuando me vea, o me ignorará? Tantas preguntas me recorrían la cabeza mientras me duchaba..Necesito verla y ver, en sus ojos, si aún siente algo por mí.

Mientras tanto, Anita estaba en la recepción del hotel dónde se llevaría a cabo la pasarela. Junto a ella estaba Yumiko Wakabayashi, la hermana pequeña de Genzo, que también era modelo, y Mary, la hermana de Tsubasa, que se llevó a ver a su cuñada.

-Pues bueno, ya queda menos para que lleguen los invitados-dijo Yumiko.

-Sí, mira que, esto ya es el colmo, tú conoces a Anita desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo a ti desde chicas, pero ni yo ni Anita nos conocíamos-comentó Mary.

-Cierto. Teniendo varios amigos en común, y ni siquiera conocernos-contestó Anita sonriendo.

-Pues sí, el mundo es un pañuelo. A todo esto, ¿Tu hermano Misaki vendrá?

-No. Él está en Japón con tu hermano. El que si viene es mi hermano Pepe.

-¿Pepe? ¿No me digas que tienes otro hermano más?-se asombró la chica.

-Sí, es mi hermano gemelo. Raro, porque los gemelos suelen ser del mismo sexo, pero es cierto. Él vive en Sao Paulo, porque es futbolista profesional-explicó la rubia.

-Vaya, no sabía que Misaki tuviera otro hermano más, antes de que me sigas dando más sorpresas, ¿Cuántos hermanos sois?

-Sólo tres, Taro, Pepe y yo-contestó riendo-¿O no Yumi?

-Ah, claro, claro, cierto, ahora vuelvo, voy a .. bueno, voy a ducharme y arreglarme para la recepción-y la chica salió corriendo para evitar la conversación

-¿Qué bicho le picó?

-Pues que ella está súper enamoradita de mi hermano Pepe, ja, ja, y él de ella, pero no se decide ni uno ni otro.-sonrió.

-Ya veo. – contestó mientras veía a la chica alejarse. - Oye Anita ¿Lo suyo no sería que te fueras a tu habitación a ducharte también? - le aconsejó la rubia.

-Pues tienes razón, sino no me dará tiempo a arreglarme a tiempo. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer mientras?

-Ni idea. En todo caso iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad, o por los alrededores-contestó-Todo sea por matar el tiempo.

-Va, cuando termine te doy una perdida al móvil y te llegas a mi habitación

-De acuerdo, hasta ahora-y Mary se despidió mientras que Anita subió a su habitación a ducharse.

Pues aquí estoy yo, paseándome por los pasillos del hotel, aburrido porque Wakabayashi, me ha dejado un poquito tirado al salir en busca de su hermanita Yumiko, no sé qué tiene tener una hermana pequeña, que todos los hermanos mayores pierden la cabeza con las hermanitas.

Yo iba perdido, por así decirlo más claro, por los pasillos del hotel, buscando o la salida, o alguien que me la pudiera indicar. Pero para mi desgracia, unas locas fans mías, me reconocieron y empezaron a seguirme para pedirme autógrafos. No es que no quiera dárselos, pero es que eran como diez chicas, detrás de mí, ¡Me iban a arrancar la piel a tiras! Lo único que pude hacer fue correr buscando desesperadamente una habitación abierta para poder esconderme.

Después de correr y correr por los pasillos..¡Joder cómo corren las muchachitas éstas, y eso con tacones!, encuentro una puerta sin el cerrojo echado, por lo que aproveché y entré para despistar a la pandilla de fans. Al entrar a la habitación, no había nadie dentro, o por lo menos eso me parecía a mí, por lo que respiré un poco tranquilo.

De repente, se oyó una voz dentro de la habitación, que venía del fondo, más concretamente una voz femenina. La chica salió con un albornoz y una toalla en su cabeza, al parecer se estaba duchando y la interrumpí irrumpiendo en su habitación sin permiso.

-"Perdone señorita, no era mi intención entrar en su habitación, y mucho menos sin permiso, pero es que unas fans me perseguía y su puerta estaba abierta y .. "-pero cuando la chica me miró a la cara, la reconocí-"No puede ser .. "

-"¿Tú?"-fue cuanto me dijo con cara de asombro.

-"Esto .. no pienses mal de mí por favor .. que no sabía que era tu habitación .. "-le traté de explicar

-"Sí, ya, ¿Cómo no?"-me contestó con el mayor sarcasmo posible.-"Ahora entraste aquí sin querer, ya, claro, ¡Y yo soy tonta, no te digo!"-¿Pero por qué se enfada siempre? Esta mujer nunca me creerá en nada por lo que se ve, para ella siempre seré el malo de la película, aunque no lo sea ash…

-"Pues mira no, como otra vez más, te equivocas, te adelantas y siempre sacas tus propias conclusiones, para que te enteres entré sin querer, bueno, sin querer, entré porque necesitaba esconderme, pero ni sabía que era tu habitación, ni sabía que estarías aquí"-le solté enojado acercándome a ella.

-"Perdona, pero de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa"-se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo-"¿Dónde vas así de arreglado?"-me preguntó.

-"A tu pasarela. Wakabayashi me insistió de que viniera porque él quería ver a su hermana Yumi y no quería venir solo."

-"Ahhh , el Waka como siempre haciendo de Celestina, me encanta"

-"¿A qué viene eso?"-Le pregunté encarándola.

-"A nada. Bueno, ¿Te importa irte ya de mi habitación? Tengo que arreglarme para bajar a la recepción del hotel"-me puso sus manos en mis hombros, con la intención de echarme de la habitación, pero yo la cogí de las manos y la acorralé contra la pared.

Sólo me separaba de ella unos escasos milímetros. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, su corazón latir... Ella no decía nada, sólo me miraba fijamente a los ojos. La tenía tan cerca que no me pude contener y la besé. Ella, como es lógico, me propinó un guantazo.

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso Schneider, o no respondo"-me contestó echa una furia. La cogí nuevamente contra la pared y le dije:

-"Sólo dime una cosa, dime que cuando te besas con él, no piensas en cómo yo te besaba, dime que cuando él te toca, no recuerdas como yo te tocaba dulcemente, dime que cuando lo haces con él, no piensas en cómo te enloquecía yo mientras te besaba por el cuello... "-Quise volver a jugarme todas mis cartas, y la volví a besar, pero para mi asombro, me correspondió el beso, no se apartó ni me pegó.

El beso siguió y siguió, y yo no quise parar. La cogí por la cintura y la llevé hasta un sillón que había en la habitación. Por su parte, ella no paró de besarme ni un segundo. La toalla que tenía en la cabeza, se le cayó, dejando que su pelo rizado y mojado me rozara y me hiciera estremecer. Ella empezó a quitarme mi chaqueta de mi traje, a la vez que acto seguido me desabrochaba los botones de la camisa y me echaba para atrás la corbata.

Me desabroché el cinturón y me bajé los pantalones, estaba más que obvio que molestaban. ¿No? Y otra cosa que estaba más que sobrando era el albornoz de ella, y se lo quité muy lentamente, dejándome ver ese cuerpo escultural que tanto había añorado y que tan bien recordaba. La recosté en el mencionado sillón, y me posicioné encima de ella.

Bueno, señores, se acaba la función, que ya saben que no me gusta relatar mi intimidad, se van mientras a otra escena ¿Va?

En la recepción del hotel, estaba Wakabayashi hablando con su hermanita Yumi, Mary y Pepe, el hermano gemelo de Anita. Wakabayashi estaba de morros porque llegó el chico, que no le caía muy bien ya que para él estaba más que obvio que a su queridísima hermanita le traía loquita el gemelo de su amiga.

Cuando estaban conversando, apareció Sherezade, la prima de Schneider, que no se quería perder la fiesta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó Wakabayashi.

-Ay Gencito, vine porque hoy es la pasarela de mi queridísima amiga Anita, ¿O no recuerdas?

-Desde cuando tú acá te volviste amiga de Anita-le dijo él.-Creo recordar que desde que ella cortó con tu primo no le diriges palabra alguna.

-Pues a fin de cuentas es mi amiga, y bueno, ¿Qué, que no puedo venir?

-Córtala ya niña-entró en conversación Mary-Desde que te conocí el día del partido no me diste para nada buena impresión. Tú viniste porque tramas algo-no se fiaba la rubia.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué estás insinuando bonita? Yo sólo vine por ver a Anita, y a Yumi, claro está, aunque no la conozca mucho, y sobretodo todito para acompañar a mi queridísimo Gencito-contestó encarando a la chica Ozora-¿Qué pasa, que cómo Anita es la noviecita de tu estúpido hermanito, ahora te cae bien ella no?

-Retira lo que dijiste-salió en su defensa Mary

-Mira, mejor será que dejemos de pelearnos, qué más da de que haya venido ella o no, o a quién haya venido a ver, no es cuestión de dar la nota en mitad del hotel o saldremos en la portada de la prensa de mañana.-puso orden Yumi

-Tienes razón, que estamos delante de una periodista, que puede decir cualquier cosa de nosotros en su periódico.-contestó Sherezade.

-Mira…porque estamos en público, sino..te daba una buena por decir esas cosas de mí.

-Bueno ya, lo de dejar de pelearse era tanto para una como para la otra-insistió Wakabayashi.

-De acuerdo..-dijeron a la vez.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, los humos bajaron y la pasarela estaba a punto de empezar, pero tanto como Anita y Schneider, no aparecían en la recepción del hotel.

Fin del capítulo XI.

Anita Schneider


	12. Chapter 12

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XII**

Como siempre y normal en mí, llego tarde a la pasarela. No me puedo creer lo que pasó, pareciera un sueño, pero no lo es. La verdad que lo que pasó me alegró la noche, y sería la noche perfecta si Anita me perdonara, pero como eso no va a pasar..bueno, o sí, quién sabe, yo pensaba que ya no pasaría lo que pasó hace media hora y pasó de verdad, sería mejor que no descartara esa posibilidad.

Entro al salón dónde se está haciendo la pasarela buscando a Wakabayashi y los demás, pero no los encuentro, hay demasiada gente.

De lejos consigo divisar a Pepe, el hermano gemelo de Anita, así que me figuré de que estaría junto a Wakabayashi. Sí, allí también está Wakabayashi, dije al verlo. Pero no estaba solo, estaba con la hermana del Ozora, que no sé qué pinta aquí y mi prima Sherezade, que tres cuartos de lo mismo, no sé qué hace aquí.

Me acerco a ellos, saludo a Pepe, a mi prima y a .. ¿Cómo se llamaba, bah, me da igual, es la hermana de Ozora, está claro que me cae mal, y el Waka, que me pregunta que en dónde me he metido.

-"Tío, te busqué por todas partes. ¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste?"-me preguntó Wakabayashi medio enojado por lo bajini.

-"Perdona hermano, estaba intentando escapar de unas fans re locas y me tiré mucho rato en los servicios."-claro está, que aludí la parte en la que entré en la habitación de Anita.

-"Sólo a ti te suceden las cosas más raras del planeta, ja ja"-dijo riéndose, y siguió mirando la pasarela.

Era el turno de Yumi y de Anita, pero a la rubia se le notaba algo distraída, no lo hacía mal, pero se le veía en la cara que algo le pasaba. ¿Tendría algo que ver lo que pasó antes?

Las dos chicas miraron hacia dónde estábamos todos, Anita, justo cuando se topó con mi mirada, la apartó en seguida. No se atrevía a mirarme a la cara, pero, ¿Por qué?

La pasarela terminó, y las chicas se retiraron a cambiarse y ponerse sus vestidos de fiesta, mientras que todos nosotros nos quedamos en la recepción con nuestras copas de champagne.

Mientras que Wakabayashi estaba hablando con Pepe, el hermano de Anita, y mi prima Sherezade le iba detrás a Wakabayashi, la hermana de Ozora se me puso a platicar.

-"Schneider, ¿Podemos hablar un momentito por favor?"-me pidió la chica acercándose a mí

-"Claro, faltaría más, dime"-le contesté. No quise ser grosero con ella, que sea la hermana del insoportable de Ozora no significa que la trate mal.

-"Si es en privado como que muchísimo mejor"-contestó dirigiéndose hacia el jardín. Yo la seguí, y una vez allí le pregunté que qué quería y que por qué tanto misterio.

-"Bueno, ya estamos en "privado" , ¿Me puedes decir ya lo que quieres hablar conmigo?"-me empecé a impacientar.

-"Verás .. "-empezó a decir mientras se sentaba en un banco del jardín-"Por lo que puedo notar, aún sigues detrás de Anita, ¿Verdad?, y tú sabes que está ahora con mi hermano Tsubasa, ¿Verdad?, y que mi hermano ahora mismo no está aquí porque está en una convocatoria de la selección japonesa, ¿Verdad?, y que yo estoy aquí para vigilarte porque mi hermano no se fía de ti, ¿Verdad?"-se levantó y se acercó a mi. Se quedó en frente mía y bebió un poco de su copa de champagne-"Pues iré al grano, cómo se te ocurra hacer algo para que Anita corte con mi hermano te enteras. Es que resulta, que yo sé unos trapos sucios tuyos de cuando bebías y eras un alcohólico y que te echaron del equipo"-me quedé helado. ¿Cómo podría ella saber esas cosas?

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-le pregunté tragando saliva. Cómo esas cosas salieran a la luz, mi carrera profesional de futbolista se acabaría para siempre, ningún club me querría fichar nunca más y sería mi ruina.

-"La cosa no es cómo es que lo sé, la cosa es que ni se te ocurra hacer nada, recuerda que yo soy periodista deportiva, y que todo lo que yo diga ante cámara o por papel la gente se lo creerá, y te juzgará, y tu carrera se arruinará."

-"No creo que seas capaz de hacer eso .. ¿No?"

-"Mira, los reporteros somos capaces de sacar a la luz los trapos más sucios de cualquier persona, ya lo habrás podido comprobar en las revistas del corazón y en los programas de salsa rosa. Yo sólo veo una solución; hacer un pacto. Tú dejas a mi hermano en paz con Anita y yo juro que no contaré nada de lo tuyo."

-"¿Y cómo sé que me puedo fiar de ti?, cómo sé yo, que si me alejo de Anita, tú no abrirás esa bocota tuya de reportera"-la encaré

-"Porque aunque no lo parezca, soy una persona de palabra, y si yo digo que me callaré, yo me callo."-se dio media vuelta-"Ya lo sabes"-se paró en seco-"Ah, se me olvidó decirte una cosita muy breve pero importante, cómo se lo digas a alguien, abriré la boca igualmente, y no creas que porque no viva aquí no me voy a enterar, tengo contactos aquí, muy cercanos a ti y que ni te imaginas quienes son"-después de decirme eso, se dio media vuelta, guiñándome el ojo antes y diciéndome por último..-"Venga, vayamos a la recepción del hotel, que aquí empieza a hacer ya frío."-yo asentí y la seguí. Estaba que no me la creía. ¿Quién podría ser aquella persona tan cercana a mí que no me imagino que podría traicionarme?

Me puse toda la noche a pensar de quién podría ser. ¿El Waka?, imposible, es mi hermano, no le veo capaz de hacer eso. ¿Anita?, no creo, ella es lo suficientemente orgullosa como para defenserse por sí sola. ¿Misaki?, lo dudo, está lejos y ni lo veo capaz con lo buenazo que es. ¿Mi prima Sherezade? Imposible, ella odia a Ozora y su hermana, dudo que se ponga de parte de ella. ¿Yumiko?, estaba en duda, podría ser ella, porque es amiga de la infancia de Ozora y su hermana, pero a la vez es la hermana de Wakabayashi, y también es amiga mía, ya no sabía qué pensar ..

Durante toda la noche, estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza de quién podría traicionarme así, pero no se me ocurría nadie.

-"Ey hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?, estás como ausente esta noche"-se me acercó Wakabayashi.

-"Eh, no, nada tío, no me pasa nada, sólo que no me sentó bien tomar champagne con el estómago vacío, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa"-le dije con desgano.

-"Si quieres te acompaño a casa"-se ofreció Wakabayashi

-"No, gracias hermano, no hace falta, me iré dando un paseo, así se me asentará un poco el estómago y me dará el aire. Ya nos vemos mañana, despídete tú de los demás por mí"-salí del hotel, pero sentí que una voz me llamaba a mis espaldas. Me giré y me encontré a Mary Ozora.

-"¿Qué quieres ahora, asegurarte de que salgo del hotel solo y sin nadie para que pueda decir tu jueguecito?"-le contesté de mal gusto.

-"No, sólo era para despedirme de ti, cómo no lo has hecho de nadie."-encima…pero qué morro tiene

-"Sí, ya, seguro, qué te traes entre manos ahora"-le dije de mal gana

-"¿Yo?, yo no quiero nada"-me sonrió-"¿Te apetece dar un paseo hasta tu casa?"

-"Mira, antes me dices todo aquello, eres la hermana de mi rival, la amiga de mi ex, y me dices ahora de buena gana que si me apetece que demos un paseo, te guste o no te tengo que preguntar que a qué viene esto y que qué te traes entre manos"

-"Yo te vuelvo a repetir que no me traigo nada entre manos, sólo que aunque tengamos ese pactillo entre los dos no significa que no podamos ser amigos, ¿No?"-me dijo sonriendo. No me tragaba nada de esa chica, pero tampoco iba a montar un número en medio de la calle.

-"Pues tú misma"-yo cerré los ojos y seguí caminando con la chica Ozora detrás.

La chica iba hablándome de miles de estupideces, mientras yo iba delante pasando un poco de ella. Ella empezó a acercarse un poco a mí, poniendo como excusa que le dolían los pies con los tacones, y se enganchó a mi brazo.

-"Vaya, qué musculitos tienes, se nota que te cuidas"-me dijo tocando mi brazo y mis pectorales. Yo m e quedé a cuadros por tal reacción de la rubia.

-"Ah, esto, gracias, se supone."-contesté mientras seguíamos caminando-"Por cierto, yo voy a mi casa, no sé tú"-llegamos a puerta de mi apartamento-"Esto .. yo ya me quedo aquí, ¿A dónde vas tú ahora?"

-"Pues si a ti no te importa, ¿Puedo subir a tu casa?"-,me preguntó acercándose a mí

-"¿A mi casa, por qué?"-le pregunté con los ojos fuera de órbitas.

-"Bueno, si no quieres no pasa nada, yo era por si quería charlar, pero veo que sigues siendo distante conmigo. Yo sólo quería que fuéramos amigos" - y después de eso, la chica Ozora se marchó calle abajo.

Pero bueno, ¿A qué venía eso?, estaba la chica de lo más raro, yo no entendía nada. Me entré a mi casa y me subí a mi apartamento, me quité la ropa, me tomé un vaso de leche calentita y me fui a la cama, no tenía el cuerpo para más, con todo lo que me había pasado en toda la noche, no tenía más ganas que de dormirme y olvidarme de ese día.

Al día siguiente, me levanté con una tranquilidad en el cuerpo inmejorable, ya había asentado la amenaza de la chica Ozora, lo que pasó entre Anita y yo, y lo rara que se puso luego la hermana de Ozora conmigo, así que me entraron ganas de darme una vuelta por el parque dónde solía ir a correr.

Cuando iba corriendo, pasé por al lado de un quiosco de periódicos, y se me ocurrió pararme para comprar el periódico, seguro que pondrían en primera plana el éxito que tuvo la pasarela de modelos de anoche.

Pero me equivoqué, en portada, salía mi nombre. Espera, ¿Mi nombre?, ¿Y eso por qué?, y salía yo junto a una chica rubia. ¿Pero esto que es? Empecé a leer la noticia y cada vez me quedaba más a cuadros.

'El gran futbolista alemán Karl Heinz Schneider, después de sufrir un desengaño amoroso con la modelo Anita Misaki, encuentra el calor y el cariño nada más y nada menos que en la hermana del futbolista que le quitó la novia, Tsubasa Ozora. La hermana del futbolista, la reportera deportiva Mary Ozora. A los dos se le sorprendió a altas horas de la madrugada caminando juntos por las calles de Múnich muy juntitos, y la chica pasó la noche con él, ya que un fotógrafo los sorprendió a ambos en la puerta del apartamento del futbolista.'

Y salían dos fotos, una cuando Mary se me acercó y me dijo que me cuidaba mucho, y otra cuando estábamos los dos en la puerta de mi apartamento.

¡Pero bueno, alguien me ha jugado una mala pasada! Alguien me tendió una trampa, y yo, caí como un tonto.

Fin del capítulo XII.

Anita Schneider


	13. Chapter 13

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XIII**

No me puedo creer que me esté sucediendo otra vez lo mismo que la vez pasada. Otra vez una nueva noticia sobre mí, y totalmente incierta. Vale, sí, la hermana de Ozora estaba conmigo en la puerta de mi apartamento, pero jamás de los jamases yo hubiera intentado algo con ella, y mucho menos con ella. Sea quien sea el periodista, ¿por qué me tiene tanta manía que la toma siempre conmigo con reportajes totalmente falsos?, que yo sepa no le hice nada a nadie en la otra vida como para que me esté pasando todo esto en esta.

Con resignación, meto el periódico en mi bolsa de entrenamiento y me dirijo a mi casa, no estoy de muy buen humor después de haber leído tal noticia sobre mí.

Regreso a mi casa. Con la tal mala noticia se me quitaron las ganas de seguir corriendo. Me descalzo y suelto el periódico en la mesita de la cocina. Me dirijo a la nevera y me bebo un buen vaso de leche fría, necesito asentar todo lo que me está pasando.

Me tumbo en el sofá y cierro los ojos, como la noticia llegue a oídos de Anita, se me acabó para siempre intentar volver con ella de alguna manera.

Cuando más o menos estaba relajado, suena el timbre de la puerta. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Wakabayashi, con los ojos como pistolas. Si las miradas matasen, yo ya estuviera muerto. Yo no le digo nada, al igual que él a mí. Me aparto hacia un lado para que pase, y él entra sin mediar palabra. Yo ya me imagino el por qué de su visita, está bastante obvio. De repente me suelta el periódico golpeándolo contra la mesita de cristal.

-"¿Se puede saber qué es esta noticia Schneider?"-me pregunta enojado.

-"No lo sé hermano, estoy tan sorprendido cómo tú"-contesté sentándome

-"Seguro"-se calló y cerró los ojos-"¿Pero cómo se te ocurre liarte con la hermana de Tsubasa?"

-"¿Qué qué?, no, perdona hermano, pero yo no me he liado con nadie, y mucho menos con esa, con la manía que le tengo, encima."

-"¿Ah no? Pues entonces ya me puedes ir explicando qué hiciste después de irte de la pasarela, porque pusiste una excusa bastante barata, además vi cómo Mary te seguía hacia la entrada."- me contestó acercándose a la ventana y mirando a través de ella.

-"Hermano, es cierto que yo me fui porque no me sentía muy bien como para seguir en la pasarela, y es cierto también de que la hermana de Ozora me siguió hasta mi casa, pero porque ella quiso, y quiso subir a mi apartamento, pero yo le dije que no, hermano, tienes que creerme, crees que yo quiero involucrarme en algo para que Anita no quiera saber nada más de mí."-le supliqué acercándome a él

-"¿Qué estás insinuando Schneider, que todo esto está montado por Mary Ozora?"-me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-"No lo estoy insinuando Wakabayashi, estoy totalmente seguro"-dije muy serio-"Hermano, me conoces."

-"Y también conozco muy bien a Mary y dudo mucho que ella haya montado todo esto. Primero porque a ella, esto, ni le beneficia ni le perjudica, además de que ella es una periodista muy seria y profesional"

-"Venga ya hermano, si a mí todo esto me perjudica, como voy a hacerlo, no me preguntes por qué, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy casi seguro de que ella tiene algo que ver"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que no te pregunte más?"

-"Wakabayashi, no puedo contar nada más, si lo cuento, me pasará algo terrible."-le dije nervioso, ya le había dicho bastante, podría sospechar.

-"Con eso no me vale Schneider, ahora di, ¿Por qué crees que Mary tendría algo que ver con todo esto? ¿Paso algo con ella que yo no sepa?"-volvió a insistir

-"Wakabayashi, te juro que yo no te puedo contar nada más, cuando todo lo que me está pasando se solucione, te juro que todo saldrá a la luz, tarde o temprano."-quería contárselo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba el apoyo de un hermano, pero contarlo sería jugar contra mis cartas, necesitaba solucionar esto yo solo.

-"Schneider te dije que me contases"-se sentó en el sofá-"Hermano, sabes que si algo te pasa puedes contar conmigo, ¿No?, sabes que yo y Schuster estamos aquí para lo bueno y lo malo, ¿O no es así hermano?"

-"Claro hermano, y si te soy sincero me encantaría poder contarte esto para que me pudieras echarme un cable, porque a mí solo me está costando muchísimo seguir, pero por desgracia no puedo contarte nada, me estaría arriesgando demasiado."

-"¿Alguien te está amenazando?, porque si es así deberías contármelo e ir a la policía hermano"

-"Gracias hermano, pero nada de nada, como ya te dije, necesito solucionarlo por mi propia cuenta"-Wakabayashi se levantó y me abrazó. En ese momento, apareció Mary por la puerta, que estaba entreabierta porque al entrar Wakabayashi tan enfadado, se me olvidó cerrarla del todo.

-"Schneider, ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?"-me preguntó mirándome desafiante a los ojos.

-"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti"-le contesté separándome de Wakabayashi,

-"Creo que tenemos que hablar, y muy seriamente"-se dirigió a Wakabayashi-"Genzo, te importa dejarnos a solas, por favor"

-"Claro, luego nos vemos hermano, y ya sabes, siempre podrás contar conmigo. Adiós Mary"-la chica le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cerró la puerta justo después de que el portero saliera de mi apartamento.

-"Ahora bien, ¿De qué vas Schneider?, vas por mal camino así, sabes de sobra que esto es mentira, y que esto, si pretendías de que me hundiera a mí, te vas a acabar por hundir tú solito"

-"No me amenaces más niña, y deja de fingir que esto te está afectando y enojando, porque bien de sobra sabes de que esto es un montaje que montaste tú para hundirme"-le contesté plantándole cara.

-"¿Pero de qué vas niño?, esto me afecta más a mí que a ti. Además, creo que el que se está hundiendo solito eres tú, que casi le cuentas todo a Wakabayashi, porque no le contaste nada, ¿Verdad?"

-"Tranquilícese señorita, que su amenaza está en secreto, Wakabayashi intentó que le contara algo, pero no lo consiguió, ni lo conseguirá, soy un hombre de palabra."

-"Más te vale. Y más te vale ir a desmentir o hacer cualquier cosa con esto, porque esto, no se va a quedar así"-se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

-"Ozora, espera"-le paré antes de que se marchara-"Por una vez, vamos a dejar nuestra rivalidad y unirnos por conseguir salvar nuestra imagen."-la chica se paró y lo miró esperando a que siguiera-"Tanto a ti como a mí nos la jugaron pero bien, debemos hacer algo para desmentir todo esto."

-"Mira, si piensas que yo me uniré a ti por algo así lo llevas claro. Soy reportera, podré averiguar de qué reportero se trata, y hacer que desmienta todas sus palabras, no necesito de tu ayuda."-y después de lo dicho, se marchó pegando un portazo.

Bien, ahora estoy igual que antes, con la hermana de Ozora amenazándome, sin saber del todo si fue ella o no lo del montaje, y muy temeroso por si la noticia la viera Anita.

Cuando me iba a sentar nuevamente en el sofá, me empezó a sonar el teléfono. Cuando iba a cogerlo, vi que el número reflejado era el de Anita. Temeroso, lo cogí..

-"Dime Anita"-le dije.

-"Con que con Mary ¿No? Lo tuyo ya es para tirar cohetes"- fue cuanto me dijo

-"Espera Anita, puedo explicarlo, esto es un montaje, porque yo no tengo nada que ver con Mary Ozora, venga ya Anita, si la odio."

-"Lo único que sé es que eres un degenerado, después de lo de ayer, pensé de que me estaba confundiendo, pero ahora puedo comprobar ahora más que nunca, de que no se puede confiar en ti, que sepas de que no quiero saber nada más de ti en lo que me queda de vida. Que disfrutes muchísimo con mi cuñada, imbécil"-y me colgó. No me lo puedo creer, Anita leyó la maldita noticia, qué tonto soy, cómo no va a leerla, si es normal que la lea todo el mundo.

_Al cabo de unos dos meses después .. _

Me acerqué a una estantería que tenía en una esquina del salón, y miré una foto que tenía junto a Anita, ambos salimos muy sonrientes. La cogí y la estreché entre mis manos, mientras me iba dejando resbalar hacia el suelo, hasta sentarme en él. Ahora sí que todo para mí estaba acabado. Sin poderlo evitar, se me empezaron a escapar una que otra lágrima en contra de mi voluntad, hasta que no quise luchar más contra mi dolor, y empecé a llorar y a llorar, como un niño pequeño, hasta que de tanto llorar, me quedé totalmente dormido.

Al despertarme, vi que estaba todo el apartamento a oscuras, ya estaba oscureciendo. No sabía cuánto tiempo me tiré llorando o durmiendo. Me quedé ahí, en ese rincón donde estaba, no tenía ganas de levantarme de ninguna manera, me seguían entrando ganas de llorar, y así lo hice, me quedé ahí calladito, sólo con mis sollozos y a oscuras.

_Hay momentos en que la vida cambia y cuesta seguir adelante, pero, _

_Yo quiero que tú sepas que yo te quiero .._

Seguí y seguí llorando. Entonces, me levanté, pero solo para coger un álbum de fotos, un álbum dónde estaban prácticamente todos mis recuerdos, todos mis mejores recuerdos. Los mejores recuerdos que me quedan y puedo tener, de los cuales no me quiero olvidar, puede que ya no vuelva a vivirlos nunca más, no con la persona con los que los he vivido hasta ahora..

_Cuéntale que su cuerpo hoy me hace vibrar,_

_Cuéntale que el deseo hoy me hace soñar,_

_Dile que si la pierdo, no tengo a quién amar,_

_No puedo olvidar... _

Empecé a pasar una a una las páginas de ese álbum. Cada foto que veía, era un recuerdo más que se me venía a la mente, y el vacío se hacía cada vez más inmenso, la necesito, es algo inexplicable pero a la vez terriblemente doloroso. Seguí pasando las páginas, y llegué a la foto que era mi favorita. En ella salíamos los dos, en un barco. Nos habíamos ido de vacaciones a las playas de Cancún. Se nos ve lo más de enamorados y felices. Quién me iba a decir, que la felicidad, se me iba a ir de las manos.

_Dile que mi corazón se partió en dos, _

_Desde el momento en el que perdí su amor,_

_Dile que me siento solo sin su voz. .. _

Volví a observar otra. En ésta salimos en los Alpes nevados, ambos estábamos bien abrigados, porque hacía mucho frío, pero para nosotros no lo hacía, ya que estábamos en calor por el beso que nos estábamos dando. Aquella vez fuimos a celebrar el primer aniversario que hicimos juntos. Yo siempre pensé que íbamos a durar para siempre.

_Dile que se me hace eterno el tiempo en este rincón,_

_Que sin ella me pierdo y sin ella no soy yo,_

_Dile que si no la tengo se apaga la ilusión,_

_Pero así es el amor .. _

Cerré el álbum y pensé que no todo estaba totalmente acabado. Quizás sólo debía luchar, luchar como siempre lo hice. Luchar por lo que de verdad quiero. Lo que sería un auténtico error era quedarse aquí donde estoy, totalmente hundido y vencido, humillado y abatido. Me levanté y solté el álbum en su sitio. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse a preparar mi maleta. Sólo hay una solución para hacer que Anita vuelva conmigo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Basta de ser un auténtico cobarde y tirar la toalla antes de ver la batalla terminada. Salí del apartamento y me maché al aeropuerto. Sí, me voy para España, Barcelona, voy a por Anita, necesito decirle todo a la cara, necesito ir, tengo todas las de ganar o las de perder, pero cuando perdería realmente sería si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada, lamentándome sobre mi dolor y lloriqueando como un niño pequeño. No. Me cansé. Voy a luchar por lo que realmente quiero. Me da realmente igual que me tenga que enfrentar a Ozora por Anita, que Mary Ozora publique todos mis trapos sucios, ¡Me da igual!, a mí lo que realmente me importa es hacer que Anita sepa la verdad, y cara a cara por mi boca. Llego al aeropuerto, me monto en el avión con destino Barcelona, y espero a que llegue a su destino, a mi destino. Mientras voy mirando por la ventanilla las nubes, me vienen a la mente mil y un recuerdo. Todo me recuerda a ella, prácticamente todo.

_Si tu amor me hace tan bien como quisiera,_

_Y estar contigo es la solución,_

_Quiero regalarte un mundo a mi manera,_

_Sin que se muera el amor... _

En otro lugar, se encontraba una chica rubia, mirando por la ventana. Estaba pensativa. Y triste. No se podía creer que él se hubiera olvidado tan pronto de ella, encima de lo que pasó la otra noche. Cerró los ojos y pensó que más o menos era lo que había hecho ella. Ella se había ido con Tsubasa Ozora. Ella lo quería, pero a Schneider no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Le dolía si Schneider rehace su vida, le duele al sentir que él no está junto a ella. Pero luego se pone en la realidad y ve que está con Tsubasa. Sería injusto. Sería muy injusta con Tsubasa, con quién se ha portado realmente bien con ella, quién la ha tratado como una verdadera princesa, que con lo más mínimo, le ha dado tanto.

Está entre dos hombres, y encima está jugando con ellos, les está haciendo daño a los dos. Necesita pensar un poco. Ella necesita aclarar con quién realmente quiere estar. Sería injusta hacerle más daño a los dos únicos hombres que le han amado de verdad.

Salió de la gran casa donde vivía con Tsubasa y se dirigió a dar un paseo por los alrededores, necesitaba pensar y respirar un poco de aire, estar tanto tiempo dentro de esa casa la agobiaba. También necesitaba pensar sobre otro asunto que hacía ya dos meses que le estaba preocupando, que por motivos de trabajo y sentimentales, le había prestado menos atención, pero que ahora, le estaba preocupando realmente.

Iba por la calle y siguió y siguió caminando, hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegó a las cercanías donde entrenaba Tsubasa. Pensó que quizás podría pasar a saludarle un momento, pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso más, se le empezó a nublar la vista, a temblarle el cuerpo, a marearse un poco, hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Fin del capítulo XIII.

Anita Schneider


	14. Chapter 14

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XIV**

El avión aterriza y yo me bajo de él. Ya estoy en Barcelona. Recojo mi maleta y busco al primer taxi que encuentro para subirme para que me lleve a casa de Ozora, pero luego caigo que no sé dónde vive Ozora. Bueno, tendré que currarme un poco averiguarlo.

_En la periferia de la ciudad de Barcelona…_

Tsubasa estaba entrenando con su club, junto a Pepe Misaki, el hermano de Anita, que había fichado recién por el Barcelona, cuando recibe una llamada.

-¡Ozora!-le gritó su técnico - Tienes una llamada.

-¿Una llamada, de quién? - preguntó extrañado.

-No sé, pero me dijeron que es urgente, es mejor que atiendas la llamada lo antes posible-le indicó el técnico.

-Ah, gracias, en seguida voy - y salió a la sala donde estaba el teléfono.

-¿Aló? Sí, soy yo ¿Cómo, pero qué pasó? Claro, en seguida voy para allá. Sí, muchas gracias por haber avisado. - colgó y se dirigió nuevamente al campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Pepe!-le llamó Tsubasa agitado

-Ey amigo, ¿Qué pasa que andas tan agitado?, ¿Todo bien?-preguntó al verlo llegar

-Me llamaron del hospital, internaron a Anita.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana? - preguntó asustado.

-Por lo visto se desmayó en la calle, no me contaron nada más, ¿Me acompañas?

-Por supuesto, es mi hermana, espera y me cambio y vamos

-Nada de eso, no hay tiempo, vayamos así tal cual-contestó el moreno.-¡Entrenador, tenemos que marcharnos al hospital, mi novia se puso mal!-el técnico asintió y ambos salieron corriendo.

-¿Conduzco yo?-preguntó Pepe

-Va, dale-contestó el chico mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y cogía su teléfono móvil.

-¿A quién piensas llamar?-tomó curiosidad el rubio.

-A Schneider, aunque no me guste, creo que sería lo correcto avisarle-dijo él buscándolo en la memoria.

¡Vaya!, creo que me perdí. No tengo ni idea de dónde puedo estar, averíguale, igual, andando y andando me fui sin querer a Francia. De repente me empieza a sonar el teléfono. Lo saco de mi bolsillo del pantalón, y miro el nombre. Buaf, es Ozora. Espera. ¿Ozora? ¿Qué pinta éste llamándome? A que se habrá enterado de que vengo a Barcelona…

Para sacarme el gusanillo de la curiosidad, le doy al botón verde y contesto.

-"¿Qué quieres Ozora?"-le contesté de lo más seco.

-"Deja tus enfados de niño mimado para prestarme mucha atención"-me dijo el otro. Parece muy preocupado y serio.

-"¿Yo mimado?, Acuéstate Ozora. ¿Qué se te ofrece, que quieres amenazarme? La llevas clara"

-"Mira, no debería haberte llamado, pero lo hice porque creo que tienes derecho en saber lo que te voy a contar"-adjuntó

-"Pues tú dirás"-fue cuanto le dije.

-"Me llamaron del hospital, Anita internó porque se la encontraron en la calle desmayada."-al oír eso, me quedé sin palabras. Mi maleta se me escurrió de la mano y se cayó al suelo.

-"Pero, ¿Qué dices?"

-"Lo que oíste Schneider, su hermano Pepe y yo vamos ya de camino, así que, si te importa un poco Anita, deberías coger el siguiente vuelo que salga hacia Barcelona y venir a visitarla."

-"¿Y qué tiene?"-volví a insistir haciendo caso omiso a lo que me dijo

-"Te dije que no lo sé, no me quisieron dar más detalles, sólo me dijeron que me llegara en cuanto pudiera. Se la encontraron inconsciente en la calle. ¿Vendrás o no? Mira que encima que te aviso…porque perfectamente podría haber pasado de tu cara y no decirte nada."-contestó

-"Que sí, que claro que voy, si estoy aquí en Barcelona"

-"¿En Barcelona?, ¿Y qué pintas aquí?"-preguntó extrañado.

-"Cosas que no te importan. La cuestión es que estoy aquí y en seguida me voy para el hospital."

-"Tks, para lo que a mí me importa que haces o dejas de hacer con tu vida. Lo dicho, adiós."-pero cuando iba a colgar, me acordé de que estaba totalmente perdido.

-"Ozora, espérate dos segundos, estoy perdido, no sé ni dónde estoy ni cómo llegar al hospital."

-"¿Tú, perdido? Jaja pero mira que puedes llegar a ser panoli"-le iba a contestar de mal modo cuando siguió hablando-"Bueno, dejo ya las tonterías, no es momento para bromas. Dime dónde estás, que vamos a recogerte."

-"En un barrio donde las casas son todas iguales"-vaya estupidez dije.

"-Pero palurdo, si en Barcelona cada barrio tiene las casas del mismo tipo. Algo que me pueda especificar más. No sé, un banco, colegio, parque infantil…"

-"Ah, sí, aquí hay una facultad, la de medicina, ¿Sabéis cuál es?"

-"Sí, estamos un poco lejos, pero en menos de quince minutos estaremos, ya vamos, tú no seas tan tonto como para moverte de donde estés."

-"Oye, no te pases"-pero colgó y no llegó a escuchar lo último que dije.

_15 minutos después…_

Mientras estaba sentado en la acera esperando a que el tonto de Ozora viniera a por mí, se paró un coche negro metalizado con los cristales tintaos. Miro hacia arriba y la ventanilla se baja.

-"Venga sube, no tenemos tiempo que perder"-era Ozora, que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Vale"-yo no dije nada más, me subí al auto y al entrar saludé a Pepe, que me devolvió el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza con la mirada puesta en el retrovisor.

_En Múnich, Alemania._

Una chica rubia iba caminando por las calles de Múnich, aún no había regresado a su país, seguía allí, necesitaba estar cerca de Schneider, tenía que vigilarlo, no estaba del todo segura de que él hubiera mandado a publicar esa noticia o no. Necesitaba saber quién fue.

Cómo iba tan pensativa mirando hacia el suelo, no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaba una mujer, y le acabó dando y cayendo al suelo.

-Aish, perdone señora, no miré por donde iba - se disculpó la chica levantándose.

-No te preocupes señorita, fue mi culpa, iba leyendo unos papeles que no me fijé.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le preguntó mientras le extendía la mano y ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse. Era una mujer rubia de pelos rizados, con ojos azules claros, y muy guapa.

-Sí, no te preocupes-sonrió-Muchas gracias-se quedó unos segundos observándola-¿Nos conocemos?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-Uhm., que yo sepa no, nunca la había visto antes, perdón-contestó la chica.

-No pasa nada, me confundí con otra. Hasta luego y perdón-dijo la mujer alejándose. La chica se la quedó mirando, extrañada, qué mujer más misteriosa.-La encontré, es ella-murmuró la mujer sonriendo.

_En Barcelona, España…_

Pepe, Tsubasa y Schneider llegaron al hospital, aparcaron el auto y fueron corriendo a recepción para enterarse en qué planta estaba Anita.

-"Perdone señorita, ¿Nos podría decir en qué planta está Anita Misaki?, internó hace unas horas debido a un desvanecimiento en la calle."-habló Tsubasa

-"Espere un momento señor, en seguida se lo diremos"-contestó la enfermera.

-"De acuerdo"-yo empecé a mirar por todos lados, pero no encontraba con la vista a Anita.

-"Señor, no me indicaron en qué planta ni habitación se encuentra la señorita que buscan, pero ese de ahí es el doctor que atendió a la joven, quizás él les diga-indicó la enfermera.

-"Muchísimas gracias"-contesté esta vez yo, pero en alemán, por lo que no me entendió nada y me miró extrañada.

Tsubasa y Pepe se acercaron al doctor que nos indicó aquella enfermera. El doctor empezó a hablar con ellos, y yo me acerqué.

-"¿Y ustedes quiénes son, parientes de la joven?"-preguntó el doctor, un señor calvito y con un bigote, parecía simpático.

-"Sí, yo soy su novio, él, su hermano, y éste…(dirigiéndose a mí) un simple amigo" - ¡Pero bueno, su amigo dice! ¿Y simple encima? ¿De qué va? No soy un simple amigo, soy su ex-novio. Lo mataba ahorita mismo, y así le ahorraría el trayecto hasta el hospital.

-"Está bien. Si son tan amables de acompañarme hasta la habitación de la chica"-el doctor extendió su mano hacia el ascensor y nos subimos en él.-"Verán, justamente tengo aquí el historial de la joven, y su desvanecimiento se debió a los típicos síntomas que suelen tener las mujeres."

-"¿Qué quiere decir con eso doctor, a los síntomas cuando las mujeres tienen su periodo?"-preguntó Pepe. El doctor se rio

-"Qué va joven, por tener la hemorragia menstrual las mujeres no se desvanecen, esos síntomas se deben a que está embarazada. Enhorabuena, si alguno de ustedes es el novio de la chica."

-"¡¿Cómo?!-exclamamos los tres a la vez. No daba crédito a mis oídos, Anita estaba embarazada. Sí, ¿Pero de quién?. Podríamos ser Ozora o yo. Pero ahí tenía la duda.

-"Pues sí señores, la chica está embarazada de dos. Por lo visto la chica no lo sabía."

-"¿Cómo no lo va a saber? A mí por lo menos no me dijo nada, qué raro"-dijo Tsubasa

-"Si no dijo nada es porque no es tuyo"-contesté enojado.

-"Pues si a ti tampoco te contó nada será porque tampoco será tuyo, además, qué insinúas Schneider, que es tuyo o qué."-se enojó Tsubasa

-"Haya paz chicos, ambos podéis ser los padres, tenéis todas las papeletas, y si no os contó nada será porque sabe cómo sois y que estaba casi segura de que la ibais a montar."-nos comentó Pepe-"Además, el doctor dice que mi hermana no lo sabía."

-"Pero si es que es relativamente imposible que no lo sepa, está de dos, es que acaso no lo notó cuando su periodo no le venía ¿O qué?."-volví a insistir.

-"Tú cállate y no metas más leña al fuego"

-"A mí no me mandas a callar, imbécil"

-"Bueno, bueno señores, no se peleen, esto lo tendrían que resolver con la chica, no entre ustedes"-nos dijo el doctor. En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y salimos de él. –"Ésta es la habitación de la joven, ahora mismo está descansando, y lo último que necesita es las peleas de ambos, así que si no me prometen que se van a comportar como personas adultas que son, no les dejaré pasar."

-"Por mi parte tiene mi palabra doctor"-dijo Tsubasa

-"De mi parte también"-contesté yo. No iba a ser menos que ese estúpido.

-Doctor, yo no me fiaría mucho de ellos, mejor será que entre yo primero"-pidió Pepe

-"Claro, ¿usted era el hermano verdad?"-el rubio asintió-"En ese caso puede pasar"-Pepe entró y el doctor se puso a hablar con nosotros.

_Dentro de la habitación…_

Pepe entra en la habitación, cierra la puerta, y se acerca a la cama, dónde la joven estaba mirando hacia la ventana. Al oír la puerta cerrarse, se percató de que su hermano estaba dentro. Lo miró y le sonrió, pero volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó acercándose.

-Bien, ya estoy bien - la chica tenía la cara pálida, esbozaba una sonrisa que le costaba articular, y en su frente tenía una herida curada por puntos, al caer, se la hizo contra el suelo.

-Ya nos contó el doctor por qué te desmayaste

-¿Nos?, eso me suena a plural, ¿Quiénes vinisteis? - preguntó temerosa.

-Tsubasa y Schneider-su expresión cambió por momentos, los dos únicos hombres con los que menos le gustaría hablar.

-¿Schneider qué pinta aquí en Barcelona?

-Pues ya estaba aquí, pero de todas maneras Tsubasa iba a llamarlo.

-Perfecto... - dijo la chica indignada.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas embarazada?-le preguntó su hermano.

-Pues porque no estaba segura de estarlo.

-Pero, no te vino tu periodo, por eso lo tendrías que saber, o figurártelo, ¿No?

-Sí, pero como tenía muchísima ansiedad y muchísima presión y estrés, creía que podía ser de eso. Además de que mi periodo es muy irregular y no le tomé importancia.- explicó la chica, siempre, mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Y no te hiciste ninguna prueba?

-No. No me atrevía.

-Ya.- silencio incómodo-Y esto ¿De quién es el bebé, de Tsubasa no? -preguntó para romper ese silencio incómodo.

-Pues si te soy sincera no lo sé.- contestó sinceramente

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? si llevas con Tsubasa tres meses, tiene que ser de él.

-Puede ser de él o de Schneider, Pepe.

-No puede ser, entonces tú y Schneider…-la chica asintió - ¿Y estando con Tsubasa?

-Sí, fue un desliz, la noche de la pasarela.

-Esto es de locos.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso no quise decir nada.

-¿Y entonces como vas a saber quién es el padre?-preguntó Pepe

-Pues cuando nazca el bebé, se le haría la prueba de paternidad, y sabríamos quién es - contestó con tranquilidad.

-Me desconcierta tu pasividad. ¿Y qué piensas decirle a los dos?

-La verdad Pepe, ¿Qué quieres que les diga, que les de ilusiones a uno de los dos para que luego sea el otro?. No.

-Tsubasa se puede enojar, Schneider quizás no, pero Tsubasa puede, le engañaste estando con él..

-Lo sé. Y no lo culpo si me deja de hablar.-cerró los ojos-Él está en todo su derecho de enjorarse conmigo.

-Al decirlo así pareciese que no te importe que Tsubasa te deje.-contestó Pepe

-No es que no me importe, claro que me importa, Tsubasa es una persona muy importante para mí, pero yo no podría culparlo ni reprocharle nada, ni obligarlo a que no me deje después de lo que le hice.

-Ya. Te entiendo. Y en eso sí te doy la razón.-En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y los dos chicos asomaron sus cabezas.

-"Anda pasad".-dijo la chica mirándolos fijamente.-"Pepe, espera fuera ¿Va?"

-"Claro. Luego paso para despedirme ¿Va?. Y a vosotros ahora os veo"-y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras princesa?"-le preguntó Tsubasa acercándose y dándole un beso en la cara

-"Bien, ya me encuentro mejor".-sonrió levemente

-"¿Seguro que te encuentras mejor?"-le pregunté yo.

-"Sí, gracias Schneider"-Anita se calló. Se incorporó en la cama, y empezó a hablar.-"Bueno, ya sabéis todo, ¿Verdad?"-Los dos nos miramos y asentimos-"Tsubasa, como ya te dijo el doctor, estoy de un mes, y podrías pensar claramente que tú eres el padre, pero es que la noche de la pasarela, Schneider y yo…"-pero Ozora la calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios, en esos labios dulces y cálidos.

-"Lo se princesa, es lo que Schneider y yo estuvimos hablando en la sala de espera mientras tú estuviste hablando con tu hermano, y te digo que lo olvido todo. Ya sé que puede ser tanto mío como de Schneider, pero lo hecho, hecho está, me tengo que resignar y punto"-hay que ver qué bien habla el condenado cuando quiere. Por tal de quedar bien delante de ella, se porta como un auténtico galán, si es que le metía un guantazo.

-"Entonces, ¿No estás enojado conmigo?"-se asombró Anita. No, si pareciera que le importaba el Ozora este y todo..

"Claro que sí mi amor, pero mi amor por ti es tan grande que estoy dispuesto a estar contigo, incluso si el bebé no es mío y es de éste, lo cuidaré como si fuese mío, y te amaré muchísimo a ti"-la besó en los labios.

-"¿No me dejas, en serio?"

-"Mi preciosa niña, por supuesto que no, yo quiero estar contigo, y así será pequeña"-ambos se dan un apasionado beso. Me duele. No puedo negar que me duele bastante. Es como si muchísimos cuchillos se clavaran en mi pecho y me impidieran respirar. Puedo comprobar que yo ahí estoy sobrando. Lo mejor será que me marche a mi casa, fui un auténtico estúpido el haber venido a España a buscarla.

-"Esto…que yo me voy a mi casa, mañana tengo entrenamientos y no puedo faltar. Espero que te mejores pronto, y que esto solo haya sido un susto."-ambos me miran y yo suspiro. Y..que si no sabes quién es el padre y vas a hacerle la prueba de paternidad al bebé y quieres contar conmigo, ya sabes mi número."

-"No lo dudes Schneider, que cuando ella le vaya a hacer la prueba te llamaremos, incluso cuando nazca el bebé."-Ozora se acerca a mí y sonríe -"Que haya buen rollo entre nosotros, será lo mejor, porque si por un casual es tu hijo, ella está conmigo, y sería lo mejor hacer buenas migas, o si es mío y ella está contigo, lo mismo sería."-espera, ¿Ozora diciéndome todas esas cosas?. Habré enloquecido, o el viaje, que me habrá afectado, o la noticia…¡A saber!

"De acuerdo"-le estreché mi mano contra la suya y le sonreí-No se puede luchar contra el amor, y ella te ama a ti."

-"Gracias amigo. Se acabó las peleas entre nosotros."

-"Me alegro que se lleven bien, no saben lo importante que es para mí que ambos se lleven bien"-dijo Anita.

-"Anita, ¿Me perdonas por todo y empezamos de cero?, como amigos, claro"

-"Por supuesto Schneider, bueno, Karl,"me sonrió y me volvió a llamar por mi nombre.

-"Cuando nazca el bebé te llamaré, no sólo para hacerle la prueba de paternidad, si no para que conozcas a tu hijo, si en un tal caso lo fuera"

-"Muchas, gracias, Ozora, fuera los malos royos entre tú y yo, y aclarar que la noticia entre tu hermana y yo no hay nada, nos jugaron una mala pasada a ella y a mí. En un principio creí que fue ella, y ella creyó que fui yo, pero luego cuando ambos nos fuimos a reclamar, ninguno era."

-"No te preocupes Schneider, mi hermana ya me lo contó que ella no fue, y que entre tú y ella no hay nada, además, a ella le gusta otra persona"-se giró hacia Anita y le guiñó el ojo. No entendía nada.-"A ella le gusta su hermano"

-"¿Su hermano Pepe?"-me extrañé.

-"No, su hermano Misaki"

-"¿Misaki?, eso ya es un poema, ja ja,"-y los tres reímos.-"Bueno, mi vuelo se retrasa, me tengo que marchar ya, mejórate y que te vaya muy bien con el embarazo. Estamos en contacto."-le doy dos besos a Anita y le estrecho la mano a Tsubasa, y me salgo de la habitación, dejando a los otros dos dentro, besándose. Me dolió, me dolió mucho, pareciera que no tengo más posibilidades, pero dejé de luchar, no por haber tirado la toalla antes de ver la batalla acabada, si no porque dejé de luchar porque ahora mismo no tendré posibilidades, pero más adelante puede, todo depende que el bebé sea mío. Ahí sería cuando recogería y toalla, y seguiría luchando. Sí, sería lo mejor, puede que al poder ser el bebé mío, ella vuelva conmigo, aunque sólo es una jugada de cartas, aún todo está en el aire.

Fin del capítulo XIV

Anita Schneider


	15. Chapter 15

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XV**

Me marché. Me marché de aquel lugar. No sé por qué no me llega a dolor del todo. No sé por qué siento que no estoy vacío. No sé por qué siento que aún sin tener algo, siento como si lo tuviera. Es una sensación muy extraña, pero no estoy triste. Tampoco estoy feliz.

Me monto en un taxi, y me dirijo hacia el aeropuerto y regreso a Múnich. Una vez allí, cuando iba a entrar a mi edificio, aparece la hermana de Ozora.

-"Schneider"-me llamó desde la otra acera. Yo me vuelvo y la espero mientras cruza la calle.

-"Hola"-fue cuanto le dije.-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Hola, quería decirte una cosa, pero prefiero que vayamos a otro lugar, me da igual si es a mi hotel, una cafetería o tu apartamento."-me dijo quitándose las gafas de sol.-"Cualquier sitio lejos de miradas indiscretas y periodistas rondando cerca"

-"Tienes razón, subamos a mi apartamento, no quiero más noticias falsas sobre mi vida privada."-abro la puerta del gran portal y le dejo pasar. Subimos en el ascensor y llegamos a mi apartamento. Ambos entramos, suelto la maleta en la habitación y le ofrezco algo de beber a la chica Ozora. Una vez los dos sentados en el sofá, nos ponemos a hablar. –"Bueno, dime, de qué querías hablar"

-"Quería pedirte perdón. Yo pensé que tú fuiste el que vendió la exclusiva para que publicaran eso sobre ti y de mí"-me dijo la chica

-"No te preocupes, no tienes que pedirme perdón, ya que yo pensé que fuiste tú. Pensé de ti lo peor"

-"El caso es que el uno creía que había sido el otro. Una vez aclarado todo esto quería pedirte otra cosa, que nos llevemos bien, ya somos demasiado grandecitos como para estar peleándonos por tonterías."

-"Sí, eso sería lo mejor, aparte de que arreglé las cosas con tu hermano"

-"¿Cómo así?-se sorprendió la rubia.

-"Yo acabo de venir de Barcelona, iba a por Anita, para arreglar las cosas con ellas y que vuelva conmigo, pero justo cuando estaba allí, Anita sufrió un desmayo en plena calle y acabó en el hospital. Tu hermano me llamó para avisarme y me recogió y nos fuimos para allá."-la cara de la chica iba cambiando por momentos.

-"¿Qué a Anita le pasó qué? ¿Pero está bien?"-me preguntó preocupada.

-"Sí, sí, tranquilízate, está bien, tan bien como que está embarazada"-dije sonriendo.

-"¿Cómo dices?"

-"Lo que oíste."-le acabé contando toda la historia, y las paces que hice con Anita y Ozora.

-"Pues sí que hay un lío montado. Me dejaste sin palabras. Pero si mi hermano se portó así ante tal situación, pienso de que yo debería olvidar el rencor que siento hacia ti."

-¿Cómo?"

-"Sí, lo mejor será que deje de amenazarte con los trapos sucios tuyos."

-"¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No me engañas?"

-"Claro que no"-la chica me sonrió

-"A propósito, ¿Quién te dijo eso?, no es por nada, es porque tengo muchísima intriga."

-"La intriga mató al gato"-y me guiñó el ojo.-"No en serio, se dice el pecado, no el pecador"

-"Pero es que ya me dejaste con la duda y la intriga. Al que te lo haya dicho no pienso contarle nada.

-"Me lo dijo sin querer Yumi, hablando con ella una tarde se le escapó eso sobre ti, me hizo que le jurara que no se lo iba a contar a nadie, y yo sólo lo utilicé para amenazarte, pero no tenía ninguna intención de contarlo ante la prensa."

-"¿Qué fue Yumi?, no me lo puedo creer.."

-"No te enfades con ella por favor. Ella no tenía intención de ir pregonándolo por ahí, o decírmelo a mí que ni me venía ni me dejaba de venir, pero hablando de ti se le escapó."-me explicó la chica.

-"Entiendo. No, si ella es muy amiga mía, y dudo que se le haya ocurrido contárselo a más gente. Ella es muy buena chica."

-"Exacto. Pero yo al enterarme de eso quise aprovecharme de la situación sabiendo esa información sobre ti para amenazarte, pero en ningún momento, aunque te acercaras a Anita, iba a contar eso. Soy una periodista deportiva, no una reportera del corazón."-sonrió mientras bebía un poco de su jugo.

-"Te agradezco de que no le contaras nada a la prensa, si eso que me pasó lo llegan a sacar a la luz, mi carrera como futbolista se hubiera hundido más de lo que ya está."

-"Tranquilo, tus trapos sucios nunca saldrán a la luz, tenlo por seguro"

-"Gracias"-ambos nos miramos y sonreímos-"¿Entonces, amigos?"

-"Amigos"-nos estrechamos las manos.-"Por cierto, me voy a ir marchando que se me está haciendo tarde, mañana regreso a mi ciudad"

-"¿En qué ciudad vives?"

-"En Madrid, soy la periodista oficial del Real Madrid, y eso que yo odio a ese equipo, yo soy del Barcelona"-y se echó a reír

-"¿Del Real Madrid y eres del Barcelona? Eso sí que es ser profesional, ja ja"-y reí yo también.

-"Sí, pero ser periodista siempre fue mi sueño, y en cuanto salió este trabajo no quise desperdiciarlo, aun siendo para el Madrid."

-"Di que sí, fíjate en los futbolistas, pueden odiar a algún club, pero cuando fichan por otro equipo es para que crezca su fama y porque en algún club gane más que en el otro. Anda que si los futbolistas nos moviéramos por el equipo que nos gustase, casi ninguno tendría trabajo."-volví a reír y ella hizo lo mismo.

-"Exacto"-miró su reloj-"Perdona, pero ahora sí que sí me tengo que marchar. Otro día nos veremos."

-"Claro, espera que te acompaño hasta la puerta"-la acompaño, nos despedimos, le doy dos besos y cierro la puerta. Estoy mejorando, Mary ahora era mi amiga, y mis trapos sucios no van a salir a la luz nunca.

Me voy a la habitación, me pongo mi pijama y me meto en la cama. Fue un día largo de sorpresas, y mañana tengo que entrenar.

_Después de tres meses más…_

Anita y Tsubasa habían anunciado a la prensa que iban a ser padres. Tsubasa claramente, cuando le preguntaban, siempre decía que él no tenía nada que decir. "Todo se sabrá". Al igual que Anita, que siempre respondía cuando le preguntaba que quién es el padre del bebé. "Es mío. El padre por el momento es lo de menos"

La feliz pareja, en vacaciones de verano, se quisieron marchar a Múnich, querían darle una sorpresa a alguien…

_Múnich, Alemania…_

Hay que ver qué calor hace, ni con el aire acondicionado se me quita este dichoso calor. Me tumbo en el sofá de la sala, enfrente del aparato de aire, para no derretirme de calor.

Cuando mejor estaba, suena el timbre de la puerta. Me levanto y abro la puerta, llevándome una gran sorpresa.

-"Vaya, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté asombrado

-"Vinimos unos días de vacaciones y quisimos pasarnos a visitarte"-contestó sonriendo Tsubasa. Al final me cae bien y todo el muchacho.

-"Tan pronto quieren morir?. Porque si quieren vivir vinieron al lugar equivocado. Aquí es morirse de calor"-bromeé mientras me hacía a un lado para dejarles pasar.

-"Naah, eres muy exagerado"-dijo Anita sentándose en el sofá-"Qué cansada estoy"

-"¿Quieren tomar algo?"-les ofrecí entrando a la cocina

-"Claro amigo, que estamos fritos, te ayudo"-Tsubasa me acompaña a la cocina y ambos preparamos en tres vasos grandes de limonada bien fresquita.

-"Bueno, y dime, ¿Qué tal llevas el embarazo?"-le pregunté poniéndole una mano en la grandota panzota que ya tenía.

-"Pues muy bien, sin contar los mareos, náuseas, hinchazones de tobillos y dolores de espalda, bien, todo muy bien."-me dijo sonriendo

-"Ya veo, es un latazo"-Tsubasa y yo sonreímos-"¿Y ya saben qué será?"

-"Sí, una niña"-dijo Tsubasa

-"Vaya, una niña, ¿Y cómo se llamará?

-"Karl, hasta que no se sepa el padre no se le decidirá el nombre"-contestó Anita seria.

-"Cierto"-la cagué, con lo bien que iba-"Bueno, pero digo yo, que podemos ser uno de los dos, podemos entretenernos en hacer una cosa. Tsubasa y tú pensáis un nombre de niña por si es de él, y tú y yo pensamos otro nombre de niña por si es mía. ¿Qué les parece?"-propuse intentando arreglar lo qude estropeé antes.

-"Uhm, me parece bien, ¿Qué opinas Anita?"-me apoyó Tsubasa emocionado.

-"Bueno, no podría estar divertido y entretenido. Haber Tsubasa, si es tu hija, ¿Qué nombre te gustaría ponerle?-le preguntó Anita a Tsubasa. Éste empezó a pensar.

-"A mí me gusta Naiara, y a ti?"-vaya, el nombre es bonito.

-"No está mal, es muy lindo. Me gusta"-sonrió la rubia

-"Pues lo dicho, si la niña es mía se llamará Naiara, ¿Si es tuya Schneider, cómo te gustaría llamarla?"-me preguntó Tsubasa.

-Esto…A mí me ronda por la cabeza Ariadna, aunque dudo que te guste"-dije avergonzado

-"Sí, me gusta, es lindo también, si así deseas y si es tuya, la niña puede llamarse así"-mi cara cambió por momentos.

-"¿En serio? ¡Ay, muchísimas gracias!"-dije emocionado

-"Claro, si fuera tu hija estarías en todo derecho de elegir su nombre"-sonrió

-"Gracias otra vez"-cambié de tema.-"Y ahora mismo no puedes trabajar ni nada, ¿No?"

-"No, ya después, cuando tenga al bebé"

-"Pero tendrá que reafirmarse el vientre para que se le vuelva a quedar plano, como lo tenía antes"-me explicó Tsubasa-"Claro, si quiere seguir como modelo, si se retira de modelo y quiere dedicarse a otra cosa, no hace falta que se lo reafirme"

-"Qué gracioso. Sabes perfectamente que quiero seguir trabajando de modelo, y que al tener el vientre muy plano puede que se me vuelva a quedar como lo tenía, sin necesidad de reafirmarlo."-intervino Anita, dándole un manotazo en la espalda a Tsubasa. Yo me reí.

Estaba feliz de que ellos estuvieran aquí en mi casa, de que se hubieran acordado de mí estando en sus vacaciones, pero a la vez me sentía incómodo. Me sentía un poco desplazado, podía ver perfectamente en los ojos de los dos que ambos sentían algo muy fuerte hacia el otro.

Pienso que no tengo ninguna posibilidad, pero aun así no tiraré la toalla, si la pierdo, que no me arrepienta por no haber luchado por ella hasta el final, sino porque ya no tenía nada que hacer para recuperarla.

-"Y bien Schneider, ya pronto tendrás los entrenamientos para la pre-temporada ¿no?"-me preguntó Ozora

-"Pues sí, estoy deseando de empezar a entrenar, necesito despejarme un poco y ponerme en forma"-dije sonriendo.

-"Claro, esta próxima temporada tenéis que ganar la Bundesliga ¿Eh?, porque la Champions va a ser difícil, ya que mi equipo estará en ella"-empezó a decir para picarme

-"No me piques. Sabes de sobra que lo dices porque en el fondo tienes miedo de que mi equipo venza al tuyo y hagáis el ridículo"-le dije

-"Naah, sabes que no,"-nos quedamos en silencio, nos miramos y nos acabamos riendo-"Ya se verá de aquí a la Champions ja, ja,"

-"Sí, he oído que tu club va a fichar muchos jugadores este año"

-"Sí, aunque no sé para qué se gasta tanto dinero, la plantilla de titulares está llena, y además, si nos falla la plantilla, tenemos a los jugadores del filial, que son muy buenos y ya han jugado en muchas ocasiones con el primer equipo."-comentó

-"En eso te doy la razón, además, tu club no debería gastarse el dinero en fichajes que sólo estarán un año, porque así no se acostumbran al juego del equipo."

-"Cierto, pero bueno, allá ellos, ja, ja,"

LA tarde pasó rápido, y Anita y Ozora se tuvieron que marchar ya, iban a visitar también a Wakabayashi. ME sentía muy a gusto con ellos, me sentía formar parte de ellos. De pronto, empezó a sonar mi teléfono. Era Katlz, diciéndome que si le acompañaba a un garito nuevo que habían abierto recién. Después de estar un cuarto de hora intentando convenciéndome, acepté en ir con él, pero haciéndole que me prometiera que no me refunfuñara cuando me fuera temprano a mi casa. Me levanté y me fui a la ducha. Me arreglé, cojí las llaves del coche y de la casa y salí a casa de Katlz.

Cuando me iba a subir al auto, se empezó a levantar un viento muy fuerte. Miré hacia el cielo y vi que por el Norte, se acercaba una gran masa de nubes muy oscuras. Se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Me subí al auto y empecé a conducir. A lo lejos, podía ver los relámpagos iluminando el cielo, que poco a poco, se había puesto oscuro, como si hubiera anochecido de repente. Perfecto. Ahora se puso a llover con gran fuerza, y la casa de Kaltz está bien lejos. Qué poquito me gusta conducir por carretera con lluvia. Cada vez llovía más, había más relámpagos y truenos más fuertes. Cada vez, veía menos la carretera. Cada vez me costaba más conducir. Me estaba poniendo nervioso. De repente, cayó un rayo muy cerca de mi coche, que me hizo que pegara un volantazo y perdiera el control del auto. Las ruedas resbalaban mucho y derrapaban con los charcos, no podía controlar el auto. Al ponerme más nervioso aún, sin querer le dí a la palanca de las luces, y las apagué. Si antes no veía casi nada, ahora veía menos, porque sin luces, y con la espesa masa de agua que caía, era muy difícil la divisibilidad. Volviendo a buscar la palanca de las luces para volver a encenderlas, descuidé la carretera. Cuando le dí a la palanca y las luces se encendieron, ví que justo delante de mí tenía un barranco. Intenté frenar, pero las ruedas derrapaban demasiado con el agua que no frenaban bien. Entonces, pegué el contra volante para poder volver a la carretera, pero tampoco sirvió de nada. El auto cayó por el barranco. Intenté abrir la puerta del conductor, pero al estar el auto rodando barranco abajo, se atoraró y no podía abrirla. Estaba atrapado dentro de él. Al fin el auto se paró, pero cochó contra algo, dándome yo en la cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Fin del capítulo XV.

Anita Schneider


	16. Chapter 16

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XVI**

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, y Katlz, se estaba empezando a impacientar y preocupar. Llamó a Schneider al celular, pero éste lo tenía apagado. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que pudo haber tenido un accidente, pero luego cayó en que lo pudo haber apagado para conducir o lo había pillado en un túnel. Espera, ¿un túnel?, no había ningún túnel en todo el camino hasta su casa. Y muchos menos Schneider apagaría el celular para conducir, él siempre lo lleva encendido, aunque ande conduciendo, él no lo coge, lo deja sonar y luego llama.

Salió de su casa para asomarse por la carretera por si lo veía llegar, pero se encontró con que había una gran tormenta. Su casa, al esta insonorizada, y tenía las persianas bajadas, no se dio cuenta de nada. Ahora sí que estaba preocupado realmente. Llamó a Wakabayashi.

-Ey Wakabayashi, ¿Está Schneider ahí contigo?

-Qué va hermano, llevo sin verlo desde ayer. ¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado

-Porque debería haber llegado a mi casa hace dos horas y no da señales de vida

-Pero hermano, a lo mejor se habrá entretenido, estará duchándose, ya sabes cómo es él. Se tira en el baño casi tanto rato cómo una tía-dijo riéndose

-¡Qué va! Lo llamé a la casa, y no me lo coge, al celular, y está apagado, y encima hay una tormenta grandísima y la carretera está fatal, puede que le haya podido pasar algo.-dijo angustiado

-¿Qué tiene el celu apagado?, eso sí que es ya muy raro. Él nunca apaga su celu por nada del mundo. ¿Llamaste a alguien más por si lo vio?-Wakabayashi se empezó a poner nervioso también

-No, no llamé a nadie más

-Tranquilo, yo voy llamando a gente por si lo vio. Tú quédate en tu casa por si se le averió el coche o por si va de camino a tu casa

-Vale, estamos en contacto.-Kaltz colgó y empezó a dar vueltas por la casa nervioso esperando que a Schneider no le hubiera pasado nada y que pronto apareciera.

Por otro lado, Wakabayashi llamó a Aimée y a Levin, a Victorino, a Danila y Schuster, Mary, Sherezade, incluso llamó a Yumi, que estaba en Madrid, a Taro en Francia y a Pepe, Tsubasa y Anita en España.

Ninguno había visto a Schneider. Ninguno sabía nada de él cómo mínimo desde el día de ayer. Incluso Wakabayashi llamó a la madre de Schneider, por si éste, había estado en su casa recientemente. Pero nada, lo único que causó fue poner en tensión a todos. Todos estaban en contacto por el celular por si lo encontraban o por si sabía algo de él.

Mary, que a veces se sentía detective, salió por su cuenta a buscar a Schneider. Cogió el coche y fue por la carretera por dónde se iba a casa de Kaltz, pero no veía a ningún coche averiado o accidentado. La lluvia tampoco hacía fácil la divisibilidad. Aparcó el coche en el arcén, y bajó de él con un paraguas y empezó a buscar por las cunetas.

Encendió una linterna que tenía en el bolso, y alumbró al fondo del terraplén. Con mucha difícil divisibilidad, podía ver en el fondo como unas luces. Se figuró que sería Schneider y llamó a Wakabayashi en seguida. Éste salió lo más rápido posible hacia allí mientras que la rubia llamaba a la ambulancia.

Mientras esperaba a que viniera la ambulancia y Wakabayashi, no resistió las ganas de bajar por la cuneta. El terreno estaba inclinado y muy resbaloso, debido a la lluvia, pero con mucho cuidado pudo bajar hasta el coche que yacía abajo.

Cuando bajó, se acercó corriendo al coche e intentó abrir la puerta de éste, pero estaba atorada por las bolladuras. Al estar las ventanillas rotas por el impacto, metió sus manos y empezó a intentar reanimar a Schneider, que estaba inconsciente dentro del auto.

-¡Schneider por favor, abre los ojos dí algo!-le gritaba la rubia. Pero el chico no se despertaba, el impacto fue grandísimo y el golpe brutal.-Venga Schneider aguanta tú puedes venga despierta-le seguía insistiendo.

Wakabayashi con el auto llegó al lugar del accidente, con la ambulancia detrás. Se bajó de él pero no vio a Mary, sólo su auto. La rubia, al oír que eran ellos, empezó a llamar a Wakabayashi.

-¡Wakabayashi, aquí estamos aquí!-gritó Mary

-¿Mary? ¿Dónde estás?

-¡En la cuneta Wakabayashi, rápido Schneider está muy mal no responde!-Wakabayashi bajó a la cuneta con los operarios de la ambulancia.

-¡Ey Schneider hermano, respóndeme, venga que nos vamos a ir a casa ya hermano!-pero el rubio seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

-Perdone pero no podemos sacarlo de ahí necesitamos la ayuda de los bomberos para que lo saquen-dijo uno de los operarios de la ambulancia

-¿Cómo?, pero hay que sacarlo de ahí, se puede estar muriendo no podemos esperar a los bomberos tardarían demasiado y ya sería tarde-contestó Wakabayashi

-Lo siento señor, entiendo su preocupación y su desesperación, pero nosotros no tenemos órdenes de hacer las operaciones de los bomberos, nosotros sólo llevamos los pacientes al hospital y los reanimamos. Hay que llamar a los bomberos

-¡Pero qué dice? La vida de una persona está en juego ¿me oyó? Le dije que lo saque de ahí ahora mismo – la desesperación de Wakabayashi fue a más, y cogió de los cuellos de la camisa al operario.

-Wakabayashi, ellos tienen razón como sigas llevándoles la contraria más tiempo tardaremos en sacar a Schneider. Llamamos a los bomberos y ya verás como vendrán en seguida.

-Tienes razón. Perdone-se disculpó el nipón.-Llamaré a los bomberos-Wakabayashi llamó a los bomberos, que dijeron, que debido a la lluvia y que había varias calles cortadas, iban a tardar un poquillo.

-Perfecto, vaya bomberos-se quejó el chico

-No se preocupe señor, vendrán en seguida y podremos llevar a su amigo al hospital-lo intentó consolar uno de los operarios.

-¡Eh, venga rápido, se está despertando!-anunció Mary-Ey Schneider, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Ma-Mary no si-sien-to las pi-er-nas me due-len mu-mucho-contestó con gran dificultad el rubio.

-Ey hermano, haber mírame, no te preocupes ¿sí? Que en seguida te sacan de aquí, ya verás

-Her-ma-mano sacad-me de aquí no sien-to las pi-piernas ni na-da de mi cu-cuerpo-Uno de los operarios apartó a Wakabayashi y Mary y se asomó dentro del auto

-Tiene un hierro clavado en el abdomen, por eso no siente de medio cuerpo para bajo, como no vengan los bomberos rápido..

-¿Qué le pasará?- gritó Mary asustada abrazando a Wakabayashi

-Pues se desangrará porque el hierro poco a poco irá rompiéndole los órganos

-¡No puede ser! Más les vale a los bomberos que vengan rápido-Al cabo de quince largos y desesperantes minutos, aparecieron los bomberos, y bajaron corriendo para sacar de ahí a Schneider

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó uno de los bomberos a un operario

-Se cayó debido a la lluvia por la cuneta y tiene un hierro clavado en el abdomen-explicó

-Muy bien, es fácil de sacar, sólo tenemos que romper el coche y el hierro y allá en el hospital se lo sacarán-Los chicos asintieron y en seguida los bomberos y los operarios de ambulancia empezaron a sacar a Schneider de ahí. Cuando ya lo tenía medio sacado, Mary de dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Pero esto qué es?-se agachó y observó con más claridad lo que era. Su cara se quedó del color del hielo y llamó a Wakabayashi. Éste hizo lo mismo que la chica, y también se quedó pálido al descubrir lo que es.

-¡Hay que sacarlo rápido de aquí! Se está saliendo la gasolina como llegue al motor explotará el auto-Empezaron a sacar más rápidamente a Schneider, pero cada vez salía más gasolina. Iban contra el reloj.

Al fin pudieron sacarlo del auto, lo montaron en la camilla y empezaron a subir poco a poco. Cuando ya estaban casi arriba del todo, la gasolina terminó por llegar al motor, y el auto acabó explotando. Por suerte, pudieron sacar a Schneider de ahí, y todos, estaban ya lo suficientemente lejos para que la explosión no les alcanzase. Los bomberos se marcharon, y los operarios montaron a Schneider en la ambulancia y tomaron rumbo al hospital.

-Mary, ¿Te llevo en el coche?-preguntó Wakabayashi

-No, traje el mío no lo puedo dejar aquí

-De acuerdo. En el hospital nos vemos, no te separes mucho de mí, ve detrás de mí

Yumi, que estaba en Madrid salió corriendo hacia Munich, al igual que Tsubasa y Misaki. Anita no pudo viajar porque estaba ya de muchos meses y era recomendable que no viajara. Se quedó allí con muchos nervios a espera de que Tsubasa le fuese indicando cómo estaba Schneider.

Por los demás, Aimée, Schuster, Danila, Levin, Victorino, Sherezade y Kaltz ya estaban en el hospital esperando a que llegaran con Schneider, al igual que la madre de éste, que estaba nerviosa.

-Wakabayashi ¿Cómo se encuentra Schneider?-preguntó Kaltz

-Bueno..al principio estaba inconsciente y luego se despertó, pero tiene un hierro clavado en el abdomen..-bajó la cabeza al ver la cara de desesperación y preocupación de la madre de Schneider. Todos se encontraban en la sala de espera, cuando llegaron Tsubasa, Yumi y Misaki.

-Hola a todos, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó Tsubasa al llegar

-¡Hermano!-exclamó Mary abrazando a Tsubasa

-Pues aún no sabemos nada, llevan ya una hora dentro, pero no sale el médico para informarnos.

-Estamos desesperados..-dijo la madre de Schneider con los ojos llorosos.

-No se preocupe, ya verá como Schneider estará bien, es un tío muy fuerte, ya verá como sale de ésta-animó Tsubasa a la mujer sentándose a su lado.

"Tsubasa…"-pensó con una leve sonrisa-Gracias, muchas gracias

-Oye Tsubasa y Anita ¿Por qué no vino?-preguntó Danila

-Ella no puede viajar ya, está de bastantes meses y es recomendable que no viaje.

-Tienes razón, es mejor para ella y el bebé no viajar.

-Que por cierto, le prometí que en cuanto llegara que la llamara para que se quedara tranquila. Ahora vuelvo llamaré desde una cabina.

España, Barcelona ..

El teléfono de la casa Ozora empezó a sonar, y Anita fue a contestar.

-Ah hola Tsubasa … ¿Ya llegaste? .. y ¿Cómo se encuentra Karl? .. ya veo .. con cualquier cosa me avisar por favor .. de acuerdo, adiós. – cuando colgó, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Sí, casa Ozora dígame?-contestó

-Hermana, ¿Qué tal por Barcelona?

-Anda, pero si eres Pepe, bien, andamos bien ¿A qué se debe esta llamada?

-Verás, iré a Barcelona a pasar unos días, mañana sale mi vuelo y llamaba para avisar

-¿Vendrás? Qué buena noticia, ya era hora oír una de ellas.-se alegró la rubia al oír que vendrá su hermano a visitarla

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que ya era hora de oír una noticia buena?

-Pues resulta que Schneider sufrió un accidente con el auto y está muy mal.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y no se me avisó de esto?

-Es que no quisimos avisarte porque andas muy lejos y era para no preocuparte.-contestó la chica

-Ya pero por lo menos avisarme, qué mínimo. Bueno, cómo mañana iré para Barcelona, cambiaré los billetes para Alemania

-¿Pero cómo que vas a ir para Alemania?

-Sí, bueno hermanita, te dejo y espero que el bebé y tú estéis muy bien, en cuanto termine de visitar a Schneider iré a visitarte a ti como lo prometido. Adiós hermanita-y colgó

-Espera .. colgó..será miserable, anda que me deja decirle que llamara a Tsubasa para que él le dijera en qué hospital estaban..

Alemania, Munich..

Mientras tanto, todos seguían en la sala de espera rezando de que a Schneider no le pasara nada y que supieran cómo se encuentra.

-Perdonen, ¿Familiares de Karl Heinz Schneider?-preguntó una enfermera.

-Sí, nosotros-se levantaron todos

-Ah esto .. ¿La madre del joven?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Puedo pasar a verle?

-No se preocupe, luego podrá entrar a verle. Primero decirles que la extracción del hierro salió satisfactoriamente, y que el hierro no dañó sus órganos internos ni tejidos musculares.

-¡Estupendo!-exclamaron todos

-Pero .. perdió mucha sangre y necesita una transfusión de sangre de inmediato.

-Yo soy la madre, puedo transferirle sangre.-se ofreció desesperada la señora Schneider

-De acuerdo, me parece muy correcta su decisión, pero antes de hacérsela tenemos que hacerle a usted unas pruebas para saber si su sangre es compatible con la de su hijo.-explicó la enfermera.

-Está bien, me haré esas pruebas.

-Muy bien, pase por aquí-le indicó la enfermera entrando con ella.

-Esperemos que de positivo, si no..-empezó a decir Vitorino

-Pues si no da positivo alguno de nosotros donaremos nuestra sangre si fuera que alguno sea compatible. – dijo Wakabayashi muy seguro.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo me ofrezco si la madre de Schneider no lo fuera y yo sí-contestó Mary

-En todo caso donaría yo si mi tía diera negativo, yo tengo más posibilidades que tú, yo soy su prima-se metió Sherezade

-Perdona bonita, pero puede incluso que hasta no seas compatible-se encaró Mary

-¿Quién te dice a ti eso? Si tú no eres nada suyo, yo al menos soy su prima

-Bueno, vale ya, este no es un lugar para pelearse, respeten a los enfermos que necesitan tranquilidad por favor-intervino Wakabayashi

-Tienes razón, perdona-se disculpó Mary avergonzada por su comportamiento. En cambio, Sherezade se sentó en su asiento sin pedir perdón ni decir nada

Al cabo de diez minutos, Maggie ( así se llama la madre de Schneider en mi fic, no me sé su nombre verdadero) salió del consultorio.

-¿Qué tal tía, salió positivo?-preguntó Sherezade

-Aún no lo se, me tienen que dar los resultados dentro de poco pasa saberlo.

-Ya verás cómo darás positivo, si no, para eso aquí estoy yo-dijo eso mirando a Mary Ozora.

Después de unos minutos de esperas...

-Señora Schneider, ya tengo el resultado de los análisis-dijo la enfermera-¿Los quiere ver aquí o pasamos a la sala?

-No, aquí si no le importa señorita.-contestó

-Como usted quiera, aquí tiene.-les dio los análisis en un sobre. Los abrió y leyó el resultado. Su cara lo decía todo.

-No puede ser .. –contestaron todos

-No…no..no soy compatible. Ahora qué será de mi hijito?-empezó a llorar Maggie.

-No te preocupes tía, que mi primito lo curaré yo-dijo Sherezade-enfermera, yo soy la prima del paciente, ¿Habría algún problema de que yo me hiciera los análisis?

-Claro que no, pase por aquí-la chica, antes de entrar volvió a mirar a Mary, que tenía cara de preocupación hasta que vio la cara de Sherezade.

Sherezade salió y la enfermera le entregó los análisis, pero volvieron a dar negativo.

-¡No puede ser! Yo tendría que ser compatible, soy su prima-exclamó enojada

-Señorita, a veces suele suceder, aunque sean parientes pueden tener diferente tipo de sangre. Lo siento.

-Perdone señora Schneider, pero ¿No hay aquí ninguna otro pariente del paciente? Lo digo porque es recomendable hacerle primero las pruebas a parientes y luego procederemos a realizárselas a amigos cercanos. ¿No está aquí el padre?

-No, está de viaje de negocios en New York, y para cuando vuelva sería demasiado tarde..

-Y de pariente sólo estoy yo.. y no soy compatible..-terminó de decir Sherezade.

-Entonces procederemos a hacérselas a algún amigo..

-Espere señorita, sí que hay aquí algún pariente de mi hijo-dijo firme Maggie.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué dice tía?

-Sí, y están aquí mismo..

-¿Pero quién? …-empezaron a preguntar todos extrañados

Fin del capítulo XVI.

Anita Schneider


	17. Chapter 17

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XVI**

Todos en la sala de espera del hospital se quedaron mudos. Nadie se podía figurar que la madre de Schneider escondiese algo así. En seguida, Sherezade empezó a preguntarle a su tía.

-Pero tía, ¿Cómo pudo decir algo así?

-Porque es verdad Sherezade, Karl, no es hijo único, tiene dos hermanos más..-empezó a decir

-¿Cómo así?-preguntó Wakabayashi-Él siempre dijo que era hijo único

-Porque él ni lo sabe. Es algo que me guardé desde siempre, sólo lo sé yo y otras dos personas más.

-Entonces estupendo, ¿No?-exclamó Yumiko-Hombre, viéndolo por el lado positivo, claro. Ahora que sabemos que Schneider tiene dos hermanos más, tiene posibilidad de salvarse.

-Eso sí, ¿Pero quiénes son esos hermanos Maggie?-le preguntó Wakabayashi, que era el que más confianza tenía con la señora Schneider. Se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le puso su brazo por encima, transmitiéndole seguridad y confianza.

-Verás, parecerá extraño, pero todo lo que te voy a decir es cierto.-empezó a decir la señora Schneider.

-Tú tranquila, que yo escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir. Seré todo oídos-le aseguró Wakabayashi

-Todo empieza cuando nació Schneider. Justo cuando tenía apenas tres meses su padre nos abandonó. Dijo que había fichado por un club italiano muy importante, y para eso, nosotros teníamos que irnos con él, pero yo no quería marcharme de aquí, y menos con un niño tan pequeño, por lo que mi marido se enojó y se marchó solo.

-Por el momento, todo el principio de la historia me la sé..-dijo Wakabayashi-¿Y qué más sucedió Maggie?

-Yo me quedé muy, pero que muy mal, por lo que me fui a casa de mis padres para que me ayudaran con el bebé. Allí, mis padres tenían visita, y me presentaron a un capitán de barco, El señor Ozora. Tú ya lo conocerás.

-Sí, yo ya lo conocía desde pequeño, te refieres al padre de Tsubasa, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué pintaba el padre de Tsubasa en casa de tus padres Maggy?-preguntó Wakabayashi

-Vino a ver a mi padre, que como ya sabrás, es un gran médico. Él y su mujer querían tener hijos, pero su esposa no podía por algún motivo por lo que visitaron a mi padre para que él les ayudara.

-No sabía que la madre de Tsubasa no podía tener hijos..-en ese momento, cayó en la clave-Espera, eso quiere decir que…¡Tsubasa y Mary no son hijos biológicos de la señora Ozora!

-Sí, ambos no son hijos de la señora Ozora..

-Entonces, si no son de la señora Ozora, y recurrió a tu padre, eso quiere decir que…

-Diste justo en el clavo. Tsubasa y Mary son mis hijos.-y después de decir eso, empezó a llorar.

-Pero Maggie, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Sin que ellos sepan que tú eres su verdadera madre.

-Los señores Ozora no quisieron que sus hijos nunca supieran que me inseminaron y que los hijos eran míos y del señor Ozora.

-¿Pero tu padre estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello? ¿Dejó que la inseminaran y fuera, cómo decirlo, madre de alquiler? Eso es ilegal Maggie.

-Mi padre no llegó a saberlo. A ellos les dejé a Karl durante ese tiempo y yo me marché a Japón. Después de que ellos nacieran yo me marché de nuevo a Alemania y los señores Ozora se quedaron con los niños. Yo quería verlos más seguidamente, o por lo menos tener relación con ellos, pero no m e dejaron.

-¿Y por qué no te dejaron? ¿Cuestión de dinero tal vez?

-No, yo no les pedí dinero por ellos ni ellos me dieron nada. Lo hice por ayudarles, pero no querían que tuviera relación con los niños para que no se sospechara de que podían ser míos, de que la señora Ozora, no se había embarazado. Les dijeron a todo el mundo que los hijos eran de ellos.

-Ya entiendo, y desde entonces, tú no volviste a ver a esos niños ¿No?

-Exacto. Cuando los vi sabían que eran ellos por los nombres, yo sabía cómo se llamaban y sus nombres salía mucho en la televisión al ser famosos.

-Pues Maggie, yo no te juzgo, porque todo lo que hiciste fue por ayudarles, pero tal y cómo me lo contaste a mí, se lo tienes que contar a Tsubasa y Mary, ellos ya son mayorcitos, y creo que, tienen derecho a saber la verdad. De que su madre, en realidad eres tú.

-No, no, no podría-se desesperó llorando-Me odiarán, y además odiarán a sus padres por haberles ocultado todo.

-No les odiarán, conozco perfectamente a Tsubasa y a Mary y sé que ellos no odiarían a nadie, sí les dolerá y les impactará, como le podría pasar a cualquiera, tus intenciones fueron buenas, y tú querías mantener el contacto con ellos, pero sus padres no te dejaron y te amenazaron con denunciarte, era tu palabra contra la de ellos.-le aconsejó Wakabayashi

-Lo entiendo. Ahora más que nunca debería decírselo, sino por mí, por Karl, que necesita sangre de su mismo tipo, y quizá, ellos, al ser sus hermanos, podrían dar positivo.

-Esa es la actitud Maggy, no te preocupes, si quieres, cuando se lo digas a ellos estoy yo delante apoyándote-se ofreció el chico para ayudarla.

-Muchas gracias Genzo, eres un cielo, ojalá ellos sean tan comprensivos cómo tú.-sonrió la mujer.

-Ya verás cómo sí. Venga, vayamos con ellos, tienen algo que saber.

-De acuerdo-los dos se pusieron de pie y entraron en el hospital.

-Maggie, una cosita, cuando se lo digas, que estén ellos solos, es una cuestión que sólo les incumbe a ti y a ellos, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Una vez en la sala, pudieron ver que Sherezade se había marchado al baño un momento, que los demás estaban en la cafetería tomándose un café cargadito para poder pasar mejor la espera y Tsubasa y Mary estaban en la sala, medio durmiéndose.

-Ey, Tsu, Ma, despertad-les dijo Wakabayashi

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se sabe algo?-empezó a preguntar Tsubasa

-No, nada nuevo, sólo que alguien quiere hablar con vosotros-el portero se apartó, y vieron detrás a Maggie, con cara culpable.-Venid, vayamos aun lugar más íntimo-los dos chicos se levantaron y se marcharon siguiendo a Wakabayashi, mientras éste, le pasaba un brazo por encima a Maggie, que estaba nerviosa.

Una vez en un lugar más íntimo, Maggie les contó la verdad con ayuda de Wakabayashi, que continuaba la historia cuando Maggie no podía seguir.

-Ella no quiere que le guardéis rencor, a ella le prohibieron hablar de ello y le amenazaron con denunciarla. Espero que la entendáis-dijo Wakabayashi al mirar las caras de asombro de sus amigos.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabías?-preguntó Tsubasa al portero con una voz seca mirando fijamente a Maggie.

-Me lo acaba de contar Maggie, yo no sabía tampoco nada.

Ya veo-fue cuanto dijo Mary.

-Bueno, decid algo, ya sé que es duro, pero no os quedéis callados.

-Que sabes que es duro…Claro, tú sabes todo, eres un superdotado-dijo Tsubasa-Eres el amigo perfecto.

-Oye no te pases, que yo no tengo culpa.-se defendió el chico.

-Perdonad, no os descarguéis toda vuestra furia con Genzo, él sólo quiere ayudar, si queréis descargar toda la furia que sentís, descargarla contra mí, por favor.

-Perdona, Wakabayashi, tienes razón-entró en razón el moreno-No te preocupes Maggie, no te guardamos rencor, ni a ti ni a nuestros padres, bueno, mejor dicho, ni a nuestro padre y nuestra madre adoptiva. No tenemos nada en contra tuya, pero por lo menos entiende que de la noche a la mañana no vamos a llamarte mamá ni a tener una relación madre-hijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no pido nada a cambio

-Entiéndenos, la palabra madre se gana, no se asocia con ser biológicamente tu madre.

-Yo no pido que me llaméis mamá ni me reconozcáis como tal, sino que las circunstancias han hecho que yo cuente la verdad, que me tenía que llevar a la tumba. Lo único que pido, es que ayudéis a mi hijo, ya que se dio la casualidad de que sois sus hermanos.

-Y lo vamos a ayudar, no te preocupes, es nuestro amigo por encima de todo, además, que él no tiene culpa de eso, ya que ni sabe la historia.-contestó Mary.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo nos hacen esas pruebas?-preguntó Tsubasa. Maggie sonrió y Wakabayashi abrazó a Tsubasa como agradeciéndole el gesto.

Fin del capítulo XVII.

Anita Schneider


	18. Chapter 18

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XVIII**

Maggie estaba feliz y aliviada de haber sacado a la luz ese secreto que le prohibieron contar. Pero ella necesitaba hacerlo, aunque significase enfrentarse a cualquier consecuencia después, pero primero y ante todo, estaba la vida de su hijo, que era más importante que cualquier consecuencia.

Wakabayashi llamó a la enfermera para que llevara a Tsubasa y Mary a la sala para que le hicieran esos análisis, no había tiempo que perder, algo le daba, que su amigo, se iba a salvar gracias a uno de ellos. La enfermera se los llevó y al cabo de un rato, la noticia se supo en la sala de espera.

-Acá traigo los análisis de ambos chicos. –Les entregó un sobre a cada uno con los resultados. Mary fue la primera en abrir corriendo los análisis. Los empezó a leer, y su cara, lo decía todo..

-¡No soy compatible! ¡No puede ser! –exclamó con los ojos llorosos - Pero si soy su hermana… ¿Cómo pudo ser? - y se abrazó a Wakabayashi llorando - No pude salvarlo…

-Tranquilízate Mary, tu hermano aún no abrió el sobre, quizás él sí lo sea-trató de consolarla el portero nervioso.

-Señor, si haces que yo dé positivo, te juro que nunca más en la vida voy a pelearme con Schneider, por favor - rezó el chico antes de abrirlos-Ta ta ta ta … ajá … no entiendo esto… ni lo otro …

-¡Ay ya Tsubasa por favor, dilo ya, no tienes que entenderlos, si no decirlos, pareces tonto! - le gritó impaciente Sherezade.

-¿A que ahora no te lo digo a ti, por lista?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Tsubasa ya, no es tiempo para bromas, esto es importante. LEE- le exigió Wakabayashi.

-Está bien, sólo era una pausa para calmar esta tensión para acabar diciendo que ¡YO sí doy positivo!-dijo alegre abrazando a Maggie, que no se esperó que su hijo la abrazase.

-¿En serio? Esto es fantástico, gracias Diosito, gracias Virgencita por este milagro - dijo Maggie mirando al cielo.

-Menos maaal…-sollozaba Mary abrazada a Wakabayashi

-¡Genial!-se cogieron de las manos Sherezade y Yumi alegres.

-Enfermera, enfermera, doy positivo, yo puedo donar sangre para mi hermano-la enfermera asintió sonriente y le hizo entrar nuevamente a esa sala. Al cabo de un rato volvió a salir junto a la enfermera.

-Esto tardará un poco, no se impacienten, todo saldrá estupendamente. –de pronto, salió uno de los médicos que atendían a Schneider

-Enfermera, necesitamos su ayuda, el paciente está muy delicado, perdió mucha sangre y necesita de urgencia más, si no, morirá hoy mismo.- todos en la sala se alarmaron y se levantaron de sus asientos, la vida de Schneider colgaba de un hilo…

-No se preocupe doctor, acá traigo la sangre que donó uno de los hermanos del paciente, se le hará la trasfusión ahorita mismo-el doctor asintió y abrió una de las grandes puertas de quirófano para dejar pasar a la enfermera con la sangre para Schneider. Ahora tocaba esperar.

Después de una larga espera de mucho tiempo, el doctor salió para informar a la familia.

-Dígame doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?-preguntó Maggie.

-No le voy a mentir señora, su hijo está muy delicado, estas 24 son críticas, en ellas se sabrá si su cuerpo reaccionará correctamente a la transfusión o no, sólo se puede esperar con la mejor tranquilidad posible, es lo mejor.

-Gracias doctor. ¿Podemos verle?

-Ahora mismo no señora, está delicado, pero pueden verlo desde el cristal de la habitación de la UCI si desean-dicho esto, se marchó nuevamente.

-Pues entonces vayamos a verlo desde el cristal, aunque sea, ¿No tía?-dijo Sherezade.

-Sí, creo que será lo único que podemos hacer por el momento.-se dirigió a los chicos-Chicos, muchas gracias por haber estado aquí todo el tiempo, pero será mejor de que se vayan, necesitan descansar, en cuanto sepa algo, les llamo.

-Ni hablar, yo de aquí ni me muevo, si me da sueño me tumbo en dos sillas de la sala de espera y listo, pero yo de aquí no me voy.-contestó Tsubasa.

-Ni yo. Yo no me marcharé a casa hasta que no sepa que Schneider está fuera de peligro.

-Aquí no podemos hacer nada, Maggie tiene razón, aquí sólo molestaremos a pacientes que necesitan descansar y a médicos y enfermeras que van de un lugar a otro corriendo para atender a pacientes. Será mejor que nos marchemos, porque estemos aquí Schneider ni se pondrá mejor antes ni empeorará.-explicó el portero.-

-Mi hermano tiene razón, ya es de madrugada, y todos estamos muy nerviosos y cansados, será mejor que nos marchemos a casa, durmamos un poco, nos duchemos y comamos algo. Después vendremos aquí para estar con Schneider nuevamente-agregó Yumi

-De acuerdo, qué remedio..-dijo con resignación Mary

-¡Ay Anita, le prometí que la llamaría en cuanto supiera algo y se me olvidó, tengo que llamarla!-se acordó el chico.

-Ahora mismo estará durmiendo Tsubasa, es de madrugada y ella, al estar embarazada, tiene más sueño y cansancio, ya la llamarás mañana por la mañana y le cuentas.

-Pero...estará nerviosa si no le digo..

-Ella ahora mismo, conociéndola, se tomó una tila y se quedó durmiendo en el sofá, tranquilo, sólo quedan unas horas para que amanezca, ya la llamarás, ahora sólo le asustarás-contestó Wakabayashi.

-Tienes razón amigo, ya la llamaré luego, me iré al hotel a descansar, será lo mejor, venga Mary, vámonos va.-ambos hermanos se despidieron con la mano de todos y se iban a marchar cuando..

-Esperad, no hace falta que gastéis en un hotel, podéis veniros a mi casa si gustáis, hay camas suficientes.-se ofreció Maggie.

-Si no somos ninguna molestia, encantados nos quedamos, ¿Verdad hermano?-dijo Mary

-Claro, será un placer. Ni te molesta-sonrió

-Por supuesto que no, me encantaría-y le devolvió la sonrisa

Sherezade se marchó a su casa, Wakabayashi y Yumi se marcharon a casa del primero y Mary y Tsubasa se fueron a dormir a casa de Maggie.

El día amaneció en Múnich, y con él Tsubasa, que se despertó temprano para poder llamar a Anita, que la pobre, se despertó, ya que estaba profundamente dormida. Después de pedirle perdón a la chica por despertarla tan temprano después de haber estado casi toda la noche esperando en vela por si llamaba, le contó todo y le dijo cómo se encontraba Schneider. Más tarde, se despidió de ella diciéndole que pronto estaría en Barcelona.

Colgó el teléfono y salió al salón y sintió que le daba un poco de frío y entonces vio que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta.

-Claro, por eso me dio frío.-dijo el chico acercándose al balcón. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Puedes coger un resfriado.-le dijo al ver a Maggie allí parada mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Ah, hola Tsubasa buenos días-fue cuanto dijo.

-Buenos días, ¿Pero me podrías decir qué haces aquí? Venga para dentro, que cogerás un resfriado-la cogió de los hombros y la metió para dentro. LA sentó en el sofá, le echó por encima una mantita que había en el sofá y le trajo un café calentito.

-Gracias-contestó con voz triste-¿Por qué eres tan amable?

-Porque quiero-sonrió-Y sigues sin contestarme por qué estabas ahí fuera-volvió a insistir

-Quería estar sola.-susurró

-Aquí dentro en el salón también puedes estar sola. Que no me entere yo que haces cualquier locura.-le advirtió preocupado.

-No pienses mal, ni quería tirarme por el balcón ni quería coger un resfriado.-contestó medio sonriendo.-Estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido, el accidente, lo que conté…

-Ya entiendo. No es nada fácil. Pero quiero que sepas que aquí estamos mi hermana y yo y que no te juzgamos.

-Me alegro que no os pusierais peor

-Tranquila. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Si a Schneider no le hubiera pasado ese accidente nos hubieras contado la verdad?-quiso saber el moreno.

-Pues, si te soy sincera, no tan pronto, lo hice por desesperación, a mí me lo tenía prohibido y podían condenarme por ello.-y empezó a llorar.

-No llores, no pasa nada, todo está bien, sólo quería salir de dudas.

-Entiéndelo, la desesperación de una madre hace que se haga cualquier cosa, tú tienes que saberlo, ya que vas a ser padre.

-No, yo no sé si voy a ser el padre de ese hijo o no. –dijo muy serio.

-¿Ah no, pero si Anita está contigo, entonces de quién es?

-Pues o es mío, o es de Schneider.-hubo un breve silencio-Pero vamos, no te preocupes, de ambas maneras será tu nieto.

-No lo digas así, que parecería que no te importara, es algo serio

-No, si lo digo de esa manera por tal de no ponerme peor, estoy con la persona que quiero, pero el problema que está embarazada y no se sabe si va a ser mío o no. –dijo triste.

-No te pongas triste, eso tiene que ser duro, y más si no fuera tuyo y vivieras con ella

-Sí, eso es lo que temo, que no sea mío.

-Si te vale otra cosita para evadir la tristeza y la tensión, sea tuyo o no, será de tu familia, o es tu hijo, o tu sobrino.

-Gracias-sonrió-Me venía bien un poco de sentido del humor. –en ese momento, se levanta Mary, con la cara de medio dormida.

-Buenos días ¿Eh?, qué lindo es levantarse a esas horas-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo al ver la cara de su hermana.

-Calla, que me costó mucho dormirme, extrañé mi cama, por eso me levanto a esta hora.-contestó la chica sentándose en el sofá.

-No te preocupes, ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Sí, pero ahora me preparo yo algo, no hace falta que lo prepares tú, no quiero ser una molestia.

-¿Pero qué molestia?, anda, siéntate, que preparo tostadas, zumo y café en seguida.-dijo la mujer.

-Espera anda, ya te ayudo yo, Mary, ve vistiéndote, que en cuanto terminemos nos vamos al hospital.-la chica asintió y se metió en la habitación. Después del desayuno, los chicos ayudaron a Maggie a recoger todo y se marcharon al hospital para saber cómo pasó el resto de la noche Schneider.

Una vez allí, se encontraron con que venían los hermanos Wakabayashi y Sherezade.

-Hola, ¿saben algo?-peguntó el portero

-Acabamos de llegar, aún no hablamos con el doctor-dijo Tsubasa

-Ya entiendo. Ey, está allá, preguntémosle

Le preguntaron al doctor cómo se encontraba Schneider, y las noticias fueron favorables, dijo que la noche se había complicado un poquito porque tuvo unas décimas, y se esperaban que podría ser una infección, pero luego se le quitaron y ahora estaba estable, bien y consciente, preguntando dónde estaba, por qué y qué le había pasado. La primera en entrar fue Maggie, que quiso saber cómo se encontraba su hijo, luego podrían pasar Tsubasa, Mary y Sherezade por ser familiares también, y más tarde, amigos.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo son unos cables que me rondan cerca de la cabeza, oigo un pitido intermitente a mi lado, y siento que duele todo el cuerpo y no me puedo mover. Creía al principio que era un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, pero luego supe que no al recordar que yendo a casa de Kaltz me caí por un terraplén y tuve un accidente. En ese momento, llaman a la puerta de la habitación, yo digo pase, y entra mi madre. Me alegro de que estuviese aquí.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"-me preguntó acercándose a mí y sentándose en el borde de la cama con cara de preocupación.

-"No te preocupes, estoy muy bien, sólo que me duele todo el cuerpo, pero supongo que es normal porque sufrí un accidente."-dije medio sonriendo.

-"Me alegro de que estés bien, nos tuviste muy preocupados a todos"

-"Y yo, creo que casi no lo cuento"-sonreí-"Por cierto, me hicieron una trasfusión de sangre, ¿Quién dio positivo?"-quise saber.

-"Pues es una larga historia"-la noté un poco nerviosa-"Verás, la donó Tsubasa"

-"¿Tsubasa?"-¿Él por qué?

-"Sí, Tsubasa. Ni yo ni Sherezade dimos positivo, y él se ofreció, al igual que Mary, aunque ella también dio negativo"-me explicó. Pero había algo que no me contó del todo y quería saber.

-"Qué amables por su parte, y qué raro que Tsubasa diera positivo"

-"Es una larga historia, que cuando te recuperes del todo, te contaré, ¿De acuerdo?"

-"Me parece bien"-sonreí-"¿Puedes decirle a Tsubasa que pase, por favor?"

-"Claro, en seguida voy"-mi madre me tocó la cara en modo de cariño y salió. A los pocos segundos, Tsubasa tocó la puerta y entró.

-"Ey amigo, me dijeron que querías verme"-me saludó entrando-"Me alegro de verte bien, nos tenías muy preocupados"

-"Lo siento, perdonadme por haberos preocupado"

-"La culpa no fue tuya, tuviste un accidente sin querer"-me dijo sentándose. Todo el mundo se sienta en mi cama, ¿Tan blandita está?

-"Ya lo sé, pero os tenía preocupados"

-"Tranquilo, ahora trata de descansar. Por cierto, Anita te pide perdón por no estar aquí, ella no puede ahora viajar"

-"Lo entiendo, y es mejor así que ella no esté, le sentaría mal la espera y la desesperación, está mejor allí en Barcelona tranquila"-dije sonriendo. Lo primero es ella.

-"Claro. Bueno amigo, ya mismo sales de aquí, aunque claro, estarás un tiempecito sin jugar"

-"Ya lo sé."-dije poniendo mi mirada en la ventana-"Pero a mí eso no me importa, ahora no hay Liga ni temporada, para cuando empiece, yo ya estaré bien"

-"Seguro que sí, eres un tío fuerte, para entonces estarás más que recuperado"-me sonrió-"Bueno Schneider, me voy, hay gente que también quiere pasar a verte y creo que se enojará conmigo por demorarme tanto raro-y dicho eso, se puso a reír. Pero antes de abrir la puerta se dirigió nuevamente a mí-"Por cierto, cuando te recuperes, sabrás una cosa muy importante"

-"¿Qué cosa? ¿Y por qué no puedo saberla hasta que me recupere?"-quise saber con intriga.

-"No, quedé en no contar nada hasta que estés bien, tranquilo amigo, que cuando estés bien, te cuento todo"-y después de decirlo, abre la puerta, se despide de mí con la mano y cierra la puerta. Ea, ahora me dejó con el gusanillo de la intriga, y yo sin saber de qué se trata.

Después de Tsubasa, entraron Mary, mi prima, Yumi, Wakabayashi y mis demás amigos, que cómo se nota que son amigos de verdad, que están ahí en lo bueno y en lo malo, y me lo están demostrando en este momento. Les agradezco de que estén aquí conmigo preocupándose por mí, sin apenas dormir ni comer, con nervios y preocupación.

Han pasado ya dos semanas, y aquí estoy yo en el salón de mi casa, andando poquito a poquito, aún me cuesta, ya que de estar postrado en una cama durante un mes hace que pierdas un poco de movilidad, pero con ayuda de una muleta y paciencia, ¡ay la paciencia!, si no llega a ser porque tengo mucha paciencia, estaría desesperado de andar como si estuviera escocido. No se rían de mí, mejor compadézcanse de mí, que estoy malito. Los puntos del hierro ya se me notan cada vez menos, y apenas me duele el pecho, sobre todo al respirar. La brecha de la cabeza también se me curó y gracias al pelo, no se me nota. Resumiendo, estoy mejorando con gran rapidez, aunque si por mí fuera, quisiera recuperarme más rápido aún, ya tengo ganas de volver a entrenarme y a ponerme a jugar un poquito, que la pre-temporada se está acercando con rapidez, y yo veo que esto avanza con lentitud. Pero tiempo al tiempo, no quiero empeorar por forzarme. Wakabayashi, Kaltz, Schuster, Levin y Victorino, junto con las chicas, que son los que viven en mi misma ciudad, me visitan con frecuencia, y Tsubasa, Mary, Anita, Yumi y Misaki me llaman todos los días para ver cómo me encuentro.

¿Quieren saber qué era esa cosa que me dijo Tsubasa de la que yo estaba tan intrigado? Pues se reunieron en mi casa mi madre, Tsubasa y Mary. Pues resulta que ellos son mis hermanos, sí, sí, cómo lo oyen, mi madre los tuvo cuando yo era pequeño, vamos, una larga historia. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ustedes también lo saben? No me lo puedo creer, que lo sabían y no me dijeron nada, algo tan fuerte cómo eso. Pues ya no les cuento nada más de mi vida, ea (expresión que significa 'pues ya está', 'listo') ya me enfadé, ahora me voy a la cama y os dejo aquí solos. Justo cuando me pongo el pijama, cojo mi vasito de agua para la noche y me meto en la cama, me suena el celular. Anda mira, hablando de la reina de Roma...Es Mary.

-"Hola Mary, ¿Qué tal?, me pillaste justo metiéndome en la cama"-le dije tapándome con las sábanas.

-"Ay, perdona, no sabía."-la oí un pelín avergonzada.

-"No, no, tranquila, aún no estaba durmiendo, no te preocupes. Dime"

-"Verás, te llamo porque necesito hablar contigo."-entonces noté en su voz también preocupación.

-"Me estás asustando Mary, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te pasó algo?"-ya me empezó a preocupar, la noté un poco rara.

-"No, no me pasó nada y estoy estupendamente, es que necesito hablar contigo."-volvió a insistir

-"Ah, claro, claro, pues cuando quieras hablamos"-le dije aun así preocupado.

."Estoy en Múnich trabajando, mañana me paso por tu apartamento. Adiós y descansa"-y me colgó justo cuando le iba a hablar. ¿Y ahora de qué querrá hablar? No, si viviré siempre intrigado..

Fin del capítulo XVIII.

Anita Schneider


	19. Chapter 19

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XIX**

La mañana llega con rapidez, y con ella Mary, que estaba desde muy temprano tocando al timbre de mi puerta. Al principio, cuando oí el timbre me extrañé, pero luego recordé de que quedé con que Mary me venía a visitar. Pegué un salto de la cama y fui corriendo a abrir, ya que no podía quedarme con la duda de qué quiere hablar conmigo por más tiempo.

Abro la puerta, y le dejo pasar al salón.

-"¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Desayunaste?"-le pregunté cerrando la puerta

-"No gracias, ya desayuné"-me contestó sonriendo.

-"De acuerdo, pues siéntate y cuéntame, que me tienes con la duda"-me senté en el sillón de enfrente preocupado, no sé, me daba a mí que lo que me iba a contar iba a ser complicado.-"Tú dirás"

-"Verás, no sé por dónde empezar, esto que te voy a decir no es nada fácil, y menos en mi posición"-la notaba nerviosa, y a la vez, me estaba poniendo a mí histérico.

-"Bueno, si no puedes decirlo, no pasa nada, cómo tú veas"-le dije sonriendo agarrándole las manos, pero en un fondo, quería que me lo contara

-"Está bien, te lo cuento, no puedo callármelo más. Verás Karl, es que yo .. es que yo .. ¡Me gustas!"-me quedé mudo. ¿Me dijo lo que me dijo? Díganme lo contrario por favor.

-"¿Có-cómo que te gusto? Mary, somos hermanos aunque sólo sea de madre, no te puedo gustar"-le dije. Esto era una locura, dos hermanos, ¿juntos?, eso no podía ser, no está bien, no se debe..

-"Ya lo sé Karl, y no te creas que desde que lo sé, sabía que no podía ser, pero necesitaba contártelo, ya sé que está mal, perdona, te juro que intentaré olvidar todo lo que siento hacia ti"

-"Claro que tienes que olvidar todo lo que sientes por mí, haber, no es porque no seas una chica atractiva, qué lo eres, pero yo no me siento atraído por ti, haber, porque somos hermanos y tal…"

-"Déjalo Karl, te estás liando tú solo, ya entendí lo que quieres decir, lo que suelen decir todos los hombres cuando no se sienten atraídos por la mujer, pero no te preocupes, sólo te lo dije porque sentía necesidad de decírtelo, bueno, me voy, ya nos veremos Karl."-me sentí mal, ella es una chica muy guapa, simpática y atractiva, pero era relativamente imposible que ella y yo formemos pareja, ya que somos hermanos, y los hermanos, no pueden tener relaciones amorosas. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"Mary..espera.."-abrió la puerta y me miró. Pensé que se iba a ir sin despedirse, no me dirigía palabra. De repente, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, se vuelve a girar y me besa. Me quedé a cuadros, ¿Me besó? Me besó… pero..esto.. no puede ser.. está mal .. o quizás no .. o tal vez sí .. en ese momento, estaba confuso, no sabía que pensar, sólo quedarme quito mientras Mary me besaba. Después de besarme, se separó de mí, me sonrió levemente con una que otra lágrima, se despidió de mí y se marchó antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Me tambaleaba, me temblaban las piernas. Me tuve que apoyar en la mesita de la entrada. Poco a poco me acerqué a la ventana, y observé cómo Mary cruzaba la calle y se dirigía a coger un taxi. Antes de subirse a él, miró para acá con la mirada triste. Yo le observaba sin apartarme de la ventana hasta que vi que se subió al auto y se alejó de los límites hasta dónde llega mi vista.

Estoy mal, para que mentir. Me siento muy mal por lo sucedido, y eso que yo no tuve la culpa. Ante todo, cuando yo conocí a Mary la odié. Y para no odiarla, era la hermana de mi rival, de quién me quitó a mi futura esposa. Aunque ahí también tuve yo algo de culpa, para qué vamos a engañarnos, pero ese es otro tema. Pero luego la veía cómo una chavala buena y linda, pero nunca me llegó a atraer como pareja. La veía cómo una hermana pequeña, y así fue. Resultó ser mi hermana, al igual que Tsubasa, quién me lo iba a decir..cómo dice el refrán, 'Nunca digas que de esta agua no beberás' y cuánta razón tiene ese dichoso refrán. Yo decía que ni en mis sueños me caería bien Tsubasa, y mira cómo cambió la cosa. Gracias a él estoy vivo, le debo la vida. Pero no volvamos a eso que me desvío del tema. Mary..es una chica linda, atractiva y demás, seguro que encontrará a la persona adecuada que la vea como su pareja y que la sepa querer como se merece. Yo no podría hacerlo nunca, el amor que siento por Anita es tan grande que no puedo querer a otra persona en su lugar, no sabría amarla, no sabría corresponderle.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de Múnich…

Wakabayashi andaba entrenándose en el bosque, para no variar. Iba corriendo de un lado para otro para fortalecer musculatura, resistencia y rendimiento, cuando una persona se le paró delante, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Wakabayashi-le saludó una chica rubia sonriendo.

-Sherezade, ¿Qué haces tú aquí en el bosque?-le preguntó el portero extrañado por la presencia de la joven.

-Me llegué a tu casa y me dijo tu mayordomo que te encontrabas acá entrenando.-le contestó

-Ya veo. ¿Y para qué me buscas?

-Vine a proponerte un plan del que no me podrás decir que no.-sonrió-Me apetece mucho ir a la piscina, y hace buen día para ello, pero no quiero ir sola. ¿Querrías acompañarme?

-No me apetece mucho la piscina-le dijo con desinterés.-Se cogen hongos.

-Venga va, no me digas que no-lo agarró del brazo-Me compré un bikini nuevo y quiero estrenarlo hoy, ¿anda sí?

-¿Un bikini nuevo?-a Wakabayashi le entraron ganas de ir a la piscina de repente -Bueno no estaría mal, hace buen día. Vayamos pues.

¡Ay qué alegría me das al aceptar mi invitación!-'Jus, jus, conseguí mi propósito, estar a solas con Wakabayashi y encima no se podrá resistir a verme con mi bikini nuevo'

-Me alegro que te haga ilusión-sonrió. 'Ahora que caigo, en la piscina hay un montón de chicas lindas en bikini, me ligaré a varias…'

Tsubasa ya regresó a España con Anita, que la pobre estaba como intrigada de saber qué había pasado allá en Múnich en su presencia. Tsubasa le contó y ella le llamaba constantemente para saber cómo iba evolucionando su recuperación. Tsubasa estaba como loco entrenando y jugando partidos de pre-temporada, ya mismo empezaba la temporada y tenía que estar en plena forma. Se entrenaba con el equipo al igual que en el gimnasio de su casa en solitario, ya que tenía más tiempo debido a que no tenía que encargarse de los asuntos de representante de Anita por el momento.

A Anita ya le quedaba poquito y por un lado estaba deseando tener en sus brazos a su bebé, pero por otro lado, no quería. No sabía quién es el padre, y tenía miedo de que fuera de Schneider porque estaba con Tsubasa, y tenía miedo de que fuera de Tsubasa porque en el fondo algo le decía de que sería de Schneider. Fuera de quién fuera, sería familiar de ambos, si no es por padre, es por tío.

Anita estaba en el jardín de atrás tumbada en una tumbona de la piscina leyendo un libro y tomando un poquito de jugo fresquito cuando sonó el teléfono, que para su sorpresa era Mary quién la llamaba.

-Qué bueno oírte amiga, ¿Qué tal todo?-contestó el teléfono la rubia

-No del todo bien, por eso te llamaba.-contestó Mary triste.

-Hombre, gracias amiga, si no me llegas a necesitar entonces ni me llamabas

-Perdona amiga, y sabes que siempre te llamo para saber de ti, sólo que ahora necesito el consuelo de una buena amiga, y como que tú eres la elegida.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada? Te noto preocupada.

-Preocupada no. Más bien como que mal de amores amiga.-respondió con voz tenue.

-¿Mal de amores? No sabía que te traía loquita alguien-se sorprendió.

-Es que me pasó desde hace poquito.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado? Bueno, más bien el desgraciado que te tiene con mal de amores. ¿Mi hermano Taro?-pensó, ya que desde pequeña, Mary gustaba de Misaki.

-¿Qué?, ¡No, tu hermano no tiene nada que ver!. Pues si te cuento ni te lo crees. Mejor siéntate, que cuando te lo diga te caerás para atrás.

-Ya estoy sentada y ¡ay ya! Con tanta intriga, dímelo ya, que me tienes como intrigada.

-Allá voy, ya te advertí que no es para menos.-tomó aire y le contó-Me enamoré de Schneider.-no se oía nada por el otro lado del teléfono,-¿Aló amiga sigues ahí?

-S-sí, sí, perdona, es que me dejaste como sin voz, a ver, a ver, a ver si oí bien, que dices que andas enamorada de Schneider..¿No? –la otra chica asintió con voz quebrada, no sabía si asombrarse porque su amiga se enamoró de su propio hermano, o porque se enamoró de su ex-Pero..¿Tú ya te enteraste que es tu hermano no? ¿O es que se te chifló una neurona?

-Ya lo sé, pero ya me había enamorado antes de enterarme de ello, no lo puedo evitar, yo no le mando a mi corazón.-respondió Mary

-Eso ya me sé.-silencio-¿Y Schneider lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe, se lo dije esta mañana

-¿Y te respondió qué?

-Que éramos hermanos y que ya encontraría a otro que de verdad me amara que él sólo me veía cómo su hermana pequeña.

-Pues normal, ¿qué querías que te respondiera? Mira, ya sé que es complicado, pero amiga, para no hacerte más daño, olvídate de él, como que dos hermanos sean pareja no se ve mucho.-le aconsejó Anita.

-Ya sé pero no puedo evitarlo. Intentaré hacerlo como sea, pero será difícil. Necesitaba contártelo. Y por cierto, de esto que hablamos a nadie, y mucho menos a mi hermano Tsubasa

-Va. Yo no diré nada, ni decírmelo tenías. Bueno amiga te cuelgo, tu hermano acaba de entrar y no es cuestión que oiga la conversación, seguimos en contacto. Bye.

-De acuerdo. Bye amiga.

Anita se quedó sentada durante unos segundos en el reposabrazos del sofá pensando en lo que su amiga le había contando. Tsubasa entró, y la vió ahí parada que se asustó. Se creía que le pasaba algo.

-¿Estás bien? Estás como pálida.-se preocupó Tsubasa

-Nada, nada. Estoy perfecta-le sonrió levantándose.

-¿Quién llamó? Me pareció oír el teléfono

-Tu hermana, que cómo estábamos

-Ah, ¿Y qué se cuenta por Múnich? Tengo entendido que está trabajando esta semana por allá.-preguntó

-Pues todo perfecto por allá dice que está, visitó a Schneider y a Wakabayashi y que ya mismo se regresa para Madrid.

-Qué bueno. Me iré a duchar, enseguida bajo y te ayudo a preparar la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

-Va. De acuerdo.

Anita se quedó pensando. ¿De verdad amaba tanto a Schneider como para no olvidarlo estando ella con Tsubasa? ¿Qué le pasaba, estaba empezando a dudar? Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro y dijo-Serán las hormonas.

En Múnich, Alemania…

¿Se puede saber por qué no paro de pensar en lo que me dijo Mary estaba mañana? ¿Por qué no se me va todo esto de la cabeza? ¿Por qué tengo algo raro en mi interior? Son tantas dudas las que tengo, y tan extraño que me siento..¿Será que me pasa igual que Mary? No, no, eso imposible, además, Karl, tú estás al pendiente de recuperar a Anita y además puedes hasta ser padre dentro de poco. ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer Karl? Coger y darte un buen baño, cenar algo ligerito y meterte tempranito en la cama. Y si se te viene nuevamente ese pensamiento a la cabeza, te pones a pensar en la pre-temporada. ¿Será? …

Fin del capítulo XIV.

Anita Schneider


	20. Chapter 20

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos? Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

La mañana llegó pronto, y para mi suerte, dormí tan bien que no pensé en lo que me dijo Mary ayer. Me levanté, me metí en la ducha, desayuné, y me salí al parque a correr un rato por la mañana temprano.

Estuve un buen rato corriendo por el parque, sentí que necesitaba un poco de agua y me acerqué a una fuente. Al acercarme, alguien me habló por detrás.

-'Hola hermano'-me saludó una voz muy conocida.

-'Ah, hola Wakabayashi'

-'¿Qué te pasó para que anduvieras corriendo por el parque? Sólo sales los días de entrenamiento, pero hoy es descanso para nosotros.'-se extrañó

-'Verás hermano, es que la verdad que estoy un poco pensativo por una cosa que me pasó ayer.'-confesé

-'Pues cuenta, aún nos queda bastante parque para que me cuentes toda la historia.'

-'Resulta que anteanoche me llamó mi hermana Mary'-me resulta extraño llamar a Mary hermana-'diciéndome que al día siguiente me tenía que contar una cosa que no me la podía decir por teléfono. Se presentó en mi casa ayer por la mañana y me dijo que me quería'-lo solté todo de golpe, como si me pesara callarme tal cosa.

-'Que te quería. No lo entiendo, que te quería como hermana, ¿no?'-se nota que no lo pilló

-'No hermano, que me quería de quererme, de que se ha enamorado de mí'

-'¿Quéeee? Venga ya, imposible si ella es…'

-'Sí, ella es mi hermana, sí, por eso estoy así'

-'¿Y tú qué le contestaste?-preguntó intrigado.

-'Pues que somos hermanos, que no puede pasar nada entre nosotros'

-'En eso te doy la razón, pero ¿Qué respondió ella al decirle tú eso?'-estaba pesadito Wakabayashi, no paraba de preguntarme.

-'Que ella lo sabía, pero que no podía mandar en su corazón'-quiero dejar esta conversación, así que estoy por despedirme de Wakabayashi y volver a mi casa.-'Bueno hermano, me tengo que ir para mi casa, en otra ocasión hablamos, ¿sí?'-y antes de que le diera tiempo a responderme algo, me despido de él con la mano mientras salgo corriendo dirección a mi casa.

-'Adiós, se supone'-respondió el nipón extrañado por la reacción de su amigo y con haberle dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Ya conseguí dejar atrás a Wakabayashi, y por fin llego a mi casa. Nunca había deseado tanto no encontrarme con ningún amigo. Pero esto no acaba aquí, porque estoy por disponerme a entrar en mi porta, cuando otra voz conocida para mí me habla.

-'Schneider, ¿podemos hablar?'-me giré, temiendo de quién se trataba porque esa voz la reconocí al instante.

-'Mary..'-fue cuanto dije, maldiciéndome por no pensar que podía ser otra persona.

-'Por favor'-me suplicó, viendo de que no le habla chance a la conversación.

-'De acuerdo'-accedí, rendido-'Pero no aquí, entremos'-le dije abriendo la puerta y sujetándola para que pasara antes que yo.

Una vez allí en mi apartamento, le ofrecí que se sentara en el sofá y me contará qué le había impulsado a llegarse a mi casa a hablar conmigo.

-'Tú dirás'-le solté sentándome

-'Quería pedirte perdón'-me quedé extrañado.

-'¿Por qué?'

-'Por decirte lo del otro día con tanto impulso, no sé qué me pasó'-respiró hondo y siguió hablando-'Creo que me mis sentimientos se me confundieron'

-'¿A qué te refieres?'-la verdad que no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciéndome.

-'Pues que confundí mis sentimientos de hermana que encuentra a hermano a amor a primera vista'

-'Pues anda que son lo mismo'-bromeé intentando no hacer esta conversación tan seca, viendo que la muchacha estaba muy apenada.

-'Ya lo sé, pero no sé lo que me pasó, ahora que recapacité, entendí y me avergoncé mucho de la estupidez que te dije.'-empezó a quebrarse su voz-'Siento haberte puesto en un aprieto'.

-'Si te tengo que ser sincero me has quitado un peso de encima, ya que a fin de cuentas eres mi hermana'-contesté con sinceridad

-'Gracias por tu honestidad, pero me alegro que mi corazón haya aclarado mis sentimientos y, que esos sentimientos se refieran a ti como hermano'-sonrió con timidez-'Yo creo que esto me pasó porque en realidad mi corazón ama en silencio a una persona, que yo creo que es desde hace muchos años'

-'¿Ah sí? ¿Y de quién se trata?'-pregunté intrigado-'¿Lo conozco?'

-'Sí, lo conoces. Es, bueno, era tu cuñado'

-'¿Mi cuñado?, he tenido dos, ¿Cuál de ellos?'

-'Ya te di demasiado, ahora te toca descifrar cuál de los dos es, ese creo que es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, ya que esa persona creo que no se figaría nunca en mí'-y dicho esto y dejándome con la mayor intriga de mi vida, se levanta, me sonríe, se despide de mí y se marcha.

Ea, otra vez me quedo con mal sabor de boca, ¿será posible de que primero me diga tal cosa y ahora suelte otra y se marche tan campante?

Pues bueno, parecerá una costumbre ya, así que mejor será que me entre a duchar y me disponga a preparar la comida, que ya se acerca la hora de comer.

Sherezade salía de su Universidad, cuando de repente se encontró con Mary, quién iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente. Dudó en saludarla y molestarla o pasar directamente de ella. Decidió pasar ella, y estaba por seguir su camino cuando observó que la chica no miró al cruzar la calle y un auto se aproximaba a ella.

-¡Cuidado!-Sherezade la cogió rápidamente del brazo para echarla hacia atrás.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que llegó a decir

-¿Cómo que 'eh'?-enfatizó la chica Schneider-¿Eres tonta o no ves por dónde andas? Casi te atropella un auto.

-Lo siento, no me fijé por dónde caminaba-contestó cabizbaja. – Gracias por ayudarme.

-Hombre, era de esperarlo, porque si fueras mirando por donde andas no te pasarían estas cosas. ¿Y qué te trae así de achicopalada?-preguntó intrigada. – No es que me importe tu vida, la verdad, pero sí tengo curiosidad de saber.

-Cosas… sin importancia…

-Chi, chi, chi. Si fueran de menor importancia no te traerías así. Pero vamos, que si no me lo quieres contar, tampoco te voy a insistir en sonsacártelo.- la chica estaba por marcharse cuando Mary la cogió del brazo.

-Bueno, no eres precisamente la persona a la que me gustaría contarle mis penas, pero si no hay más remedio...-dijo la chica sonriendo levemente

-Hombre, muchas gracias por la parte que me toca. –gruñó Sherezade.

-Perdón, no pretendí ofenderte-se disculpó Mary

-No te preocupes, si total, no somos de buen agrado la una a la otra.-ambas iban caminando por un parque, hasta que se sentaron en un banco.

Mary le contó por qué estaba así, y todo lo que parecía sentir hacia Schneider. Sherezade, cómo no, empezó a burlarse de ello, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ya las bromas y burlas empezaban a cesar, ya que empezaba a sentir algo por la chica. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba empezando a verla como una amiga.

-¿Sabes? Eso mismo pensé yo-se dirigió Mary a la muchacha, al verle la cara que tenía

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó incrédula.

-Ya tú sabes. Sobre ser amigas o no. Parece que no nacimos para hacernos la vida imposible para siempre.-sonrió y se levantó del banco-Será mejor que me marche, tengo que ir preparando mis maletas.

-¿Te marchas?

-Sí, tengo que volver a Madrid, tengo que seguir trabajando.

-Ya veo.-se quedó sentada por unos segundos-Oye Mary, una pregunta. ¿Quién es el chico que amas en secreto?

-Eso es un secreto que no se lo he llegado a contar nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a Anita. Todavía me quedan muchas pláticas más y más confianza como para confesártelo-le guiñó el ojo-¿Y a ti te gusta…?

-Wakabayashi-fue cuanto dijo.- Pero él no me ve como una chica en la que se puede fijar.

-Dale tiempo, Wakabayashi no es un hombre que se 'ata' a una sola mujer. Con él sufrirás. –le aconsejó.

-¿Con él sufriré?-preguntó

-Sí-cerró sus ojos- Pero no quiere decir que siempre sea igual de abierto, tarde o temprano asentará cabeza, y con qué mejor persona que contigo.

-Gracias-se ruborizó-Pero dudo que se fije en mí.

-Tiempo. El Mundo no se hizo en un día. Bueno, y con esto y un bizcocho, no me marcho ya. Mucha suerte y hasta que nos volvamos a ver-ambas chicas se despidieron.

-¡Mary!-la paró Sherezade - Me ha gustado platicar contigo.

-Y a mí. Parece que sirves más como amiga que como enemiga-le guiña el ojo y sigue su camino.

En Barcelona, España..

Tsubasa estaba teniendo una seria plática con Anita, que ésta se resignaba a hacerle caso.

-Te repito que vayas al médico para que te chequee.-insistió el moreno.

-Y yo ya te dije que no necesito ir al médico.-le contestó la rubia.

-¡Venga ya! Recuerda que lo único que tengo es un poco de mareos y náuseas, lo típico del embarazo. –se sentó en el sofá – Eres un alarmista.

-No soy un alarmista, puede que eso no sea del embarazo.

-¿Entonces de qué puede ser? Te voy a tener que prohibir ver más series de médicos. ¿Qué te dije?

-Ya lo sé..-dijo resignado.

-No, ¿qué te dije? Quiero que lo repitas-le inquirió la chica. Tsubasa suspiró.

-Que no soy médico, que las cosas de las series de médicos se quedan en la televisión.

-Exacto. Así que deja ya tus tonterías a un lado. Ahora será mejor que comamos, que la comida se enfría.-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y tocándose la cabeza. –La verdad es que estoy como mareada…

Volviendo a Alemania…

Sherezade seguía camino a su casa, cuando se encontró (hoy se encuentra a todo el mundo esta chica) una estampa que no le gustó para nada. Era Wakabayashi, muy "amigable" con una chica. No sabía lo que le dio más coraje, que estuviera Wakabayashi con otra chica que no fuera ella, o que la chica fuera guapísima; era alta, morena y con el pelo largo y liso.

El portero, al percatarse de la chica, se separó de su "amiga" y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Hola Shere, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó tragando un poco de saliva.

-Hacer no hago nada, sólo vengo de mi universidad. – le respondió muy seca. Dirigió su vista hacia la muchacha, que estaba con cara enojada al ver cómo el nipón se separaba de ella para ir a saludarla – Vaya, veo que estás muy bien acompañado.

-Bueno, ella es una amiga. Se llama Ivana Rojas, es modelo, bueno está empezando como modelo de ropa interior para una marca conocida.-la presentó el chico.

-Debo decir que es un placer – respondió la morena, muy enojada porque el chico la presentara como "una amiga". - ¿Y tú eres?

-Sherezade Schneider. Así que modelo de ropa interior-la miró de arriba abajo. – Pues cualquiera lo diría, si vas por la calle muy tapadita. – ironizó al ver que llevaba un vestido con mucho escote muy pronunciado y muy corto. – Ésta tía se ha tenido que operar, seguro. –pensó al verla "tan perfecta".

-Eh, niña, un respeto. – saltó a su defensa la morena.

-De niña nada, señora. – respondió la rubia.

-¡Eh, vale ya! No toleraré que dos señoritas se peleen como verduleras en plena calle.- intervino Wakabayashi.

-¿Para qué bajarse a su nivel?

-Vale ya Ivana, será mejor que nos vayamos. – propuso el portero.

-¿Por qué? Si esta muchacha se iba, ¿No?

-Claro que me voy, tengo prisa, no quiero perder mi tiempo. Adiós- y la chica se marchó calle abajo.

-¡Sherezade!- le gritó Wakabayashi, pero la chica ya se perdió por la esquina – Te pasaste Ivana, no debería saber sido tan grosera con ella, es mi amiga.

-Ella empezó. ¿Tu amiga? ¿Qué más da lo que sea? Ahora estoy yo aquí contigo – le dijo besándolo levemente.

Pasó un mes, y Wakabayashi seguía "de novio" con Ivana Rojas, que consiguió que su fama llegara un poco más lejos. Ella en verdad lo que quería era un novio guapo y millonario para promocionarse y hacerse famosa para que le hicieran contratos de modelaje. Cosa que mi prima Sherezade se figuraba y cada día que pasaba odiaba más a esa muchacha.

Mi hermana Mary olvidó por completo aquellos supuestos sentimientos hacia mí (menos mal), y empezó a sentirse más atraída por su amor platónico, que incluso empezó a salir con él. Sin lugar a dudas, era Taro Misaki, ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?

Por parte de Anita, fue obligada (por parte de Tsubasa, obvio) a ir al hospital para que el médico la chequeara, dándole una terrible noticia; padecía una enfermedad congénita muy difícil de tratar. Pero lo malo no estaba allí, si no que aquella horrible enfermedad hizo que perdiera al bebé que estaba esperando. Fue horrible enterarse de aquello.

Eso le dolió mil veces más que enterarse de su enfermedad, ya que estaba ya de cinco meses.

Tanto Tsubasa como yo estábamos hechos polvo también, ya que, uno de los dos, éramos el padre de esa criatura.

Por suerte el tiempo fue pasando y las heridas cicatrizando (no olvidando, por supuesto). Anita después de lo sucedido, dejó a mi hermano Tsubasa, y no quiso saber nada más de él ni de mí. Se volvió a centrar en su carrera de modelo, ya que era lo único que le hacía olvidar y no recordar. Se rentó una casa allí en Barcelona, pero lejos de Tsubasa. Cuando alguno de los dos la llamábamos, nos colgaba. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía hablar de lo sucedido, ni nombrar por casualidad.

Yumi, la hermana pequeña de Wakabayashi, se hizo novia de Pepe, el hermano gemelo de Anita, quién de momento se vino a España a acompañar a su querida hermana, pero ella no quiso que nadie se quedara con ella. Tampoco aceptó la ayuda ni el apoyo de Taro.

La única persona que se podía acercar a su casa (y de vez en cuando) era Yumi, la única que no tenía nada que ver ni conmigo ni con Tsubasa.

Por fin el tiempo fue pasando, y Anita ya conseguía sonreír. Lo único positivo de aquello es que se quedó muy linda, y por fin, esa maravillosa sonrisa se podía ver después de tanto tiempo. Ya, poco a poco volvió a hablarnos, y nosotros encantados le brindamos nuestro apoyo, pero no quiso nada con nosotros (aclaro, conmigo y Tsubasa).

Eso en el fondo nos daba igual, ya que lo primero que queríamos era que volviera a ser feliz y que se sintiera querida.

Múnich, Alemania..

Anita, quiso acercarse a Múnich para visitar a sus queridos amigos, y qué menos presentarse en un entrenamiento del equipo. Nos dio mucha alegría de volverla a ver.

-"Hola pequeña"-le saludó Wakabayashi abrazándola con fuerza – "Me alegra volverte a ver".

-"Hola Waka"

-"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-preguntó Schuster.

-"¿A poco no os parece suficiente motivo para venir que querer veros?"-contestó sonriendo.

-"Ésa es mi pequeña"-le respondió Wakabayashi acariciándole la cara.

-"Y bueno, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?, creo que hay muchas novedades, ¿No?"

-"Unas pocas"- contestó Katlz – "¿O no Schneider?" – me dio con su codo en mi brazo para que me animara a hablar.

-"Bueno, novedades más bien pocas"- mira que soy estúpido, sólo se me ocurre responder eso.

-"Pero alguna creo que habrá, que algo me ha llegado por allá"-dijo guiñando un ojo.

-"Claro que hay una, y muy grande, y es que nuestro Donjuán, nuestro casanova se echó novia."- saltó Levin.

"Vaya, vaya, Waka, ¿Con que nadie te iba a cazar a ti no? ¿Y quién es la afortunada? – el aludido se ruborizó.

-Es una modelo, a lo mejor la conoces, se llama Ivana Rojas – respondió Victorino.

-Uhm, que yo sepa no me suena su nombre, por lo menos por allá por España no fue nombrada- dijo pensativa.

-"¿Qué más da que no sea nombrada? Pronto lo será."- dijo muy convencido.

-"Para mi gusto no parece muy buena chica"-salté sincerándome.

-"¿Y por qué no?"-preguntó Anita muy intrigada.

-"Genzito, ¿Se puede saber qué haces al lado de una chica?"- sonó a nuestras espaldas la voz enojada de Ivana Rojas, la novia de Wakabayashi. – "Te prohibí que estuvieras aunque sólo fuera hablando, con otras chicas que no fuera yo".

-"¿Ves a lo que me refiero?"- le susurré a Anita, y ella me asintió con la cabeza.

-"Toda una fierita, la niña"- me contestó. La morena se acercó a Wakabayashi, lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó lejos.

-"Vaya carácter"

-"Pues esto es solo el principio"-contestó Kaltz. – "Yo creo que esta niña le dará más de un quebradero de cabeza a Wakabayashi".

-"Ella es más bien peor que un dolor de muelas"-contesté, mientras todos asentíamos viendo a lo lejos la escena de la tal Ivana enojándose con Wakabayashi.

Fin del capítulo XX.

Anita Schneider


	21. Chapter 21

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XXI**

Anita se despidió de sus amigos, y se marchó a visitar a su amiga Sherezade.

-¡Amiga, qué gusto verte!-la chica se le tiró encima de la emoción al verla.

-Se nota que te alegras de verme-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo no? Bueno, ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-le dijo dejándole pasar y ofreciéndole asiento.

-Gracias- se sentó en un sillón – Pues me pasé para saber cómo andaban, me llegué al entrenamiento de los chicos. – Sherezade escuchaba atenta – Y conocí a la noviecita de Wakabayashi.

-Menuda prenda es- respondió a regañadientes.

-Veo que tu primo y Kaltz no son los únicos a los que le cae mal la tal modelo esa.- dijo al oír su contestación.

-Pues sí, me cae fatal, y cómo pudiste ver no soy la única. Eso queda claro que no es trigo limpio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó intrigada.

-Aparece de la noche a la mañana, supuestamente es una modelo que nadie la conoce y para colmo dice que pronto levantará su carrera profesional.-le explicó

-Sigo sin entender-respondió con sinceridad la rubia.

-¡Que está con Wakabayashi por la fama! Ella sabe que estando con un futbolista de alto nivel como él va a conseguir la fama y reconocimiento que desea.

-No digo que Wakabayashi sea mal jugador, es más, creo que el mejor portero que conozco, pero en todo caso se hubiera ido con otro futbolista.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo Wakabayashi? –se molestó la chica por el comentario de su amiga.

-No te sulfures que cualquiera diría que es tu marido o algo. –dijo sonriendo – No me refiero a eso, si no que Wakabayashi se conforma con una relación corta, no llegará muy lejos su fama si el Waka acaba cortando con ella cuando consiga lo que quiera, que es divertirse. - la rubia se acomodó en el sillón.

-Pues ojalá sea como tú dices, porque no quiero verla más ni en pintura. .- añadió enojada.

-Parece que estás así, no porque te caiga mal la tal modelo esa, sino porque está con Wakabayashi.

-¿Yo, por Wakabayashi? Ese puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, pero que cuando esa lo deje, porque lo va a dejar, que no venga a buscarme.

-Veo que es cierto lo que pienso.-sonrió la chica al oír la contestación de su amiga.

-Y cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te encuentras de la enfermedad?-la cara de la modelo cambió completamente.

-Pues los médicos dicen que aún no saben qué tratamiento darme, pero yo pienso que ni tienen idea de qué enfermedad se trata.-respondió.

-Pero, ¿tiene cura, te afecta gravemente a ti o...?

-Pues por el momento sólo saben que me seguirán dando muchos mareos, náuseas y dolores de cabeza.

-Podría ser peor amiga, ojalá pronto sepan lo que es y te lo traten y se te quite-le confesó su amiga abrazándola

-Ojalá

Ya era verano, y ya no tocaba fútbol hasta después de él, por lo que nosotros no teníamos que vernos nuevamente las caras en el terreno de juego. Pero sí lo haríamos en un viaje a México para visitar sus maravillosas playas. Se animaron todos, Schuster y Aimée, Danila y Levin, Victorino, Katlz, Anita, Tsubasa, Taro y Mary, Pepe y Yumi, Sherezade y para inri de ésta última, Wakabayashi y su novia Ivana Rojas, por supuesto yo también. Pasaríamos unos días todos juntos, descansando y conviviendo unos con otros, aunque hubiera personas "non gratas" presentes. El viaje fue largo pero emocionante. Una vez en el hotel decidimos que las personas que no tuvieran parejas compartieran habitación; por lo que Anita y Sherezade compartirían una de ellas, Katlz con Victorino, Tsubasa conmigo (asombroso) y el resto con sus respectivos: Wakabayashi con Ivana, Schuster con Aimée, Mary con Taro, Danila con Levin y Yumi con Pepe.

Los chicos decidimos ir a la playa a jugar fútbol ahí, mientras que las chicas se tumbarían por horas a solearse. Empezamos nuestro pequeño partido, que los que estaban en mi equipo eran Wakabayashi, Misaki y Schuster, mientras que en el otro estarían Tsubasa, Pepe, Katlz y Victorino. Después de estar así por un buen rato y sin aún haber terminado nuestro glorioso partido de fútbol playa, cada chica cogió a su pareja para meterse en el agua. Tsubasa se marchó riendo con Sherezade, la cual estaba de morros porque la tal Ivana Rojas coqueteaba mucho con Wakabayashi. Anita decidió quedarse a seguir tomando el sol, ella no era mucho de bañarse, por lo que yo aproveché a sentarme en la tumbona de al lado de ella.

-"Hola, ¿Aún no estás lo suficiente morena?"-ella sonrió.

-"Sabes que no soy amiga del agua fría."- dijo mientras miraba cómo Wakabayashi ahogaba a Sherezade ante la mirada de odio de la tal Ivana, que enojada, se acercó a ellos, separando a la rubia de la espalda de 'su novio' mientras lo besaba desenfrenadamente, cosa que a mi prima no le sentó para nada bien.

-"Pero esto es México, aquí el agua está muy rica."-le dije invitándola al agua.

-"No"-me miró y sonrió-"¿Qué prefieres, que vayamos al agua o desaprovechar una charla conmigo?"-me guiñó el ojo. –"Cualquiera diría que no quieres quedarte conmigo a solas"

-"Si te soy sincero, no se me ocurre nada de qué hablar contigo".

-"Bueno, no te preocupes, yo soy muy buena dando conversación, no te preocupes que no podrás resistirte a mis charlas"-yo sonreí y no me moví de mi lugar.

-"Pues me parece perfecto pues"-hubo un pequeño silencio, que yo decidí romper-"¿Y sigues sin querer nada con mi hermano Tsubasa?"

-"Creo que esa no es una buena conversación. Pero bueno, te responderé. No, no quiero ninguna relación, ni con tu Tsubasa, ni contigo ni con nadie."

-"No fue una buena idea, mejor me callo y me cuentas tú"-respondí apenado.

-"Tranquilo, puedes hablar de lo quieras, llevas tiempo sin verme, de seguro tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, adelante pues, no me resistiré a contestar a ninguna de ellas"-me respondió.

-"Gracias. Ahora que lo dices, ya sé que creo que es imposible, pero quisiera saber si tú tienes alguna sospecha de quién podría haber sido ese bebé."-ella me miró triste-"Ya sé que este tema es mejor no hablarlo"-pero ella me calló.

-"Algún día tendré que volver a hablar de ello, ¿No crees? Creo que si me callo para siempre sólo me hará mal"-yo le puse mi mano en su hombro dándole a entender que tiene mi apoyo.-"Ese es un poco difícil saberlo, ya que ni yo misma sé quién de vosotros era el padre, pero algo me dice que era Tsubasa"-me quedé bien mudo.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que el padre era mi hermano Tsubasa, si ambos estuvimos contigo?"-quise saber.

-"Creo que porque cuando me diagnosticaron mi embarazo llevaba más tiempo que pasó con Tsubasa que contigo lo del hotel".

-"Ahí llevas razón. ¿Y él lo sabe?"

-"No, ni quiero decírselo, vaya que sea sólo una imaginación mía y el pobre se entristezca más aún"-en ese momento me sentí aliviado de que no le dijera nada.

-"Lo siento"-le sonreí levemente.

-"No te preocupes, creo que éste triángulo amoroso llegó demasiado lejos"-al fin me atreví a decirle una cosa-"¿Quieres que volvamos a intentarlo?"-tenía que jugarme todas mis cartas.

-"Schneider, no por favor, no estoy en condiciones de mantener una relación con nadie, y mucho menos por pena. Amigos todo lo que tú quieras"-estaba a punto de levantarse, pero mis impulsos fueron más fuertes que yo y la besé, ante la mirada atónita de todos mis amigos que dejaron de juguetear con el agua para mirar esta escena. Al separarme de ella me pegó una cachetada.

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso Schneider, que aquella vez en el hotel te funcionara, ahora no"-Tsubasa puso cara de enojo y estaba dispuesto a pegarse conmigo, pero Kaltz lo sujetó para no empeorar más las cosas. Anita se marchó enojada al hotel, mientras Sherezade la seguía.

Wakabayashi se acercó a mí preguntándome que a qué venía eso, mientras yo me limitaba a mirar a Tsubasa, que seguía con cara de enojo. Yo me disculpé y también me marché de la playa, no quería que nadie más me preguntara qué leches hice.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila. Yo seguía encerrado en mi habitación cuando Schuster vino a decirme que bajara a cenar con ellos. Él se marchó a cenar con los demás, y mientras me puse a pensar en lo que hice. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, yo aún la amo. Pero, ¿Y ella a mí? Lo que sí vi con claridad fue que Tsubasa también seguía enamorado de ella, ya que con esa cara de odio con la que me miró lo decía todo.

La cena terminó y Tsubasa entró en la habitación, encontrándome tumbado en mi cama boca arriba. Él no me saludó, se quitó la camiseta y sus pantalones, quedándose en bóxer para dormir más fresco y cómodo, igual que yo. Se tumbó en la cama y apagó la luz sin preguntarme si quería que la apagara. Después de un rato en silencio, se atrevió a hablarme.

"¿Cómo pudiste besarla?"

-"Porque aún la sigo amando"-fue cuanto dije.

-"Yo también la sigo amando, ¿Sabes?"-se incorporó en su cama.

-"Pues haberla besado tú."-le respondí muy seco encendiendo la luz.

-"No lo hice por respeto a ella y a ti"

-"¿A mí?"-le pregunté extrañado sentándome yo también en la cama.

-"Porque tú también la quieres y eso no te sentaría para nada bien. Pero veo que tú ni la respetaste a ella y su dolor y mucho menos a la sangre de tu sangre."

-"Veo que ahora sí somos de la misma sangre ¿no? Qué irónico puedes llegar a ser, cuando sabiendo que ella era mi prometida bien que me la quitaste, a mí, a tu hermano de sangre, cómo tú dices"-me levanté y él hizo lo mismo, poniéndonos cara a cara.

-"No me vengas de víctima que bien sabías que por ese entonces no sabíamos ninguno de los dos que somos hermanos. Y en el amor y la guerra todo vale"-me respondió.

-"Sí, en eso te doy la razón. Pero luego cuando supiste que éramos hermanos bien que seguiste con ella, sabiendo que yo estaba aquí hecho polvo"-le recriminé enojado.

-"Se quedó conmigo porque ella estaba embarazada, de seguro hubieras sido tú el padre y ni siquiera te importó dejarla irse a los brazos de otro."-entonces ya no aguanté más y salté, dije algo que no debería haber dicho, o por lo menos no decirlo de esa manera.

-"Pues como siempre te adelantas y te equivocas, yo no la abandoné porque ese hijo nunca iba a ser mío. Imbécil, tú eras el padre de esa criatura y no supiste retenerla a tu lado para ayudarla en un momento tan duro, pero claro, ¿Cómo lo ibas a hacer? Si en verdad ese hijo te hubiera importado bien poco."

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-se sentó en su cama en estado de shock al oír lo que le solté de golpe-¿Mi bebé, era mi bebé?"-entonces reaccioné y entendí que había cometido un auténtico error en decírselo de esa manera.

-"Tsubasa…"-susurré viéndolo sentado en la cama aún en shock llorando y repitiendo continuamente 'Mi bebé, era mi bebé'. Entonces me senté al lado suya abrazándolo-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención en contártelo así"

-"¿De verdad que yo era el padre?"-me preguntó con su cabeza hundida en sus brazos

-"Sí, ella me lo dijo, dice que supone que eres tú porque los cálculos de las semanas que llevaba de embarazo coincidían de cuando estuviste con ella y cuando estuvo conmigo fue más tarde".- entonces volví a meter la pata.

-"Espera, ¿Cómo que contigo estuvo más tarde? ¿Me viste cara de tonto o qué Schneider?"-se levantó y me empujó terminando de tumbarme en la cama.-"¿Estuviste con ella estando yo con ella? Eres un desgraciado, y luego me vienes de digno con lo de la sangre."- me miró y en sus ojos pude ver rencor-"¿Cuándo?"

-"Cuando fue el desfile en Brasil que tú te quedaste en Japón con la concentración japonesa, iba por los pasillos del hotel y…"-le conté todo ante su mirada de asombro.

-"Eres un desgraciado, ¿Sabes?"-se quedó delante de mí mirándome fijamente-"Y ni siquiera se te ocurrió pararte a pensar que somos hermanos"

-"Por ese entonces te odiaba más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo y yo la amaba demasiado"-me justifiqué. – "Además, como dijiste, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale"

-"Me parece perfecto."-cogió una almohada y me pegó con ella.

-"¿Qué hiciste?"

-"Pegarte, por mal hermano"- dijo sonriendo mientras yo cogía la otra almohada y le devolvía el golpe. Estuvimos así un rato jugando como dos niños pequeños en una pi jamada, hasta que nos cansamos y ambos nos quedamos sentados en el suelo apoyados en la cama.-"¿Entonces yo era el padre de esa criatura?" – me volvió a preguntar.

-"Sí, no creas, yo me acabé de enterar hoy porque se lo pregunté, yo no sabía nada"

-"No te preocupes. ¿Sabes?, ojalá ese bebito hubiera llegado a nacer"-dijo cabizbajo.

-"La verdad es que sí, es una auténtica lástima que una criatura inocente hubiera tenido que acabar así"

-"Si ese bebé hubiera nacido y siendo mi hijo, ¿Tú hubieras intentado algo con ella?"

-"Supongo que no. Que me tendría que haber resignado, ese bebito tendría el derecho de que sus papás estuvieran juntos"-sonreí.

-"Hagamos un trato. Si Anita volviera a sentir algo por alguno de los dos, el otro tiene prohibidísimo intentar algo con ella y robársela al otro"-propuso dándome la mano.

-"Me parece perfecto, estoy de acuerdo"-le estreché la mano mientras ambos nos levantábamos del suelo. – "En este viaje intentaremos conquistarla, tú a tu manera y yo a la mía, pero sin perjudicar al otro. Y en cuanto se decida por uno, el otro se echa para un lado deportivamente"

-"Por mí genial. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, si no pareceremos zombis ja ja"

-"De acuerdo"-ambos nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra cama, apagué la luz y nos dormimos.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Anita, ella estaba asomada a la ventana que daba a la playa. Se veía precioso el cielo estrellado reflejado en esa agua cristalina. Se paró a pensar lo que pasó con Schneider. En realidad aún seguía amándolo, pero también a Tsubasa. ¿Era posible amar a dos personas a la vez? Le gustaba de cada uno una cosa, pero estaba claro que no podía estar ilusionando a los dos, o uno u otro. Schneider era el amigo confidente desde la infancia, su 'niñato repelente' como siempre le llamaba, su ex prometido. Y Tsubasa era su amigo, su mejor amigo, su representante, el padre del hijo que perdió. Y todo por esa dichosa enfermedad que tenía que ni los médicos pudieron descubrir de cuál se trataba.

Salió a la terraza y se sentó en un sillón. La adorable brisa le acariciaba la cara con dulzura. Se estaba tan rico ahí, siempre acostumbrada al clima de Alemania. Siguió pensando en los dos hombres a los que había amado de verdad; Karl y Tsubasa. Tenía que tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible. Quizá sería buena idea de dejarse llevar por los verdaderos sentimientos de su corazón. Entonces se levantó y se acostó, pensando que mañana sería un nuevo día y que este viaje le depararía muchas sorpresas.

En otra habitación, una muchacha tenía pensado llevar a cabo uno de sus planes durante este viaje para así acabar de una vez por todas de una persona muy odiosa para ella. Haría cualquier cosa para conseguir su propósito. Miró a su novio que estaba dormido al lado de ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Nadie se pondría en su camino de conseguir lo que tanto deseaba aunque le cueste quitar de en medio a quién sea. –A la próxima vez que te interpongas, te juro que te mato, él es mío y de nadie más – y dicho esto, se tumbó en la cama abrazando a su novio y se durmió.

Fin del capítulo XXI.

Anita Schneider


	22. Chapter 22

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XXII**

La mañana llegó y me desperté solo en la habitación, Tsubasa ya se había marchado a desayunar. Me di una ducha ligera, me puse mis bermudas y mi playera con chanclas y me bajé al comedor y allí estaba Tsubasa, que lo acompañaba Anita. Ellos me saludaron y me indicaron que me sentara con ellos, yo asentí y me dirigí a coger dos croissants y un café con leche y me senté con ellos.

-"Buenos días, qué tarde te levantaste"- me dijo Anita sonriendo.

-"Me quedé un poco durmiendo, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?" – le pregunté a Tsubasa.

-"Te avisé que me marchaba, pero cómo que me respondiste con un ronquido" – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No te justifiques Karl, eres una marmota humana y listo"- echaron a reír ambos.

-"Oye, son malos conmigo, de verdad, una pequeña cabezadita de más no tiene nada de malo" – dije tomando de mi café. – "¿Y los demás?"

-"No todos son iguales de dormilones, se marcharon a la playa"

-"¿Wakabayashi también se levantó más temprano que yo? No me lo puedo creer" – me sorprendió.

-"Parece increíble pero sí, hoy le superaste al Waka" – respondió Anita levantándose – "Me voy a la playa chicos, ¿Alguien me acompaña?"

-"Claro, yo sí me marcho para la playa" – ambos me miraron.

-"Yo aún no terminé, en un rato os alcanzo" – los chicos asintieron y se marcharon, no sin antes meterme prisa para que fuera con ellos lo más pronto posible.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, terminé de desayunar y me marché a la playa junto con los demás. Estaban charlando, como preparando algo. Me acerqué y todos me miraron como esperando mi afirmación.

-"Eh, hermano, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una prueba de valor?"-propuso Shooster.

-"¿Prueba de valor, dónde tienes pensando en ir?"-pregunté con una gota de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime.

-"Pues se me ocurrió ir a un estilo de selva que hay aquí y así de ese modo 'perdernos' por ella en parejas"

-"Me gusta la idea" – contestó Kaltz

-"Sí, está perfecto, pero para que sea mejor las parejas se sortearán, así de ese modo las parejitas no aprovecharán para verse a escondiditas" – todos los solteros echamos una mirada a todas las parejas que había, que se ruborizaron por las palabras de Sherezade.

-"Yo impugno esta idea" – bromeó Levin.

-"No estoy de acuerdo" – saltó Ivana, encima que no está invita ni es caída bien por todos – "Genzo tiene que ir conmigo".

-"Haber Ivana, si las parejas no van juntas es más emocionante" – saltó Anita, que le estaba empezando a mosquear la presencia la morena. –"Y si no te gusta, te puedes ir por donde viniste"

-"Pues claro que me voy, venga Genzo, marchémonos y dejemos a esta panda con sus chiquilladas" – lo cogió de la mano, pero su novio la soltó.

-"No Ivana, yo vine a pasar tiempo con mis amigos y por una rabieta tuya voy a marcharme. Ya oíste a Anita, si te gusta te quedas, si no te marchas" – me sorprendió Wakabayashi.

-"¿Me estás despachando?" – Ivana estaba que echaba humo, había alguna que otra risa por lo bajini, cosa que le daba más coraje aún.

-"No, te estoy invitando a marcharte" – le respondió.

-"De esta te acuerdas Genzo Wakabayashi" - La chica le dio una bofetada y se marchó.

-"Muy bien Wakabayashi, no me creía que fueras capaz de ponerla en su sitio" – le felicitó Victorino.

-"A mí nunca me manipula una mujer"

-"Ya era hora que esa tipa se marche bien lejos" – contestó Anita. Estoy de acuerdo, a ver si así se fija en mi prima Sherezade.

-"Yo vine a pasar las vacaciones con ustedes y no me las va a estropear" – respondió sonriendo – "Bueno, hagamos las parejas ¿No?" – todos asentimos y nos dispusimos a emparejarnos; Yumi-Levin, Danila-Kaltz, Tsubasa-Pepe-Misaki, Sherezade-Wakabayashi, Mary-Aimée, Vitorino-Schuster y para mi alegría me tocó con Anita. Tsubasa, Pepe y Misaki fueron juntos porque Ivana se marchó y estamos impares, aunque ellos no se opusieron a ser tres.

Quedamos en separarnos con las parejas cada una por una parte y teníamos que encontrar una flor que crecía entre la maleza de la selva como prueba. La verdad que era un poco 'estúpido' pero por lo menos nos entreteníamos. Nos marchamos cada pareja por un lado, sin llevar ni bebida, celulares, comida ni brújula; nos gustaba lo difícil. Cada uno iba a lo suyo, hablando, bromeando…Mary y Animée iban conversando sobre la relación de la primera, Victorino y Schuster no paraban de hacerse todo tipo de bromas; se hacían la zancadilla, se empujaban, se asustaban uno al otro… se la estaban pasando realmente bien. Yo iba con Anita, que empezamos a hablar del accidente de ayer.

-"Siento mucho lo de ayer" – me disculpé mirando hacia el suelo.

-"Tranquilo, creo que en el fondo no me molestó"

-"¿Cómo así?" – pregunté extrañado. ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo posibilidades? – "¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Pues la verdad que te entiendo, fue un impulso y…" – algo me daba a entender que no estaba siendo sincera conmigo. –"Aunque quizá debería dejar de huir, ya que parece que me aficioné a huir de cada problema u obstáculo que se me presente"

-"No huyas entonces" – sabía que no lo diría por sus propios labios, pero entendía lo que quería decirme así que no dudé ni un segundo en acercarme y besarla. Para mi asombro (en el fondo sabía que esta vez sí) me correspondió al beso. Seguimos besándonos, sin importarnos dónde estábamos. Nosotros seguíamos a lo nuestro, pero en esta vez quién se separó fui yo.

-"¿Qué pasó?" – me preguntó extrañado.

-"No, nada, sólo que me sentí extraño" – me confesó – "Me siento como traicionando a mi hermano Tsubasa" – dije sentándome en el suelo.

-"¿Y eso por qué?" – ella hizo lo mismo que yo.

-"Porque anoche hicimos una promesa…" – le conté todo lo hablado con él.

-"Pero si quedasteis así no lo estás traicionando, sólo estás jugándote tus cartas. Haber, que si él hubiera hecho lo mismo no estaría haciendo nada malo. ¿No?"

-"Sí, la verdad que quedamos en jugarnos nuestras cartas limpiamente, aunque la última palabra la tienes tú" – le dije sonriendo. –"Te amo"

-"Sabes que aún no estoy preparada para elegir. Quiero elegir bien y justamente y necesito mi tiempo para pensar, aún no es el momento" – yo asentí entendiéndola y la abracé.

-"No te preocupes, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar" – entonces miro hacia el suelo – "Anda mira, la dichosa florecilla que teníamos que coger"

-"Anda, no la estábamos buscando y aparece" – ambos sonreímos.

Mientras tanto, con Wakabayashi y Sherezade, ambos caminaban en silencio, sin decirse nada. Wakabayashi decidió romper el hielo y hablar primero.

-¿Qué tal acabaste este año de tus estudios?

-Bien, saqué buenas notas y no me resultó muy difícil. – respondió

-Me alegro – sonrió.

-Gracias. Creo que por decirle eso a tu novia se enfadará contigo.

-Da igual, ya se enfadó. – tomó aire – No veo bien que me aleje de mis amigos.

-En eso tienes razón, pero como le hablaste en público cuando regreses al hotel te caerá una buena. – le advirtió.

-No me importa, ella quiso decidir por mí y yo no lo voy a permitir. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal los amores? – le preguntó. Tal vez le hizo esa pregunta para poder saber algo sobre su vida, ya estaban un poco distanciados.

-Ahí van. Lejos, muy lejos – se apoyó en un árbol. – Tampoco es que me esté molestando mucho en buscar.

-Bueno, ya llegará el hombre adecuado para ti. – le sonrió, quizá, un poco culpable. - ¿Buscamos la flor esa que tenemos que encontrar?

-Claro – la chica quitó su cara de melancolía por una de desolación, pero sonriéndole. – Pueda que por allá se encuentre. – dijo acercándose a una ladera bien alta. A los pies de la ladera se encontraba el río. - ¡Mira, allí veo una!

-¿Esa es? – le preguntó el moreno acercándose al lugar.

-Yo creo que sí. Voy a por ella.

-Espera, está resbaladizo y te podrías caer al río, déjame a mí mejor. – propuso Wakabayashi. Empezó a bajar por la ladera poco a poco, sintiendo como sus pies resbalaban. Cuando estaba cerca de la flor estiró el brazo para cogerla, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para conseguirlo. Se esforzó un poco más para alcanzarla cuando su pie de apoyo se resbaló y acabó cayendo ladera abajo.

-¡Wakabayashi! – exclamó Sherezade asustada. Genzo se había sujetado como podía a una piedra que estaba medio enterrada y sobresalía un poco, pero veía que no iba a aguantar mucho. - ¡Ya voy por ti!

-No, coge una rama o cualquier cosa para que me puedas subir. Es resbaladizo y te podrías caer tú también. – la rubia asintió y empezó a buscar algo para subir a Wakabayashi. Entonces vio una rama. Se acercó a la ladera, se arrodilló y le estiró la rama, pero Wakabayashi no llegaba. –No llego, no es lo suficientemente larga.

-Espera, que me acerco un poco más. – puso medio cuerpo en la pendiente para acercar la rama al chico, pero lo que consiguió fue caerse ella. Wakabayashi consiguió cogerle de la mano, aunque no estaba muy seguro de aguantar más, ahora eran dos pesos suspendidos en una ladera, con un río bajo los pies. – Lo siento – se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, ahora hay que intentar subir como podamos – intentó mover la mano con la que estaba sujetando a Sherezade para que se agarrara a otra piedra, así podía él subir y ayudarla. Pero con la tan mala suerte que la piedra a la que estaba sujetado se acabó cayendo, quedando ahora la chica sujetándolo a él.

-Aguanta Wakabayashi, yo intentaré subir

-No, vamos a hacer una cosa, me voy a soltar y voy a resbalarme por la ladera, cuando llegue abajo cogeré impulso e intentaré subir.

-No digas tonterías, podrías caer al río.

-Es la única solución o caeremos los dos. – pero antes de que el nipón pudiera soltarse, a Sherezade se le escurrió la mano y ambos acabaron cayendo. El chico la protegió para que no se raspara mucho, acabando él en el río.

-Lo siento mucho Wakabayashi, debí aguantar más – le dijo ayudándolo a salir del río – Venga, un último esfuerzo.

-No te preocupes, es normal que no aguantaras, peso bastante para ti. – al chico le costó salir del río, por lo que la rubia le estaba ayudando, pero de tal esfuerzo, cuando consiguió salir, acabó sin querer encima de la chica. Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que se percató de tal escena – Lo siento mucho, yo… - dijo quitándose

-No pasa nada, la culpa fue mía – respondió Sherezade nerviosa por haber tenido a Genzo tan cerca. – Venga, salgamos de aquí o se nos hará de noche.

-Tienes razón – al fin los chicos consiguieron subir, sin saber que alguien estaba viendo toda la escena.

-Lo siento, mira cómo estás, empapado y tienes raspaduras en el brazo y en la pierna – dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, estas 'heriditas' no me duelen en absoluto, soy futbolista estoy acostumbrado a hacerme raspaduras y lesiones mil veces peores y más dolorosas – sonrió. - ¿Y tú, te hiciste algo?

-No me hice nada y todo gracias a ti que me protegiste con tu cuerpo para que no me hiciera daño.

-Me alegro que estés bien – de repente se oyó un estruendo y miró hacia al lado para ver qué sucedía y vio cómo Sherezade cayó al suelo. -¿¡Sherezade qué te pasa!? – preguntó asustado al ver que la chica no respondía. La cogió entre sus brazos y vio que estaba sangrando del abdomen. Alguien la había disparado.

-Por favor Sherezade, te lo suplico respóndeme – le pedía el chico. Su mano estaba presionando la herida junto con su playera para que no se desangrara. – No puedo esperar a que nos encuentren, será mejor que te saque de aquí. – Wakabayashi la cogió en brazos, sin dejar de presionar con una mano la herida y empezó a buscar la salida. No sabía por qué lado seguir, pero tenía que sacar lo antes posible a Sherezade.

Por otra parte, Tsubasa, Taro y Pepe iban charlando.

-¿Entonces no vas a intentar nada con nuestra hermana? – le preguntó Misaki.

-No es que no vaya a intentar nada, voy a dejar a su elección, a fin de cuentas ella es la que tiene la última palabra. – respondió.

-En eso tienes razón – dijo Pepe – Aunque como es ella dudo que elija, últimamente le encanta huir.

-Deja de decir tonterías Pepe, pasó una malísima racha. – le reprochó su hermano – Tienes que entenderla.

-No si yo la entiendo, pero no creo que desaproveche a dos chicos encantadores que tiene detrás de ella.

-Porque estás con la hermana de Wakabayashi si no me tendría que empezar a asustar – bromeó Tsubasa

-Qué gracioso eres – respondió el mencionado.

-Aunque ¿Sabéis qué? Yo creo que se quedará con Schneider.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-No sé, a fin de cuentas él es el que estuvo desde hacía tiempo con ella, quién más la conoce…Creo que en los partidos del amor, siempre perderé.

-Bueno amigo, elija a quién elija no tienes que venirte abajo. Tú tienes que luchar como un hombre, ganar cómo un guerrero y saber perder cómo un buen contrincante. – lo animó Misaki.

-¿Pero esto qué es, un partido de fútbol o una decisión de amor? Creo que te metiste en el papel.

-¡Cállate Pepe! Que lo estoy animando.

-Gracias muchachos, pero si elige a mi hermano, yo me retiraré como un auténtico buen perdedor por tal de que sea ella feliz – los tres sonrieron y siguieron su camino.

Mary y Aimée, que estaban charlando muy amigablemente y contestas porque habían encontrado la florecilla, se encontraban a las afueras de la selva esperando a que los demás salieran cuando de repente apareció Ivana.

-¿Dónde está mi novio? – preguntó de mal modo.

-No lo sabemos, aún no regresó nadie más. – respondió calmada Aimée.

¿Qué está con la guarra esa roba novios no? ¡Que dé la cara!

-Tranquilízate niña y no le faltes el respeto a nadie, Sherezade no es una roba novios. – le dijo Mary enojada.

-¿Entonces por qué tardan tanto en salir? Porque me están viendo cara de tonta.

-Mira, o dejas de ser impertinente o te marchas inmediatamente.

-De aquí no me voy hasta que no aparezca mi novio – empezaron a llegar las parejas poco a poco, todas menos Wakabayashi y Sherezade.

-¿Ven? Ellos no vienen porque están muy entretenidos

-Mira, ya no aguantamos más tus impertinencias así que será mejor que te marches. – Kaltz y Victorino la cogieron ambos de los brazos y la sacaron de allí a regañadientes por parte de la modelo.

Una vez que conseguimos que Ivana se marchara, nos empezamos a preocupar por ellos, no aparecían y ya se estaba empezando a hacer tarde. Nos figuraron que a lo mejor se habían perdido pero no podíamos evitar empezar a ponernos nerviosos. Propusieron Tsubasa y Levin que si no regresaban en más de veinte minutos, los chicos nos separaríamos y entraríamos a buscarles. Esperamos esos veinte minutos y al ver que no llegaban decidimos entrar ya. Yo estaba muy preocupado por ellos; mi mejor amigo y sobretodo, mi prima.

-"Será mejor que entremos, puede que les haya pasado algo" – propuso Schuster.

-"Tienes razón, es muy extraño que no regresen. Nosotras vamos también" – dijo Danila.

-"No, vosotras os quedáis aquí, está empezando a oscurecer y no es cuestión que alguien más se pierda. Entraremos nosotros"- dijeron Tsubasa y Levin. La verdad que era mejor que las chicas se mantuvieran al margen. Cuando nos dispusimos a entrar vimos una figura oscura, acercándose. Al fin vimos que se trataba de ellos, aunque Wakabayashi llevaba a mi prima en brazos. Todos salimos corriendo a recibirlos.

-"¡Sherezade qué te pasó?" – pregunté asustado arrodillándome junto a ella. Wakabayashi la había soltado en el suelo. –"¿Qué le pasó Wakabayashi?"

-"Recibió un disparo" – respondió mientras le seguía taponando la herida. – "Hay que llevarla a un hospital urgentemente"

-"¿Pero cómo le pasó, quién fue?" – preguntó Mary

-"Por favor, no es momento de eso, luego se responden las preguntas"

-"Wakabayashi tiene razón, hay que llevarla al hospital ¡Ya!, está perdiendo mucha sangre y por el orificio de entrada, la bala creo que ha perforado tejido muscular y quién sabe si algún órgano"

-"No perdamos más tiempo por favor, llevemos a mi prima urgentemente" – ayudé a Genzo a cogerla mientras salíamos corriendo al hospital.

Una vez en el hospital todo eran nervios, la historia se repetía, pero esta vez era mi prima la que estaba en peligro y era una sensación horrible la que sentía. Daría lo que fuera por ser yo el que se encontrara en esa situación, en esa cama, en ese peligro de muerte. Anita se acercó a mí preguntándome si quería algo de tomar, sobretodo una tila para que me tranquilizara, pero le dije que no, ella asintió y se sentó a mi lado. Wakabayashi no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado hacia otro y los demás estaban sentados igual de nerviosos. Al fin salió una enfermera y nos contó todo. Nos dijo que la bala llegó a perforar un poco el tejido muscular y estuvo casi a punto de penetrar el hígado, aunque no hay peligro. Pero nos dijo que al caer se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que era lo que les preocupaba. También nos explicó que las pruebas que le realizaron señalaban que había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en el cráneo, haciendo que sufriera un traumatismo craneoencefálico, por lo que tenían que estar pendientes de las consecuencias que podría conllevar tal golpe.

Los días fueron pasando y mi prima seguía sedada. Les dije a todos que se marcharan a sus países, cosa que no querían, pero que después de tanto convencimiento, conseguí que se marcharan. No es que me molestase, es más, me alegraba que se preocuparan por mi prima, pero ellos tenían trabajos a los que acudir y a mi prima no la podían desplazar hasta Alemania, es peligroso, por lo que se tuvo que quedar aquí. Por supuesto yo me quedé con ella, al igual que Anita y Tsubasa, que dijeron que no me dejarían solo y para más sorpresa, Wakabayashi también se quedó.

Al fin llegó el día en que mi prima despertaría, y quién se encontraba con ella no era otro que Wakabayashi, que se alegró mucho.

-Hola… - le dijo dulcemente – Me alegro que al fin despertaras.

-¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Shhh, no es momento de hablar de eso, lo importante es que estés bien. – en ese momento entró el doctor.

-Bienvenida de nuevo señorita Schneider, nos alegra que al fin despertara – le dijo el doctor mirando en el monitor. -¿Qué tal se siente?

-Me duele mucho la cabeza – respondió. Empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, hasta tenerlos totalmente abiertos. Empezó a mirar para todos lados nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa Sherezade? – le preguntó Wakabayashi nervioso, algo malo estaba pasando.

-No puedo ver, no puedo ver nada. – respondió asustada.

Fin del capítulo XXII.

Anita Schneider


	23. Chapter 23

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XXIII**

-Vamos a ver Sherezade, ¿Cómo que no ves? – Wakabayashi cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-Tranquilícese señor, por favor, salga de la habitación – pidió el doctor – Déjeme solo con la paciente. – el portero salió de allí a regañadientes. – Dígame señorita Schneider, ¿No puede ver nada de nada?

-No, no veo doctor, haga algo por favor.

-No se preocupe. – salió a la puerta y llamó a una enfermera – Ahora nos la vamos a llevar a hacerle más pruebas para ver qué está originando esta ceguera, pero no se preocupe, puede ser pasajera. – Sherezade asintió y el doctor salió a hablar con Wakabayashi y con Schneider, que era el que se encontraba en ese momento en el hospital.

-"Doctor, ¿Qué le pasó a mi prima? Mi amigo dijo que no podía ver" – me angustié.

-"No se preocupe, le haremos más pruebas, puede ser una ceguera temporal o permanente, todo dependiendo de la lesión".

-"¿Entonces, volvería a ver?"

-"Ya dije que hasta que no salgan los resultados, no puedo dar un diagnóstico claro" – respondió el doctor. Se disculpó y se marchó.

-"No me creo que esté pasando todo esto" – dije sentándome en una silla de la sala. – "Es injusto"

-"Muy injusto amigo. A esos ojos no se le puede apagar la luz para siempre" – levanté la cabeza y miré a Wakabayashi. Él estaba apoyado en una pared mirando hacia la ventana. En su cara podía ver frustración, dolor e incluso preocupación. – "La culpa fue mía, si yo la hubiera protegido mejor"

-"¡Cállate! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿Vale? Esto a ella le podía haber pasado estando tú o estando quién sea" – le dije

-"Hermano…Si no me hubiera despistado puede que al caerse la pudiera haber cogido a tiempo y no se hubiera pegado ese golpe en la cabeza y…"

-"Y te tranquilizas" – lo cogí del brazo y lo senté en una de esas sillas incómodas de plástico de la sala de espera – "Echarte la culpa no va a devolverle la vista a mi prima, además que no la tienes. Ahora solo hay que cuidarla y punto" – en ese momento llegaron Tsubasa y Anita.

-"¿Qué pasó que traen esas caras?" – preguntó Anita

-"¿Sherezade empeoró?"

-"Está estable, recobró la consciencia pero está ciega…" – dijo Wakabayashi.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" – exclamaron ambos chicos a la vez. – "¡No puede ser!"

-"Así es amigos, ahora se la acaban de llevar a hacerle más pruebas…"

-"Lo único bueno es que dice que podría ser temporal la ceguera" – respondí – "Esperemos a las pruebas"- Pasó unas dos horas y el doctor traía los resultados de las pruebas que le realizaron a mi prima.

-"¿Qué pasó doctor? No nos tenga así" – pidió Wakabayashi

-"No tienen nada que preocuparse, la ceguera es temporal, con el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, el nervio óptico está inflamado por lo que es lo que está originando que por ahora no tenga visión"

-"Entonces eso quiere decir que…"

-"Que en cuanto se le baje la inflamación del nervio óptico podrá recobrar la vista" – terminó de decir Anita –"¿No es así doctor?"

-"Sí, eso es"

-"¿Y cuánto tiempo tardará en bajarse la inflamación?" – preguntó Genzo.

-"Puede tardar una semana, meses, quién sabe. Pero recobrará la vista"

-"Muchas gracias doctor por todo" – el nombrado asintió y se retiró, mientras nosotros nos pusimos como unas pascuas.

-"Gracias a Dios" – exclamó Tsubasa – "Menos mal que aunque tarde en recobrar la vista, a fin de cuentas lo haga"

-"Sí, aunque sigo diciendo que eso no se lo merecía"

-"Creo que nadie se merece eso Wakabayashi" – dijo Anita poniéndole una mano en el hombro – "¿Y se sigue sin saber quién disparó?"

-"La policía dice que esa era una zona de caza, pero que la bala no corresponde a una escopeta de caza, sino que es una bala de una pistola". Fuera quién fuere lo hizo a propósito" – respondí

-"No me puedo creer que haya gente así. ¿Pero quién podría ser? Sherezade no tiene enemigas" – Tsubasa estaba dando vueltas en la sala. – "Aunque podría ser alguien que está muy cerca"

-"¿Qué tienes complejo de detective o qué?" – preguntó Genzo – "¿Acaso sospechas de alguien?"

-"Yo no tengo derecho a juzgar a nadie, y mucho menos sin pruebas, pero algo me dice a mí que pudo ser Ivana"

-"La verdad que no sería muy descabellado. Ella odia mucho a Sherezade" – saltó Anita – "Claro que no sabemos 100% que fue ella, pero no tendríamos que descartarla"

-"¿Ivana, qué os hace pensar que fue ella?" – "Si ni siquiera se encontraba allí"

-"Hermano, ellos podrían tener razón" – le dije – "Ella se marchó muy enojada por la humillación que le hiciste pasar en público y por cómo acusó a mi prima de que cuando estuvierais a solas ella aprovecharía"

-"No es que la quiera encubrir ni defender, pero dudo mucho que haya sido ella cuando todos sabemos que su enemiga es Sherezade" – Me desesperaba la actitud de Wakabayashi. –"Ya que a la primera que le echaríamos la culpa sería a ella"

-"Bueno, mejor dejemos esto para los policías que son los que tienen que tomar carta en el asunto" – respondí – "Voy a ver a mi prima, Wakabayashi, será mejor que te marches un rato al hotel y descanses" – él asintió y se marchó mientras que Anita y Tsubasa se quedaron. Entramos a ver a Sherezade una vez después que la trajeron de realizarle las pruebas. Se la veía muy nerviosa.

-"Hola Sherezade, ¿Qué tal estás?" – le preguntó Anita sentándose en la cama – "¿Sabes quién soy verdad?" – ella asintió – "Me alegro, también está aquí Tsubasa"

-"¿Y Wakabayashi?"

-"Se acaba de marchar pequeña, pero no te preocupes que dentro de un ratito vuelve a venir" – le dije sujetándole la mano.

-"Él no se ha separado ni un segundo de ti mientras estabas dormida" – agregó Tsubasa

-"Quizá siente pena de mí"

-"No digas tonterías, él estaba muy preocupado por ti"

-"Yo pensé que ya se había marchado con su novia"

-"No. Él no la ha vuelto a ver desde que se peleó con ella" – en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Tsubasa fue a abrir y entraron dos hombres.

-"Buenos días, ¿La señorita Sherezade Schneider?" – preguntó uno de ellos.

-"Sí, yo soy…" – respondió con voz tenue

-"¿Qué desean?" – pregunté enojado, mi prima necesitaba descansar.

-"Somos de la policía de investigación, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre su incidente" – señaló el otro enseñando una placa policial. –"Ya sabemos que no está en las mejores condiciones, pero es nuestra obligación"

-"No se preocupen…Chicos, dejadnos solos por favor" – todos asentimos y salimos de la habitación.

-Díganos señorita, ¿Cómo sucedió su accidente?

-No recuerdo mucho, sólo que estábamos en un bosque o selva, pasando nuestras vacaciones y de repente sentí un dolor en el abdomen, me caí y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté en este hospital sin poder ver.

-¿Y había alguien con usted?

-Sí, un amigo él fue el que me trajo aquí junto mi primo y el resto de amigos. Eso es lo que me contaron, porque yo no recuerdo nada.

-¿Tiene alguna sospecha de quién le pudo disparar?

-No. No se me ocurre nadie. Yo no estoy metida en ningún problema ni nada y tengo enemigos. – tomó aire – Aunque lo que tengo claro es que no fue un accidente.

-El amigo que se encontraba con usted, ¿Dónde podríamos localizarlo? A él también le tenemos que hacer unas preguntas.

-No se encuentra ahora en el hospital, pero mi primo y dos amigos que están aquí les pueden facilitar como localizarlo.

-Muchas gracias con su colaboración, esperemos que se mejore. En cuanto sepamos algo sobre la investigación se lo diremos, la mantendremos informada.

-Muchas gracias agentes – y ambos hombres salieron de la habitación.

Nosotros estábamos en la sala de espera, esperando a que los policías salieran de la habitación de mi prima. De repente los vemos aparecer.

-"¿Dónde se encuentra el amigo que dice la señorita que se encontraba con ella?"

-Se acaba de marchar al hotel donde nos estamos hospedando" – respondí

-"Necesitamos interrogarlo a él también"

-"Eh, sí claro yo si quiere le doy el número de teléfono" – el agente asintió y Tsubasa le dio el número.

-"Muchas gracias, les mantendremos informados" – y se marcharon.

-"Wakabayashi no estará en problemas ¿No?" – preguntó Anita

-"No creo, lo más seguro es que le pregunten qué fue lo que sucedió, ya que él era el que se encontraba allí" – respondí

-"Esperemos, porque sería injusto que le echaran la culpa a él por no tener suficientes pruebas"

-"No digas tonterías"

Wakabayashi había llegado al hotel y se disponía a darse una buena ducha, comer algo y descansar un poco para volver al hospital nuevamente con Sherezade. Estaba lleno de dudas, por lo que la curiosidad le pudo más y llamó a Ivana. La verdad era que llevaba sin saber de ella desde que la despachó delante de todos aquel día y no sabía si seguía rondando por aquí o se había marchado a Múnich. Después de varios toques, cogió el teléfono.

-Hombre, pero si es Wakabayashi, no sé ni por qué me llamas.

-Ivana, déjate de tontería, tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante. – respondió – Aquel día dispararon a Sherezade.

-¿Qué dispararon a tu amiguita? Vaya, qué penita más grande. ¿Y para esa tontería me desperdicias tiempo de mi vida?

-¡Qué desgraciada eres! No te rías de la desgracia del vecino, que la tuya puede venir de camino.

-¿Me estás amenazando Wakabayashi? – contestó – Porque no sé para qué me llamaste.

-Yo no estoy amenazando a nadie, que conste. Sólo quería saber si tú tienes algo que ver – le preguntó enojado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hice algo? Porque no gasto mi tiempo ni en intentar matar a ésa. Aunque si te soy sincera, me alegro. Adiós Wakabayashi y recuerda que me las pagarás con creces – y colgó el teléfono. Algo le decía que había descubierto algo. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Al abrir, se encontró con los dos agentes de policía.

-¿Genzo Wakabayashi?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desean? – ambos le enseñaron la placa.

-Estamos investigando el homicidio de la señorita Sherezade Schneider. Tenemos entendido que usted se encontraba con ella cuando le dispararon.

-Sí, yo estaba con ella – el chico les hizo pasar.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? – el nipón les contó todo lo que sucedió - ¿Eso es todo, señor Wakabayashi?

-Sí, eso es todo, yo la cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta el hospital.

-Le seremos francos, puede que usted tenga problemas con ello.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque era el único que se encontraba allí, pudo dispararle usted aprovechando que estaban solos y luego salir con ella con sus amigos diciendo que la han disparado y no sabe quién – dijo el agente sacando unas esposas. – Así que, señor Wakabayashi, queda arrestado hasta poseer más pruebas, usted es por el momento el sospechoso.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada! Además, sin pruebas no pueden arrestarme, yo no hice nada. – se quejaba el chico intentando que no le colocaran las esposas.

-Recuerde que todo lo que diga usted puede utilizarse en su contra. – los agentes le pusieron las esposas y se lo llevaron.

Las horas pasaron y aquí seguía en el hospital. Anita se marchó al hotel porque se sentía cansada mientras que Tsubasa se quedó aún un rato más. A ambos nos extrañó que Wakabayashi no regresara del hotel, ya que hacía cinco horas que se marchó. Pensamos que podría haberse quedado durmiendo y no se dio cuenta de la hora. Tsubasa llamó a su celular, pero no contestaba e incluso al de la habitación, pero igual.

-"Me parece muy extraño que Wakabayashi aún no llegue" – dijo Tsubasa – "Lo llamé y nada"

-"Quizá ya esté llegando" – respondí.

-"Tal vez. Sería bueno que te marcharas tú también al hotel a descansar un poco" – me propuso.

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

-"Venga ya, llevas bastantes horas sin dormir, apenas probaste bocado y necesitas una ducha caliente para relajarte un poco. Vete tranquilo, yo me quedo con tu prima, Wakabayashi estará por llegar y él se quedará conmigo"

-"Está bien, con cualquier cosa me haces saber" – él asintió y me marché, no muy tranquilo.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron. Me había quedado dormido. Abrí los ojos y recordé dónde me encontraba; estaba en el hotel. Me levanté del sofá y me metí a la ducha. Cuando salí chequé mi celular, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Tsubasa. Me quedé durmiendo y se me olvidó que tenía que regresar al hotel. Desayuné apenas en el restaurant un café y una tostada y me acerqué a la habitación de Anita, que al no abrirme, me figuré que se encontraba con mi prima. Salí del hotel, cogí un taxi y me marché rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar vi que con Anita y Tsubasa no se encontraba Wakabayashi, cosa que me extrañó muchísimo.

-"¿No llegó Wakabayashi?" – pregunté

-"No llegó en toda la noche, me extrañó mucho, por eso te llamé varias veces por si sabías, pero ni modo me cogiste el celular" – respondió Tsubasa

-"Yo tampoco sé nada de él, llamé a su puerta pero no salió y el celular no responde"

-"Es algo muy extraño, ya es un poco preocupante" – dije. –"¿Y si le pasó algo?"

-"No creo, quizá nos hubiéramos enterado ya que nos encontramos en un hospital" – en ese momento sonó mi celular. Era un número que no conocía.

-"¿Qué?... ¡No puede ser!… ¿Pero por qué?… ¡Vaya tontería!… En seguida vamos para allá, no te preocupes" – y colgué ante las miradas preocupadas de mis amigos.

"¿Era Wakabayashi? ¿Qué le pasó?"

-"Wakabayashi está detenido"

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" – exclamaron los dos – "Pero por qué?"

-"Por lo visto ayer en la tarde los agentes se presentaron en su habitación y lo arrestaron porque dicen que él es sospechoso"

-"Pero eso es absurdo, él nunca dispararía a Sherezade" – dijo Tsubasa

-"Además que él no posee ningún arma" – agregó Anita – "Hay que ir a sacarlo de ahí como sea"

-"Sí, Anita por favor, quédate tú con mi prima que Tsubasa y yo vamos a arreglar este mal entendido. Y sobre todo, no le digas nada de lo que está pasando"

-"No os preocupéis, no diré nada, podría empeorar. Pero por favor manténganme informada de todo" – nosotros dos asentimos y nos marchamos corriendo a la delegación de policía.

Llegamos a la delegación de policía y preguntamos por el arresto de Genzo Wakabayashi. Enseguida nos llevaron a una de las celdas donde se encontraba nuestro amigo.

-"Sólo tienen diez minutos para hablar con el detenido"

-"Wakabayashi" – exclamamos a la vez

-"Schneider, hermano, yo te juro que no tuve nada que ver, sería incapaz de hacerle algo a tu prima"

-"No te preocupes, todos pensamos que tú no hiciste nada"

-"Venimos para sacarte de aquí"

-"Me acusan de algo que no hice" – respondió – "Sólo espero que Sherezade no se entere de esto, puede pensar lo peor de mí"

-"Ella no sabe nada, está con Anita. Pero dime, ¿Cómo es que te arrestaron?"

-"No tengo ni idea, dicen que yo era el único que me encontraba allí y que era mi coartada perfecta decir que la dispararon y hacer como que me preocupo por ella y llevarla al hospital"

-"Qué mente más retorcida tienen estos agentes de la policía de investigación" – dijo Tsubasa – "Y dime amigo, ¿De cuánto es la fianza? Para sacarte de aquí lo antes posible"

-"De sesenta mil" Sacad el dinero de mi cuenta y dárselo a la policía, no quiero permanecer ni un momento más aquí, como salga en la prensa adiós a mi carrera futbolística"

-"Tranquilo amigo, nosotros nos encargamos y no hay periodistas ni nada enterados de esto" – en ese momento llegó un agente de policía

-"Lo siento, pero vuestros diez minutos se pasaron, se acabó la visita"

-"Por favor, déjenos un momento más"

-"No se puede, tenemos que pasarlo a disposición judicial"

-"Dios mío, por favor, Tsubasa, Schneider, no consintáis que me lleven a prisión"- suplicó Wakabayashi. – "Escuchadme atentamente, averiguar sobre Ivana, algo me dice que ella fue, hoy la llamé y me dijo que se las pagaré con creces, algo me dice que esto es culpa de ella"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Hacerlo por favor" – el agente nos sacó de allí, no sin antes decirle a Wakabayashi que no estaría más tiempo ahí, él era inocente.

Una vez en la puerta de la delegación, empezamos a hablar de lo que nos había dicho Wakabayashi ahí dentro.

-"Creo que mis sospechas de que fue Ivana están incrementando" – respondió Tsubasa sentándose en los escalones

-"Sí, de seguro ella disparó para deshacerse de mi prima y encima echar a la cárcel a Wakabayashi por venganza"

-"Sí, tenemos que averiguar dónde se encuentra y hacer que hable"

-"Veo más fácil ir primero al hotel para saber si sigue registrada" – propuse

-"Me parece estupendo, vayamos rápido, tenemos mucho que hacer" – y ambos salimos corriendo al hotel. Una vez allí llegamos a recepción y preguntamos por los datos de Ivana Rojas. El recepcionista nos dijo que aún seguía registrada Ivana Rojas, pero con otro nombre. A nosotros nos pareció raro que supiera su verdadero nombre si se registró con uno falso, pero el recepcionista nos dijo que al pagar con tarjeta de crédito, tuvo que dar sus datos verdaderos. Estábamos contentos, Ivana Rojas estaba aún registrada en este hotel, esto, sólo acababa de empezar.

Fin del capítulo XXIII.

Anita Schneider


	24. Chapter 24

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XXIV**

Después de volver al hotel para averiguar sobre Ivana, decidimos volver a la delegación, pero entonces nos dimos cuenta que sin pruebas no la iban a detener. Cuando ya estábamos caminado hacia el hospital después de decidir ir allí mejor cuando Tsubasa me tiró del brazo para meterme en un matorral. Yo no entendí nada y le iba a reclamar pero me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que mirara; por la acera de enfrente iba ¡Ivana Rojas!

-"Mírala la muy… ¡Voy a reclamarle!" – Tsubasa me paró.

-"No, mejor es que la observemos. De seguro que si la espiamos en vez de reclamarle averiguamos algo" – contestó – "Tenemos que ser su sombra"

-"Tienes razón, pero si nos convertimos en su sombra no puedo visitar a mi prima y podría llevarnos horas o días averiguar, mi prima me necesita"

-"Nos turnaremos para estar con tu hermana, pero por lo menos una persona tiene que espiarla" – me respondió

-"De acuerdo, me parece bien" – vimos como cogía su celular y hacía una llamada. Por los gestos, su tono de voz y su cara parecía que estaba enojada con quién hablaba. Desde nuestra posición no podíamos oír la conversación pero por lo menos podíamos verla sin que ella nos descubriera. Se quedó plantada en la puerta del hotel y nos figuramos que estaba esperando a alguien. Al cabo de media hora un coche negro se paró delante de ella; Ivana se montó en él y nosotros nos quedamos con las ganas de saber a dónde se dirigían.

-"Maldita sea, ahora no sabremos dónde fueron"

-"Tranquilo, Wakabayashi rentó un coche y justamente las llaves las tengo yo porque me las dio en la delegación" – me asombré de la suerte que estábamos teniendo.

-"Entonces perfecto, cojamos el auto y marchémonos ya mismo o les perdemos el rastro" – él asintió y nos montamos en un auto color rojo que estaba al lado del hotel. Como ellos salieron antes nos costó un poco cogerlos, pero después de dos calles los atrapamos. Seguimos detrás de ellos a una distancia moderada, ni muy cerca para que no sospecharan ni muy lejos para no perderles. Nos condujeron hacia un barrio pobre, dónde las calles estaban solitarias y los locales tapiados con madera, incluso se notaba que en varios edificios no vivía nadie.

Ellos se bajaron del auto y entraron en un local, pareciera que ahí tendrían algo muy gordo. Nosotros hicimos igual y los seguimos para espiar detrás de la puerta. Pudimos llegar a alcanzar que la tal Ivana tenía que darle dineros a ellos, pero no sabíamos por qué. Oímos ruido por lo que nos alejamos de la puerta y nos escondimos para que no nos cacharan. Al poco rato salieron dos hombres con gafas de sol e Ivana, que se volvieron a montar en el auto. Nosotros le seguimos hasta el hotel, dónde la volvieron a dejar. Yo llamé a Anita, ella llevaba mucho tiempo con mi prima y era mi turno para que ella acompañara a Tsubasa a investigar a Ivana, no sin decirle que antes de pasarse por el hotel que trajera una grabadora de voz, por si acaso. Ella asintió y así lo hizo.

Anita llegó donde Tsubasa la estaba esperando. Ambos siguieron en el hotel en busca de pruebas, pero cada vez se alejaba más la suerte de poder encontrar algo que inculpara a Ivana.

-Esto es inútil Tsubasa, si no le plantamos cara en la vida conseguiremos nada.

-Si le plantamos cara, ella lo negará todo y encima se hará desaparecer, porque lo más seguro que no sepa que estamos tras ella – explicó Tsubasa.

-Ya lo sé, pero está claro que aquí plantados hacemos bien poco – la chica se levantó y salió de detrás de una columna (estaban dentro del hotel)

-¿Para dónde vas?

-Pues para la habitación de la malvada esa, prefiero esperar en la puerta escondida. Quizá si pudiéramos escuchar algo tras la puerta…

-Tal vez sí, no es mala idea. – ambos subieron hasta la planta donde se encontraba la habitación de Ivana. Allí te esperaron un buen rato, hasta que oyeron voces dentro. Se acercaron a la puerta e intentaron escuchar lo que pasaba.

-Parece que hay alguien más en la habitación – dijo Anita - ¿Cómo habrá entrado?

-Puede que por la ventana, la habitación no se encuentra a mucha altura del piso. Pon la grabadora en funcionamiento por si acaso. –ella asintió y así lo hizo. Llegamos a oír que todo estaba saliendo como Ivana quería, que la 'niñita entrometida' estaba en el hospital y nunca recobraría la vista y se oyó decir 'qué penita más grande' y el otro hombre le estaba pidiendo 'su dinero'. Ella le dijo que no tenía el suficiente dinero por lo que él se enojó y quiso cobrarse el trabajo de otra manera; por los gritos de Ivana supimos de qué se trataba.

-Qué cerdo, a una mujer nunca se le fuerza a hacer nada que no quiera – dijo en voz baja

-Me importa bien poco lo que le haga ese tipo, si ella fue en realidad quién quiso matar a Sherezade. – respondió Tsubasa. Después oímos un pequeño y leve silencio, como si hubiera sido un disparo, sólo que con un silenciador. -¿La mató?

-Oh, no, si la mató nunca saldrá a la luz que ella es la sospechosa y nunca saldrá Wakabayashi de la cárcel. – entonces oímos dentro que en realidad quién había matado a quién era Ivana a ese tipo. - ¡Qué bárbara, ahora tiene una muerte sobre su conciencia!

-Será de lo que le importa. Un asesino no tiene conciencia ni remordimientos y mucho menos corazón. Sólo tiene mucha sangre fría. Por cierto, ¿Grabaste todo?

-Sí, la grabadora supongo que consiguió a alcanzar a grabar todo.

-Marchémonos por el momento a la delegación a ver si le valen estas pruebas a la policía para que empiecen a investigar a Ivana, seguro que ellos lo harán mejor que nosotros. – ella asintió y ambos se marcharon.

Llegué a la habitación, y mi prima se encontraba dormida o directamente con los ojos cerrados pero despierta. Al cerrar la puerta ella preguntó quién era.

-"¿Quién llegó?" – preguntó incorporándose.

-"Soy yo, no te preocupes, Anita ya se marchó y ahora me toca quedarme contigo" – le dije sujetándole la mano.

-"¿Y Wakabayashi, se marchó a Múnich?"

-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" – no sabía qué llegar a responderle.

-"Porque no vino a verme. Sé que no estuvo aquí porque la colonia que usa la reconozco perfectamente" – confesó. – "¿Es que ya se olvidó de mí y se marchó?"

-"Esto…tienes que perdonarlo prima, pero le salió un compromiso muy urgente y se tuvo que marchar a Alemania" – le tuve que mentir. 'Lo siento hermano, prefiero que crea de ti que no te preocupas de ella antes que sienta hasta duda por si fuiste tú'

-"Me lo imaginaba" – respondió daleando la cabeza en la almohada para que no la viera derramar alguna que otra lágrima – "Yo no le importo nada, me trajo al hospital, estuvo un poco aquí por cumplir y se marchó"

-"Sabes cómo es él" – se me rompía el corazón haciendo ponerle en contra mi prima a mi mejor amigo y más haciéndole pasar un mal rato a mi prima. – "Pero no te preocupes, aquí están también contigo Tsubasa y Anita"

-"Eso ya me di cuenta. Parece extraño que Tsubasa, persona que yo odiaba y que no tragaba, se quede conmigo en el hospital mientras que al que yo creí, aunque fuera un poco, mi amigo" – se me estaba rompiendo el corazón y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar esta conversación sin decirle la verdad.

-"Bueno, ya dejemos de hablar de él, no merece la pena. ¿Te doy una buena noticia?" – ella asintió – "Schuster y Aimée están esperando un bebé"

-"Vaya, esa es una buena noticia para un matrimonio. Me alegro mucho por ellos, se lo merecen"

-"Sí, me dijeron que no era momento de decirlo por tus circunstancias y tal, pero no aguantaron las ganas"

-"Normal, un hijo es una bendición" – yo sonreí, ¿Tendré algún día uno? – "Por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo llevas las cosas con Anita?"

-"Esto…la verdad que no pasó nada, ya que ella quiere tiempo y tampoco era el momento contigo aquí"

-"Karl, que yo esté aquí no hace que el mundo se pare. Cada uno tiene que seguir con su vida"

-"Sí, ya lo sé, pero no me parece lo apropiado estando tú convaleciente aún, me parece una falta de respeto" – contesté. Ella levantó su mano buscando la mía, yo le cogí la mano y se la acaricié.

-"Primo, no hay ninguna falta de respeto, yo creo que estás buscando una excusa, deja ya de comportarte como un niño y lucha por lo que realmente quieres"

"No es tan fácil cuando la otra persona no siente lo mismo que tú"

-"¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Pero aquí estoy, aún sigo intentando por todos los medios que Wakabayashi me haga caso, incluso cuando está con la impresentable esa" – confesó

-"Ellos no están juntos y menos desde que Wakabayashi sospecha que ella pudo ser"

-"¿Ella fue?"

-"Algo nos dice que sí, pero la policía no nos está apoyando porque no conoce el paradero de ella" – le dije, claro está que ocultándole la parte de Wakabayashi. En ese momento, llegó el doctor.

-"¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Schneider?" – ella asintió sonriendo. – "Me alegro que esté mejor porque ya va siendo hora que se olvide de este lugar, porque usted está totalmente recuperada"

-"Doctor, ¿Está queriendo decir que a mi prima ya le van a dar el alta médica?"

-"Exacto. Está en unas condiciones muy favorables, sólo que no se puede olvidar a venir periódicamente a revisiones por su visión"

-"Pero aún no recobré mi vista"

-"No se preocupe, como le dijimos, en cuanto la inflamación baje podrá ir recuperando su visión poco a poco"

-"Muchísimas gracias doctor. Pero una cosa, nosotros no residimos aquí, somos de Alemania y nos encontrábamos de vacaciones cuando ocurrió todo esto. ¿Podría viajar?"

-"No le veo el problema. Ya puede aguantar un viaje tan largo" – sonrió el doctor – "Mientras allí vaya periódicamente a revisiones, no le veo el problema"

-Muchísimas gracias doctor, no sabemos cómo pagárselo"

-"No tienen que darme las gracias, es nuestro trabajo. Esta misma tarde le darán el alta, mientras pueden quedarse aquí. Buenos días señores, y que recobre la visión muy pronto, señorita Schneider y buen viaje"

-"Muchísimas gracias" – el doctor asintió sonriendo y se marchó.

-"Qué bien Shere, al fin saldrás de aquí"

-"Sí, al fin volveremos a casa"

-"Descansa un poco, que esta misma noche cogeremos un avión para Múnich, y será un largo viaje"

-"De acuerdo"

Yo me senté en el sillón de al lado de la cama y me puse a leer un libro mientras mi prima descansaba un rato antes de que nos dieran el alta médica. Después de un rato, llamaron a la puerta y aparecieron Tsubasa y Anita, que al decirle la noticia sonrieron muy contentos.

-"Y bien, ¿Descubrieron algo?"

-"Fuimos a la delegación y dicen que esta es una prueba muy importante para dar un paso en la investigación" – explicó Tsubasa

-¡Estupendo, Wakabayashi podrá salir de la cárcel!" – exclamé contento que subí mi tono.

-"Shh, no grites así, tu prima podría oír todo" – me calló Anita.

-"No creo, está durmiendo. Y bien, ¿Cuándo sueltan a Wakabayashi?"

-"Pues me temo que hasta que no detengan a Ivana y la interroguen, nada de nada" – dijo cabizbajo él.

-"Imposible, esta tarde le dan el alta y mi prima y esta misma noche tenía pensado marcharnos a Alemania"

-"Marchaos vosotros, contra más lejos esté Sherezade de Ivana y menos sepa de Wakabayashi, mejor"

-"Sí, nosotros nos quedamos para ayudar al Waka" – en ese momento, Sherezade nos habló.

-"¿Qué le pasó a Wakabayashi?" – todos nos quedamos blancos, no estaba dormida.

-"No le pasó nada cariño" – dijo Anita acercándose a ella – "Que tuvo un problema en su casa, se le rompió una cañería y se le llenó toda la casa de agua y…"

-"Déjalo Anita, oí todo perfectamente de no sé qué de Wakabayashi y una cárcel, ¿Está detenido?"

-"Verás Sherezade, la policía hacía tiempo que lo detuvo, inculpándole por intento de homicidio hacia ti"

-"¿Pero por qué? Si él no fue, estoy totalmente segura" – se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-"Y así es, él no hizo nada, pero la policía dice que tenía la coartada perfecta y era el primer sospechoso. Pero tranquila que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para sacarlo de ahí"

-"¿No le podéis pagar la fianza?"

-"Me temo que no, ya lo propusimos y nos dijeron que no. Pero Anita y yo estuvimos todo el tiempo investigando a Ivana, que aún se encuentra aquí y conseguimos bastantes pistas y se la entregamos a la policía"

-"Sí, y pronto soltarán a Wakabayashi"

-"Por favor, llevadme a la delegación, necesito hablar con él"

-"Shere, no es una buena idea" – le dije, pero ella insistió

-"Karl, te lo suplico, llévame por favor" – al final cedí y hablando con el médico, que estaba de acuerdo que abandonara ya el hospital, la llevamos a la delegación.

Sólo podía entrar ahora una persona, pero como mi prima se encontraba impedida, la policía me permitió acompañarla hasta la celda pero luego tenía que esperar fuera. Wakabayashi al verla no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

-Sherezade, ¿Qué haces aquí? Por favor, tienes que guardar reposo y…

-Venga Wakabayashi, como si tuviera que guardar reposo con un embarazo de riesgo.- sonrió – Entonces no te marchaste a Alemania sin decirme nada.

-De verdad, lo siento mucho Sherezade, prefería que pensaras que no me importaba que estuvieras en el hospital a que pensaras que era un asesino y me temieras. Yo le dije a Schneider que te dijera así.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que no fuiste tú, vaya barbaridad pensar eso de ti. Creo que me ha dolido más pensar que abandonaste ahí en el hospital.

-Sherezade yo…

-¿Sí? – preguntó esperando algo más.

-Esto, nada, que muchas gracias por no pensar que fui yo. – respondió avergonzado.

-Ah, nada…- dijo cabizbaja – Por cierto, me han dicho que pudo ser Ivana.

-Sí, yo también lo pienso. Espero poder salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Ya verás cómo sí, mi primo y los demás están haciendo todo lo posible para sacarte.

-Son muy buenos amigos. – sonrió. Schneider se acercó a su prima diciéndole que ya se le había acabado su tiempo de visita.

-No te preocupes amigo, que nosotros te sacaremos de aquí muy pronto, tenemos pruebas de que fue Ivana Rojas. – dijo Tusbasa

-¿Cómo sabéis eso? Si ella creo que se marchó.

-Nada de eso, sigue aquí y en nuestro mismo hotel. Ya te contaremos, tú sólo no te preocupes, que esta noche va a ser la última que pases en este lugar.

Una vez terminamos la visita a Wakabayashi, nos marchamos al hotel. Los cuatro estábamos en la habitación que compartían Anita y mi prima, ya que ella se encontraba en la cama ya.

-"Pobre Wakabayashi" – dijo

-"¡Hablé con la policía y dice que las pruebas pertenecen a Ivana Rojas, registraron su habitación y encontraron la misma arma que disparó la bala que le extrajeron a Sherezade y en ella estaban sus huellas dactilares, por lo que la están buscando para detenerla! Mañana mismo temprano sueltan a Wakabayashi" – exclamó Tsubasa entrando por la puerta del balcón.

-"¿Qué dices?"

-"Lo que oísteis, mañana mismo tendremos a Wakabayashi con nosotros"

-"¡Qué alegría, ya era hora que esto se arreglara!"

-"Entonces mañana nos iremos ya de aquí ¿No?" – preguntó Anita – "La verdad que después de todo esto y con Ivana suelta, es mejor que esté bien lejos de Sherezade"

-"Cierto, pero por suerte solo nos queda esta noche, y hay policías custodiando las dos puertas y estamos a una altura considerable dónde no podría entrar por el balcón" – expliqué. Todos asentimos y nos marchamos a nuestra habitación. Tsubasa cayó redondo en la cama, mientras a mí me costaba mucho dormir por lo que decidí pasear por los jardines del hotel.

Cuando iba paseando, oí un ruido y pensé que podría ser Ivana, por lo que me puse alerta. Entonces descubrí que era Anita, que también venía paseando un rato.

-"Vaya susto me metiste, creí que podría ser Ivana"

-"Qué miedica eres, ni yo me asusto de esa tipa. ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?"

-"Eso mismo te puedo decir yo. ¿No puedes dormir?" – le pregunté sentándome en un banco.

-"No. Quizá han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy" – me contestó.

-"¿Te enteraste de la noticia? Schuster y Aimée van a ser papás" – le dije sonriendo.

-"Vaya, es una gran noticia" – pero no lo dijo muy emocionada, por lo que me di cuenta que metí la pata.

-"Lo siento mucho, de verdad yo no quise…"

-"Ya dije que no pasa nada. Eso pasó porque tuvo que pasar y ya, por favor deja de ir pidiéndome perdón cada vez que pienses que no debiste decir algo"

-"Sí, ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal al ver que tú te sientes mal por algo que dije" – la miré fijamente a los ojos – "¿Ya te decidiste?"

-"Karl, sabes que con todo esto no tuve tiempo para mis sentimientos, tu prima era lo primero"

-"Ya lo sé, pero ahora estamos solos, y podemos hablar las cosas" – me acerqué más a ella y noté cómo se puso nerviosa – "Ni que fuera la primera vez que me acerco a ti para que te pongas así de nerviosa" – le susurré al oído.

-"No seas tonto Karl…Deja de meterte conmigo" – ella se levantó – "Me marcho a dormir, mañana lo hablamos ¿De acuerdo?" - yo no aguanté más por lo que me levanté y la cogí del brazo, le di media vuelta y la besé. Me pareció extraño, pero no me pegó una cachetada ni se separó de mí, siguió besándome. Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que le dije si íbamos a una habitación donde estuviéramos solos, ya que en la mía estaba Tsubasa y en la suya mi prima. Ella asintió y renté una habitación para esa noche. Abrí la puerta y seguíamos besándonos.

-"Espero que esté bien lo que estamos haciendo" – dije entre besos.

-"No digas nada por favor, sólo bésame…Además, no estamos haciendo nada malo" – yo no respondí, volví a besarla más fuerte aún. La conduje hasta la cama y la tumbé, poniéndome yo encima de ella. Parecía mentira, estaba muy nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que iba a estar con ella, pero entonces noté como ella temblaba entre mis brazos y supe que se sentía como yo. Parecíamos dos adolescentes experimentando el sentimiento de la primera vez. Nuestros nervios se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta ser uno solo después de mucho tiempo.

Fin del capítulo XXIV.

Anita Schneider


	25. Chapter 25

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XXV**

Los rayos del sol me dieron en la cara y me despertaron. Abrí primero un ojo, para hacerme situación de dónde me encontraba. Primero no reconocí el lugar, pero no tardé mucho en recordar dónde y por qué estaba ahí. Abrí el otro ojo y miré para el lado, esperando encontrarla junto a mi lado, pero no estaba. Pegué un salto de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta del baño, pero estaba vacío; se había marchado sin decirme nada.

Me duché rápidamente y me acerqué a la habitación que Anita compartía con mi prima, pero nadie respondió. Entonces bajé al restaurante a desayunar encontrándome con Tsubasa.

-"¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste? Cuando me desperté no te encontré y tu cama estaba intacta. ¿Dónde dormiste Schneider?" – esa pregunta me puso nervioso

-"Bueno, es una larga historia" – él me miró arqueando una ceja pero no volvió a insistir.

-"Vayamos a desayunar, que tenemos que preparar las maletas que nuestro vuelo sale dentro de poco" – llegamos al restaurante y vimos que ahí se encontraba Anita, ayudando a mi prima a reconocer los objetos y desayunar por sí sola.

-"Hola" – las saludé. Anita hizo un gesto y volvió a fijar su mirada en Sherezade. Ella sólo sonreía. Me acerqué a ella y le cogí la mano – "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

-"Bien, me cuesta mucho poder hacer cosas por mí misma todavía"

-"Tranquila, es cuestión de que te acostumbres hasta que te vuelva la vista, no vas a estar mucho tiempo así" – respondió Tsubasa sentándose.

-"¿Cuándo soltaban a Wakabayashi?" – preguntó Anita.

-"Creo que a las diez de la mañana cuando saliese la sentencia de que es inocente" – dije

-"Entonces tenemos que apurarnos para irlo a recoger de la delegación"

-"Sí" – los cuatro nos apuramos en desayunar para subir a nuestras habitaciones y preparar las maletas para recoger a Wakabayashi; Al fin se nos acababa esta pesadilla.

Tsubasa estaba muy callado preparando sus maletas. Tan callado que me ponía nervioso tanto silencio por su parte que decidí hablarle, pero antes de que articulara palabra alguna él rompió el silencio.

-"Estuviste anoche con ella, ¿Verdad?" – yo tragué saliva.

-"Bueno…esto yo…"

-"Tranquilo, acordamos que cada uno se jugaría sus propias cartas" – él me hablaba, pero seguía sin mirarme mientras colocaba su ropa en la maleta. – "Si yo hubiese tenido esa oportunidad tampoco la hubiera desaprovechado"

-"¿Entonces no te enojarás conmigo?"

-"Cada cuál debe seguir sus impulsos. Yo creo que ya tiré la toalla"

-"¿Qué quieres decir? Tirar la toalla antes de tiempo es de cobardes"

-"No si se tira la toalla cuando reconoces tu derrota en la batalla" – respondió sonriendo.

-"Qué filosófico saliste" – arqueé una ceja - "Que yo sepa aún no perdiste" – le dije sentándome en mi cama.

-"Mira Schneider, todo el mundo sabe que quién tiene las de perder en esta batalla soy yo" – cerró los ojos – "Fui un estúpido metiéndome donde no me llamaron sólo por un amor imposible. Nunca debí meterme en tu relación con ella y no sería tan doloroso ahora" – se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana – "Muy en el fondo sabía que yo no estaba metido en los planes, que esto iba a llegar y yo estoy de sobra"

-"Tsubasa…" – articulé débilmente.

-"Aunque parezca mentira soy un buen perdedor y sé reconocer cuando me tengo que retirar o seguir luchando hasta el final. Y no sólo mi cabeza me lo dice, si no también mi corazón" – me sonrió – "Más bien que como amigo te lo digo como hermano. Te deseo que la cuides ahora más que nunca" – me extendió la mano. – "Prefiero elegir yo antes de que elija ella, que sabemos perfectamente que te elegirá a ti"

-"Gracias, Tsubasa" – y le estreché la mano. La verdad que estaba muy sorprendido de su reacción y que se lo tomase de buena manera.

-"Bueno terminemos pronto, que hay que recoger a Wakabayashi y se nos hará tarde" - yo asentí y terminé de preparar mi maleta. Cuando terminamos, recogimos a las chicas y nos fuimos a la delegación.

Nada más llegar hablamos con el oficial y fueron a por Wakabayashi y lo soltaron. Cuando lo vimos llegar y sin esposas, nos pusimos muy contentos; al fin estábamos todos y podíamos volver a casa. En seguida se abrazó a nosotros, dándonos mil veces las gracias de sacarlo de ese lugar. Devolvimos el coche que rentó Wakabayashi y pedimos un taxi hasta el aeropuerto.

Una vez en el avión, las chicas se sentaron juntas y Wakabayashi y Tsubasa conmigo. El vuelo se nos hizo un poco largo, tal vez por las ansias que teníamos de pisar tierras germanas. Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto internacional de Múnich, nos bajamos del avión y nos pusimos muy contentos; al fin en casa. Anita y Tsubasa se quedaron en el aeropuerto para coger un avión hasta Barcelona, claro que cada uno se iría a su casa. Tsubasa en el avión habló las cosas con ella y Anita estuvo de acuerdo en abandonar su casa y comprarse una ella, aunque nos dijo que dentro de poco se mudaría a Múnich, España estaba muy bien, pero añoraba su país.

_Al cabo de unos seis meses…_

Hola amigos, aquí ando, de nuevo en medio de la temporada de fútbol. Tengo nuevas que contarles, y son bastantes, así que escuchen con atención. Primero déjenme ir a por una taza de café mientras les cuento.

Primero les cuento la nueva noticia buena, y es que ni más ni menos hace una semana se casaron Mary y Misaki. Me parece increíble que Misaki al fin le hubiera pedido matrimonio, ya que es un poco 'paradito' y vergonzoso para hacerlo. Pero me alegro que hubiera dado ese paso tan importante, hacen una linda pareja; Desde aquí les deseo que en su nueva vida en París les vaya lo mejor posible. También les cuento que Anita se vino a vivir a Múnich nuevamente, pero sigue manteniendo buena relación con Tsubasa. Me gusta que se haya mudado aquí, así intentaré conquistarla de nuevo. La última buena noticia es que nos llamaron desde la delegación de México y nos dijeron que habían conseguido atrapar a Ivana y que ahora estaba entre rejas. Como mi prima y Wakabayashi tenían que declarar en el juicio, decidieron trasladarla a la prisión de aquí de Múnich. No andamos muy tranquilos de que esté en la misma ciudad, aunque también es verdad que es imposible que salga algún día de allí. Y…ahora la mala noticia; mi prima aún no recobró su vista. Ya pagué para que la vieran los mejores oftalmólogos del país, incluso de Europa, pero todos tienen el mismo diagnóstico; que la inflamación de su nervio óptico ya desapareció y que debió recobrar la vista hace mucho tiempo. Es algo horrible, ya que es tan joven…Y es muy injusto todo lo que le está sucediendo. Te todas maneras yo no pararé hasta que la consigan curar. Ella desde que vinimos vive conmigo en mi casa, aunque ha progresado mucho en desarrollar el resto de sus sentidos y a valerse por sí sola y andar por la casa. También contarles que Wakabayashi la visita todos los días, y se han hecho muy buenos amigos. Quién sabe si detrás de esta desgracia, aparece una buena noticia. Bueno amigos, voy a levantar a mi prima, que tanto tiempo en la cama la tendrá desesperada.

-"Hola pequeña, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?" – le pregunto entrando en su habitación y abriendo las cortinas.

-"Me duelo muchísimo la cabeza" – me respondió incorporándose.

-"¿Quieres una pastilla? ¿O que te lleve al doctor?" – me preocupé.

-"No, al doctor no, yo creo que se me pasará pronto. ¿Me ayudas a ir hasta la sala?"

-"Claro" – la ayudé a salir de la cama, le puse su batín y la senté en el sillón de la sala – "¿Gustas de algo de tomar?"

-"Si me pudieras traer una taza de té, es lo único que me relaja"

-"En seguida te preparo una" – le dije sonriendo. –"Vaya, hoy tendría que ir a la compra"

-"Si quieres te acompaño" – se ofreció

-"No te preocupes, puedo ir yo, tú mejor quédate aquí para que se te pase el dolor de cabeza"

-"No, si salir y despejarme me sentará bien, e incluso puede que se me pase el dolor de cabeza al sentir la brisa y el aire fresco en mi cara" – no estaría mal darle un paseo – "Además, esta semana estuvo lloviendo y no pude salir a la calle, y me apetece mucho"

-"En ese caso me acompañarás a la compra" – le dije dándole la taza de té – "Voy a vestirme mientras te la tomas, en cuanto acabes te acompaño a tu habitación, te elijo la ropa y te vistes"

-"De acuerdo, aunque por favor, Karl, elije bien que para elegir ropa de mujer eres un poco desastre" – me respondió sonriendo.

-"A sus órdenes" – al cabo de diez minutos salí vestido y ya tenía la ropa de Sherezade preparada. – "¿Te acompaño?" - ella asintió y se levantó. Yo le señalé en qué lado puse el jersey, los vaqueros y zapatos, y salí de la habitación para que se vistiera, aunque fuera mi prima, de seguro ella se sentiría incómoda de que estuviera delante.

Una vez que estuviera mi prima vestida y arreglada, nos fuimos de camino a la compra. De camino al supermercado nos encontramos a Wakabayashi, que venía de correr por el parque.

-"Hola hermano, ¿A dónde van?"

-"A la compra. Y por lo que te veo todo sudado y acalorado vienes de correr" – le dije

-"Exacto" – dejó de hablarme y se dirigió a mi prima – "¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Sherezade?"

-"Con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero gracias Wakabayashi" – respondió sonriendo levemente.

-"Qué mal, ¿Ya te tomaste algo para el dolor?"

-"Sí, pero sigue igual, quizá aún no hizo efecto la pastilla. ¿Nos acompañas?"

-"Ando todo sudado, voy a mi casa, me ducho y os hago una visita. Para cuando haya acabado ustedes ya estarán en casa" – agregó Wakabayashi.

-"Me parece bien, más tarde nos vemos pues" – él asintió, nos despedimos y nos apresuramos a ir a comprar. Estuvimos un buen rato comprando, pero por suerte ya llegamos. Abrí la puerta del ascensor y la de la casa.

-"Shere entra, está abierta, yo mientras voy sacando las bolsas del ascensor" – la acompañé hasta la puerta y ella entró. Abrí la puerta del ascensor para coger las bolsas cuando sentí un empujón y me cerraron la puerta. Intenté abrirla pero había algo delante de ella que impedía que la pudiera abrir. – "¡Sherezade, la puerta se cerró!"

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Karl, eres tú? Quién sea que hable, que oigo perfectamente una respiración.

-Hola, Sherezade.

-¿Quién es? ¡Habla, no ves que no puedo ver?

-Claro que lo veo, tengo una vista perfectamente intacta. La que creo que no ve de aquí, eres tú. – se burló esa voz.

-Si tan valiente eres para burlarte de una invidente, da la cara y di tu nombre – exigió Sherezade.

-¿No reconoces la voz de tu amiga? – la persona se acercó a ella, susurrándole en el oído. – Qué mala amiga eres.

-Tú no eres mi amiga, ninguna de mis amigas me harían esto. ¡Dime tu nombre o mejor, márchate inmediatamente! ¡Karl! ¿Dónde estás? – al intentar buscar a esa persona o a su primo tropezó con la mesita del salón, cayendo al suelo.

-Vaya cieguita más torpe, ni con el bastoncito éste eres capaz de no tropezarte. – empezó a reírse.

-Eres Ivana, ¿Verdad? Solamente una persona tan perversa puede hacer una cosa así – dijo la rubia sollozando y a la vez asustada.

-Hasta que me reconoces amiga. Pero lástima que no haya venido hasta aquí para reírme y burlarme de ti, si no para acabar lo que no terminé. – sacó de su chaqueta una pistola y apuntó a la chica. – Si quieres decir unas palabras antes de que acabe con tu vida.

-Eres una persona sin escrúpulos ni conciencia, no tienes corazón. Eres una persona muy mala que se está burlando de una invidente. – Sherezade intentó levantarse, pero Ivana le dio con el pie y la volvió a tirar al suelo.

-Bla, bla, bla. Muy bien, no tendré todo eso, pero lo que sí tengo y tendré será a Wakabayashi y una vida junto a él. Yo sí tendré todo eso y tú no tendrás vida, porque pienso matarte aquí y ahora. – En ese momento, apareció Wakabayashi, que había quedado en ir a visitarlos, había subido por las escaleras al ver que el ascensor no funcionaba. Entró rápidamente en el apartamento.

-¡Ivana, quieta ahora mismo! – gritó el joven acercándose a ella, que al verlo, escondió el arma nuevamente.

-¡Wakabayashi, amor! Viniste a buscarme para estar conmigo – la chica se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-¡Quita! En la vida te volvería a abrazar, a ti, a una asesina. – contestó frío. Se agachó y levantó a Sherezade, que estaba llorando. - ¿Te encuentras bien, te hizo algo? – ella, entre sollozos, negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero ayúdame Wakabayashi, no la veo y estoy muy nerviosa. – se abrazó a él.

-Tranquila, mientras esté yo aquí esta asesina no te hará nada. De eso me encargo yo.

-Venga, Gencito, no seas bruto y vente conmigo y deja a esta ciega inútil.

-Nunca, eso nunca. Y un poco más de respeto, no la insultes de esa manera, y más mientras ella estás así por tu culpa. – Wakabayashi la cogió de la mano e intentó quitarle la pistola.

-¿Cómo, prefieres a la ciega que a mí? ¿Cómo puedes rechazarme? Con que eso quieres, ¿No? – sacó su pistola y le apuntó - ¡Pues ambos se pudrirán en el infierno!

-¡Vale, vale, Ivana tú ganas! – dijo Wakabayashi soltando a Sherezade y poniéndola detrás de él– Me quedo contigo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Entonces me prefieres a mí antes que a la cieguita?

-Claro. Yo siempre estoy de tu lado, pero delante de todos tenía que hacer el papel de que te odio, pero todo lo contrario, yo quiero una vida junto a ti. – el chico empezó a acercarse a ella, que había bajado la guardia.

-Al fin reconoces que soy mejor que ella y que yo soy la única que te puedo hacer feliz – ella lo iba a abrazar cuando Wakabayashi le quitó la pistola.

-Reconozco que eres una auténtica asesina sin escrúpulos. Grábate esto en la mente, nunca pero nunca me quedaría con una persona como tú. Me das asco, me das repugnancia. – la morena se enojó e intentó arrebatarle la pistola. En ese forcejeo, la pistola se disparó sin querer, dándole a uno de los dos la bala.

-¡Wakabayashi! – gritó Sherezade al oír un disparo y no obtener respuesta del muchacho – ¡Wakabayashi contesta por favor! – en ese momento, Ivana cayó al piso, con el disparo en el pecho.

-Tranquila Sherezade – el chico se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla – El disparo no me dio a mí, sino a Ivana. – la chica lo abrazó.

-Menos mal… - en ese momento, se empezaron a oír gritos procedentes del ascensor –¡Wakabayashi mi primo está en el ascensor!

-¿Qué? – se levantó y salió en su busca.

Hasta que al fin me sacan de aquí, vaya mal rato pasé, me encierran, oigo a mi prima gritar, después oigo un disparo y a mi prima gritar el nombre de Wakabayashi. ¿Cómo quieren que me encuentre? En un estado de nervios. En ese momento Wakabayashi me abre la puerta.

-"¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí?"

-"Pasar el rato, no te digo" – le contesto saliendo del ascensor arqueando una ceja – "¿Cómo está mi prima?" – y salí corriendo. –"¡Sherezade, Sherezade!"

-"No me pasó nada Karl, y todo gracias a Wakabayashi que llegó a tiempo" – me contestó abrazándome. Miré a Ivana Rojas, en el suelo desangrándose. – "¿Está viva?" – Wakabayashi se acercó a ella y le tomó el pulso.

-"Sí, pero lo tiene muy bajo, le estará costando trabajo respirar y al estar desangrándose…¡Voy a llamar a la policía!" – llamó a la policía, que dijeron que tardarían cinco minutos en llegar.

-"¿No tendrás problemas otra vez no Wakabayashi?" – le pregunté preocupado.

-"No creo, la pistola se disparó debido al forcejeo, esperemos que lo que diga la policía sea favorable" – después de unos minutos, la policía llegó, dejando claro que había sido un accidente y que Wakabayashi no tenía nada que ver. Justo cuando iban a levantar a Ivana para llevarla a un hospital custodiada, los paramédicos informaron de su fallecimiento; Ivana Rojas había muerto.

-"No me alegro de una muerte, pero siento alivio, ya nunca más molestará a mi prima" – contesté con sinceridad.

-"Que Dios le llegue a perdonar y la tenga en su gloria" – dijo Sherezade.

-"Ella irá directa al infierno, diabla" – respondió Wakabayashi, y ambos, asentimos.

-"Bueno, por suerte todo acabó y estarás a salvo" – abracé a mi prima fuertemente, pero ella se separó de mí.

-"Me duele mucho la cabeza…"

-"Túmbate, túmbate aquí en el sofá Sherezade" – Wakabayashi la tumbó y le dio un cojín. – "¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

-"No, gracias, estoy bien así" – cerró sus ojos

-"Descansa prima, pasaste un buen susto" – le di un beso en la frente y me alejé con Wakabayashi. – "Hermano, me estoy empezando a preocupar, lleva así un buen rato con dolor de cabeza y muy fuerte"

-"¿La llevamos con el doctor?"

-"Voy a aguantar un día más, si no se le quita el dolor la llevo con el doctor"

-"De acuerdo. Bueno amigo, me marcho, con todo este lío se me hizo tarde, me mantiendes informado" – yo asentí y le acompañé a la puerta. Cerré la puerta y me quedé viendo a mi prima, tumbada en el sofá. Le eché una manta por encima, cosa que agradeció.

-"Descansa mientras preparo la comida" – ella asintió y yo fui a la cocina a preparar una rica comida.

Al fin terminé la comida; le había preparado el plato favorito de Sherezade. Fui a la sala y la encontré como la dejé. Me acerqué a ella para saber si estaba dormida, pero ella al oír mis pasos abrió los ojos para que viera que estaba despierta.

-"La comida ya está lista. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Me sigue doliendo mucho la cabeza, Karl por favor, llévame al doctor" – me pidió.

-"¿Tan mal te encuentras?"

-"Sí, es un dolor insoportable. Y la pastilla no me hizo nada"

-"Tranquila, ahora mismo cojo las llaves del coche y vamos con el doctor. ¿Sí?" – ella asintió y se incorporó en el sofá. En ese momento llamaron al timbre. Fui a abrir y era Anita.

-"Hola" – me saludó sonriendo.

-"Hola, pasa" – la dejé pasar.

-"¿Qué con esa cara? ¿Vengo en buen momento?" – preguntó la rubia.

-"No te preocupes, es que mi prima tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza desde esta mañana, se tomó una pastilla y ni efecto le hizo"

-"Qué mal, ¿Y la vas a llevar al doctor? Puede que ese dolor sea consecuencia de lo de su vista, ¿No crees?"

-"Sí, ahora mismo me pidió que la llevara"

-"Pues ¿A qué tardamos? Llevémosla en seguida" – yo asentí y ayudado por Anita, llevamos a mi prima Sherezade al doctor. Una vez allí el doctor la reconoció en seguida y nos llamó para decirnos el diagnóstico.

-"¿Qué tiene mi prima doctor?"

-"Menos mal que la trajeron a tiempo, porque el dolor que sufre lo está originando una hemorragia en la cabeza. Tenemos que drenar rápidamente para que no corra peligro su vida"

-"Pero saldrá todo bien ¿Verdad?" – preguntó Anita.

-"Haremos todo lo posible, ya dije que la trajeron a tiempo"

-"Oiga doctor, ¿Esa hemorragia puede ser la causante de que no haya recobrado la vista desde hace tiempo?" – pregunté

-"Lo más seguro es que así sea. Después de que le drenemos la hemorragia sabremos si fue por eso, sino, tendrá que someterse a otra operación"

-"Ojala sea por la hemorragia y no tenga que someterse a otra operación más"

-"Muchas gracias doctor, no le distraemos más, la vida de mi prima está en sus manos" – el doctor asintió y se marchó. Estuvimos mucho rato esperando, a fin de cuentas era una operación lo que tenían que realizarle para drenarle la sangre de la hemorragia. Mientras esperábamos le conté todo lo sucedido esta mañana con Ivana, que Anita no se podía creer.

-"Qué perversa es esa víbora. Por lo menos ya no molestará más"

-"Sí, gracias a Dios que Wakabayashi llegó a tiempo"

-"Fue su salvador" – y sonreí junto con ella de lo que dijo.

-"Ya sé que este ni es el lugar ni el momento, pero desde aquella noche en México no volvimos a hablar sobre eso"

-"Pues no, no es el lugar ni el momento, pero también es verdad que dejamos pasar la ocasión de hablar" – tomó aire – "Verás Karl, me llevó mucho tiempo tomar esta decisión, ya que después todo lo sucedido no quiero repetir malas experiencias… Pero también es verdad que nadie tuvo la culpa de aquello" – yo asentí – "Y también es verdad que sigo sintiendo algo muy especial por ti y me gustaría volver a intentarlo…"

-¿Entonces a qué esperas?" – me impacienté. Me quería, quería volver conmigo.

-"Pero" – dijo haciéndolo resonar. – "Sabes que la culpa de todo la tiene mi enfermedad, y los médicos me dijeron que no es una enfermedad muy común"

-"Tranquila, a ti no te pasará nada estando conmigo. Y si te refieres a lo de tener hijos…Se consulta con el doctor, si se puede, perfecto. Si no, siempre podemos adoptar. No te preocupes" – le animé abrazándola.

-"No es tan fácil Karl" – en ese momento el doctor salió. Nos levantamos nerviosos y nos acercamos hasta él. –"¿Cómo salió todo doctor?"

-"No tienen que preocuparse, todo salió muy bien, ahora está descansando y sedada pero pronto se le pasará la sedación. Lo que nos dimos cuenta es que el nervio óptico lo tiene dañado, por lo que no habrá más remedio que volverla a intervenir"

-"¿Otra vez? No puede ser, son muchas operaciones entonces" – dije cabizbajo.

-"Doctor, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que salga la operación bien?"

-"Posibilidad la hay, por supuesto. Hay más posibilidades de que la operemos y salga bien a que no recobre la vista"

-"Entonces yo creo que es lo mejor, que la operen Karl" – me dijo mirándome – "Siempre hay que ser positivos"

-"De acuerdo, yo doy mi consentimiento"

-"Perdone, pero la paciente es mayor de edad y está en capacidad para elegir ella. Cuando se despierte de la sedación ella elegirá si quiere ser operada nuevamente o no" – respondió el doctor.

-"Bueno, de acuerdo doctor" – él nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza y nos indicó que pasáramos a la habitación. Estuvimos bastante rato esperando a que le pasara la sedación, pero al fin empezó a recobrar la consciencia. – "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

-"Mareada y con mucha sed" – respondió

-"Eso es por la anestesia, pero pronto se te pasará" – le explicó Anita.

-"También me duele un poco la cabeza todavía" – se tocó su cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, se te pasará pronto, ya te operaron. Salió todo estupendamente" – le sonrió

-"Sherezade, cuando te recuperes te tienen que volver a operar para recobrar la vista"

-"Sí, porque lo que tenías era el causante de que no recobraras la vista antes"

-"¿Otra operación más? ¿Para qué? Si esto era el causante, ya que me lo quitaron volveré a ver"

-"Verás, no porque esto te causó daño en el nervio óptico, pero operándote, te curarán" – insití

-"No, dije que no. No quiero operarme nunca más"

-"Pero Sherezade…"

-"Pero nada, ya dije. No quiero operarme y esperanzarme para luego no volver a ver nunca más. Entiéndanme, no quiero"

Fin del capítulo XXV.

Anita Schneider


	26. Chapter 26

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XXVI**

-"Mira que llegas a ser cabezota" – le dije cruzándome de brazos – "Es por tu bien"

-"¡Que no! Por favor, déjenme tranquila un rato no tengo ganas de hablar" – nosotros asentimos y salimos de la habitación.

-"A ver si al estar un rato sola piensa y recapacita que operarse es la mejor opción"

-"Dudo que recapacite, es testaruda como uno que yo me sé" – arqueó las cejas y yo sonreí.

-"Creo que ella es más que yo"

-"No sé yo quién es peor de los dos. Más bien me parece un empate. Quizá si Wakabayashi hablara con ella…"

-"Sería buena idea, pero a mí me da que no. Si al menos fuera menor de edad podría firmar yo la autorización" – me senté en una silla mandándole un mensaje a Wakabayashi.

-"Pero así no es la cosa. Será mejor que la convenza el doctor. Si la asustara un poco…"

-"¡Qué gran idea!" – en ese momento alguien nos interrumpió.

-"Siento mucho decirles que no puedo hacer eso. El doctor está para decir el estado de los pacientes, no a hacerlos tomar decisiones que no quieren a base de meterles miedo" – dijo el doctor acercándose a nosotros.

-"¿Y no se supone que también tienen que intentar convencerles de que escojan la mejor opción para su salud?" – preguntó Anita. – "Técnicamente eso es lo que en verdad hacen"

-"Exacto. Nosotros les informamos e intentamos aconsejar, ahora ellos son los que deciden"

-"Pues vaya" – me volví a sentar cruzado de brazos. El doctor se marchó y nosotros seguimos esperando a Wakabayashi, que dijo que iba a tardar un poco más porque tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer.

-Eso es genial amigo, es muy buena noticia. – dijo un chico rubio saliendo de la casa de su amigo.

-Sí, es una gran oportunidad. Tiene muchos pros, pero creo que también hay muchos contras. – contestó el otro abriendo la puerta de su auto.

-Quizá, sabes que te aprecio mucho pero este mundo suele ser así. ¿Te dieron límite de tiempo para responder?

-Mañana mismo tengo que confirmar mi respuesta. Es muy precipitado pero por lo menos no me quebraré mucho la cabeza pensando que sí o pensando que no.

-Tal vez, pero sigo diciendo que estas cosas deberían tomarse con calma y hablándolo antes.

-Quizá – hubo un silencio, hasta que el chico de la gorra. – Yo voy hacia el hospital, ¿Te acerco a tu casa o me acompañas?

-Claro que te acompaño, parece que fue grave lo de Sherezade.

-Sí, Schneider me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que era primordial mi presencia. Me siento importante.

-¿Crees que lo de Sherezade fue peor aún de lo que nos dijo Anita en la llamada?

-Creo que es por otra cosa, pero ahora cuando lleguemos saldremos de dudas.

-"Hasta que al fin llegas hermano" – le dije a Wakabayashi mientras se acercaba a nosotros junto con Kaltz.

-"Perdona, ya dije que tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer. ¿Qué tal está Sherezade?"

-"Está bien y fuera de peligro pero nos dijo el doctor que si quería recobrar la vista tenía que operarse nuevamente" – explicó Anita.

-"Entonces no recobrará la vista por sí sola…¿Y a qué esperan en operarla?" – preguntó Kaltz.

-"No quiere operarse"

-"¿Qué, qué? ¿Y por qué no?" – nosotros le explicamos el por qué de su decisión.

-"No me puedo creer que por miedo se vaya a quedar sin ver, y ella es la culpable"

-"Cálmate Wakabauashi, que estás en un hospital"

-"Voy a verla" – él entró y nosotros nos quedamos en la sala de espera para que el doctor nos diera los papeles del alta médica; mi prima estaba decidida a salir de allí y dejarse sucumbir en su tristeza y miedo sin dejarse ayudar por nadie.

-"¿Cómo es que no te quieres operar?" – Wakabayashi estaba muy enojado.

-"Tú no entiendes nada, es muy duro que te den ilusiones y no pueda recobrar la vista"

-"Te la están dando y tú no la quieres aceptar. Pensé que tú eras una persona que nunca se rendía, pero ya veo que el miedo te venció" – ella no dijo nada, agachó la cabeza. Wakabayashi estaba por marcharse, pero se volvió y le dijo algo. – "Dame un motivo"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Dame un motivo para quedarme. Me ofrecieron una gran oferta de fichar por un equipo inglés. Si de verdad te gusto tanto impide que me vaya"

-"¿Y cómo quieres que lo impida si estoy en esta cama sin poder verte ni levantarme por mí sola?" – se le empezaron a escapar unas lágrimas de impotencia.

-"Operándote. Si tú te operas yo rechazo esa oferta, por muy buena que sea para mí. Pero si no te quieres operar, yo me marcho y ya no sabrás más nada de mí" – Wakabayashi estaba exasperado, estábamos asombrados de sus palabras, pero más de que le hayan ofrecido marcharse y no nos lo contara.

-"Pero yo…No es justo lo que me pides"

-"Tampoco es justo que tú solita quieras destrozarte la vida siendo tan joven. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. La decisión de que me marche está en tus manos"

-"Yo no soy quién para decidir tal cosa, eso es asunto tuyo y pensar con tranquilidad qué decisión tomar" – contestó sollozando.

-"Sí que está en ti. Si de verdad me quieres no dejarás que me marche, si no me quieres, me dejarás que me aleje de ti para siempre" – Wakabayashi parecía muy decidido.

-"Se supone que cuando una persona quiere a otra quiere lo mejor para ella, y a veces dejarla marchar para que cumpla su sueño es lo mejor que puedes hacer por esa persona"

-"No siempre. Porque este no es mi sueño. Yo cumplí hace mucho tiempo mi sueño. ¿Pero y tú el tuyo? Lo mismo haré en Inglaterra que haré aquí como futbolista. Sólo habrá un cambio importante en mi vida; que tú estés en ella o no" – le dio la espalda –"Tienes todo el día de hoy para tomar la decisión. Pero si no cambias de decisión, Adiós Sherezade, me despido ya de ti, ojalá te vaya bien. A vosotros os veré mañana en el aeropuerto" – y dicho esto se marchó, con Kaltz saliendo corriendo detrás de él.

-"¿De verdad quieres eso?" – le pregunté. Ella se tumbó en la cama, se dio media vuelta y empezó a llorar. Anita me miró y con sus ojos pude ver que me estaba dando a entender que la dejáramos sola.

La noche transcurrió lenta, no tan lenta para mi prima, si de verdad estaba pensando cuál decisión tomar. A primera hora de la mañana el doctor pasó a revisarla y comprobar que todo estaba correcto. Nos dijo que a lo largo de la mañana nos daría el alta médica. Yo le dije a Anita si se podía quedar con mi prima mientras yo iba al aeropuerto a despedir a Wakabayashi; al parecer tomó la decisión de marcharse a Inglaterra.

Sherezade pasó desde que se levantó sentada en la cama con los ojos puestos en la ventana (más bien puestos en esa dirección, pero la pobre no podía ver) sin mediar palabra alguna, mientras Anita estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro. Ella miraba mucho el reloj de su muñeca y miraba a Sherezade. En ese momento ella habló.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las once y media. El vuelo de Wakabayashi sale dentro de una hora.

-No lo decía por eso – respondió.

-Aún estás a tiempo. – Sherezade se quedó muy pensativa.

-Da igual…

-Parecéis 'los amantes de Teruel, tonta ella y tonto él' – comentó la chica cerrando el libro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque Wakabayashi está comprobando si eres capaz de hacer algo por él. Y lo que a él le importa es que te operes.

-¿Qué quiere que me opere porque eso es lo que él le importa? Yo solo le importo como amiga.

-¿Crees que si fuera una importancia de amiga iba a sacrificar sus amigos, su club y su vida aquí por ti? – Sherezade agachó la cabeza.

-Lo hace para que me sienta culpable de su marcha.

-Estás tan metida en tu obsesión de hacerte la víctima que no te das cuenta que a Wakabayashi le importas más que a nada.

-Quizá le importe ahora, que me pasó todo esto y se siente culpable porque su ex noviecita loca me pegó un tiro.

-No es así. Es verdad que hasta que no vio que estaba por perderte no reaccionó y no descubrió esos sentimientos que tenía ocultos en su corazón.

-Él no me quiere, ¿Quién va a querer a una ciega? – exclamó llorando – No se valerme por mí misma…

-Estás poniendo tu enfermedad de excusa. – se levantó y se sentó junto a ella - ¿Sabes? Estás haciendo lo mismo que yo con tu primo; poniendo de excusa que con mi enfermedad, no voy a darle nada más que problemas y preocupaciones. A veces también pienso que quién va a querer a una mujer que puede que no pueda tener hijos porque su enfermedad pueda hacer perderlos. Pero luego recapacito y pienso que de eso, ni yo y mucho menos él, tenemos la culpa.

-Pero es diferente…

-Claro que es diferente en una parte, en que tú si tienes en tus manos poder hacer que desaparezca tu enfermedad, la mía es de por vida. Pero ¿Sabes un secreto? Me he propuesto a vencerla haciendo algo muy importante, no dejarla en primer plano. Primero soy yo, y quiero hacer muchas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues viajar por todo el mundo, ver triunfar a mis amigos, inscribirme en la carrera de medicina, casarme con tu primo, tener muchos hijos con él, pero sobretodo y más importante, disfrutar de la vida, sonreír y ser feliz. – Sherezade ante esas palabras sonrió

-Tú sí que eres fuerte.

-Soy fuerte porque no quiero que nadie me venza. Tengo muy mal perder – y guiñó un ojo mientras reía.

-Me has dado una gran lección de moralidad. Gracias.

-Más bien una buena lección de fuerza. Y ahora amiga, ¿Quieres que te lleve? – se quedó un rato en silencio, giró su cabeza hacia ella y asintió levemente. Anita sonrió. – Así me gusta, lucha por lo que quieres.

-"Te vamos a echar mucho de menos hermano, pero demuestra que allí también vas a ser el mejor portero del mundo" – le dijo Kaltz.

-"Tampoco en Inglaterra hay un portero a tu altura que te haga sombra" – comentó Shooster.

-"¿Seguro que quieres marcharte?" – le pregunté yo. – "Parece muy precipitado"

-"Tranquilo hermano, sea precipitado o no, lo mismo voy a hacer aquí que allí" – respondió mirando hacia la puerta de entrada y salida del aeropuerto.

-"No creo que venga mi prima, hermano"

-"No la estaba esperando, ya sé que no vendrá" – en ese momento sonó la megafonía.

*El vuelo 243 con destino a Londres saldrá dentro de quince minutos*

-"Ya me tengo que ir preparando para embarcar, mi vuelo está a punto de salir" – Wakabayashi se acomodó bien la gorra. – "Muchas gracias por todo amigos, os echaré de menos, seguid triunfando vosotros aquí"

-"Claro, nos veremos pronto por los terrenos de juego. Además, estamos muy cerca, alguna escapadita rápida para visitar y listo" – sonrió Levin

*Pasajeros del vuelo 243 con destino a Londres, embarquen por la puerta nº 3, gracias*

-"Mucha suerte hermano, te echaré de menos" – le dije dándole un abrazo. Nos separamos y él con cara decepcionada y afligida se marchó hacia la puerta de embarque.

-"¡Wakabayashi!" – gritó alguien. Parecía la voz de Anita. Todos nos giramos y ahí se encontraban Sherezade y Anita, ésta última señalando a la primera sonriendo. Ella la ayudó a caminar hasta medio camino entre ellas y el nipón, y él se terminó de acercar. Anita se acercó a nosotros para dejarlos solos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Sherezade?" – preguntó Wakabayashi.

-"Ya decidí, aunque parece que es un poco tarde"

-"Nunca es tarde para una decisión acertada. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?"

-"Digamos que una persona, que le encanta ayudar a los demás me hizo entender que lo que quiere otra persona para mí es lo correcto" – sonrió

-"Pues me alegro que esa persona me ayudara" – Wakabayashi nos miró y le guiñó un ojo a Anita, que ella sonrió.

**Pasajeros del vuelo 243 con destino a Londres, embarquen por la puerta nº 3, gracias.*

-"Es la última llamada para mi vuelo, tú decides; me quedo o me marcho a Inglaterra" – la cogió por los hombros.

-"Me…gustaría que te quedaras. Yo hago lo que tengo que hacer para que te quedes"

-"Así me gusta, tomando las decisiones correctas. Y ahora voy a tomar la decisión de hacer una cosa, que espero que no sea equivocada" – Sherezade se quedó sin saber a qué se refería, cuando notó como Wakabayashi la abrazaba y se acercaba lentamente a ella para besarla. Todos sonreímos.

-"Esta escena es mejor que Casablanca" – dije emocionado. Anita sonrió, asintió y me abrazó también.

-"¡Vaya dos tortolitos" – exclamaban Vitorino y Kaltz. –"¡Anda, pero estos también! ¿Qué es esto?" – seguían exclamando al ver besarnos a Anita y a mí.

-"En el fondo tienen celos muchachos" – dijo Anita sacando la lengua.

-"Bueno, ¿Nos quedamos aquí por siempre o nos marchamos a mi casa? Hay cosas que celebrar"– propuso Aimée.

-Exacto, que con lo que le pasó a Sherezade no pudimos celebrar con ustedes la noticia de que vamos a ser papás – adjuntó Schuster.

-"Me parece una buena idea, ya va siendo hora de celebrar cosas buenas" – todos sonreímos y nos marchamos a casa de la familia Schuster-Ferreri.

Las semanas fueron pasando y todo iba estupendamente. Mi prima cedió a operarse gracias a mi querido hermano Wakabayashi. Todo el mundo estuvimos en ese momento en el hospital. Por suerte todo salió estupendamente y hoy estamos a la espera de que le quiten las vendas. Wakabayashi y ella siguen juntos y le tengo que dar las gracias porque ahora mi prima parece otra persona, la ayudó demasiado. Ahora ellos viven juntos y me alegro muchísimo por los dos. También ando muy feliz porque Anita y yo volvimos a estar juntos. Anita me confesó que teniendo una charla con mi prima en el hospital le hizo tomar esa decisión. Dice que ayudándola, ella misma se dio una lección. Tsubasa llevó muy bien lo nuestro, ya que él fue el que se retiró. Y en estas semanas (se puede decir que pasó un mes y medio ya que después de la operación no le podían quitar las vendas hasta pasado un mes) no pasó nada más importante; bueno sí, Animée y Schuster están muy emocionados de los dos meses de embarazo. Él quiere que sea niña y se parezca a su madre, pero Aimée quiere que sea niño, para que siga los pasos de su padre. Una vez os resumí estas semanas, os relato el presente, justo lo que está pasando ahora mismo; todos nos encontramos en casa de Wakabayashi, a la espera de que el doctor le quite las vendas a mi prima.

-"¡Qué nervios! ¿Cuándo vendrá el doctor?"

-"Tranquilízate Karl, que estás más impaciente que yo" – me dijo Sherezade sonriendo.

-"Pareces un niño pequeño, quédate quietito de una vez aquí" – me regañó Anita tirándome de mi jersey y sentándome junto a ella.

-"Estará ya por llegar" – en ese momento, el grupo que teníamos todos por WhatsApp (las nuevas tecnologías) sonó. En él hablaron Tsubasa desde Barcelona, que se le había hecho imposible venir, Pepe desde Brasil y Misaki y mi hermana, dándonos mucha fuerza y suerte uno desde París y la otra desde Madrid. – "Son muy buenos amigos" – dijo Wakabayashi mirando su celular sonriendo. Timbraron a la puerta.

-"Pase doctor" – me levanté de mi asiento. Creo que todos hicimos lo mismo al verlo entrar por la puerta.

-"Buenos días. Señorita Schneider, cuando usted quiera empezamos" – ella asintió y se levantó ayudada por Danila. La sentó en una silla y todos la rodeamos. No perdí detalle de que Wakabayashi le estaba sujetando de la mano; me siento feliz al verles. El doctor empezó por quitarle la sujeción de las vendas y empezó a girarlas alrededor de su cabeza para desenliarlas. Estábamos muy nerviosos. Al fin le quitó las vendas, sólo le quedaba por quitar los algodones que tenía en los ojos para que las vendas no los dañasen. ¡Vendas fuera!

-"Abra los ojos lentamente y decirnos qué es lo que ve" – Dijo el doctor. Ella los abrió poco a poco, hasta fijar su mirada al frente.

-"Veo…veo muy oscuro…¡Ay no, no funcionó" – se lamentaba

-"Si ve oscuro va por buen camino. ¿Ve sombras, figuras? Detállenoslo"

-"Son como sombras y figuras un poco borrosas"

-"Es normal, sus ojos llevan sin ver la luz un buen tiempo y ahora tardarán un poco en acostumbrarse" – el doctor se agachó a ella sonriendo – "Señorita Schneider, enhorabuena la operación fue todo un éxito y dentro de poco verá con normalidad" – todos empezamos a saltar de alegría, menos Wakabayashi. ¡Estaba llorando!

-"¿Wakabayashi?" – Victorino se acercó a él.

-"Gracias doctor, muchas gracias de verdad. Gracias, gracias que Dios se lo pague" – le agradecía Wakabayashi abrazando al doctor. Todos nosotros no pudimos evitar reírnos por tal escena, al igual que mi prima.

-"Mi pequeña, me encanta ver que esa preciosa sonrisa haya regresado a una de las caras más lindas" – me agaché junto a ella y le di un beso en la frente.

-"Ejem, ¿Me tengo que poner celosa?" – bromeaba Anita cruzando los brazos – "Me alegro muchísimo por ti, ya te merecías la recompensa por tanto sufrimiento"

-"Muchas gracias"

-"Bueno amigos, y después de esta grandísima noticia toca otra, ¿O no es así hermano?" – me dio un golpecito con el codo Schuster. Yo me ruboricé.

-"¿Qué noticia? ¿A poco yo ni estoy enterada?"

-"Ya te enterarás, sólo lo sabíamos Levin y yo" – y me guiñó el ojo. – "¿Lista?"

-"Miedo me dais" – Levin me empujó dándome a entender que yo tenía que hacer el resto.

-"Bueno…verás…yo…quería decirte que…"

-"¡Venga Schneider que la primera vez no tartamudeabas tanto!" – exclamó Wakabayashi sonriendo enterado de todo.

-"No me metáis prisa" – les dije sacando la lengua – "Esto…quería decirte delante de todos que te amo y que si quisieras ser mi prometida, otra vez" - ¡Al fin lo solté!

-"No me puedo creer que me lo pidieras delante de todos, ¡Qué vergüenza Schneider!" – se puso colorada. – "Pero te digo que sí, claro que quiero ser tu prometida – me acerqué a ella y nos besamos. Parece que las aguas estaban volviendo a su cauce. Al fin, al fin mucha dosis de felicidad.

Fin del capítulo XXVI.

Anita Schneider


	27. Chapter 27

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Capítulo XXVII**

No llego, no llego. Si ya sabía yo que no me iba a dar tiempo. Siempre tengo que ir corriendo de un sitio a otro, nunca llegaré a ningún lado bien de tiempo.

Hola amigos, me pillan en mal momento, justo estoy terminando de arreglarme para irme a la boda de mi prima con Wakabayashi. Sí, al fin se casan. Y me tengo que dar toda la prisa del mundo en llegar a tiempo, que encima soy el padrino.

Termino de colocarme bien la corbata, cojo la chaqueta y las llaves del coche y salgo para la iglesia. De camino, no para de sonarme el celular; es Anita, que impaciente me llama para que la recoja del hotel (aunque estemos juntos sigue viviendo en Barcelona).

-"¡Al fin llegas Schneider!" – me grita por mi apellido para que note su enfado. –"Te recuerdo que no debemos llegar tarde, ¿O es que cogiste complejo de novia?"

-"Tú y tu sarcasmo. Hola a ti también. Estaba terminando de arreglarme, como siempre se me hizo un poco tarde"

-"¿Un poco?" – me da un beso –"Venga, arranca que quedan quince minutos y todavía tenemos que recoger a Sherezade, que vale que la novia llegue un poco tarde, pero no media hora" – yo asiento y salimos hacia la casa de mi prima. Anita fue la que subió a su casa y la ayudó a retocarse el velo y el vestido. A los pocos minutos ambas bajaron.

-"Estás preciosa pequeña" – le digo sonriendo mientras le doy un beso en la frente. – "Eres la novia más guapa de todo el universo" – ella sonrió.

-"Gracias por el cumplido, por la parte que me toca" – contestó Anita mientras ayudaba a mi prima a meterse en el coche nupcial.

-"No te pongas celosa, que a ti ya te lo diré cuando toque" – le guiñé el ojo. –"¿Estás nerviosa?" le digo mientras voy conduciendo hacia la iglesia.

-"Mucho. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel" – contestó. –"¿Queda mucho?"

-"No te preocupes, ya llegamos" – nos bajamos del coche, Anita arregla a Sherezade y se mete para la iglesia, mientras que yo espero unos instantes antes de entrar del brazo de mi prima.

Cuando ya veo que se acerca la hora, avanzo hasta la puerta, tan nervioso como la novia. Dentro de unos meses me toca a mí. Una vez en la puerta, la marcha nupcial empieza a sonar, y todos los invitados se giran para atrás, posando sus miradas en nosotros. Siento como Sherezade me aprieta el brazo, y yo la miro para tranquilizarla. Paso a paso nos vamos a acercando hacia el altar, viendo que Wakabayashi está igual o más nervioso que mi prima.

-"Te doy la mano de mi prima Sherezade, sabiendo que la cuidarás y la amarás mucho" – él asiente cogiendo su mano y dándome las gracias. Yo le vuelvo a dar otro beso a mi prima y me coloco junto a la madrina, que es Aimée, con su notable barriguita de ocho meses de embarazo.

No pude contener mis lágrimas al oír al cura decir "Puedes besar a la novia", esa cara de felicidad que tenía mi prima era para mí una tranquilidad y felicidad de saber que al fin estaba uniendo su vida junto a la persona que ha amado toda su vida, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi compañero…

En la puerta todo era euforia, celebrando la unión de los recién casados. Todos los invitados se acercaban a ellos para darle la enhorabuena y desearles lo mejor en su vida.

En un momento en el que me encontraba solo, Tsubasa se acercó a mí.

-"Ya me enteré, me lo dijo ella" – dijo parándose junto a mí con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-"Yo no sabía si decírtelo o no…ya sabes"

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien. No voy a montar una escena de celos ni nada por el estilo"

-"Me siento un poco mal"

-"No tienes por qué. Aunque hay algo que aún no te dije"

-"¿El qué?" – le pregunté extrañado.

-"La enhorabuena. ¿No se supone que en estos casos se da?" – yo sonreí.

-"Gracias. Yo quisiera pedirte algo. Cuando tengamos hijos queremos que tú seas el padrino"

-"¿Por qué no lo es Misaki, que es el de bodas?" – cerró sus ojos. – "El padrino de bodas suele ser el padrino del primer hijo"

-"Porque él ya es el de bodas y nosotros queremos que tú seas el de nuestro primer hijo"

-"¿No tengo más remedio?" – dijo medio sonriendo y abriendo un ojo, a lo que yo asentí – "Está bien, si no queda más remedio…" – lo abracé sonriendo.

-"Gracias"

-"Pero ya, ya, tampoco es cuestión de que me arrugues el traje. Vayamos para allá, que aún no felicité a los novios"

La fiesta no puso transcurrir mejor, la comida fue excelente, la noche pasó muy tranquila y la felicidad no se escapó ni un segundo de ese salón de celebraciones. Los novios se marcharon directamente de viaje de novios, no esperaron ni que amaneciera. Y cada invitado hizo lo propio, marcharse para su casa, menos Pepe, Misaki, mi hermana Mary y Tsubasa, que se quedaban en un hotel para regresar a la mañana siguiente a sus respectivas ciudades.

Pasaron tres meses, y estaba a tan sólo un día de mi boda con Anita. Estaba nervioso, no lo podía evitar. Yo tenía todo preparado colgado en unas perchas en las puertas del armario. Por más que miraba mi traje, seguía sin encontrarle 'un qué se yo'. Tsubasa estaba en mi casa, le había invitado a él y a Misaki a que se hospedaran en mi casa, mientras que Pepe y mi hermana lo hacían en casa de Anita, ya que ella le ayudaría a arreglarse.

-"Deja de mirar más el traje, al final lo vas a desgastar con la mirada" – me dijo Tsubasa tumbado en mi cama.

-"¡Es que no me termina de convencer!" – me senté en un sillón que tenía en la habitación.

-"Te guste o no, ese fue el que elegiste, ya te casas con ese. A mí no me vuelves a llevar de tiendas como si fueras tu hermana Mary, que acabé bien harto" – me tiró un cojín Misaki.

-"Son los dos iguales, viene de herencia" – contestó Tsubasa.

-"Habló el menos indicado, como si no tuvieras tú tampoco los mismos genes" – le repliqué.

-"Yo soy inmune, yo no cuento"

-"Claro que sí, eres igual de plasta a la hora de elegir ropa" – le respondió Misaki

-"Por suerte fui el único que no tuvo que aguantar a una hermanita de compras" – dije sonriendo.

-"No, pero tienes que aguantar a una esposa, que es peor. Y ya conoces a mi hermana, que no para de comprar y comprar" – afirmó mi cuñado.

-"Misaki, amigo, no hables, que tú también tienes lo tuyo con mi hermana, que a ella le dejas a la vista la tarjeta de crédito y es capaz de fundirse tu sueldo millonario en una tarde de compritas" – rio Tsubasa incorporándose en la cama. –"Os compadezco, mis millones están a salvo"

-"Por poco tiempo, a ti te encontraremos pareja"

-"Quita, quita, estoy perfectamente solo. No quiero saber del amor nunca más" – Misaki y yo nos miramos, pensando que una pareja le teníamos que encontrar. –"Bueno, ¿Y la cena, aquí no se cena? Tengo hambre"

-"Naah, ya cenas mañana en el convite" –le dijo Misaki.

-"Sí hombre, mi estómago me pide comida"

-"Yo no voy a preparar comida, tengo que bañarme, terminar de preparar cosas…" – contesté.

-"Pues ahí quede en vuestras conciencias si no llego vivo a mañana. Que sepas que si muero te quedas sin padrino"

-"Exagerado. Tranquilo, Misaki te reemplazaría" – y el mencionado y yo nos reímos a carcajadas.

-"¡Mal hermano y mal cuñado. Ahora me haré yo MI cena y no os daré ni un poquito!" – ambos seguíamos riéndonos, nos hizo mucha gracia su cara.

-"Será mejor que le eche una mano, vaya que te quedes sin alimentos en la nevera y en la despensa" – sugirió Misaki.

-"Me parece buena idea, yo iré a bañarme, que siempre cuando tengo que ir a un sitio acabo corriendo porque no me da tiempo"

-"Pues mejor será que lo hagas hoy, sino llegarás tarde a tu propia boda" – yo asentí riéndome me marché a bañarme, mientras Misaki se marchó a vigilar a Tsubasa de que no acabe con todas mis provisiones.

Para dormir, ninguno quería dormir en el salón, por lo que los tres acabamos durmiendo en mi cama. Dormimos fatal, pero ninguno quería irse a dormir solo, y mira que nos pegamos golpes con los codos o con los pies. Yo dormía en mi lado, Tsubasa en el otro y Misaki atravesado en los pies. ¿Quién podía dormir así?

LA mañana llegó rápido, y el día transcurrió muy lento. Yo estaba deseando de que llegara por la tarde para hacer a Anita ya mi esposa. No paraba quieto en ningún lado. A Misaki y Tsubasa los tenía muy irritados, ya que era un manojo nervios.

-"O te sientas ya en algún sitio o te siento yo. Me agobias" – dijo Tsubasa de mal manera. – "Ni la televisión nos dejas ver"

-"No lo puedo evitar, estoy nervioso" – confesé.

-"Vale, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa. Mejor será que te de una pastilla tranquilizante para que te relajes un poco" – propuso Misaki.

-·No, a ver si me quedo durmiendo o en la boda me encuentro mal…"

-"A ver si es verdad, y así nos dejas un rato. Tranquilo, nosotros te avisaremos cuando llegue la hora de arreglarse" – contestó mi hermano.

-"De acuerdo…cedo, pero si me quedo durmiendo y llego tarde vosotros ajustáis cuentas con Anita, yo no quiero saber nada" – alcé los brazos y ellos sonrieron. Me marché a dormir un rato a ver si así pasaban las horas más rápido.

En casa de Anita también eran nervios, aunque por parte de la novia eran pocos. Ya estaba todo preparado. A Anita ya empezaron a peinarla la peluquera y la estilista a hacerle la manicura.

-¿Qué te pasa amiga?, te veo mala cara – Le preguntó Mary.

-Pues no sé, tengo el estómago revuelto y me siento mareada.

-De seguro serán los nervios, estás a horas de casarte, yo también lo estaría – Pensó Pepe.

-No. Porque yo estoy muy tranquila. Es un malestar que siento.

-¡Ay Pepe, tú y tus tonterías! Para mí que ya sé lo que es – guiñó un ojo la rubia.

-¿El qué? – preguntó el chico Misaki.

-Pareces lento Pepe. A ver, mareos, náuseas…¿Cuándo una mujer tiene eso qué puede ser?

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Voy a ser tito! – exclamó contento.

-Nada de eso Mary, porque antes de ayer mismo se me marchó mi período. Seguro que son los nervios. – contestó la chica.

-Pues vaya, sería una buena noticia.

-Aunque también podría ser otra cosa; que mi enfermedad esté haciendo acto de presencia. – dijo afligida.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma, de seguro son los nervios como dijo tu hermano, ya verás que en cuanto digas el 'sí quiero' se te pasa todo. – ella asintió y ya no se volvió a hablar más del tema, nadie quería llamar a la mala suerte pensando si podría ser que la enfermedad empezara a molestar justo ahora.

Al fin estoy ya vistiéndome. Pensé que no llegaría esta hora nunca. Creo que mis nervios van en aumento a medida de que se va a acercando la hora de irme a la iglesia. ¡Qué mal rato pasé en el reportaje fotográfico que me hicieron mientras me arreglaba!

Oigo una voz que me llama diciéndome 'Es la hora' que provenía del salón. Era Tsubasa, que ya estaba advirtiéndome que era hora de marcharnos. Misaki ya se había marchado a por su hermana, ya que él era el que me la tenía que entregar.

-"Ya estoy listo"

-"Pues venga, que tú no eres el que tienes que llegar tarde, así que será mejor que salgamos ya"

-"¿No me dices nada?" – le pregunto sonriendo sabiendo que él nunca suele decir esas cosas.

-"Sabes que yo no soy de esos"

-"Venga…dilo"

-"Estás muy guapo hermano" – me da un pequeño abrazo – "¿Te vale ya?"

-"Me vale. Venga marchémonos" – y cogí mi chaqueta abriendo la puerta.

-Venga pequeña, llegó la hora – le dijo Misaki a su hermana.

-Ya estoy lista – contestó saliendo de la habitación.

-Estás bellísima – sonrió dándole un beso. – Pero te veo mala cara…¿Nerviosa tal vez?

-Espero que sean nervios.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – se preocupó.

-Nada, nada, cosas mías. Vayámonos ya. – Los tres hermanos Misaki y Mary se marcharon rumbo a la iglesia. Ya faltaba poco.

Pues aquí me encuentro yo, la puerta de la iglesia. Todo el mundo me estaba dando la enhorabuena (supongo que eso se da después, pero aun así lo agradezco) y deseándome suerte.

-"Karl, hijo, es momento de entrar, la novia está a punto de llegar" – me dice mi madre.

-"De acuerdo mamá"

-"¿Nervioso?"

-"Quizá un poco. Aunque se me están pasando poco a poco"

-"Claro, pronto se pasarán, vayamos dentro" – yo entré con mi madre, y esperé por unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Después oí gritos y alegría, avisándome de que mi adorada novia ya había llegado. Las puertas de la iglesia de abrieron y yo me giré. Ahí estaba ella, del brazo de su hermano, tan hermosa como siempre, no, más hermosa aún. El recorrido del pasillo hasta el altar se me hizo más eterno que la espera.

-"Aquí te entrego a mi hermana, lo más valioso que tengo. Espero que la cuides y la ames como ella te ama. Seguro que la harás la mujer más feliz del mundo y que estando ella feliz, soy yo feliz" – Me dijo Misaki.

-"Gracias, así lo haré" – le contesté aceptando la mano de mi amada Anita.

El cura empezó la ceremonia, pero la verdad que no me estaba enterando muy bien de lo que estaba diciendo, ya que yo, de reojo, no paraba de mirarla. Estaba hermosa. Al fin llegó el momento que tanto estaba esperando:

-"Karl Heinz Schneider, ¿Aceptas a Anita Misaki como esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?"

-"Sí, acepto" – contesté sonriendo y mirándola.

-Anita Misaki, ¿Aceptas a Karl Heinz Schneider como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?"

-"Sí, acepto" – noté como me apretaba la mano.

-"Si hay alguien que se oponga a este enlace que hable ahora o calle para siempre" – Los dos mirados de reojo hacia atrás nerviosos. Aunque sabíamos que nadie diría nada porque todos estaban de acuerdo con nuestro enlace. - "Pues por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, que lo que haya unido Dios no lo separe el hombre. Puedes besar a la novia" – no aguanté más y la besé rápidamente.

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y gritar 'viva los novios' y cuando nos separamos no paraban de decir 'que se besen, que se besen'.

En ese momento, sentí como me agarraba la mano tan fuerte o más como me la agarró antes durante la ceremonia. La miré y noté su cara de preocupación y me asusté.

-"Karl…" – me susurró

-"¿Qué te ocurre?" – le pregunté nervioso.

-"Karl…" – me volvió a susurrar antes de desmayarse. La sujeté y empecé a gritarle ante la mirada preocupante de todos los asistentes.

-"¡Anita, qué te pasa!" – no paraba de decirle mientras le daba en la cara.

-"Reacciona por favor" – le empezó a decir Misaki. – "Venga, por favor, reacciona"

-"¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!" – gritó Pepe.

-"Tranquilos, ya llamé y viene de camino" – contestó Tsubasa – "Tumbémosla en un banco" – yo asentí y entre los dos la tumbamos en uno. Me empezó a entrar algo malo por el cuerpo, me empecé aponer muy nervioso y asustado. Me costaba respirar.

-"Hermano, tranquilízate a ver si van a tener que llevarte a ti también en ambulancia" – me intentó calmar Wakabayashi.

-"No puedo calmarme, mi esposa se desmayó y no sé qué tiene" – exclamé.

-"Vamos a ver Karl, por favor, a ver, mírame. Bien, ahora respira con calma. Así, despacio. Muy bien. Ahora nos vamos a salir un momento para que te dé el aire, quieras o no quieras. En tu estado estás poniendo nerviosos a los demás y te puede sentar a ti mal" – me dijo mi prima Sherezade, que consiguió sacarme de la iglesia y sentarme en un escalón.

La ambulancia llegó en seguida y los paramédicos la subieron a una camilla para llevarla rápidamente al hospital. Yo cuando la sacaban me acerqué y les pregunté qué tenía.

-"Por favor, por favor, soy el esposo, ¿Qué le pasó, por qué se desmayó?"

-"No lo sabemos señor, ahora en el hospital le harán todo tipo de pruebas, pero será mejor que la llevemos lo más rápido posible"

Yo me quedé mirando cómo se la llevaban en la ambulancia, quieto. Se me vino a la cabeza su enfermedad. ¡No me podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volviera a molestar! Si ya se le veía mejor…Yo seguía sin reaccionar, por lo que Tsubasa me cogió de los hombros y me empujó hasta su coche para ir al hospital mientras me decía: 'Todo va a estar bien'

¿Qué era estar bien? Mi esposa se acababa de desmayar delante de mí y sin saber por qué. Tenía una enfermedad muy rara y que no se sabía ni el diagnóstico. ¿Todo iba a estar bien?

Fin del capítulo XXVII.

Anita Schneider


	28. Chapter 28

¿Qué era estar bien? Mi esposa se acababa de desmayar delante de mí y sin saber por qué. Tenía una enfermedad muy rara y que no se sabía ni el diagnóstico. ¿Todo iba a estar bien?

**Capítulo XXVIII**

Nervioso y desquiciado. Esos son los adjetivos que me describen en este momento. No paraba quieto, sólo andaba de un lado para otro haciendo que la gente de mi alrededor se pusiera más en tensión.

-"Hermano, por favor, ya sé que estás muy nervioso, pero nos lo estás transmitiendo a los demás" – me dijo Wakabayashi, quién me sentó y observó a Tsubasa, Mary, Misaki y Pepe, que eran los que estaban más nerviosos, exactamente como yo.

-"Será mejor que os traiga una tila para que os relajéis un poco" – propuso Kaltz.

Al cabo de una media hora, salió el doctor a darnos noticias, que las estábamos esperando con ansias.

-"Doctor, doctor, por favor diga cómo se encuentra mi hermana" – le preguntó Misaki.

-"Eso doctor, queremos saber ya cómo se encuentra mis esposa"

-"La paciente está estable y consciente, pero se encuentra débil" – empezó a contar el doctor – "Aunque su situación es muy complicada"

-"¿Su enfermedad volvió a aparecer?"

-"Exacto. Se encontraba baja de defensas y eso hizo que su enfermedad volviera a resurgir" – se paró y se dirigió a mí – "¿Usted es el esposo?" – yo asentí. – "Quisiera hablar con usted en privado"

-"Dígame doctor, si ella toma su medicación para que con ella su enfermedad no vuelva a salir a la luz"

-"Sí, señor Schneider, con esa medicación su enfermedad no daría la cara nuevamente, aunque no se le cure nunca, pero como ya le dije en la sala de espera, esto ocurrió porque la paciente se encontraba muy baja de defensas que hizo que su medicación no hiciera bien su trabajo"

-"¿Baja de defensas por qué?"

-"Esa es la parte bonita, dentro de lo que cabe. Su esposa está embarazada, va a ser papá; enhorabuena"

-"¿Embarazada? ¿Seguro?"

-"Las pruebas no fallan señor Schneider. Pueden estar seguros que dentro de ocho meses serán padres" – sonrió.

-"No es que no esté contento con la noticia, pero ¿Puede haber complicaciones para el bebé o para ella?"

-"También tengo que informarle sobre ello. Puede haber complicaciones con uno de los dos o con los dos. Pero la madre es la que tiene más riesgos a la hora de dar a luz como pierda mucha sangre. Ahora tiene que hablarlo con ella y que ambos tomen la decisión que ustedes deseen"

-"Ya entiendo…¿Puedo pasar a verla?"

-"Por supuesto que sí, aunque mejor será que usted le informe a sus familiares y después entre a visitarla"

-"De acuerdo, muchas gracias doctor"

Cuando los demás me vieron aparecer todos se abalanzaron sobre mí haciéndome mil y una preguntas.

-"¿Qué pasó Schneider? Habla por favor"

-"¿Qué te dijo?"

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"

-"¡Habla!"

-"Por favor, déjenme un momento respirar. Tranquilizaos, Anita se encuentra bien, como dijo el doctor se encuentra bien y le volvió a aparecer su enfermedad porque se encuentra baja de defensas"

-"¿Debido a…?"

-"Está embarazada"

-"¡¿Qué, no puede ser?!"

-"A mí me dijo que su período se le retiró no hacía mucho, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?" – dijo Mary

-"No lo sé, pero eso dijo el doctor, que las pruebas no fallan"

-"Bueno amigo, entonces hay que felicitarte" – se acercó Vitorino hacia mí

-"Gracias"

-"No te ves muy contento por la noticia" – Añadió Tsubasa.

-"Sí que lo estoy, me hace muy feliz, pero…Tanto ella como el bebé pueden correr peligro" – respondí cabizbajo. Todo el mundo se quedó callado.

-"No te preocupes hermano, ya verás como todo va a salir bien, este bebé sí nacerá" – me animó Tsubasa muy seguro. Yo le sonreí levemente.

-"Voy a pasar a verla, luego si el doctor lo ve conveniente lo hacen ustedes" – ellos asintieron y yo pasé a verla.

Abrí la puerta muy lentamente, y observé que se encontraba rodeada de cables que procedían de dos máquinas que no paraban de emitir un pitido intermitente. Ella me miró y sonrió levemente.

-"Hola"

-"Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" - le pregunté acercándome a la cama y sentándome en ella.

-"Mejor, gracias"

-"Me alegro" – le di un beso en la frente.

-"Perdona"

-"¿Por qué? No entiendo el motivo de tu disculpa"

-"Por estropear la boda y preocuparos a todos"

-"Déjate de tonterías, la boda es secundario, lo primero de todo es la salud, prefiero que estés bien a celebrar una boda contigo mal" – la abrecé.

-"Gracias" – después de un rato abrazados, ella volvió a hablar – "Karl, ¿Qué es lo que te dijo el doctor que tengo? ¿Por qué me desmayé?"

-"Bueno verás…hay dos noticias, una mala y una buena; ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?"

-"La mala, por supuesto"

-"Tu enfermedad volvió a resurgir"

-"¿Por qué? Pero si con esa medicación no me volvería a dar problemas"

-"Cálmate, cálmate, volvió a resurgir por estar baja de defensas y la medicación por eso no te hizo el efecto que tendría que haber hecho"

-"¿Y eso por qué? ¡Ay Karl, no me digas que empeoré! – me preguntó medio llorando.

-"No mi amor, tranquilízate. Tus defensas bajaron porque estás embarazada"

-"¿Qué qué?"

-"Que sí mi amor, que vamos a tener un bebé" – le dije abrazándola sonriendo.

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Claro que es verdad, estás de un mes, así que dentro de ocho meses le veremos la cara a este pequeñín"

-"¡Qué contenta estoy! – me abrazó eufórica, pero de repente se separó bruscamente – "Espera, ¿Hay algún riesgo para el bebé? Dime por favor que este sí nacerá"

-"No te preocupes, este bebé nacerá. Esta vez Dios querrá que este bebito disfrute de la vida"

-"Ojalá así sea"

-"Pero escúchame una cosa. Si hubiera algún riesgo con el bebé o contigo a la hora del parto, ¿Qué decisión tomarías?"

-"Me da igual lo que me pase a mí, y al bebé esta vez no le pasará nada. Quiero tenerlo" – respondió muy segura.

-"Vayamos viendo cómo evoluciona todo y qué nos dicen los doctores, y ya tomamos una decisión entre los dos"

-"Está bien, pero esta vez todo saldrá bien" – esa sonrisa…

Pasaron dos semanas y a Anita le dieron el alta médica. Fuimos a la consulta para observar que todo estuviese en orden, aunque el doctor no nos diría algo bueno.

-"Muy bien, señores Schneider, el embarazo va todo muy bien, aunque el feto está más bajo del peso que tendría tener. Eso es normal por las circunstancias en las que te encuentras. Aunque tengo que decirles que quiero ponerles el embarazo de riesgo"

-"¿Qué quiere decir doctor?"

-"No se preocupe, no es que tenga un embarazo de riesgo, pero con su enfermedad prefiero darle todas las pautas como si lo tuviera, de esta manera evitaremos riesgos"

-"Esto, doctor, nosotros queríamos irnos de luna de miel, ya que no pudimos en su momento. ¿Estaría bien que viajáramos?"

-"No lo recomiendo, la paciente tiene que guardar reposo absoluto"

-"Está bien, cómo usted diga" – respondí cabizbajo.

-"Doctor, tengo una duda. A mí pocos días de que me desmayara, se me retiró mi mes, ¿Cómo es posible que esté embarazada?"

-"Eso es porque lo que usted tuvo no fue su mes, sino el sangrado de implantación. Y usted pensó que era lo otro."

-"Ya entiendo"

-"Aunque ya se ven vuestras intenciones, quisiera volverles a formular la pregunta. ¿Están seguros de seguir adelante con esto?"

-"Por supuesto que sí, yo quiero tener a mi bebé" – contestó Anita muy segura.

-"Entiendo su posición señora Schneider, pero por lo que veo en su historial, usted perdió ya a otro bebé debido a su enfermedad. Ya le expliqué que usted corre riesgos en el parto y el bebé durante el embarazo."

-"Eso es cierto doctor, pero esta vez no ocurrirá nada"

-"Me da pena desilusionarla pero, ni la propia ciencia acertaría tal cosa. – contestó el doctor.

-"Yo confío en que sí sea"

Volvimos a casa, entre felices y descontentos; era un sentimiento extraño. Yo quería que todo saliese bien, pero algo muy dentro de mi ser, me estaba alertando. Pensé que podría ser solo un poco de miedo por todo ello, por lo que no le presté mucho caso. Todo iba a estar bien, tal y como dijo Tsubasa.

Justo cuando llegamos, el teléfono empezó a sonar; era Wakabayashi, estaban en el hospital porque Aimée acababa de dar a luz a un niño. Colgué corriendo y se lo dije a Anita, que se había ido al dormitorio a tumbarse un poco.

-"¡Anita, Aimée ya dio a luz!"

-"¿En serio, qué fue?" – dijo incorporándose en la cama.

-"Sí, fue un niño, y está muy sano y fuerte"

-"Cómo me alegro. ¿Vamos al hospital a visitarlos?"

-"No sé si es buena idea, ya estuvimos toda la mañana muy atareados de un lado a otro y no es conveniente que te canses demasiado." – le advertí.

-"No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente, además airemos a felicitarlos, les damos el regalo, vemos al bebé y nos volvemos. ¿De acuerdo? No podemos hacerle ese feo de no darle la bienvenida a su bebé"

-"Está bien…" – cedí – "Siempre acabas convenciéndome."

-"Soy muy convincente. – me guiñó el ojo – "Venga, vamos"

Llegamos al hospital, y en la puerta se encontraban Kaltz y Levin tomando un poco de aire.

-"Hola, ¿Vinieron a verlos?"

-"Claro, ¿Si no por qué más estaríamos en el hospital?" – una pregunta un poco absurda la que dije.

-"También podríais venir porque alguno se encontrara mal"

-"O a revisión"

-"A revisión ya vinimos esta mañana" – sonreí.

-"¿Y todo bien?" – preguntó Levin.

-"Todo bien aunque embarazo de riesgo" – contestó Anita.

-"¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Deberías estar de reposo" – le aconsejó Kaltz.

-"Eso mismo le dije yo, pero ella se empeñó en que viniéramos a visitarlos"

-"Va a ser un momento, no va a haber problema. Venga entremos"

Nos despedimos de ellos y subimos a visitar a nuestros amigos y al recién nacido. Se pusieron muy contentos de que pudiéramos compartir su felicidad con ellos. El pequeño Lewis, que así le pusieron, era una preciosidad. Lo tomé en brazos y sentí una necesidad de que llegara el momento para ver la cara a mi hijo o hija. Sólo deseaba que todo saliera bien, como salió hoy con ellos.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo junto a ellos, conversando sobre nuestras nuevas vidas; la de ellos ya había cambiado, la nuestra estaba a punto. Después de la charla, nos marchamos, Anita se sentía muy cansada y era recomendable que descansara, ya había tenido demasiado ajetreo por hoy.

Los meses fueron pasando, y ya llegaba el momento que estábamos esperando, aunque también el que estábamos temiendo. Fuimos nuevamente a visitar al doctor porque él tenía algo que contarnos. Tenía muchos nervios.

-"Buenos días señores Schneider, pasen por favor" – nos saludó el doctor.

-"Gracias, ¿Qué es lo que quería comentarnos?" – le pregunté sentándome.

-"Ya apenas está llegando el momento y sería bueno que sepan la situación"

-"¿A qué situación se refiere?" – dijo Anita –"¿Hay algún problema?"

-"A la hora del parto, usted no podrá por el método natural, tendremos que practicarle cesárea"

-"¿Y por qué?"

-"Debido a su enfermedad es muy peligroso el método natural porque tiene bajas las defensas, y como pierda más sangre de lo normal podría no cortarse la hemorragia y sería una situación muy crítica para usted y el bebé" – sabía yo que no todo iba a ser tan bueno…

-"¿Pero si me hacen la cesárea no me podría pasar nada de eso verdad?" – preguntó temerosa. – "Y mucho menos al bebé"

-"Por cesárea el bebé no correría ningún problema, aunque usted sí lo correría, por supuesto que no tan grave y peligroso como de la otra manera pero sí hay muchas posibilidades de que no le pase nada"

-"¿Me está diciendo doctor que podría perder a uno de los dos o a ambos? No lo veo justo"

-"Cálmese señor Schneider, ya les dije en su momento cuando aún podrían ir marcha atrás de que las cosas iban a ser complicadas, pero decidieron seguir para adelante. Ya sé que es muy duro y más decirlo justo ahora, pero estoy en la obligación de informarles de todo lo que pueda suceder"

-"Doctor, no se preocupe por mí, yo lo único que no quiero es que al bebé le pase algo"

-"Ya le advertí que la que puede correr riesgo es usted"

-"No me importa mientras el bebé nazca sin ninguna complicación" – no aguanté más

-"¡Sólo haces nada más que pensar en ti! ¿Yo no cuento? A ti te da igual que te pase algo por tal de que el bebé nazca bien, pero ¿No piensas en mí? ¿Qué será de mí? Estoy en una horrible posición, o puedo perder a mi hijo o a mi esposa, ¿Te parece justo para mí?"

-"¿Acaso no te importa que el bebé pueda morir? ¿Prefieres eso?"

-"¡Claro que no! Un hijo es lo más importante pero… - me puso sus manos en mis mejillas.

-"Por un hijo se da la vida y se da incluso lo que no se tiene. Seguro que si tú estuvieras en mi lugar tomarías la misma decisión que yo. Si me llegara a pasar algo, que seguro que no, tendrás algo más valioso que te hará sentir que estoy junto a ti" – no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas, era un momento muy duro para mí.

-"Señor Schneider, ya dije que hay muchas posibilidades de que todo salga bien, puede tranquilizarse un poco"

-"De acuerdo…" – respondí afligido.

Esa noche no pude dormir nada, estaba inquieto, nervioso. Sentía una angustia muy fuerte dentro de mí. No me podía creer que podría llegar a pasar algo malo. Yo quería a mi hijo, y la quería a ella, pero era pagar un precio demasiado alto.

Quizá me quedara más tranquilo si hiciera una llamada. Era muy tarde, pero mi cuerpo se levantó de la cama solo y marcó un número.

-"¿Quién es a estas horas?" – se oyó a un Tsubasa somnoliento.

-"Soy yo, Schneider"

-"¿Pasó algo? ¿Se puso ya de parto?"

-"No. Pero necesitaba hablar contigo"

-"¿De qué? ¿Es algo tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?"

-"Hoy fuimos con el doctor y…" – le contó todo, necesitaba que él me escuchara.

-"Escúchame, hagamos una cosa. Por un segundo, ponte en mi lugar, imagínate que eres yo. Muy bien, ahora vuelve tiempo atrás cuando Anita estaba embarazada de mí. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido al ver que perdiste un hijo y encima no pudiste hacer nada por traerlo a la vida? De acuerdo, ahora ponte en el lugar de ella en ese momento. Ella no pudo ni reaccionar ni hacer nada por intentar evitar que el bebé muriera. ¿Cómo te sientes siendo ella? Un vacío demasiado grande y una culpa que no te deja respirar, aunque la culpa no sea tuya." – yo no le contesté, porque empecé a llorar. Tenía razón, ahora comprendía todo. – "Por tu llanto puedo deducir que lo entendiste. Ahora bien, esa preocupación déjala a un lado. Todo saldrá bien, aunque haya posibilidades negativas, hay más positivas"

-"Ya lo sé pero…tengo miedo"

-"Es muy normal. Escúchame, un antiguo compañero de la selección y viejo amigo mío es doctor, ¿Quieres que él presencie el parto para que te quedes mucho más tranquilo? Es un médico muy reconocido y tiene muy buena reputación.

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Claro que sí, si quieres mañana lo llamo y le digo si puede viajar a Alemania"

-"¡Muchas gracias! De verdad, no sé cómo podría pagártelo"

-"Te recuerdo que somos amigos y bueno, hermanos. Además, yo te prometí que ese bebé iba a venir a la vida y pienso cumplir mi promesa" – yo sonreí. Es una persona muy buena.

-"Nuevamente gracias, Tsubasa. Me ayudas, me consuelas, me escuchas y no pensé que todo podría ser también muy duro para ti porque seguro que aún la amas."

-"Más duro sería para mí si ese bebé no llega a nacer. El mío no pudo, pero el tuyo podrá. Entre mi ayuda y la de ese bebito desde el cielo, haremos que nazca sano. Te aseguro que eso me haría más feliz que si ella estuviera conmigo."

-"No sé cómo agradecértelo ya, creo que con millones de gracias me quedaría corto"

-"Yo no lo hago por nada a cambio, ya tú sabes. Ahora deja de pensar en ese momento, mañana te llamo para informarte sobre mi amigo. Intenta descansar, no puedes estar afligido en estos momentos, tienes que transmitirle a Anita tranquilidad y seguridad. Que vea que estás junto a ella en esto y estás apoyándola"

-"De acuerdo, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Buenas noches y perdón por despertarte"

-"No tienes que dármelas y no te preocupes, por motivos como estos, uno se despierta sin rencor. Descansa y avísame con lo que sea, aunque mañana te llamaré. Adiós"

Era una persona muy buena. Y pensar que pasamos muchísimo y nos llegamos a odiar. Me siento mal por aquellas peleas, enfados y golpes. Sin duda es el mejor perdedor del mundo. Tengo todavía que aprender mucho de él.

A la mañana siguiente me llamó, diciéndome que su amigo viaja sin problema hasta aquí, incluso hoy mismo para estar presente. Tsubasa le acompañó. La verdad que con él iba a estar más tranquilo. Me senté en un sillón de la sala, a pensar en muchas cosas. No sabía por qué, pero mi cuerpo se relajó mucho y mis miedos se esfumaron.

-"¡Karl ven corre!" – mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Anita, que salí tan corriendo que le pegué una patada a la mesita de cristal de la sala.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?" – empecé a revisarla, angustiado.

-"Karl, cálmate por favor, no es nada malo, sólo que tengo contracciones"

-"¿Qué? No puede ser, si aún no rompías de cuentas, y encima el parto te lo tenían que controlar ellos porque iba a ser por cesárea no así…"

-"Ya, deja de ponerte nervioso, llegó el momento y punto. Vamos a tranquilizarnos y a marcharnos al hospital"

-"Llama al doctor que vamos de camino, y a Misugi para que esté preparado. ¡Karl por favor muévete!"

-"Sí, sí, perdona, ¿Puedes ir vistiéndote?" – ella asintió – "Voy a llamar, tranquilidad"

Llamé al doctor, y acto seguido a Tsubasa, para que avisara a su amigo. Cogí a Anita y nos marchamos al hospital. Tsubasa, que no sé cómo lo hizo, ya se encontraba allí.

En seguida la prepararon y la tumbaron en una camilla para meterla corriendo a quirófano. Yo quería entrar, pero Tsubasa me agarró del brazo.

-"Es mejor que te quedes aquí. No te preocupes" – yo asentí y me paré junto a la puerta de quirófano, acompañado de Tsubasa.

-"Todo saldrá bien" – me dijo Anita con una sonrisa. Yo la besé y le dije que la amaba.

Pasó una hora, y me empecé a impacientar. Ya se encontraban en el hospital Wakabayashi y mi prima, al igual que los chicos y chicas. No sé cómo llegaron todos en tan poco tiempo, y eso que algunos se encontraban fuera de Alemania.

Estaba deseando de que acabara ya todo y que se abrieran esas puertas y apareciera el doctor con mi bebé en brazos, diciéndome que todo salió estupendamente y que dentro de poco podía ver a mi esposa.

Estando sentados, oímos ruido dentro del quirófano. Me levanté de pronto inquieto; algo no iba bien. Tsubasa hizo lo mismo, y se acercó a la puerta.

-"Por favor, nace. Por favor, ven a la vida, aférrate a ella" – repetía. En ese momento se oyó un llanto de bebé. Él me miró y ambos sonreímos. Al fin.

Todos empezaron a felicitarme, y en ese momento salió Misugi, pero no llevaba en brazos a mi bebé. ¿Por qué? Además su cara no se veía feliz. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí dentro? Se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente.

-"Es una niña muy bonita y sana, Schneider" – sonreí levemente, pero no sé por qué no iba a ser todo tan bonito.

-"¿Ocurre algo más, Misugi?" – me atreví a preguntar.

-"Eso Jun, habla por favor, estás extraño" – dijo Tsubasa.

-"Pudimos hacer todo por el bebé pero por ella…" – espera, ¿Qué? No puede ser…. – "Lo siento mucho, amigo" – me puso una mano en mi hombro.

-"No, no, no. No puede ser, ¡Me estás mintiendo Misugi, me estás mintiendo!" – lo sujeté del cuello de su batín de quirófano, que estaba manchado de sangre. Él miró al suelo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"Schneider…" – musitó Wakabayashi

-"¡No puede ser verdad!" – gritó mi prima.

Yo me derrumbé, hinqué mis rodillas en el suelo y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Tsubasa se agachó a mi lado y me abrazó llorando.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó Jun?" – le preguntó Wakabayashi también llorando mientras abrazaba a mi prima.

-"Cuando ya íbamos a cerrar, las pulsaciones bajaron y vimos que empezó a sangrar. No le pudimos cortar la hemorragia y las pulsaciones fueron en disminución. Intentamos reanimarla, pero no pudimos hacer nada por ella. Lo siento mucho, yo…Confiasteis en mí y yo no pude…"

-"No te preocupes Misugi, seguro que si no hubiera sido por ti ahora mismo no tendría ni a mi hija. Gracias" – el me miró no muy convencido – "¿Podría pasar a verla? Necesito verla"

-"Claro amigo, pasa y pasa un rato con ella"

Entré y allí la vi, en la camilla. Estaba pálida, pero tenía una cara de tranquilidad y de relajación. Me acerqué a ella y me eché en su pecho. Aún estaba caliente. Empecé a llorar mientras le acariciaba la cara.

¿Por qué me dejaste, por qué? Dijiste que todo iba a salir bien, que te volvería a ver…No me puedes dejar ahora, por favor. No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo seguir. Necesito que me guíes, necesito que me ayudes.

Cogí sus manos y me las puse en la nuca, como si me estuviera abrazando, y empecé a llorar más desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué me dejaste? Seguía repitiendo. Me vas a hacer mucha falta, y no sólo a mí…

En ese momento entró Tsubasa, que había estado todo el tiempo en la puerta observando. Se acercó a mí y me levantó de lo alto de ella.

-"Venga, Schneider, tienen que prepararla, no puedes estar más tiempo"

-"No quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí con ella"

-"Sabes que eso es imposible. Venga, vamos a ver a tu hija, verás como ella te transmite tranquilidad y afecto"

-"Dime cómo voy a poder"

-"Podrás, ya verás cómo podrás. Y recuerda que por tu hija, debes ser fuerte"

-"Sí, lo haré" – lo miré secándome las lágrimas. – "La extrañaré tanto…"

-"Muchísimo, pero para consolarnos es mejor pensar que no se fue, que ella estará siempre aquí ayudando y protegiendo" – lo abracé y volví a llorar.

-"Vamos, veamos a esa pequeña" – yo asentí, me acerqué a Anita y le di un beso en sus labios medio morados.

"Adiós mi amor, tu cuerpo se podrá alejar de mí, pero yo sé que tu alma estará siempre junto a mí. Te amo tanto"

Fui con Tsubasa y los demás a ver a mi hija. La cogí en brazos y miré sus ojos. Eran azules como los míos. Pero su pelo era claro, como el de su madre. Se parecía mucho.

-"Hola mi amor, soy tu papá. Yo cuidaré de ti, y serás mi princesa. Serás la luz de mis ojos." – cuando la tuve en mis brazos, sentí un gran cariño y amor por esa bebé. Sentí como si abrazándola a ella abrazara a Anita, como si estuviera en este justo momento junto a los dos.

Fin del capítulo XXVIII.


	29. Epílogo

La felicidad, ¿Se me escapa de las manos?

**Epílogo**

_Seis años después…_

Pues acá estoy, tomándome mi día libre (ya se terminó la temporada) con calma en el jardín de mi casa. Una brisa suave me acaricia la cara. Se está tan bien cuando la primavera está cerca. Pues ahora estoy muy feliz, ganamos la Bundesliga con una notable diferencia del segundo clasificado, pero no conseguimos ganar la Champions League, la volvió a ganar el F.C. Barcelona (N.A. ¿se nota mucho que es mi equipo favorito? :p) con mi hermano Tsubasa a la cabeza, partido que jugamos contra ellos, pero como dicen "Las finales están para ganarlas, no para jugarlas" y nosotros la jugamos. Ja, mi hermano Tsubasa, siempre me sonó raro oírlo decir de mi propia boca. Y pensar en todo lo que realmente pasamos…Nada más conocerlo supe que lo odiaría para siempre, pero parece ser que el refrán ese que cuentan de "Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé" es verdad. Por suerte nos llevamos bastante bien. Él y Mary visitan a mi mamá muy a menudo, siempre que sus respectivos trabajos le dan un respiro. Tsubasa sigue en Barcelona, cosechando títulos y triunfos con ese equipo, siempre dijeron que es el mejor club del mundo, pero yo creo que es el Bayern Múnich. Él no se volvió a echar novia, y mira que tenía pretendientes, pero nunca quiso; en el fondo lo entiendo, no es fácil.

Mary se marchó a Francia junto con Misaki, donde ahora en vez de reportera deportiva a pie de campo es presentadora de los informativos deportivos en una cadena francesa. Por su parte, a tu hermano Taro le va demasiado bien con el Paris Saint Germain aunque ahora mismo esté lesionado, siempre fue muy propenso a las lesiones el pobre. Desde aquí le deseo su pronta recuperación, lo bueno es que aún le quedan mes y medio para partidos oficiales. Después de llevar tanto tiempo de novios, el año pasado se casaron por fin. Ellos aún no quieren darme un sobrinito, aunque no descartan la idea de que llegue pronto.

Bueno, pues ahora te cuento sobre Genzo Wakabayashi. Mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano. Él siempre me visita muy a menudo, a veces me pone un poco histérico que me pregunte continuamente "¿Estás bien, hermano?" Ya sé que lo hace por mi bien y se lo agradezco mucho, él fue el que más estuvo a mi lado. Wakabayashi sigue conmigo en el Bayern, demostrando que es el mejor portero del planeta. Me agrada que al fin dejara a Ivana Rojas (también es verdad que resultó una asesina), nunca nos fue de nuestro agrado y menos de lo que hizo, y que ahora esté con mi prima Sherezade. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano reconocería que estaba enamorado de ella, cosa que para mí no me era indiferente. Mi prima Sherezade ya se encuentra estupendamente después de su operación, aunque tiene que seguir yendo periódicamente a sus revisiones médicas. Ella acabó sus estudios y es ahora una buena abogada, es tan reconocida, que incluso gente famosa como futbolistas o actores van en su ayuda; claro está que por recomendación de Wakabayashi. Ambos tienen dos niñas, muy bonitas. Estíbaliz tiene cuatro añitos y Analía apenas cumple los dos.

¿Sabes? Pepe y Yumi están como unas pascuas con su bebita de un escaso añito. La niña se parece más a Pepe. Ellos están en Brasil dónde juega en el Sao Paulo. Él siempre dijo que nunca se iría de Barcelona, pero al final se le presentó que el equipo brasileño quería ficharle y después de mucho dudar y con un poco de convencimiento por parte de Yumi, aceptó la oferta y se marcharon juntos. Ella allí sigue siendo modelo, aunque quiso poner en práctica sus estudios de empresariales y se está proponiendo montar su propio negocio.

Volviendo a tierras germanas, ahora te platicaré un poco sobre Levin y Daniela. Levin sigue en el Múnich, con todos nosotros, aunque el equipo italiano La Juventus le quiso fichar, él dijo que no se movía, de momento de su club. Danila es una reconocida psicóloga, además de que no hace mucho dio una conferencia en la Universidad; fue todo un éxito. No te creas que ellos se quedaron atrás porque se casaron y tienen una niña preciosa, que de ella soy su padrino; de Viviana de dos años.

Tampoco me dejo atrás a Schuster y Aimée, ambos con Lewis, que ya lo conoces, pero está bien grandote, ya es todo un hombrecito con siete añitos. También está Alison, que dentro de dos semanas cumple su primer añito de vida. Le tenemos una buena fiesta preparada. Schuster sigue también en el Bayer, pero cree que en el mercado de invierno de la próxima temporada no sabe si fichar por un equipo español. Aimée era secretaria, ¿Lo recuerdas? Pues fíjate, ahora es la directora de esa empresa tan importante. Todos nos alegramos mucho por ella, la verdad que se merecía ese ascenso.

¡Ah y casi se me olvidan! Casi me dejo atrás a Kaltz y Victorino. Como se lleguen a enterar se enojan conmigo. Ellos siguen sin casarse aún, aunque tengo una gran sorpresa, ¡Se echaron novia! Las muchachas son muy simpáticas, pero aún sigo sin entender qué hacen con ellos, sinceramente, ya que son un poco difíciles de aguantar; sin ánimo de ofender.

Y creo que no me dejo a nadie más atrás. ¿Qué ahora cuente de mi vida? Bueno, pues yo sigo soltero, tampoco es que me haya molestado mucho en buscarme pareja y tampoco es que se me apeteciera tener. Salí de ese gran bache y gracias a mis queridísimos amigos y porque tengo una grandísima responsabilidad que no la cambiaba por nada del mundo. Gracias a Dios no entré en una depresión, aunque a punto estuve de ello. Bueno mi amor, en otro momento te sigo platicando más sobre nuestras vidas, ya te conté todo lo sucedido desde que tú no estás, aunque creo que tú ya sabías de antes todo lo que te conté. Todos estamos muy felices. ¿Qué si yo soy en realidad feliz? En ese momento alguien me llama.

-"Papá, ¿Me puedes ayudar con la tarea de matemáticas?"- al jardín sale una niña con el pelo rubio y rizado recogido con dos coletas y de ojos azules de seis años de edad.

-"Claro que sí mi amor, en seguida voy a ayudarte"- le contesto recibiendo su abrazo. – "Ariadna, vete preparando la tarea que en seguida voy" – la niña asintió y se metió para la casa.

¿Sabes? 'La felicidad no se me escapó de las manos' sino que llegó a mí como agua de mayo, es la mayor bendición para una persona, tener un hijo. Por desgracia sólo llegaste a vivir tus apenas veintiséis años, pero dejaste en vida algo muy importante para mí que hace que luche día a día por ella, es la luz de mis ojos. Cómo puedes ver nuestra querida hijita está creciendo cada día más. Se puso muy guapa ¿Verdad? Es que se parece muchísimo a ti. Ella pregunta mucho por ti, pero ella sabe que estás en un lugar mejor, es una niña muy lista. ¿Sabes? Saca muy buenas calificaciones en sus exámenes. Mi querida 'niña mimada' otro día con más calma platico contigo, sabes que siempre lo hago. Voy a ayudar a nuestra hija Ariadna con su tarea.

Me despido dándole un beso a una foto que tengo en mi cartera de ella, la guardo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y me entro a la casa a ayudar a mi hija. Al entrar no puedo evitar mirar una fotografía que hay colocada en un mueblecito, es muy curiosa; En ella salimos los dos junto a nuestra hija Ariadna, dando perfectamente a entender que es una foto editada. La verdad que la quise retocar para poder tener una foto de los tres juntos, ya que por desgracia ella nunca pudo conocer a su hija, pero yo sé que desde dónde está la está viendo y protegiendo, al igual que a todos sus seres queridos. ¿Les cuento un secreto? La felicidad nunca se va de las manos, siempre vuelve como un boomerang. Y gracias a Dios, la mía llegó convertida en mi niña Ariadna Schneider, mi pequeña hijita de seis añitos, que representa todo el amor que mi querida esposa (que en paz descanse) y yo nos dimos. Y a ustedes, 'La felicidad, ¿Se os escapa de las manos?'

Ahora sí.

**FIN**

Anita Schneider


End file.
